Unlock The Heart
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Draco depended on his mother, even if she didn't know the truth of his abusive father. So when she disapeares can he finally let other people into his heart. Draco/Harry. Slash.  Is being re read and corrected as well as some chapters are being put together to one .
1. Leaving Him Behind

**Mum and me started talking about fanfics we have read that we really liked, then she sent me a really good one (I can't remember the name or anything just that it was good :L) so now I want to do another fanfic of poor little Draco getting abused and saved by Harry! So here ya go!**

**Edit: I am re reading this story and adding some improvements to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The night air was dark with only a few shinning stars pointing down onto the cold pavement and grass bellow them on Earth. There was only a small amount of wind brushing passed but otherwise it was quite warm out that night. The mansion was twice as big as any of the other houses further down the street, it was hidden in the darkness but the few lights shinning out of the square windows fell down on the pathway outside, however there was no light on the small steps leading up to the door, so a certain blond boy was well hidden from anyone passing by.

His blond hair was stuck back with jel back in a perfectly straight lines over his head, his sharp silvery grey eyes were watching and waiting for that carriage to pull up. He was wearing a dark grey, almost black, robe that he had tightly wrapped around his frail skinny body, the only skin visible was his pale face and his pale hands as they clutched his arms, shaking slightly but determined to wait until she was home.

The road in front of his home was just dirt and dust, with small tracks were carriages had passed constantly throughout the days but otherwise it was plain and empty. Beside the road was a matching dirty path that led down to the main streets of this home, but all around the town and across the road was full of plain strips of green or brown pieces of grass that was slowly changing colour due to lack of rain water coming from the sky. There was a dozen trees across the street too, this was mostly where the boy, Draco, would go when he wanted to get away from his home, which was often.

Suddenly he heard it. He couldn't see it since it was the same colour as the darkness around everywhere else, black! But its wheels creaked and crunched as they rolled over the hard ground under the carriage and knocked pebbles and stones right out of the ways without stopping. If muggles looked upon this town and saw them, they would see nothing but normal horses, but wizards and witches knew the spell that was cast on them every day before they were set off that pulled the carriage along by itself.

Then it stopped right in front of the long path that led to the road. The door swung open revealing blood-red ruby cushioned seats and golden trays with food and drinks (particularly wine) lay gently on top of them. A young skinny woman stepped out. She was beautiful and had long glossy curled blond hair that fell down her back and pale skin with heavy make up all over her face even though she didn't need any of it. She wore a beautiful long black dress with long gloves that reached her elbows. She was so young and pretty, no one would know she had a teenage son already.

"Draco?" the woman blinked with her own light blue/silver eyes, as the carriage disappeared down the road. She quickly hurried over to him, her high-heeled shoes clattering against the ground as she walked in front of her son. "What are you doing up so late darling? You should be in bed. Come on, it's cold out here." Narcissa reached down and took hold of her son's hand without waiting for a reply, pulling him up to his feet. She pulled off a black silk sash she had around her shoulder and then wrapped it around her son.

"Yes mother," Draco nodded as he followed her inside. His father, Lucius, was already in bed since he had to get up so early.

Draco followed his mother all the way to his room. She helped him lay down and kissed the top of his head, quickly tucking him in and wishing him a good nights sleep before she left and went to her own room to lay with her husband. She quickly went to sleep as she was also going to be up early the next morning to visit with a few of her friends that she hadn't seen just this night. Meanwhile Draco lay awake for hours, staring up at the ceiling as he lay on the bed with his hand shaking and resting over his lap.

His hand was aching so much. The skin over his knuckles were burnt from being pushed into the fire for so long with red marks around the burns that were now turning pink and there was a large bruise around the area bellow his thumb where it had then been slammed down on the ground with surprising force. It hurt so much! The only reason this had happened was because Lucius had found him with some small pieces of a chocolate frog.

The Malfoy's had a lot of sweets that Narcissa brought for Draco when she went to exotic places over the world but he was never allowed some unless she was around or Lucius said so. Narcissa was never around and today Lucius had not said so. He didn't even care that Blaise had sent it as a present from his trip to a wizard town in Australia, the fact that he had _ANY_ chocolate was reason enough to punish him whether he was eating them or just holding them.

Of course Narcissa would never see it. She would be gone before Draco woke up the next morning and back again late at night again after spending the day out with friends. Unless he was wide awake because of an injury like the one on his hand, he would be asleep by the time she gets home. And soon enough when the family have to go to another social gathering, Lucius would give him an extremely sickening potion that would cause the wound to disappear in an instant but leave him feeling like he needed to throw up for hours. He liked to keep the wounds there as long as possible, that way Draco would "learn his lesson".

He took a few deep breaths and forced his eye lids to close, trying to force himself to go to sleep despite the aching in his hand. He couldn't roll on to his side or get very comfortable but he had slept in stranger positions than this before.

After what felt like an age, of lying there in silence, and listening to the sounds of the wind outside or his owl, Nora, giving off a light snore across the room in the corner, he finally fell into a sound sleep. Halfway through he began to have nightmares.

It was one of the many same ones he had before, his father's cane was in front of him, he went to feel it like he had once when he was a kid. When he was a kid his father used the cane to cut his hand, but in his dream the cane turned into a real snake head and leaned forward biting one of his fingers hard and injecting him with poison. He had tried to run away but a dozen other snakes appeared and they were so fast, they jumped up and bit him, dozens of them ripping his skin. He had tried to scream but in all his dreams he never could seem to get the scream out, his throat always got so tight and it came out as a croak. Then everything was dark and the snakes were gone. Just as he began to calm down, the Dark Lords face appeared and jumped out, causing Draco to sit up in his bed in shock.

He lay back down and panted for a few moments before then rolling over, careful to avoid his hand, and pushed himself away from the bed. He pulled on his night-gown, opened the door and stepped out down the long stair case. After nightmares like that he had learned the best cure was a cold drink of water and maybe one of his old books to help calm himself and escape the horror of the dream.

When he reached the bottom step he froze on the spot. Something was not right.

Looking back up the stairs he saw every single picture that had Narcissa in, was missing. The only three pictures left was one of just a head shot of Draco when he was barely five years old and he was grinning at the camera, one of Lucius shortly after Draco had been accepted into Hogwarts with him standing proudly in a set of new robes, and one of Lucius holding Draco when he was a few months old, just a shot above the waist, somehow smiling like he was honestly proud to have a son. The rest was gone, the walls polished so there was no trace of the pictures even being there. He would have thought he was imagining it if he hadn't remembered putting up a family picture himself.

Draco walked down and looked at where they hung the coats but all her midnight black, emotional purple, emerald-green and ruby-red coats were gone as well. The big bulky and the silk skinny, the ones for fashion and the ones for the weather were all just... gone. Worried now, Draco went back up the stairs and walked down the corridor towards his parents bedroom.

He was never allowed in here, even Narcissa had told him to stay out. But she didn't like him snooping through her underwear draw with his friends. She told him that he might get curious and she didn't want him leaving fingerprints on her diamonds and rubies of her rings and bracelets. Of course he was older now and had no interest in looking at his mothers clothes or her jewelry! But they were still rather strict about the rooms he was allowed to go in.

Pushing the door open he stepped inside and looked around, one sign of his mother and he would leave. It was so weird being in their room since this was the one rule he had followed and so it was the first time being in there but he ignored the feeling and went to her draws. With each one he opened, he grew more and more shocked. All her clothes were gone, her dresses disappeared, her shoes missing. All of her perfumes, her jewelry, her hair clips and bobble had vanished. Every single bath cream, skin cream, hand cream, all of it had disappeared with the room cleaned like they had never been there before.

"Draco!" Came a roar from the doorway, he spun around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Lucius standing there staring at him with furious eyes. He looked frightening as ever in his black robes with his cane standing by his side in his tight grip. "What are you doing in here?"

He opened his mouth and began to come up with an excuse, or that was what he planned, but instead a whole new set of words came out. "Where are mum's things?"

Lucius stared at him coldly for a moment before he smirked that nasty smirk he saved just for family members, and walked forward. He grabbed a hold of the back of Draco's robes and gripped them tightly, practically dragging him from the room, ignoring how his feet scraped the ground or his bad hand smacked and slapped at the wall. When he was at the stairs he began to drag Draco down, the young boy was only just able to stay on his feet until they reached the bottom step.

When he was taken into the main room, Draco was pushed down onto the long black velvet sofa. Lucius went and picked up a piece of paper on the small table in front of the fire that had been set under a small ink bottle.

"It seems, Narcissa has left," Lucius snarled thrusting the piece of paper in front of Draco's face.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned, confused at what his father was saying.

But when his father refused to say anything else he looked down at the paper and began to read in his head.

_Dear Lucius, I am afraid I cannot live a lie any longer. My love for you has faded and I cannot pretend it is still there. I know you do not love me anymore either, except you are still playing this game. I will not tell you where I am, or how to contact me, this is my chance for a new start. Good bye forever. I do beg of you to take care of Draco. He is our angel and I know you will look after him. Please break it to him as best as you can and again I do not want him to try and find me. My old life was such a mess that this is what I need. A fresh start away from my mistakes. Love Narcissa._

Draco stared down at the letter for a moment, then he began to re-read it. When he was done, he read it again. And again, and again. He couldn't stop reading it, like if he kept going then eventually it would change and there would be something else written for Draco to read. Maybe a sentence would add that told Draco how he could find her, that she wanted him to be with her but the words never appeared.

No matter how many times he read the letter, it was always the same. His mother had left him because of her mistakes and she wanted a new start. Was he one of the mistakes? Was her whole life just a mistake? Did she learn about the abuse and just decide she could not handle it? Maybe she couldn't choose between her husband or her son and so she left them both... Slowly he got the feeling that he wanted to cry, despite all the lessons his father gave of never shedding tears. His mother, the only thing that was truly keeping him going, had left him.

"No." Draco whispered, he could hear Lucius sneer at the boys pain.

"Yes, she is gone." Lucius said walking away to the window, "I hope you realize you are the reason." Draco looked up in shock. "You are the big mistake she made which is why she left."

For the first time Draco did something he never would have dreamed of. He stood up and screamed, "You're the reason not me! How dare you-"

Before he could get the rest out, Lucius had appeared in front of him and back-handed him around the face. Draco stumbled to the side and fell down to the floor on his knees, blinking in shock. Slowly a hand rose and touched his cheek before he turned and looked at Lucius with wide frightened eyes.

"Even though Narcissa has left, that does not give you the right to lose respect," Lucius snarled. "Remember your place."

"...Why would she leave without saying goodbye?" Draco whispered staring up at him.

"Like I said," Lucius snarled turning away and walking towards the door, "You are the mistake!" He called just before he left the room.

And then Draco was alone. Feeling cold and shaken, kneeling on the carpeted floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling incredibly hot and sweaty but he felt goose bumps a the same time and he let tears begin to dribble down his pale cheek. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

The rest of the day he felt cold and lonely. It was the same as when she was here because she was always gone every day and never came back until late but for some reason it still felt different. He _knew _she was not coming back tonight. Draco had spent his time just sitting on the ground where he had been hit, staring off into space or out the window, at one point he pulled a book close and began to flick through it while he sat there, not concentrating at all on the words but needed to do something with his hands. Anything but hold or read the letter anymore because now when he looked at the words they sent jabs of pain into his chest.

Then suddenly it hit him. His mother would never have left him like that! Lucius was obviously lying, he forged the letter and done something to his mother, maybe kicked her out. She could not be dead that is for sure. He had gotten rid of her and forged the letter like that just to break him and make sure Draco would not try to go after her and live with her instead of him. After all he would not put it passed him to break his son just so he could gain full control.

Slowly, he stood up and walked back upstairs to his mother's room again, Lucius had gone out so he had some time to look around. He checked every spot he could think of but it had all be wiped clean. If his mother had left like that then why would she take the time to clean every spot! Even the house elves wouldn't do that in the middle of the night unless they were in a rush for her to leave! If his mother had really left them then why the need to make sure everything was clean before he woke up? It must be a cover up.

Draco stood and hurried down to the kitchen, looking around until he saw one of the house elves coming from its small make shift room in the basement. Grabbing it by the back of its robes, or rags, he pulled hard, not caring in the elf was hurt. In his rush he almost choked the elf before he was holding it in the air and scowling at the pointed noses face with as much malice as possible.

"Where is my mother?" He snapped.

"I... I is not knowing, sir!" The elf gasped, its large round eyes were wider than normal with fright.

"Don't lie!" Draco dropped the elf and kicked it hard on its thin stick leg.

"I swear sir! I is not knowing where the mistress is!" The elf cried desperately, crying as it struggled to pull away from him when he kicked it again.

Draco glared down at the elf before giving it a final kick in the stomach, hoping to really get it in the ribs and turning around, storming from the house. He stopped and paused only long enough to grab his cloak to cover his night-gown and clothes. He forced his feet into his shoes without any socks and walked from the mansion as he quickly as possible, ignoring the scratching feeling along the back of his heel.

He walked straight into the town without a break, making his way down to some of the familiar places that he often saw his mother spend her days when she couldn't get all the way out of the area properly. He made his way to some of the people his mother had often spoken to that he saw in the streets but none of them had heard from her since last night or the night before. They all insisted she would come home soon, one of them promised that Narcissa would never leave Draco, she loved him too much. None of them realized that these kind words made Draco feel even worse. He was not even sure why they made him feel worse but they did.

He went to the popular pubs and asked people if his mother had come since last night but they all apologised and said no. He went to the nearest restaurants and latest clubs, he wandered to the shopping centres and even a few random homes he knew his mother had dinner and tea a few times. It hurt and he began to feel sick, running to the nearest places he knew his mother used to go even if she only went there once. But just like it said, she had left without telling anyone anything. Some were hurt to hear she left, others laughed it off and said she would be back in no time, telling Draco not to worry.

overall, he had no idea where his mother was and neither did anyone else.

Now Draco was depressed and afraid, more than when he read the letter the first time, more than when Lucius blamed him for her leaving. No one had heard from her, she had not gotten in contact with any of them. None of her friends, or even her family. That could only mean one of two things.

A... The letter was real, she really had written it and she had really left them to start a new life.

Or B... She was dead.

* * *

It was late now but Draco did not care. He sat on the concrete steps just like he had last night, only this time it was with desperate hope clinging on to his gut in a painful way. He was freezing even though he was wrapped in the only thick coat that he owned and his lips were turning a slight blue colour but he did not care. Anyway, even if he wanted to come in he could not.

Lucius told him the moment he got home that from then on, at twelve exactly, he would be locking the door, and if Draco was outside he would have to wait there till morning. Draco had chosen to wait outside. He heard the door click and sat down waiting. Even if he wanted to turn around and try to get back in, Lucius would not let him and he would have to freeze until morning. But again... Draco did not care if his mother wasn't inside to greet him.

Wrapping his arms around his knees, he looked back and forth up and down the road in a desperate attempt to see the same carriage his mother took every day come striding down towards him. The carriage never came. He had tears dripping down his cheeks again but he tried to stop them as water just made his face even more cold. After a while he just couldn't cry anymore and the tears on his face froze. He had never cried so much in years than he did on this very day.

His fingers were beginning to feel numb and he looked around. Some people out in the night saw him and frowned, they were confused as to why Lucius was not coming out and collecting his son, but put it aside as both of them were grieving and they left him. Draco was in denial waiting for his mother and Lucius was inside with some other grieve method.

If anyone came up to him Draco would threaten to scream unless they went away as soon as possible. Some did as told, others he had to begin to scream before they hurried away in fear of someone thinking the wrong thing about them. At the moment, he really did just want to be left alone. No one came to him after the first scream. They all stared and walked around and soon it was so late (or early in the morning) that there was no one around but Draco.

He was not sure when, but at some point in the night, he fell asleep. An unknown house elf snuck out and brought him a thick blanket, covering his body as he slept on the door step, then hurried away before he would wake and attack it. So the next morning he woke to feel someone nudging at him with their foot. Moaning, he looked up to see Lucius standing over him, the thick blanket still covering his cold body but half off his body.

"Get up, you make the place look filthy." He snarled under his breath so only the two of them could hear them, even though no one else was around.

Draco quickly hurried, he ignored the blanket, letting it drop to the ground, and walked back inside. He didn't care if his head hurt from being out all night, or his back from lying on the ground, or his skin from freezing out there, all he cared was that his mother had not returned and now his chest hurt most of all. His mother had actually truly left... Or maybe she hadn't... Maybe... Worse... She was dead?

He shook his head, ignoring the pain and continued to walk. No, he could not think like that! He had to hope! Pray even!

When he was back in his room he sat down and began to write to Snape. As he began to write, he kept stopping and throwing the piece of paper away, he kept repeating this action for a dozen times before he gave up altogether and went to his bed. He wanted to write to his favourite Professor and maybe ask for some help or advice but he couldn't word it. And he wasn't even sure if he would care in the first place. He just wanted to lay there all day, lay there and sleep for the rest of his life even!

unfortunately his father had other plans.

"Draco!" Lucius called, "Come down here, I want to get your things for Hogwarts over and done with."

Draco moaned loudly, he wanted to cry but he managed to force the tears back and sit up. He pushed his hair back on his head and out of his eyes and stood up, walking to the door. He quickly changed his clothes into a set of smart black robes before stepping out of the room and walking down the corridor. He would have refused if he were not afraid that Lucius would come up and drag him down by his hair. He had done that once when Draco refused to go to a special father son party for Death Eaters only.

He took his time stepping on each of the steps slowly before he reached the bottom. Eventually Lucius came out and smacked him around the head, telling him to be quicker next time. Just before they left he grabbed Draco's hair and pulled it back, hissing into his ear.

"Things are going to be a lot different from now on, you better hurry up and learn that or else."

Then with that smirk and a tight grip on his son's shoulder, he began to drag him from the house. Draco did not like his words or the look on his face, he felt sick and would give anything to pull from his grip, but since he had no choice, he allowed himself to be steered down the path like some kind of pet to show off.

* * *

They were walking around Diagon Alley. They had not been there long but Draco had already lost count of the many people who heard and came to ask how the two were dealing with his mothers departure. Draco just ignored them and walked away, he saw the looks from his father and knew when he got home he would be punished for being so rude. But for now, he didn't want to talk to _anyone_ about his mother. He hated how they all knew but then it was probably his fault for running around and telling people she had gone missing, and no doubt Lucius had also spread the word of her departure.

His luck just continued to worsen when he walked into the book shop and found the golden trio standing right in front of the door with the rest of the Weasley family. His father was only a few feet behind him but they all saw him first. The last thing Draco wanted was them knowing, she had only gone yesterday but Draco made the mistake of accidentally letting all Narcissa's friends know, and they all had the biggest mouths of both the wizarding world and the muggle world.

Draco felt his father lay a hand on his shoulder and led him down. When he reached the Weasley's his father forced him to stop so that he could look up at Arther and begin to irritate the red-headed man. Draco was obviously expected to do the same but for some reason he felt rather empty, his mother was gone and he did not care to insult any of them today.

By the end of it, Molly Weasly and the two eldest sons had began to wrestle Arther away while Lucius smirked and beckoned Draco after him. Without so much as a cutting remark, much to the surprise of the whole of them, Draco turned and followed his father to the nearest books. He heard them whisper about him but he ignored it, though he did make sure to knock Neville Longbottom hard on the shoulder and then tread on his newly brought books. That helped him feel a bit better.

The rest of the day could not pass more slowly. Draco was dragged from shop to shop, luckily he didn't pass the trio or the family again, but he did pass a dozen people while knew about Narcissa and that was almost worse. If he did not know any better than he would have sworn that Lucius took them to more shops than on the list just to get sympathy!

Finally Lucius grabbed his shoulder (tighter than necessary, as always) and dragged him along. They were just about to get one of the floo networks home when someone called his name and Draco's stomach did a somersault.

"Draco!" Pansy gasped, running over. "I am so glad I caught you! Is it true?! Are the rumours _TRUE_?"

"What rumours, Pansy?" Draco grumbled, his father would not leave now that Pansy's father was coming over, the two were quite close after all. A few years ago he had heard sickening rumours that they might even marry Pansy and Draco off to join their families. God he hoped his father changed his mind before it was too late.

"About your mother of course." She dropped her voice and whispered, looking around like it was some dirty secret that would shame the whole family.

"I don't know," Draco simply shrugged, he was not going to tell anyone that his mother had left before he was pretty sure she would come back for him, (he tried not to think of what he would do if she was dead).

"It is true." Lucius sighed sadly to Pansy's father. "But everything will be fine."

"Good to hear," he nodded back, and seconds later they were moving onto a different subject. Lucius was showing no sign of sadness and no one but Draco seemed to be noticing this! It made him sick! He knew his mother had loved Lucius but that man had never loved Narcissa! He had used her and her family!

"Draco... Are you alright?" Pansy asked.

The truth was, Draco never knew what to make of Pansy. One minute she could be a really considerate friend to him, she would make sure he was OK, try and cheer him up if she thought he was upset but then Draco had been one of the people Pansy spoke to when she talked about people behind their back. Some that were in the same position as Draco was now. In fact he would bet any more, after she was done with him, she would be running off to tell everyone what she heard.

"I am fine Pansy," Draco said irritably.

"Are you sure? Because you know you can always come to me, no matter what!" Pansy pushed, hugging him tightly.

"I am fine!" Draco said, snappish now.

"... Well OK then." Pansy said, she was trying not to scowl at him or show he disappointment at lack of gossip.

"I am going home now." Draco said stated aloud.

"I apologise for my son." Lucius snarled, "He has been quite traumatized by his mother leaving him. He has been like this all day," he lowered his voice so only they could hear. "I will sort him out when I get home."

Pansy's father scowled darkly and nodded while Pansy's face seemed to light up, she was now desperate to move on herself to spread the news but she forced herself to remain a good little girl and waited for her father to finish talking. When they were finally leaving, Pansy turned to Draco and pretended to wave happily, bouncing up and down as she cried her goodbyes like just parting for a few more days was too much for her.

Draco ignored her but winced when he felt Lucius' hand surround the back of his neck and grip tightly. He pushed Draco forward and he just knew he was going to have a bruise by the time they got home!


	2. Accidents On The Train

**Also, I am adding self harm into this story (Little warning) So I am asking a question, do you think I will need to change the rating if I add self harm? Let me know!**

**Edit: Hey, mostly redoing/reading because I haven't updated and I forgot the details to my own story:L My bad.**

* * *

"You insolent little-" Lucius could not even finish his sentence as he threw Draco down onto the floor of their living room. He brought his foot back and kicked him in the ribs, hard enough to wind him. "How dare you act like that!"

Draco wanted to say something but he knew that would just get him into even more trouble, so instead he kept quiet, clutching his side and resisting the urge to react in any way. He laid on the ground as his father kicked him hard in the ribs and stomach, when he was done he gave one last kick to the face before storming upstairs to his study, only taking the time to order Draco to go to his own room and stay there out-of-the-way.

Instead, Draco sat up and wiped away from blood from his lip, his body ached but at the most there should just be some bruising. If anything he got off lucky. If he went to his room he knew he would be lonely and bored and he would be so bored he had nothing else to do but think of his mother.

After all it had been his mother that had kept Draco from doing anything stupid. Narcissa had been there to hold him when he was crying (even if she did not know why he was crying) or she was there to help heal any injuries he said he got from playing outside with others. She had been the one to teach him everything he knew when Lucius was not around and she was the one to get him to meet all his friends (though the ones he had now are more like helpers who follow him around).

Slowly he stood and walked to the door, feeling sick he began to drag his nails along the wood, not caring how much it hurt when his nail got caught. He wanted the door to open and Narcissa to step in, beaming and saying she just went out for the day like she always did. But she never came in, where ever she was, she was not returning to him any time soon.

Tears trickling down his cheeks again he quickly wiped them away and brushed his hands down on his trousers. He only broke one nail when he scraped them on the door. Now what was he suppose to do?

Then there was a knock on the door that he just turned his back to it. Turning again he opened the door, excitement building as he readied to throw himself in his mothers arms. But then it was broken and he blinked to see Snape standing over him instead of his mother.

"Professor?" he blinked. Snape did often come around to see him on Lucius but he always sent a message first. He never showed up unexpected.

"Good evening, Draco." Snape nodded to him coldly. Now he really did know something was wrong. Snape was normally surprisingly warm to Draco, especially when no one else was around.

"...Uh come in" Draco said stepping to the side and holding the door open for him.

Snape nodded and stepped passed him into the house, he looked around and scowled at the house like the whole place disgusted him. It was strange to see half of the possessions gone but he ignored this and walked to the stairs.

"Uh sir!" He said quickly running after him but Snape looked around and gave him a sharp look that stopped him in his tracks.

"I need to talk to your father alone for a moment." Snape said, "Please stay away while we talk."

Draco hesitated a moment before he nodded and watched Snape disappear up the stairs into his fathers study. Then he waited for a moment. Suddenly his feet were moving by themselves as they walked up the stairs quietly and slipped to the door just outside his father's study. He could hear Snape's voice but it was slightly muffle so he pressed his ear to the keyhole.

"-Know the truth Lucius!" Snape was hissing under his breath.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Lucius replied evenly.

"Yes you do, now stop lying!" Snape snapped loudly then quickly dropped his voice again. "How can you do this to her? To Draco!"

"I am telling you I do not understand what you are saying." Lucius replied, cooly.

"Narcissa did nothing!" Snape said and Draco froze on the spot. They were talking about his mother?

"I never said she did, but what happened was unavoidable." Lucius sighed. "The Dark Lord ordered for her to disappear, she was getting in the way-"

"You didn't even try to ask! You just gave up! Will you give Draco up as easily?!" Snape snarled.

"Of course not, what happened to Narcissa was sad I know but I won't give up on my life over a minor detail." Lucius growled.

"Your wife is minor detail?"

"Be quiet!" Lucius snapped. He didn't like to be challenged.

"I have known you for a long time, we have been friends for a long time... But to let her be taken? To not fight as she was murdered, as they..." Snape dropped his voice and whispered something that Draco couldn't quite catch. His voice was frighteningly intense. "That is a new low, even for you." Snape hissed.

Draco pulled away. They were still talking but he did not want to hear anymore. They could not really mean that, could they? His mother was dead? Murdered? And Lucius let it happen! He let her die! And there was something about the Dark Lord, but what did he have to do with all of this? His heart hammered as he quickly began to walk away, he was forcing himself to walk so as not to make any noise and be found. But he moved as fast as he dared.

When he reached his own room he shut the door and pushed one of his dressers in front of the door to keep his father from forcing his way in. Then he threw himself down onto the bed and began to beat his fists, gripping his hands into a fist and gasping as he tried to keep himself from crying like a baby. He was so sick of crying but he couldn't help it! He had only been strong for her. And now she was... He couldn't even think it. It was a lot of effort but he managed to keep himself from sobbing, only a few tears leaked down from his eyes and hit the soft pillows bellow his face.

At some point he heard the door slam as Snape left and then he heard his father announcing (more to the house elves than him) that he was leaving so the house better be in order by the time he gets back again. And then Draco was alone.

Slowly he pushed himself up so he was sitting and stared at the wall across from him. Why did he feel so numb?

Sighing, Draco sat there staring off. Never before in his life had he felt so lost and lonely. He didn't understand why it felt so different. His mother was always gone all day and he was sleeping all night so how come this felt so different? Why was he so lonely when this was what it was like every day? Was it because he knew the truth? That she really was dead?

He was not sure really, but one thing Draco did know, was nothing was going to be the same again.

Draco stood and went to the door, he pulled the dresser away and went straight into the bathroom. He pulled out his wand and stared at it for a moment before pointing at his wrist. No one would know it was him, magic in this home would just be assumed as his father.

The first wound was not deep enough to bleed and just strung, but the second cut deeper than he meant and scarlet blood dropped down into the sink, he let it bleed for a few moments, staring at it like it was magical, even by wizard standards, then he made one more small red mark before he replaced his wand and grabbed some toilet roll, he wiped away the worst of the blood and then quickly tried a simple spell to stop the one bleeding. Rinsing blood from his arm he rolled down his sleeve and took a few deep breaths, staring at himself in the mirror. At least he could still feel something. That was one thing...

* * *

It had been made very clear from the day that Draco was born, from both his mother and his father, that when he had left school, and only when he had left school, he would be asked to join the Dark Lord's inner circle to help him and become a strong and worthy second. Or at least that was the way his mother put it, Lucius was a little more demanding. So you can imagine the surprise he got when he was told that he would be joining the Dark Lord at the end of this year.

Draco sat staring at him in shock. He did not know what to say. They were standing facing one another and within slapping distance. It was clear Lucius was not looking for a reply because his back was to him and he was waving him to leave but his feet were stuck on the spot. Then he heard his fathers cough and knew that meant leave or else. Yet he still could not bring himself to move.

"Draco..." Lucius was getting angry now.

"But... What if... I don't want it." Draco said slowly.

It was just a harmless question, he was just asking what would happen _if_ he had not wanted it, not that he didn't want it. But Lucius did not like hesitation, or when his son decided to think for himself. So instead of saying anything, he swung around and back-handed Draco hard, but the boy did not fall. He stepped to the right but he stayed on his feet, otherwise he would be hit again for his weakness. Lucius was now towering over him with a dark glare.

"There is no 'what if', do you understand me?" Lucius snarled.

"Yes, sir," Draco grumbled.

"I cannot hear you!" Lucius snapped grabbing his wrist tightly and digging his nails into his flesh.

"YES, SIR!" Draco shouted.

"Do not shout at me!"

"...Sorry, sir" Draco said, his voice now as even as he could manage although it shook slightly he was surprised at how strong it was.

"Now leave." Lucius snarled.

Draco slowly got his footing back and left without another word to his father. He left the room and walked down the stairs, meaning to leave the house but was topped by one of the few house elves he had left.

Tiffy was a pathetic excuse for a house elf. She was very skinny even on house elf standards, and she couldn't make clothes very well so most of the time bare skin showed in spots where she had tried to cut her arm or leg holes. She was bruised and had a lot of cuts but only from falling over so many times as she was very clumsy with nearly everything. She dropped nearly everything she had, and she had to walk otherwise she would trip if she moved any faster. She couldn't be trusted with anything!

In fact the only reason that she was still around was because she, alone, knew the password to go into a secret room of the house that held all of the things Lucius owned that were illegal. Also she would never risk telling anyone because of how afraid she was to die, so she was most trusted to know it and be the one purely around to know it. Although she was not allowed to be out of her small room unless commanded by Lucius and Draco knew he had not called her today.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco snapped.

"Uh nothing sir! I is just coming to sees if Master Draco is feeling well." Tiffy squeaked and fell to her knees covering her head for protection and whimpered.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am well you idiot!" Draco snarled.

"I is sorry sir!" the elf gasped. "Tiffy found blood sir, and thought it was yours sir, I is wrong! I apologise!"

"Good, now get out of here before I kick ya!" Draco shouted bringing his leg back in a threatening manner.

Tiffy squealed and spun around, running quickly. unfortunately she ran too quickly and tripped over her own feet, falling over and smacking her long pointed nose hard on the ground. She was in pain but ignored it as she jumped back onto her feet and disappeared from the hall way. Then it was pure silence as Draco stared after her with his fist shaking angrily.

He hated the house elves. They were smaller than him and pathetic, so in his eyes they were not worth so much as a hello in the morning. The only thing they were good for, was orders, and even then you had house elves like Tiffy that were terrible for getting orders. If he had it his way then it should be mudbloods that serve purebloods and house elves should be put to death. But the worst part was Tiffy. Other house elves openly hated the way they were beaten by the Malfoys but Tiffy still seemed to bright and cheerful and she still went out of her way to help Draco no matter how many times he attacked her. She always tried to help him. And it annoyed him! He never wanted to be weak enough to need a wretched house elves help! Especially not one like Tiffy!

Suddenly he was not in the mood to go out and walk around. He just wanted to sit down and glare at something. In the end he found himself in the main dinning hall, his cheeks resting on his palms while he glared down at the table in between his elbows.

He stayed like that for a long time before his father came down and told him to stop sitting there and do something useful. Before he could tell him to do something that Draco would hate like work, the younger boy stood and left the room. Draco walked to the door, once again meaning to leave. He was just about to walk out of the door when he heard a set of very loud footsteps.

He just managed to step back in time when the door was thrown open. Standing in the doorway was none other than the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. She was as creepy as ever. Her long thick black hair slightly curled was all over the place, her thick dark make up smudged and pale skin stuck out and her clothes were a mess like she had been wearing them for days. She cackled like a mad woman and strode into the home.

"Well, well, well!" Bellatrix smirked down at him like she had found a delicious treat.

"Good evening, Aunt Bellatrix." Draco mumbled.

He never liked her very much. She always made him feel uncomfortable. It was just the way she acted and spoke, causing shivers to run down his spine with a voice like nails on a chalk board. He tried to push this feeling away.

"Where's your daddy?"

"Upstairs." Draco mumbled.

"Alright then, I need to talk to him." And she disappeared.

Draco hesitated then chose to stay. He wanted to hear what Bellatrix had to say to his father but he didn't need to go up and spy. Apparently she had a lot to say but if he wanted he could have gone to Hogwarts and still heard her yells. She swore, she screamed, she threatened and she done a lot of storming in her fancy high heels on the floor until finally Draco heard Lucius scream at her to shut up. Then suddenly there was silence. All he had managed to catch was a set of insults.

He strained his ear and listened just in time to hear his father put an silencing charm on the door and shut it again. Draco sighed and stood, there was no point in trying to hear what they were saying now even though he really did want to know. There was just no point... He must have heard him from last time. Lucky he didn't get punished for that.

* * *

He pushed his trolley down the long train station as his father walked closely behind him. It was uncomfortable but he couldn't exactly ask him to back up. They had their own way of getting to Platform Nine and Three Quarters without having to pass those filthy muggles. They were almost there when his father grabbed his shoulder, tighter than necessary, and hissing into his ear that he was to keep quiet about getting the dark mark to all those other pathetic friends of his.

Draco never knew who he was talking about when he said "Pathetic friends". After all, he adored Pansy and hoped the two would marry, despite evidence that she made Draco gag when she spoke. He often mentioned that although Crabb and Goyle were not smart, they did as told and they were certainly strong, these were perfect for heavy work for the Dark Lord. He though Blaise was cunning and sly, plus the boy always snitched if Draco did something wrong so he just took these as even more traits for the Dark Lord. So who else could he be talking about?

They made their way down the long train station and towards the large train. They were always much earlier than everyone else but he liked it that way, he could get on the train faster and get away from his father faster, even his supposed "friends" were never here as early as they were. Sometimes he saw a few people he knew, but mostly he would ignore them and they would him.

As he made his way onto the train, he didn't say goodbye or even look at his father, though he did feel his nails dig into his shoulder at one point for a final time. Then he was free from his clutch. He found his own compartment that was empty and put his belongings away. Then he sat down and shut his eyes, letting his body relax as he remembered that this would be another lovely year away from his father, something that he couldn't be more pleased about. He tried not to focus on how he would get no letters or sweets from his mother though... Maybe she would write to him. She was alive, living in France or Spain and would send him sweets and a letter and promise to pick him up for Christmas. That would be nice...

For a while of reading his books and taking a nap (since he got up so early he was always exhausted) everything seemed peaceful. When suddenly the doors opened and someone stepped in freezing.

"Oh it's you." Ron snarled turning around again, Ginny gave him a glare before spinning to join him. unfortunately she tripped and fell, pulling her brother with her.

Draco watched for a moment, shocked that such a pleasant sight would actual fall on him on such a miserable day, before he burst out laughing loudly. His laughter was a little over done but he was just trying to make fun of them after all! Ron stood angrily and glared at Draco while Ginny jumped to her feet, blushing as red as her hair.

"Nice feet." Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, he and Ginny hurried from the compartment. Behind of them however, stood a certain bushy haired female, in Ron's class that he was known to have a crush on, waiting and watching.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco drawled, like he was bored of her already.

"... I am sorry about your mum." Hermione said quickly and he froze on the spot, then turned and caught her with an icy glare as his muscles tensed. "I hope she turns up soon... I really do."

Then they were gone, shutting the door behind of them as they disappeared and leaving Draco looked back out the window. How dare she talk to him like that? What right did she have to even mention his mother? Who the hell did she think she was? That someone so filthy would talk to Draco like they were equal just made him furious. It took him a few moments before Draco could calm down.

He never really gave it much thought as to why he tormented the Weasley's so much. Maybe it was because he hated how close they were as a family, or because he wanted siblings, or because Potter had chosen them over him... Or maybe it was even just because he didn't want anyone else to be in a happy family if he couldn't so he constantly reminded them of being poor.

Granger was because he had been raised to hate mudbloods so that gave him all the excuse he needed. And she was a full of it filthy little cow in his eyes, plus she acted so smart! And she just mentioned his mother to him like it was nothing! When she in fact had no right to talk about his mother.

Potter, again, it was just something he was raised to hate him. Well that and the fact that his own parents had both died to save him, his father would never do that for him so maybe Draco did get a little jealous but it was mostly that he had been raised to hate him that he did.

He sighed rather miserably before staring out the window again. When would everyone else get here so he could have them distract him, then they would be at Hogwarts and everything would be normal again.

His eyes began to feel wet when his mind when to the fact that he would not be receiving any letters from his mother while he was away yet again. No sweets, no letters, no presents or packages he could show off. His father sometimes sent him things to show off but there was no love in them the way there way his father, and now he would have to keep telling the story of his mother over and over, if he stormed off everyone would begin to use his mother to get to him or make up awful stories about her.

Draco leaned over and crossed his arms on the window sill, he then rested his head on his arms and began to cry softly. He shivered and soon began to get hot with his cloak still over him but he ignored it and let his forehead get a little sweaty, it was times like this, the only time that he could finally let himself relax without worrying about appearance and what his father might say. He still hated himself for crying so much but he couldn't help it. Something about loosing his mother pulled at him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his elbow, looking up sharply he came face to face with the four-eyed Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Quickly Draco brought his hand up and began to frantically wipe his eyes and head. The door was shut now but Draco forgot to lock it, and now he was going to have to deal with Potter seeing him crying.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked, standing in front of him. "I saw you and wasn't sure... What to... do..." he shrugged.

"I am fine! Now get out!" Draco snapped standing up to try and make more of a impression, his cheeks were still wet and his eyes now read, plus he was a head shorter than Harry so it didn't work the way he wanted it to.

"It's OK if you were crying, I mean I heard about your mum and-" Harry began.

"You don't know anything! I was not crying, I was falling asleep, I rested my head and was falling asleep and got a little sweaty, that is why my face is wet!" Draco hissed. "And if you tell anyone I was crying, I swear to God I will get Crabbe and Goyle and they will give 'The boy who lived' a new face!"

Harry scowled but kept his cool. "I was just going to say that I wont tell anyone. You know it is perfectly okay to cry sometimes, you don't need to get all defensive."

"I wasn't crying!" Draco snarled, glaring at Harry through his sharp silver eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say." Harry rolled his own green eyes under his glasses and snatched up his bags, he hauled them up and began to make his way to the door while Draco glared after him. Before he left he looked back. "Could you get the door? My hands are full."

"Oh, really? Shame." Draco sneered and sat down, grabbing a book and pretending to read.

"Fine!" Harry snapped, he set his things down on the cushion, only his feet somehow got caught in his black robes that were slightly hanging out from a bag and he fell.

Harry tumbled back and knocked Draco hard down onto the ground. They both groaned in pain and Harry rolled over, getting on his knees, he couldn't see a thing as his glasses had gone flying off in some direction. But he could feel his own nose brushing against someone elses, and there was only one someone else in the room. Harry blushed and blinked before sitting up.

"Sorry... I slipped." Harry said quickly.

Draco gave a final groan in pain and grabbed his head, when he brought his hand away he saw a sticky red substance.

"Get off me, Potter!" Draco snapped, sitting up and shoving him off. He sat up too quickly and had to grab the cushioned chairs to stop from falling again when a dizziness rushed through him.

"If you had just gotten the door for me, like I said!" Harry snapped, searching until he found his glasses. "I would not have fallen on you"

While Harry was pulling his glasses on and checking himself, Draco ran another hand through his hair. He had defiantly cut himself and it was bleeding rather horribly but it was not life threatening, he could move without suddenly feeling dizzy. Draco pushed off from the ground and clutched his head with one hand, he sat down on the chair and moaned slightly from a numb feeling that was making him feel sick.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, he walked over and reached up for Draco's hand to see the wound.

"Don't..." Draco moaned as he pried his hand from the wound.

"We need to make sure it is not too bad." Harry said and got on his knees in front of him, he exclaimed the wound for a moment, feeling guilty that he was the one who caused it, before standing. "Come on then."

"Where?" Draco frowned, replacing his hand over his head and squinting up at him.

"To find a teacher of course," Harry grabbed his other arm and pulled him to his feet. "Hold on so you don't fall over."

"I am fine!" Draco snapped, trying to pull away but failing miserably.

"Don't be stupid, just hold on," Harry snapped back, when he opened the door he walked over to the nearest person he notice. "Hey, Neville, could you look after mine and Malfoy's things, we had a bit of an accident."

"Um... Well... OK..." Neville said, keeping his eyes on Draco, who scowled back at him.

"Thanks, tell Ron and Hermione that I will be right back if you see them." Harry added before turning and half carrying, half dragging Draco down the hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am fine," Draco snarled but was no longer making movements to pull away from him.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry mumbled and continued to pull him along.

They got quite a few stares but no one actually said anything, this was probably due to the fact that no Slytherin's saw them. Pansy would have surely snatched Draco away and shouted at Harry. Mind you, Harry was very hopeful that they did not run into Snape. He doubted Draco would miss a oppertunity to get him into trouble before the school day even started.

It was only then, that Harry realized he had never been to see a teacher (other than Professor Lupin) on the train and they were always at Hogwarts before everyone else... What was he suppose to do now?

That was when the woman with the trolley appeared coming down the corridor. She stopped, hands on hips before walking around to them.

"Goodness what happened?" She asked. Draco cringed at her unnaturally cheerful and high voice.

"Bit of an accident, I kind of fell on him tripping over my things and well..." Harry nodded to the cut on his head.

"My, what are you kids like?" She shook her head. "Come with me then, I can't do any magic but I do have some medical supplies in the store cupboard."

She turned and Harry began to pull Draco along after her. They walked down to the end of the train before she turned and went into the store-room, followed closely by the boys. After they were inside they set Draco on a chair while the woman with the trolley bandaged up his head and gave him a glass of water to sip on while she did so for the shock. Harry hovered by the door, unsure whether he was to stay or to leave at this point.

"That ought to hold it in place for now," she said finishing off. "When you get to school you should go straight to Madam Pomfree to have her fix it up properly and give you the once over. You can stay here for a bit but try to get back to your house, they can help you about and it is much more comfortable."

With that she nodded at Harry, trusting him to help Draco back to his compartment and left the two boys alone. There was a long and rather awkward moment of silence while Draco continued to sip at his water. Harry leaned against the side of the door, watching him, he noticed that his hand was shaking and his knees were knocking together.

"You OK now?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Draco growled and began to rub his bandage. "These things are so stupid!"

"Don't poke at it, and they are quite useful for muggles who, may I add, don't have magic." Harry said, he didn't like how Draco always downed them, they were useful.

"I ain't!" he snapped. "And what is the point, they just get hot and in the way."

"You were, you were rubbing it." Harry insisted. "And they stop the bleeding while it heals on its own, or at least while they get to hospital."

"It's itching, what am I suppose to do?!" Draco snapped, letting the second matter drop.

"Leave it," Harry said slowly.

"Whatever," Draco set his glass down and stood, he wobbled but kept on his feet. "This is your fault anyway," he went to storm passed but failed when he tripped and Harry had to catch him.

"Come on, I will walk you back." Harry offered with an exhausted sigh.

"I don't need your help!" Draco snarled but let Harry opened the door and lead him along.

They walked back the way they came, down the corridor, passing even more people as they came on and began to search for their friends that already had seats. A few Syltherin's saw them but just stared and scowled and whispered to one another under their breaths. A few Gryffindor saw them but Harry just made a sign to show he would talk to them later.

Finally they stepped up to the compartment Draco had just occupied, Neville was sitting inside, he had gathered Harry's things from the floor and set them down beside of him, his own opposite him while he waited for his return.

"Thanks a lot Neville." Harry smiled, setting Draco down on a seat.

"No problem," he smiled, jumping to his feet.

"Don't get too excited, Longbottom, we all know what a clutz you are, and I have had my taste of clumsy people." Draco shot a glance at Harry.

Of course Neville blushed and looked down, now embarrassed but Harry just glared at him before grabbing his things from the seat and holding them off the ground so he would not trip again.

"Thanks again Neville, cause I can say thanks." Harry added.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Draco snapped loudly. He had such a short temper today and didn't need any of this from Potty Potter.

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing, he and Neville then left the compartment and went in search of Ron and Hermione. They soon found them a few compartments down, sitting with Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione said looking up. "We were starting to get worried."

"Yeah, though the Dursley's were keeping you from coming." Ron said, his mouth already full of chocolate frogs.

"Sorry, had a run in with Malfoy, I accidentally got his head cut so I had to help him." Harry explained.

"Why did you have to help him?" Ron mumbled, stopping in his swallowing of sweets to frown up at his best friend. He then returned to sorting through his chocolates.

"Because it was my fault." Harry shrugged, Ginny stood and helped push his things into place before they sat down, side by side.

"Honestly Harry." Seamus rolled his eyes as Neville sat beside of him. "You're too nice."

* * *

Draco leaned back and shut his eyes. The more he moved the more he would sweat under his new band age and it just got even more itchy and he wanted to scratch at it! He took a deep breath and let his body relax, maybe after another nap they would be moving again and he would be one step closer to getting this _thing _from his head off!

"Draco!" Came a shrill voice and the door slid open, he opened his eyes as Pansy threw herself down beside of him, beaming. "There you are! I have been looking for you! What happened to your head? Were you just with Potter? Blaise says he saw you two."

Just then Blaise himself walked into the room, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, looking as emotionless and large as ever. They all took their seats around as Draco then began to explain about how Potter had viciously attacked him when he refused to talk to him, then how he had taken him down to get fixed just to look like he was little Mr. Perfect and make Draco look like the bad guy.

"That vicious..." Pansy gasped, swearing angrily "How dare he?"

"Take off the bandage and I will fix ya right up." Blaise said, pulling out his wand.

"Uh no thanks," Draco said. In truth it was because Blaise had been known to get his spells wrong and the last thing he wanted was a swollen bruise blinding his left eye. But instead of saying that, he said quickly, "I want to show Snape, get Potter in even more trouble, and make him pay for attacking me."

"Good one Draco" Crabbe chuckled stupidly.

"Fine then, so," Blaise leaned forward. "Tell us about your mum then, I mean what really happened?"

"No idea," Draco said coolly, he had been expecting this so he was ready to pretend like that woman meet nothing to him. "My father just gave me her letter saying she was leaving, probably couldn't handle it anymore." He gave them a suggestive look so they knew what he was talking about. "Got out while she still could."

"Probably failed some kind of mission," Goyle mumbled.

"Goyle, she may be gone, but that does not mean she is disloyal," Draco snarled.

"Didn't you just say that maybe she couldn't "handle it"?" Pansy frowned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she is out. I mean the Dark Lord is good to those that are loyal to him. Maybe he let her go to clear her head, but only if she went alone, otherwise why on Earth would she leave me behind?" Draco smirked. "I mean more to her than life itself."

"Yeah... Okay then," Blaise was clearly not buying it.

Pansy however, wanted to stay on his good side. "Of course! In fact, maybe she is loyal to him still, you don't know why she left, maybe the Dark Lord gave her a job, a super secret one, and she will return any day and your whole family will be showered with praise and you will be an even bigger deal than you already are, I mean you are already on the Lords right hand."

"Yeah," Draco smirked leaning back. "You could be right Pansy." He winked at her and she beamed at him before she sat back and began to tell the long and boring story of the top-secret mission she could be on. Of course Draco was pretty sure there was no secret mission, but that didn't mean she was not out there, whatever Snape and Lucius had spoken about, it wasn't his mother, he refused to believe it.

And one way or another he was going to get back in contact with her again.


	3. Lessons On Kelt Pestons

**I am going to try and keep updating this story, obviously, but there are some other stories I need to do, plus I am unsure of what else I can have coming next.**

**Edit: I will be honest, there will be slow updates. But for those who can stick with me, I hope you enjoy my story :D**

* * *

The train ride felt longer than it normally did. Draco spent most of the time day dreaming. He thought about the ways he could find missing people, spells and potions that would come in handy while searching for his mother. He responded to Pansy's questions but only slightly since she was doing most of the talking. Blaise was too busy throwing things at Crabbe and Goyle when they were not looking to talk to anyone and Crabbe and Goyle were huddled over a magazine (looking at the pictures only no doubt) so mostly he could sit there in silence and let his mind wander to peace.

They never had many visitors popping in but they did have some. One of them was an older Sytherin that had come to see Blaise; they talked for a while before he went off with his girlfriend. Another boy, slightly younger by the name of Nott, appeared, and asked to stay with them. He liked hanging around with those older than him, mostly because he was much more mature for his age, because he was mature and smart Draco often gave him permission to hang around, but he mostly sat there, listening to other people's conversation than contributing any of his own. The last person to show up was a small gang of girls that Pansy often walked around with.

Pansy went off with the girls for a bit and took her time coming back, so it gave everyone the chance to have a moments of peace from her insane nattering. When she returned it was with another girl named Stella Grant. They were probably the closest of the group and were as close to "best friends" as Pansy ever would be with another girl. Stella was confusing though, a bit of a flirt, one day she would like Draco (much to Pansy's annoyance) and the next she would flirt non stop with Blaise (something Pansy encouraged), she was even known to giggle around Crabbe once.

Today Stella saw Nott and immediately began to bat her eyelash, she sat beside of him and smiled, despite the fact that he was a year younger than her and he was not even that tall. She giggled at things he said and posed her body so it was pointed towards him. If Nott noticed or not he didn't show it and just kept on reading the magazine Goyle gave him.

"How much longer?" Pansy moaned and leaned over, resting her head on Draco's shoulder, taking his hand and playing with his fingers affectionately

"Shouldn't be too long now." Blaise said, looking out the window. "Starting to get dark."

"Should we start getting dressed?" Crabbe asked, looking at Draco for guidance.

"Sure, Pansy, Stella. Out." Draco said standing up and knocking Pansy's head off his shoulder, pulling his hand away from her grip.

Pansy pouted and Stella scowled at him but then she stood and grabbed Pansy's arm, dragging her up and storming from the room to go to the girls compartment where they could change and most likely complain.

The boys pulled down their bags and stripped down before pulling their proper school robes on and replacing their clothes back in the bags again. Then they put their bags back up out-of-the-way and sat down, swapping there shoes for even fancy shoes to show off to all those in the other houses. Then when Pansy knocked on the door, they let her back in without a complaint.

Pansy danced in and spun on the spot, grinning at them before she reached up and flicked her short black hair over her shoulders. "Like it? Brand new robes with green glitter over the hem and the S," she pointed to it. "As well as brand new high heels," she tapped her foot to draw attention to the black leather strap on high heels that would most likely get confiscated by McGonagall if she saw Pansy walking a round in them. "Looks good doesn't it?"

Stella, who stood behind of her in the door way in plain average green robes and shoes that only had a small stump where the hell was, was glowering green with jealousy and biting her ruby-red lip angrily. She waited there a moment, glaring daggers at the back of Pansy's head before stomping down and sitting beside of Nott again, quickly claiming his attention when she moved her curly blond hair and asked him to help her with a necklace her older brother gave her for her birthday.

"I got these new earrings too!" Pansy said, sitting down beside of Draco and flashing a pair of long dangling emeralds.

"Nice," Draco grunted but was not even looking, instead he was trying not to breath in the sickly sweet smell of her new perfume that was over powering everything else.

Pansy was always flirting and he really did hate it. Pansy was quite pretty apart from her pug faced squashed nose, but he had never been interested in her that way. When they first came to school Draco had noticed one of her friends but shortly forgot all about her and had not been interested in any girls since. He couldn't even remember who the friend had been. Not Stella, surely. The only reason he kept Pansy was around because she was so devoted to him that she'd do anything, and she was just as nasty to Hermione and Ginny as he was to Harry and Ron. Plus his father always had influences.

"Hey, I see Hogwarts." Blaise said suddenly, bringing him back to the real world again.

"Really?" Draco leaned forward and looked out. Sure enough, the large dark towers were coming into view.

"We better go," Nott said standing with Stella behind of him.

As they stepped out into the corridor they saw they were not the only ones, everyone was eager to get off first so that they could be the first on the carriages and the first in the great hall, saving seats for their friends and preparing for the feast. No matter how nice the sweet where, it was nothing to the food that was prepared for them, just waiting to be consumed.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco demanded, "Make a path for the rest of us, make sure to push back anyone who pushes you."

They nodded and grunted before pushing away. Draco walked behind them, quickly followed by Pansy, Nott, Stella and Blaise at the end. At one point Crabbe shoved Ginny Weasley back and she fell into Harry who looked up and glared at them, it would have been fine but Draco was still not happy at being found in such a weak position that he stopped Crabbe and Goyle and turned to the trio. Pansy's smile turned cat-like and Stella was already pushing to stand beside of them to get in on the fun.

"Look Goyle, you knocked over a red-headed weasel." Draco smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, stepping forward to defend his sister.

"I don't believe I was talking to you." Draco growled and Pansy stepped up.

"Oh, or maybe something is going on between the brother and sister? Redcest!" she laughed loudly, drawing attention from others around them.

"Good one," Stella laughed and they high-fived each other.

"Oh very clever, take you long to come up with that one?" Ginny snapped.

"Don't Ginny," Hermione hissed, grabbing her elbow and trying to pull her away.

"You heard the frizzy haired bitch." Stella smirked, hands on hips. "Don't mess with us."

"Cat fight!" someone called.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione huffed and grabbed Ginny with a tight hold, reaching for Ron with the other, who was getting ready to jump on Draco at any minute. "Come on! Move it! Harry, a little help please!"

"Oh honestly!" Nott said, imitating Hermione and getting a round of laughs, even from a few people in other houses that couldn't help it. It was such a dead on impression that a few Gryffindor's giggled. Hermione burned red in the face and ducked her head down to hide behind her hair, but she continued to pull on Ron's arm while she pushed Ginny ahead of her.

"Leaving already?" Draco asked. "Or did you just wet yourself from embarrassment, Granger, that you need to leave and change?"

Hermione's head shot up and she glared at him, her face going slightly more red. It was hard to tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger. Harry scowled while Ron lunged at him, luckily Goyle stepped into the way and blocked him, then he grabbed Ron by his shirt and picked him right off the ground. Ginny reached for her wand but was knocked by Stella who then gave a very fake "oops" and trode on her toes.

"Stop it!" Seamus cried as he was pushed against the wall by a group of kids eager to see.

Hermione ran to try to pull Ron down but Pansy stepped in her way and grabbed a chunk of her hair with her sharp nails. "You have such matte hair, Granger! You'd be better if someone cut it all off! Anyone have some scissors?!"

"Leave her alone!" Harry snapped and turned to Draco. "Call them off, Malfoy! Or else!"

"Or else what, Potter?" Draco laughed, he was loving this, it was the exact kind of revenge he needed, on Granger too, for daring to try and sympathise with him.

"You know what, Malfoy!" Harry snapped and grabbed the front of his robes, his eyes flashed to Draco's wound and he felt his whole body stiffen.

"You wouldn't" Draco snarled, grabbing his hand and glaring at him. If the others had found out he had been crying then he would never heard the end of it. The Slytherin's would turn on him for weakness and he would become a laughing-stock.

"Call all your friends off... NOW!" Harry shouted, pulling the front of his robes up in the air.

"Won't be able to hold it over me forever, Potter, I wont take it." Draco began angrily.

"Call them off!"

"Are you threatening Draco?" Blaise scowled stepping up. "We could take that to the headmaster you know, threatening is serious."

He was ignored as Harry continued to glare at Draco. Draco glared back. Harry had not planned to use this over Draco, he had no idea why he was crying, maybe for his mother, maybe for something else, but he didn't have a right to hold it over his head. This had just come up because Draco was going too far and he was not about to let his friends get beaten up because Draco's pride might be hurt a little.

"... Goyle, let the weasel down," Draco called and shoved Harry away. "Pansy, let the mudblood go, don't want to get your hands filthy now do you?"

"Ew, good point," Pansy let go quickly and took a step away from her like she was suddenly diseased.

Goyle, however, took even longer to let go but finally he did as told. Stella was laughing loudly at Ginny as she desperately scrounged for her wand and Crabbe stepped away from a few Gryffindor's he had been keeping pressed against the wall, including Seamus. Together they all stormed away, but not before Draco turned and glared at Harry one final time. Then they were gone from sight, leaving everyone to fix themselves up again.

As Stella was walking, though, she noticed a wooden stick and quickly snatched it up, walking quickly before she locked it in the supply room under the trolley of sweets, then she joined Pansy and a few other girls spreading gossip about how they took out all the Gryffindor's easily.

"What on Earth was all that about?" Hermione snapped, stomping her foot and checking her hair wasn't any worse than usual.

"No idea," Harry lied and walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Yes I am fine, how's Ron?" Hermione looked over at him.

Ron and Seamus were both talking about Crabbe and Goyle and how pathetic they were, joined by a nervous Neville while a few other girls helped Ginny look for her wand, including Luna.

"She didn't have to kick it so far..." Luna murmured under her breath. "Maybe some Crinkle-Puff's took it and hid it, they like hiding things you know."

"Come on, let's help Ginny." Hermione sighed, walking in the direction it might have gone. "We better hurry or else we'll be late."

"Do you think accio would work?" Harry asked.

"Could give it a try..." Hermione nodded and looked ready to catch a wand.

"Accio Ginny's wand!" Harry said, pointing his own in the direction it was knocked.

There was a bang from further down the corridor but otherwise no wand appeared.

"Repeat the spell." Hermione frowned, slowly stepping forward.

"Accio Ginny's wand!" Harry said wand waved his own.

Another banging noise only closer. Hermione motioned for him to do it one more time and continued creeping along with her hands held out and her head ducked down to listen. Luckily it was no longer as crowded since people had finished the rush of the fight and where hurrying to get a carriage, so she heard the bang coming from the supplies room.

"Found it!" Hermione called, she opened the door and sure enough, her wand lay on the floor just inside, the tip was flattened slightly but otherwise it was unharmed.

"Thanks you guys." Ginny gasped, taking her wand and tucking it safely away. "Mum would have killed me if I lost it."

"No problem, let's hurry up and get out of here."

They nodded and ran to catch up with Ron and Neville who were waiting just outside for them, already making plans for the perfect stink bomb to throw at Malfoy and his friends when he was least suspecting it.

* * *

Inside the great hall, Draco sat beside of Blaise and Nott, with Pansy and Stella opposite them. They were waiting for the assembly to begin so they could eat there feast, but then they had to wait for all the new comers first. Draco looked up and watched as the golden trio walked in and took their place, Harry was facing him and at one point they caught each others eye, but Draco quickly looked away. He silently told himself that if they caught eyes again he would have to sneer and wave sarcastically just to piss him off.

"How'd that cow find her wand?" Stella scowled.

"Accio... duh!" Pansy snorted and pulled out some snapping gum which she quietly shared with Stella.

"Give me some, Pansy, I need to be distracted from my hunger." Blaise moaned.

After passing him some over the table, she looked at Draco hopefully and beamed at him. "Want some?"

"No, thanks," Draco grunted, resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the table. He glanced over at the golden trio again. Man they were so annoying, did they really have to laugh so loudly?

"You OK, Dray?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"Fine, now don't call me that." Draco snarled, if anything, he hated when people shortened his name. Draco was the proud name of a dragon and was shortened from Draconis already so why shorten it anymore.

"Sorry," She sighed and turned her attention to the kid walking in a long line. Draco kept his eyes on the Gryffindor table. They all pretty much got on actually. It annoyed him since the Sytherin's would never disgrace themselves in the ways they do and laugh it off yet Gryffindor was the popular house, the house everyone loved. Even when it had people like Neville in it and Hermione, despite the fact that she annoyed the hell out of people by being such a smart know it all!

"Draco," Pansy whispered. "You're not clapping."

Draco blinked and frowned, looking up he realized the first person was Syltherin. From then on he clapped when they clapped and tried to concentrate on who joined what house. Or mostly the ones that joined Slytherin and Gryffindor. Who cared about the others.

By the end everyone was very hungry and Blaise constantly complained that the snapping gum just hurt his tongue and made him even more hungry. Draco was glad when they were done so they could eat just because it shut Blaise up and gave him something to do. Pansy ate delicately and was quickly copied by Stella while Crabbe and Goyle at the exact opposite, like pigs who had been staved for days.

Meanwhile Draco ate as much as he could, but he was suddenly feeling sick. The sight of food (especially desert) reminded him of the lack of cookies, sweets and treats that his mother would be sending him. Instead he would get the gold from his father to show off with but it was not the same, things would never be the same in the end. The only desert that Draco actually ate were some strawberries covered in whipped cream since it was about the only thing that his mother had never made him, considering how easy and bland they were, as well as the fact that they were not the best thing to pass around through owl mail.

Then, finally, everyone had their full and they were all standing to go to their beds.

"Man," Nott complained. "He says the same warnings, like, every year, you'd say he thinks we're idiots."

"Yeah, notice how he always looks at us when he talks about not making any trouble?" Stella scowled and glared at the teacher table as they left.

"Cause it normally is us." Blaise laughed and walked ahead. "Aint that right, Draco?"

"Yeah, got to make trouble for the Gryffs of course." Draco sneered.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly chortled along with the rest of them but they properly did not know what they were talking about, too busy stuffing their faces with cream cakes they had grabbed from the table before they disappeared.

As the twisted down the spiral stair case Draco stumble slightly, only on an out-of-place brick, but Pansy dived forward and grabbed him tightly on his robes and snapped at the others for help.

"What is it?" Blaise scowled.

"Draco's wound is making him dizzy." Pansy simpered.

"No it is not!" Draco snapped, pulling his arm free. "I just tripped over a brick."

"You're meant to go to the Medical Room." Stella said, crossing her arm.

"I am not going to the medical room, I will just find Professor Snape." Draco snapped and began to walk slightly faster down the stairs away from them.

Pansy hurried to catch up and began to try and grab his arm so that she could help him walk but he just pulled away angrily. Draco was well aware of Blaise and Stella now talking about him behind his back, Nott probably joining in with Crabbe and Goyle having no idea what was going on.

When they reached the bottom the others all went to the large bricks where Slytherin common room was, Draco managed to lose Pansy and get the password off someone a year bellow them in Nott's class. Then he went to find Professor Snape in his office writing some kind of report.

As Draco knocked he waited. "Come in." came Snape's voice.

"Professor?" Draco said stepping inside. "Potter knocked me over in the train and cut my head, anything you could do?"

"Yes come here, why did you not go see Madam Pomfree?" Snape asked.

"Didn't want to." Draco shrugged as Snape unwound the bandage and tipped his head, he pointed his wand at the cut and mumbled under his breath before placing his wand down and running his fingers over some of his hair, checking to make sure it was all gone.

"There, Draco, I am glad you came, I wanted to talk." Snape said sitting and waving for Draco to sit in front of him.

"What about?" Draco asked while he sat down, a little taken aback.

"About your mother..." Draco stiffened in his seat. "Now calm down, I was just wondering if you knew what had happened to her."

Professor Snape was his favourite teacher but he did not actually know anything about his father's abuse. It was something that Draco went out of his way to hide. Two reasons really, the first was because he was nervous to what Snape would do and how he would react to him. And the second was because he didn't want to be taken away and made a freak out of. So he was not sure if Snape might tell Lucius what he says now, maybe that is why he is asking in the first place?

"She left, wanted to start a new..." Draco said. "My father showed me the letter."

"Letter?" Snape frowned slightly but nodded. "Alright then, better go to your dorm and get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

Draco stood and went back to his dorm. When he went inside he went to the newest first year sitting in his seat and almost threw him off before sitting down and putting his feet up on the coffee table. For some reason he was unsure of... he was fuming with anger! He wanted to knock someone around or at least make fun of them, so he picked the closest person to him. A weedy first year with ratty blonde hair... After the first insult he was suddenly surrounded by Blaise who was snickering and Crabbe and Goyle who were always eager for a fight. Soon the first year was running away in complete and utter fear as the group began to approach him.

"Honestly, they let anyone in." Blaise smirked and sat down in the seat the first year had just occupied. "Feeling better then?"

"Yeah," Draco lied through gritted teeth as his hands continued to clench and unclench.

* * *

That night Draco had a nightmare about his mother. She had began to slap him and tell him how she never wanted him, and then he fell to the ground as a dozen flying letters flew around his head and shouting words of abandonment in his head as he tried to fend them off and keep from scratching his face.

When he woke he had to blink a few times before remembering he was now at Hogwarts away from his father's hands. He sat up and looked over at the others. They were all fast asleep. Carefully standing from his bed Draco slipped on his new green slippers, grabbed his black cloak to go over his night-clothes and crept downstairs to the common room. No one was around and he was able to curl up in the large black chair, staring off into the burning fire that seemed to always be alight.

Even though he was beside a warm fire, Draco felt cold and was shivering, after a while he rolled up his sleeve and stared down at the cuts on his arm. Draco knew where to face and stand in the rooms when changing his clothes so no one saw the marks on his arms, and all the bruises had been gone for a while now thanks to a potion his father always gave him before he started off at Hogwarts again.

Running his finger over each of the cuts he began to drag his nail along them. He had healed the cuts thanks to his father so there were only a few left that he made after he drank the potion. Potter was famous for scars, maybe Draco could make his own scar and get a little fame. Not that he cared about fame before, he only caused Potter as much trouble as he could because he needed to know his place, the only thing Draco really cared was of his mother and his mother was gone now...

With a deep breath, Draco dragged his nail over one of the healing wounds and managed to turn it bright pink again, not deep enough to cut skin just to sting and remove a small bit of skin. Stinging was good, it made him feel alive and less numb to the world, especially since his mother left. It was like a part of him left and he needed to know he was still there. When Draco felt sharp pains on his wrist it reminded him that he was a human being, that he was not just an object for his father to shape in whatever he wanted him to be or his mother to show him around like he was a show dog even if she did not realize that she was doing it. That was the worst kind. That his mother didn't even know when she was hurting her own son.

Shivering again, Draco bit his lower lip, shut his eyes tightly for a moment and took a deep breath before slowly reaching up and rolling his sleeve back down again. Draco took a deep breath before resting his head and shutting his eyes. It was not long before he was fast asleep...

* * *

Their first lesson that day was Herbology with Hufflepuff and it went by as smoothly as ever for the golden trio, but then they had double potions with the Syltherin. Everyone was tense after being attacked on the train. Hermione was quick to say she would tell a teacher while Ron was just quick to say he would punch out at Malfoy the first chance he got. Harry found himself unable to join in on the 'if they do anything' game.

However when they walked into the potion room, they found all the Slytherin there but Draco Malfoy. When they sat down at their own bench and asked Neville they found out he had missed his first class as well.

"Only rumour of course," Seamus nodded. "But apparently he missed his first lesson and that the wound he got to the head wont stop bleeding like crazy."

"That is a rumour," Dean snorted. "Apparently he is just depressed over his mummy so he ain't getting out of bed."

"I thought he ran away?" Neville blinked.

"Oh please, you know you can't rely on gossip." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down. "He'll probably show up at some point."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Ron grumbled, sitting beside of her with Harry beside of him.

Snape then entered the room and everyone went silent. They would be going over some of the more simple potions, only when they got the lists of the three they could choose from you would have never guessed they were simple. Even Hermione had to re read it two or three times before fetching her ingredients. Either way, everyone was so deep in their working, hoping to get the potion right and not be punished, that they forgot about Draco. Up until he walked in halfway into the second lesson.

Everyone looked up but Draco just walked over to his seat beside of Pansy and didn't say a word. He slung his bag on the floor as he sat at the back and pulled out his book. Snape watched him for a moment before turning back to his book again.

"If that had been any of us he would have stolen twenty points already" Ron muttered, glaring at him.

"Ignore him." Hermione hissed. "Ron your potions turning green."

"What's it suppose to be?" Ron blinked.

"Orange,"

"Shit!"

Harry's own was shifting to a midnight black colour and he didn't know how to fix it. Draco just joined on with Pansy's potion and began to boss her around, not that she minded anyway. Harry kept glancing over his shoulder to see what Draco was doing, his own potion was long-lost anyway and Snape would attack him even if it was perfect.

Just as the lesson was beginning to end and everyone was packing away (half of them having been shouted at for getting the potion wrong) Neville went to the store cupboard to return some things he got when he didn't need them and tripped over something, tumbling into the cupboard and shattering more than half of the things inside. He was lucky that he had somehow avoided getting his own hands cut and bloody from glass while the Slytherin's howled with laughter.

"Malfoy," Ron snarled and ran to help Neville up, Harry however went straight over and booted Draco's things out of the way.

"Oih! Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Draco snapped, standing up.

"Your bag tripped him, try moving it out the way next time!" Harry snapped and went to help Neville up.

Draco clenched his fist before raising his foot, he ignored the shouts and laughter and kicked Harry hard in the back, sending him forward and down onto the ground and only to glass, a few pieces stuck on his clothes but none cut him since he used his covered sleeves to save his hands the damage. Instead he jumped to his feet and shoved Draco right back.

"What is your problem?" Harry snapped.

"You are," Draco snatched out his wand, Harry doing the same, just as they rose them in the air the pair of wands were shot out of their hands and hit the wall. They looked around to see a very angry Snape.

"Longbottom! Ten points for damaging my things and being such a clutz," he snarled, waving his wand and the glass all fixed itself. "Potter! Ten points and detention for attacking a fellow student."

"What? You can't be serious!" Hermione gasped. "Malfoy tripped Neville and then kicked Harry into the glass face first, he could have been badly injured!"

"Miss Granger, if you also wish to lose points and join Mr Potter in detention then by all means, continue, but if not then I suggest you be quiet." Snape snarled.

Everyone was silent. Draco smirking at Harry with triumph while Harry and Ron gawked at Snape. Then they quickly turned into glares as they helped Neville sit down on a chair and looked at the glass in his hand. While climbing to his feet he managed to cut his palm, three fingers and the back of his wrist.

"Mr. Weasley, take Longbottom to the medical room." Snape said quickly. "The rest of you, pack up and leave."

No one argued. They grabbed their things and ran from the room before anyone else lost any points, even the Slytherin's looked a little nervous. And they were also eager to spread the gossip. Draco meanwhile slowly went and got his wand, replacing it in his robes and grabbing his bag, a few things fell out when Harry kicked it and he had to scoop them all up.

Harry and Hermione stood collecting there things. Harry had to find out about his detention and Hermione was refusing to leave his side while he was stuck in the room with the two people that he hated the most and that did hate him back.

"Miss Granger, you are not needed here." Snape said sharply.

"I'm waiting for Harry." Hermione said quickly but her voice had gone rather high.

"You can wait outside."

Draco stood and smirked as she gave Harry an apologetic look and ran from the room. Draco walked over and knocked into Harry slightly before saying a cheerful goodbye to Snape.

"Draco, wait outside for me." Snape's voice came and he winced.

Since there had been such a mess, Draco was hoping that he forgot about Draco being so late. But it seems not. So he stepped outside and leaned against the wall beside of the door with a deep sigh. Just because he treated him special in front of everyone else, didn't mean he didn't get in trouble if he took advantage of Snape during his lessons.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione scowled, opposite him.

"Don't flatter yourself, I am waiting for Snape, gonna let him know about some things Potter did to me on the train." Draco smirked.

"Wouldn't put it passed you." Hermione whispered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Draco demanded.

"You call Ron and Ginny weasel's when in fact I think it is the other way around." Hermione snapped. "Your whole family are just a bunch of pests!"

"Shut your mouth, Granger!" Draco shouted angrily and Hermione blinked. Since when did Draco get so angry so easily, normally he acted all cool but right now he was clenching and unclenching his hands tightly, showing his teeth off and shaking as he took a step towards her.

Before anything more could happen the doors swung open and they both looked around. Harry stormed from the room and over to Hermione, while Snape strode behind of him with that satisfied look that sent chills down so many people's spines. Quickly Harry and Hermione walked away to bitch about him, leaving Draco to sneer after them until they disappeared from view.

"Now, back inside Draco." Snape motioned.

Reluctantly, Draco followed him inside his office and took a seat in front of his desk much like he did when he got his wound on his head healed.

"Now then, why were you so late?" Snape asked.

"Sorry sir, I was sick." Draco lied.

"But you got better to come to the end of the lesson and trip Longbottom?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually did not trip him this time sir, he really did just trip over his own two fat feet," Draco snickered.

"Alright then," Draco would never be afraid to tell him when he did something so Snape believed him. "But you are feeling better now? No need to go down to Madam Pomfree?"

"No, I am much better now." Draco smiled and stood. "Bye, sir."

Snape nodded after him and watched the boy disappear from the room. Snape was not a fool, he knew there was a lot that Draco was not telling him. Something about his mother, maybe even something about his father. Snape knew he had a quick temper but he would never do anything over the top to harm his son... At least Snape hoped he wouldn't.

Anyway, Draco would always go and talk to Snape about any problems that he did have. Snape had been by Draco since the moment he was born, he helped get Narcissa to a hospital to give birth, he had been at the many parties where Lucius would show his son off and he had been there since he was first brought to Hogwarts. He was among the many people that noticed how polite and quiet Draco was, never shouting out or whining or complaining when it was time for bed or time to go to his studies.

It had been Snape that often visited on his birthday, since he had no children of his own it was nice to be able to visit and act like a third parents. It was quite shocking though when he was asked to be Draco's godfather but it was something he was proud to be.

Of course he was a bit unfair since he favoured his own house but as long as he did it correctly he could get away with it. Plus some students in Syltherin deserve a little special treatment since they had such demanding and hateful parents. Mind you, Snape had no idea how deep some students were in so he hoped to just make it enjoyable at school for them since he knew what it was like to be both in Slytherin and to have a destroyed family home at the same time.

Sighing he rested his head on his hands. He never knew they could have so much drama in one lesson, better be careful or he would come in with a head full of gray hairs from stress.

* * *

Harry sat down at the great hall in front of Ron and Seamus who had already began to eat there dinner. They both looked up sharply when he sat down and leaned across the table.

"What happened, how much trouble you in?" Ron asked.

"I have to help out in the dungeon for the next three Saturday nights," Harry grumbled.

"That is so unfair, I still say we should tell a teacher." Hermione said, sitting beside of him.

"Really Hermione? That is your answer for every little thing that goes wrong," Ron said as he grabbed some sausages and bit the ends off.

"Well have you ever tried it?" she demanded.

"It doesn't work, they don't care," Ron snorted. "Besides we have hard enough finding a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, let alone a potions one."

"Only cause DADA's jinxed," Seamus added.

"Speaking of which, does anyone know who we are having for our lessons this year? Dumbledore never mentioned, did he..." Hermione said staring up at the table. Everyone joined her stare but most of the seats were empty anyway as everyone was preparing lessons or eating in there room where they could be at peace.

"Maybe we could ask him?" Dean said. "He's sitting right there."

"I have never approached Dumbledore before," Seamus admitted.

"Oh for goodness sake," Hermione stood and swiftly walked up to the table, she spent a few moments talking to Dumbledore before walking back down and setting herself down beside Harry again. Then she began to eat in silence.

"Well?" Dean demanded.

"It's a surprise," Hermione shrugged helplessly.

They blinked at her before looking up at Dumbledore, Dumbledore smiled at them and winked before returning to his own dinner. Just as Harry was about to begin eating he spotted Draco, walking into the great hall, smirking like he was king. His whole attitude annoyed the hell out of Harry!

Draco caught his eyes and immediately glared back, for a moment the two had a staring competition but Harry quickly won this when Pansy appeared and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Come on, let's go," Pansy said and pulled him to the table to sit down.

Everyone sat down in a row and began to eat their own dinners. Draco only nibbled on the end of his food. He was not very hungry after all and the jumper he was wearing kept catching on the scratches up and down Draco's arm, they were beginning to sting and he kept scratching them.

"Something wrong with your arm?" Pansy asked.

"No, just itches," Draco mumbled, setting his hands on his lap so his arms were away from her touch.

"I have a cream for that," Stella said quickly. "Made it myself!"

"No thanks," Draco snorted.

Blaise rose an eyebrow at how he was rubbing his arms again. "Itch must be pretty bad..."

"It's fine," Draco grumbled.

He frowned, clearly not buying it but let it go. As everyone finished off their dinner Pansy checked to see that they had Divinations after dinner. A great groan spread through the group.

"Going to be so boring, what's after that?" Stella asked.

"Magical Creatures," everyone groaned again, making it very loud so they earned a few off looks from passerby.

"Might ditch it," Draco mumbled.

"You can't Dray, you were held back for potions." Pansy noted.

"Draco." he corrected her but nodded, she was right, he really couldn't.

Divination passed miserable for the Slytherin lot. They did the lesson but spent most of their time talking to one another under there breathes and passing secret notes around. Blaise spent his sending spells at Neville, Seamus and Dean, driving them crazy when they could not catch him and even more annoyed that they were not even sure it was him after all.

Finally they were free to go and they walked down together to magical creatures where Hagrid was waiting for then.

"Okay, today we are working with Kelt Pestons." Hagrid explained. "They are all in these boxes, now wear your protective gloves because they can cut ya. While you are putting them on, does anyone know what a Kelt peston is?"

A few hands went up but none faster than Hermione's who stopped halfway in putting her glove on so it almost flew right off her hand again.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"A Kelt peston is a creäture often used in healing potions because their blood has a kind of cleaning method that gets rid of disease, but they can also be used for harvesting other things used in potion, such as Spinxel, a rare herb that is very hard to pick without squashing it, they use the sharp claws in their tail to cut it and store it in a pouch on its chest." Hermione explained, barely taking a breath.

"Couldn' have said it better meself, ten points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid beamed and glanced over at the students. "Everyone got there gloves on?"

Everyone nodded and a few of them waved their hands to show they were wearing their gloves.

"Alright, now then, be careful with them and I will be sorting you into twos. You will be taking them to the small patch of dirt and watch them work." Hagrid explained. "Collect as many Spinxel as you can and then next lesson we will look more at there natural patterns."

"How will you be divided?" Pansy demanded.

"Just by this list, completely random." Hagrid added. "Apparently the two houses need to mix more," and so he began to read out the names of the pairs.

"Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown," he said and the two girls looked at each other disgust before snorting and rolling their eyes.

"Gregory Goyle and Seamus Finnigan," Goyle snarled and Seamus took a step away from him in fear.

"Vincent Crabbe and Neville Longbottom," Neville almost fainted and looked sharply at Crabbe, but he was too busy to even look up from the sweet Stella was slowly unwrapping.

"Hermione Granger and Stella Creed," Stella dropped her sweet and her head spun to scowl at Hermione who looked slightly afraid by the sudden intense anger.

"Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter," Harry couldn't help but be relieved it was not Draco, but then he spotted Blaise glaring at him and chewing the inside of his lip angrily before flipping him the finger before turning away from him.

"Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy." Ron moaned so loudly that even Hagrid paused to send him an apologetic look while Draco began to hiss furiously to Blaise.

A few other people were said but no one really paid them much attention unless it was their name called. It was not everyone's favourite day since no one wanted to work with the other house and very few people were actually a fan of this lesson, even if they did like Hagrid. But when all the names were said they had no choice. As everyone moved over they watched the box open and blinked.

It was in different colours, but natural colours, blonde, cream, brown, white, grey, black. Natural colours people have, it was in the shape of a small fox with long fluffy tails, only at the end of the tail was a sharp razor blade and they had a pouch over their chest area like a Kangaroo. They had fox-like faces only with smaller ears, large black eyes, human like hands and pointed noses. That and they were almost the size of a small mouse if not even smaller.

Quickly Draco snatched up a pure white one and carried it off, as long as you held it in your palms or by the scruff of its neck it would not think of you as a threat. Hermione went to grab one but Stella shoved her out-of-the-way, Blaise demanded Harry get theres and Crabbe and Goyle were just pretending like they were not even there.

Draco ignored Ron and walked passed, setting the creäture down in the Earth and watching as it began to dig. Ron stood beside of him and stared down at the dirt.

"Why would anyone want to cut these poor things for their blood?" Lavender simpered giggling and rubbing her nose against hers with Parvati standing close beside of her, nodding her head.

"Oh brother," Pansy snorted. "Hurry up and throw that thing into the dirt already!"

The rest of the class was already busy, mostly because the Gryffindor's were doing as told while Slytherin lay back and relaxed, letting them do all the work. Hagrid tried to get them invloved but it was just easier to leave them alone and praise those who were actually working with house points.

Draco sat down beside the mound of Earth and leaned back while Ron kept an eye on their creature. He reached around and scratched his arm, it was beginning to really bug him and it would be the last time he wore this jumper, that was a promise.

"Malfoy!" Ron snapped. "Help me find ours."

"You lost it?" Draco snapped standing.

"Just help me find it already, everyone's all packing up and I want to leave." Ron said quickly.

Draco growled but got on his knees and began to dig through the dirt, trying to find the stupid animal. Only every time he felt the creäture, it shot out of his grasp and ran away. Hagrid came over after a while and began to lay some food around for it to jump out but it was too frightened. Soon only Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were left for Draco and only Harry and Hermione for Ron.

"This is your own fault!" Draco snapped.

"Maybe if you had actually done something over than sit there," Ron snarled.

"Don't go blaming me, Weasley!" Draco shouted.

"Me? What about you!" Ron shouted back.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione called running over.

"He is just trying to bait you," Harry said quickly.

"Not that hard is it?" Pansy began to squeal with laughter.

"Be quiet all of you! Keep shouting like this and he could cut someones fingers off," Hagrid hissed.

Draco and Ron looked at him before ripping their fingers back from the mud pile. But while they were now free they did not stop shouting at one another until finally Goyle shoved Harry right into the mud pile.

The kelt peston jumped as Harry sat on its hand, it jumped into the air and scratched Harry right down from his forehead to the tip of his nose, he jumped over and sliced open Draco's cheek before jumping and catching Ron along his arm, afterwards he dived around and managed to cut into Draco's palm when he rose his hands to defend his face again. The Kelt Peston jumped and cut into Harry's ear, then jumped on Pansy and cut a chunk of her beautiful short black hair off, as it jumped over Hermione ducked and it flew over her head and instead stabbed Hagrid in the shoulder.

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried, running over to help pull the creäture out, mostly it was caught in his leather coat and his matter hair.

"Be careful," Hagrid gasped. "Ease it out, the poor thing."

"My hair!" Pansy shrieked. "My poor hair!"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione snapped and helped Hagrid get the kelt peston back in the box where it could calm down on its own. "Are you alright Hagrid?"

"I am fine, what about the rest of you?" Hagrid looked up.

"_MY_ hair is ruined!" Pansy was sobbing, clutching her hair.

"Some of us have actually been wounded you know!" Ron snapped as he clutched his arm, Hermione ran over to both him and Harry to make sure they were okay.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked, his face only had a small nick but his ear was cut much deeper.

"Come on, into me cabin, I have something for those cuts. Oih Crabbe, Goyle, get back in, you better go as well Hermione, you lot ain't got an excuse to be out anymore and you don' wanna be caught by Snape or McGonagall, oh and you can go too Parkinson, you only cut ya hair a lil, hardly somethin' to worry bout."

"Yes Hagrid," Hermione said, she looked quickly at Harry and Ron before nodded and grabbing all three of their bags. Meanwhile Pansy looked outraged but followed Crab and Goyle back to the castle.

"Inside, all of ye," Hagrid called. "The sooner we sort out them cuts the sooner you can go back inside."


	4. Self Inflicted

**Not sure what else to have go on so Harry will be getting with Draco soon! Just some fluffy cute stuff!**

**Edit: Constructive Critism is wanted. **

* * *

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hagrid all pushed into his large cabin. The three boys sat down on the large sofa, Draco sitting as far away from them as possible and curling into a ball so that he did not touch anything like it was all rotting. He was clutching his hand while his cheek began to softly bleed but it was nothing to what he was used to, so it was easily ignored. Harry and Ron sat side by side with Ron holding his arm and Harry clutching his ear, his face stung but only more when he actually touched it.

"Okay, hold this against your wounds." Hagrid said, grabbing a wet hankie and pouring some green liquid from a bottle onto it, he passed it to Harry would covered his ear, then used the second one of his face, then he gave one to Ron and two to Draco.

"Why are we doing this? They aren't posiness are they?" Harry asked and Draco suddenly became at full attention.

"No, no of course not," Hagrid said quickly. "It is just to make sure no dirt got in the wound and it helps it close up quicker, got it off Madam Pomfree cause I had a lot of knicks here and there so she gave it to me."

"Good," Ron relaxed.

"I am out of here," Draco mumbled standing.

"No, Malfoy, stay, I would feel a lot happier if I knew I was sending you lot off together, plus I need them hankie's back and it takes a few minutes to really sink in." Hagrid said. "Tea anyone?"

"No thanks," Harry said slowly. Not wanting to affend the fact that Hagrid's tea was almost as hard as his rock cakes. Which made no sense.

"Alrighty then."

They waited there for a few moments before Hagrid checked all there cuts. The one on Draco's palm was still slightly visible and part of Harry's ear appeared to be missing, but it was such a small part that you could barely even tell. He was still a little worried about infection but apart from that they were all much better and he wasn't a nurse or doctor so he let them go.

"Getting late, I better walk ya back to school, otherwise ya all get inta trouble," Hagrid said.

As they began to move down the long field Ron and Harry began to mumble to each other quietly. They clearly wanted their own space to talk but soon Draco began to get frustraited and he turned to his favourite pass time. Annoying Ron.

"Wonder where Granger ran off to, think she would fight to stay with you two a little more," he said just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Don't start, Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Ignore him." Harry hissed.

"I was just saying, I mean you two are going out right? Or are the rumours bout you and your sister true?" Draco smirked.

"Shut it!" Ron shouted.

"Make me, Weasel," Draco smirked "So tell me, is it by accident that you're the side kick? Or do you generally like walking after Potter in his dust?"

"Stop it, he is just trying to wind you up!" Harry whispered, grabbing Ron's shoulders and pulling him away. Hagrid was too far ahead to hear them but he was looking back, he couldn't see them fighting or else he would have no choice but to tell there heads of houses, and they couldn't lose any more points.

"We all know the story, Potter and Granger will obviously get together, and the side kick just stands in the dust, looking as sad and pathetic as always," Draco smirked "Just like your parents."

"That is it! I am sick of you Malfoy! Just cause your family life is so screwed up, don't mess with mine! We may be poor but at least my dad isn't a bastard! And at least my mum stuck around! Where's yours?" Ron shrieked.

Draco's whole face paled considerably and he froze on the spot. His hands clenched and unclenching in his usual habit he had when upset, teeth clenched and his whole body shaking stiffly. Harry was pulling on Ron's sleeve, who stood as equally stiff, facing Draco with pure hate in his eyes, but also glee as he realized he had finally found what he could use against Draco and really annoy him. Hagrid called to them but they all ignored him.

"You don't know anything... Weasley," Draco snarled before turning and storming away, only his feet were taking him... to the dark forest rather than the school.

"MALFOY! WAIT!" Harry called.

"Oh great, where's he going?" Hagrid asked, jogging over and huffing.

"I dunno, him and Ron were arguing and..." he shrugged helplessly.

"Harry, Ron, go back into the castle and get a teacher, I'll see if I can catch him." Hagrid said and quickly began to move away, still puffying with every step.

Ron went to move but Harry stared ahead at the trees, biting his lower lip and frowning. He couldn't just leave Draco alone, Ron may but Harry would never be able to sleep... Not unless he tried to help.

"Ron... Go ahead and get a teacher, I'm gonna help." Harry said and before he could answer he ran after Hagrid.

Harry moved as fast as his feet would take him, he went down to where Hagrid had gone and began to call for Draco, half hoping he would not even have to go into the forest and that he would just be wandering around getting it out of his system. But after a while he had to admit defeat and found an entrance to the forest, he quickly pulled out his wand.

"Lumos,"

When the end of his wand was shinning he stepped into the forest and looked around. Hopefully since Ron knew he was in the forest he would tell the teachers quickly and they would look for him as well as Draco. That way he would not spend his whole night in the forest. Harry called for Draco at first but then changed his mind when he began to hear animals calling back through the wind.

The woods were ten times creepier at night on his own than they were at any other time. There was a thin mist spreading through the trees that made it impossible to see what was on the ground, so you had to go by slowly feeling your way through to make sure you did not trip over any large roots or animals. The sky was completely blocked out by the thick tree branches and leaves extending over to one another like hands reaching out to grab you. Apart from Harry's wand it was picth black so he could not even see any shadows darting back and forth in front and behind of him.

Harry's breath began to pick up when he got the distictive feeling that someone was following him. He kept looking around but he might as well have his eyes shut. He knew it was probably stupid and his own fears but every time he snapped a branch or twig he found himself spinning and raising his arms up in defence. In the end his nerves got to him.

He moved faster through the trees unconsiously. A little too quickly so at one point he tripped and hit the ground hard, his wand rolling away from him and the light going out.

"Shit," Harry swore and began to crawl on his hands and knees, looking for his wand with his hands.

It took him a few tries though because he would pick up something he thought was his wand and it would turn out to just be a plain old stick. Finally he did the light spell on a stick and light appeared at the end.

Standing up again, Harry brushed himself down as best as he could before pushing on through the trees again. He was no longer looking for Draco, just trying to find his way out of the forest. But the more he went trying to find the end the deeper he found himself going, tripping and searching on his hands and knees. The whole thing had completely thrown him off balance, he had no idea which was left, right, forward or backwards.

He pushed on and just turned around a tree to mark a spot and hope he would not be walking in circle when he tripped for a second time, only this time he kept a hold of his wan and the thing he tripped over gave off an "oof" sound.

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped, feeling a hand.

"Potter?" Draco blinked and looked over, sure enough, there he was.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, pointing his wand down at Draco. The blond boy was sitting, leaning against a tree, one leg extended while the other was drawn to his chest with an arm around it, the other held his wand tightly in his grip.

"I was going to get back to the castle on my own." Draco mumbled "But I heard that oaf coming so I ran to hide and I dunno, I got lost, then I hurt my leg trying to get out."

"You were stupid to run," Harry sighed and looked at Draco's leg.

"Weasley shouldn't have said those things about my family!" Draco snapped. "It's his fault!"

"You always say stuff about him and his family!" Harry shot back before reaching down and rolling up his trouser leg.

"What are you doing?" Draco frowned.

"Checking to make sure there is no bleeding." Harry mumbled, there were no cuts but the ankle was bruised, there was also a bruise on his knee but that was turning a yellow colour so it had nothing to do with the accident.

"I am fine, just a little sprained," Draco mumbled.

"Okay, let me just make sure." he looked at the other leg and went to grab Draco's arm but Draco pulled back sharply. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No... It is just fine, so you don't need to look at it." Draco snapped. "I don't need your grimey hands grabbing onto me all the time."

Harry frowned at him but said no more about the matter. Instead he pointed his wand up and sent silver and green sparks up into the air to let them know where they were. If anyone was looking for them, they should see the sparks and should come to there aid as soon as possible. Hopefully it would be someone who wasn't looking for food.

"Okay, we should wait here to be found," Harry said sitting down beside of him.

"How long will they be?" Draco moaned, he was scratching his arms again.

"I don't know... Hold still," Harry grabbed his arm and went to push up the sleeve again but Draco began to struggle in his grip.

"Get off of me!" Draco snapped and pulled away.

"I just thought you might like the itching to stop," Harry huffled and leaned back.

"Well you thought wrong!" Draco snapped.

"I will never understand you, Malfoy." Harry sighed loudly. "Everything about you is just weird, I mean one minute you are actually pretty okay to talk to, but then you do stupid things that gets everyone to hate you."

"What are you talking about?" Draco scowled.

"Nothing, just... Why are you so mean to Ron? And Hermione? And me? I mean you are especially mean to all three of us and I just do not understand why that is?" Harry asked, facing him and holding his wand in between the two of them.

"Weasley... Cause he is a sad excuse for a pureblood, he has made the rest of us look like clowns. Granger... Cause her kind should not be allowed at the school, it should be for those from actually magic families. You... You do everything you can to fight the dark lord, despite his goal being the reason why I hate Granger, and you refused to be my friend even after I was kind enough to offer." Draco said in a matter of fact voice like he was explaining a spell.

"Okay, now let's try this again, why do _YOU_ dislike us? Not your father, you." Harry said leaning forward.

Draco blinked and blushed at how easily Harry had seen through him. He stuttered slightly before coughing and scowling at him.

"Okay, honestly? Cause Weasley is always starting fights with me and he thinks he is so great just because he is friends with you, and his family is so cheerful and annoying and they act like they have everything even though they couldn't afford a quill to _spell _everything! Granger is a know it all who is constantly showing off and it makes everyone else look down on me just because a muggle born is better than me and you flaunt your power left right and centre and get all this attention from people for something your parents basically did for you." Draco snapped loudly, leaning forward to glare at him

"... I only believe half of that." Harry said scowling at him. "And I will not leave you alone until you tell me the rest."

Draco scowled at him before turning away and ignoring him like a child. Harry watched him for a moment before sighing and looking up, listening closely to the night sounds. They were surprisngly peaceful, even in the forest.

"Man this is boring." Draco sighed.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco blinked at him.

"Truth or dare, a muggle game, you spin something, we'll use your wand, and whoever it points to has to tell a truth or do a dare, anything they ask."

"... We'll give it a try." Draco said slowly, he picked up his wand and made it hover in mid air before spinning it, it landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"... Truth?" Draco frowned, not a hundred percent sure what he was doing.

"Okay, you have to answer honestly. Do you like Pansy?" Harry asked.

"Ew no!" Draco snorted, this was easy, boring but easy.

"Okay, spin it again." This time it landed on Harry. "Dare."

"What do I do?"

"Tell me to do something."

"Uh... Why? What is the point of this?" Draco scowled.

"It passes the time."

"Well, I'm bored!"

Harry sighed and leaned back against the tree again, staring up at the sky while Draco set his wand back down beside of him again. They both stayed quiet for a long moment before Draco began to scratch at his arms again.

"You really should have them looked at." Harry mumbled.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled and shut his eyes. "Man I am tired."

"Me too..." Harry whispered. "Maybe we can take it in turns to sleep..."

"Uh huh..." Draco's head was suddenly resting on Harry's shoulder, he looked down and felt a blush surrounding his cheeks.

"Looks like I am up first." Harry said quietly as Draco curled up against him. After a while of silence he slowly took Draco's hand and pulled up the sleeve, when he stared down at his arm he nearly dropped his wand.

There were lines of red marks, some were healing, some were freshly made. Some looked like they really hurt, others were really long while some were just dots on his pale skin. One of his marks had opened up for some reasons and was bleeding but very weakly and softly that it would hardly bleeding at all, just a small drop slipping down his wrist every now and then if it was pressed too hard.

"What have you done to yourself, Draco?" Harry whispered, checking the other wrist, it was just the same as the first.

He rolled back down his sleeves and wrapped his arms around Draco. It may be a little late but he was giving him as much comfort as he could now. Slowly, Harry began to rub Draco's arm gently, up and down in a soothing and warm way, resting his own head on the blonde boys and feeling his eyes growing heavy. He struggled but they slipped down and snapped back open again quickly. He blinked and took a deep breath but ten seconds later his eyes were growing heavy again and he had to snap them open once more.

"Stay awake... Stay awake... Stay awake..." Harry told himself firmly. He could feel Draco breathing softly on his shoulder and was jealous that he got so much. Draco was spoilt, he got whatever he wanted when he wanted.

Suddenly Harry felt really angry that he was here with Malfoy. Draco would not have stayed with him if he was the one with the injured leg or who ran stupidly into the forest after a minor comment about his family. And Draco did make a lot of comments about both Ron and his own families. He was constantly attacking them but God forbid that they say something about Draco's parents. And he was spoilt rotten. Everyone knew that, yet he was cutting himself? And then he made a fuss when Ron said some hurtful things even after he spent year after year tormenting all three of them about their hair, their blood line and their's facial features.

He had to take a few moments, taking in deep breathes and shutting his eyes for a moment before he was able to lean back and relax again, letting go of his anger. What he needed to remember was that everyone had there family drama and home life, maybe something really bad was happening which was why Draco was hurting himself. And also maybe that was why he always attacked everyone else so viciously around him.

Harry stared down and watched Draco's face. His nose and ears were slightly pointed and he was very pale, almost paper white, but his skin was clear, free from spots and freckles or any other kind of blemish, including scars. His lips were very thin and just as pale as the rest of his body but they looked sweet and almost cutely small... Perfectly trimmed eyebrows with straight hair, pulled back on his head, shinning even in the dark. He had long eye lashes and was dead skinny, almost dangerously I-can-see-his-bones skinny.

Harry suddenly felt tight in his chest and he stared down at Draco. Why did he have this suddenly strange... urge... to... kiss Draco?

* * *

Still no one had come for them and Harry was finding his time alone with Draco more and more embarrassing as well as frustraiting! Whenever he looked down he had to look up again or feel the same urge to kiss him again. His whole body was tense, if he wasn't at full alert, he would not be able to control himself and who knows what he might do? He had to use restraints.

This was crazy! Draco Malfoy was a guy! And a Slytherin guy! And... And... And it was Draco Malfoy for Gods sake!

Harry looked everywhere around of him but at Draco. He had never wished for anyone, including Snape, to show up so much in his life more than he did at that very moment. Taking a deep breath, Harry bit his lower lip tightly and stared into the night, not that he could really see anything anyway. The darkness was now completely pitch black, and any light from the stars or the moon was either hidden by the branches and leaves or by the thick fog still spreading around the tree roots.

Shifting in his seat, Harry struggled to get comfortable since his legs were going to sleep. And Draco's weight on him was making him very stiff and he was slowly loosing the blood to his right food, making it tingle.

Then, just as his eyes began to grow heavy again and drifting down to close, he heard someone calling his name. Not just him, but Malfoy's name as well. Harry sat up so sharply that he jolted Draco awake. Draco sat up just as sharply and blinked, taking in a deep and sharp intake of breath like he had been having some sort of nightmare and that he wasn't sure it was over yet.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, his words slurred as he was still half asleep.

"Someone's coming... Be quiet," Harry whispered.

"Okay." Draco tensed and grabbed Harry's arm.

The two of them stayed perfectly still for a long tense moment when Harry suddenly reconised the voice that was calling out to them. Hagrid!

"Hagrid!" Harry called, letting go of Draco and standing up. Draco remained, curled up at his feet, unsure of what to do.

Hagrid came running over, his feet thudding heavily on the floor as he moved, followed closely by Fang who was barking like crazy. They ran over and Hagrid made sure Harry was okay, hugging him close. He muttered about being worried and about how stupid it was for him to run off the way he did. Then he checked him over once more, gave him one last hug before crouching down to look at Draco's leg. They did not say much while he did this apart from Hagrid asking the most serious medical questions that he knew (all involving some kind of creature biting it and causing numbness).

"Okay, let's get him back to Hogwarts and he can be looked over properly." Hagrid said as he reached down and scooped Draco into his arms. "Stick close to me Harry."

Harry just nodded, so relieved that they had been found before he done anything to Draco that he knew he would regret. They walked through the woods again, Hagrid leading the way with Draco resting in his arms, looking around sharply at the smallest of sounds and Harry walking beside of them, trying to keep up with Hagrid's enourmas steps.

Just as they exited the forest Harry saw some spots of light in the dark and recognised them as the light spell coming from wands that he had just used in the forest. As they got closer to the spots of light, Harry realized he could make out who the people holding the lights were. McGonagall was there with Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and half a dozen others that he could not make out in the dark and who were standing further away.

"I got 'em!" Hagrid called out.

All of them came running and suddenly Harry found himself sitting on the floor with Flitwick checking him over for anything dangerous or life threatening. When he was clear they done the same for Draco before McGonagall took him from Hagrid and began to help him limp towards the castle. Harry barely had a chance to wave his goodbye to Hagrid before Flitwick and someone else was leading him back along to the castle as well, he was a bit far back but he could still hear Draco getting a lecture about running off just because he was in a huff.

"When are you going to grow up for goodness sake! Ten points from Slytherin and ten from Gryffindor, I do not care what good intentions you had, Potter, you should have come straight inside and gotten a teacher like Mr Weasley did." McGonagall snapped.

They did not say anything, what was the point, they were already in trouble, talking would just cause them even more trouble.

When they got inside they were both led straight to the hopsital wing and laid down on beds side by side. Of course Draco was the main concern because of his leg, but they wanted to make sure Harry was Okay as well. The mist they were in could be very dangerous if it had mixed with certain flowers and the wind changed. Probably nothing but better be safe than sorry.

"You might have to stay for a bit. We can get a better look at that leg after the swellings gone down." Madam Pomfree said, setting a bag of ice on his leg.

"Okay," Draco mumbled, a little lost at how quickly things moved along.

"Now then, Mr Potter... Well apart from some shock I think you are alright, you can stay in the hospital wing for the night if you wish." Madam Pomfree said while she gave him a once over.

"Um, no thanks," Harry said, thinking of Ron and Hermione who were probably worried about him.

"Alright then, off you go."

She ran off, getting potions and ice packs for Draco to work with him properly. While she was busy, Harry stood and walked over to Draco's side. He sat down on the side of the bed and waited until Draco was consentrating on him before he reached over and went to push up his sleeve. Just as he expected, Draco quickly snatched his arm away and half sat up.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice was shaking slightly even though he was trying desperatly to remain calm. "Seriously? Are you becoming a pervert or something? You keep touching me!"

"I saw them, Malfoy, in the woods, they looked awful." Harry whispered. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Draco huffed.

"Malfoy, I stayed with you the whole time we were in those woods, despite the fact that I could have left you at any time I wanted, you owe me." Harry scowled.

Draco stared at him with cold eyes before letting them drop down to his lap. He spoke quietly "I would thank you for staying with me, but there is no way in hell I am going to treat you like a friend, or even so much as an equal." He looked up and sneered, "You are still just a Gryffin-dork and you always will be, Potty."

Harry blinked at him before sighing, a small smile playing on his lips. "Just like Malfoy, cant admit he was vunerable."

"I am not vunerable." Draco snarled. "So get lost already."

"Do you push everyone away?" Harry said, not moving from the bed side.

"Do you annoy everyone you hate?" Draco snapped.

"I don't hate you." Harry said, "I just hate the way you act around my friends, acting like you're better than they are."

"In case you have not realized, I am better than they are, especially the mudblood." Draco smirked.

"You are not in the position to be calling her names!" Harry hissed. "So why don't you quit it and leave her alone!"

"What? You are going to hold that over my head too?" Draco snapped.

"... Was that why you were crying? Because you had cuts on your arm? Because you're depressed and ill?" Harry asked.

"I am not ill!" Draco shouted.

"Mentally, if you hurt yourself then most of the time it is a mental illness," Harry said, Hermione had told him about it once when her cousins best friend had been found leaving cuts along her upper legs.

"I don't know where you got that crap from but it does not applie to me." Draco snarled. "I scratched up my arms on twigs and stuff when I was running through the woods. Not that it's any of your business!"

Harry stared at him for a moment. He might have believed all that if it weren't for the fact that Draco was so eager to hide them all. Plus some of them looked days old. He kept eye contact before sighing and letting the matter drop of the mental illness, he had more pressing matters about Draco's cuts to talk about anyway and he didn't need Draco screaming until Madam Pomfree threw him out before he had his say.

"You need help, to at least talk to someone about it." Harry said quietly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone Potter! They won't believe you anyway! And if they try to look, then I will get Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of Slytherin to give you, Weasley and Granger the most hardest time of your life!" Draco snarled, "Do you understand me?"

"You can't keep this hidden, Malfoy." Harry pressed.

"Watch me! Not get out!" he shouted the last bit and Harry quickly checked to make sure no one was coming back in, it was silent.

"Look, Malfoy, I am sorry, but please listen to me!" Harry stood and leaned forward. "Otherwise I will tell Madam Pomfree. I don't care about your stupid threats! So hear me out!"

Draco glared at him before sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow for Harry to go on.

"Okay, this is not a healthy thing. You may think it is helping with whatever problems you have but it is not, it is just causing you more pain, only instead of the mental or internal pain you are having it is actually giving you physical pain." Harry explained, he was not too good at this, talking to people about there problems, but he could hardly leave Draco like this, even if they weren't friends. "Talking sometimes helps, and if you don't want to talk to your friends about it there are people you can call." he saw Draco raise an eyebrow and remembered he didn't use phones. "There must be people you can owl in the wizarding world... Even so you could talk to me?"

"You really expect me to go to you?" Draco snorted.

"Well there is not exactly many other people you can go to, unless you plan to tell Pansy the truth?" Harry replied with a sneer of his own.

"No way, I tell her and everyone will know before the day is over." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I am your only other option."

"Wrong." Draco sneered. "I have the option of not talking about it and you dropping the subject altogether and pretending this day never even happened. I chose that one."

"Malfoy... Just think about it... Okay?" Harry asked.

Draco glared at him and for a long moment he did not answer, but then finally he gave a very stiff and very quick nodd. Harry smiled at him and nodded back. "Okay then."

Then, before he even seemed to realize what he was doing, Harry leaned down and pecked Draco swiftly on the lips. He blinked and stared at the shocked Draco, no idea why he had just done that. He had resisted so much in the forest. Then he came in here, talked to him and next thing he knew he had kissed him... Draco's own eyes were startled and his mouth slowly opened to hang there while a soft pink blush spread out through his pale cheeks.

What on Earth had he done?


	5. Date Cancelled

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Edit: A lot of you probably have given up and I don't blame you, I do hope you might try and re read this again in the future with the improvements done and all and when it is actually completed!:L Thanks again!**

* * *

Draco walked down the corridor with Pansy supporting him all the way against his will. Blaise was on the other side of him with Crabbe and Goyle in front, shoving people out-of-the-way as they moved. His leg was healed but Draco still had a very small and barely noticable limp. He had not told anyone what happened, just that he fell over and hurt his leg after being at Hagrid's.

It had been just a few days since Harry had kissed him. After he had kissed him he had run so far from the room that Draco blinked and he was gone. Then they had both avoided each other, blushing when one of them looked up and saw a trace of the other person. It was so embarrassing and neither of them knew exactly how to react from it. Draco was just confused and unsure if the kiss even did happen, he was sure he must have fallen asleep and dreamt the whole thing, but then why was Potter running away when he saw him coming and blushing when they made eye contact. Meanwhile Harry was just lost. He had managed to resist all in the forest but in the medical wing he just did it! And now he couldn't look at Draco straight without burning up red in the face and thinking of what he would do if he hadn't run away when he could!

No one noticed there strange behaviour much, not until Hermione watched Harry quickly take the long way out of the Library because Draco was coming the other way. Mind you, she just thought Draco had been giving him a hard time and angrily followed him out, ready to be there if her friend needed to vent his anger.

"Has Draco been giving you a hard time?" Hermione asked.

"What? No. Why are you asking?" Harry said, not looking at her.

"Just... You practically ran from him inside the Library, and now I think about it you've been doing it a lot whenever you two are around each other." Hermione said.

"Oh no I forgot something and I just felt like walking that way. You're probably imagining the rest." Harry lied.

"... If you say so." Hermione said, but she was not fooled at all. She knew that Harry was not telling her something.

The next day they all went to their classes and for a while Draco was able to relax since he was only with Griffindor for Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Care Of Magical Creatures. Speaking of which, it was their first Defence lesson and they would be finding out about the new teacher. No one said much about them, and the older students didn't really know them well enough. Most of them didn't even remember their name when they left the classroom. However Fred and George snickered whenever anyone asked about the teacher so it was safe to say that they knew who it was. The only detail they had was that it was a female.

Everyone was making their way down to the class room when Harry anciently bumped into Draco as they rounded two different corners at the same time. The two locked eyes for a whole minute before Draco turned and pushed his way ahead. Harry dropped back and walked slowly, his whole face burning red and the kiss immediately jumping to the front of his mind, just when he was able to forget about it, even if only for a moment.

Hermione and Ron were too busy ahead to even notice their friend and the rest of the Slytherin's just followed Draco, thinking he wanted to get a better look at the new teacher first.

They all filed into the classroom and took their seats in their chairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione all quickly claimed some seats in the front, since Hermione almost dragged them there while most of the Slytherin's claimed the best seats at the very back where they could hardly be seen, despite many chairs still being available further forward.

Then they whispered to one another while waiting for the teacher to show up.

Suddenly the door opened and someone strode into the room proudly. Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped in shock while Draco frowned, her recognised her, though they had never communicated, his parents wouldn't let him.

"Hello everyone!" She said proudly. "My name is Tonks, and I'll be your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher!"

* * *

No one that knew Tonks expected her to have taken the job. She was asked by Dumbledore, just a temp because he was having difficulty finding anyone else to do it and he trusted her. After class (which was mostly introducing herself and explaining a bit about her work as an auror for the Ministry) Tonks called Harry, Ron and Hermione back with a huge grin on her face, letting the others leave.

Today her hair was a dark purple colour, the sides were all short and only just reached her chin while a large bit of the back had been grown all the way down to her shoulder blades. It was perfectly straight and look silky whenever she played with any of it. She was the same size but had a darker tan and smaller facial features to make her seem younger with a heart-shaped face. She was wearing the usual long purple and black witches cloak and was beaming at them through brilliantly white teeth in between dark purple lipstick, flashing her long eyelashes at them around her bright amber eyes.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Very!" Ron laughed.

"But happy?" Tonks asked.

"Very!" Ron repeated, laughing again.

"Know any other words?" Tonks joked.

"So why are you here again?" Harry asked. "I mean aren't you too important for a school teaching job?"

"I wanted to see you guys, plus I was dying to check out your little class mates." Tonks winked.

"Is that the only reason you are here?" Hermione frowned. She wasn't as easily brought as the boys and knew there had to be more to it than just that.

"Yes, why else would I be here?" Tonks asked.

"Just... You know," she shrugged and blushed, looking down at her feet. She didn't want to accuse Tonks of anything but she still wasn't buying it.

They had a small conversation together before Tonks told them she would be in trouble if they were any later to their next lesson. They walked from the classroom but Ron waited until they were quite a bit away from the class room before he turned and frowned at Hermione.

"Why did you talk to her like that? Why else would she really be here?" Ron frowned asking.

"Nothing," she shrugged, blushing again.

"Just tell us!" Ron snapped rolling his eyes. "I hate it when you get secretive. We all know you want to blab at us."

"I just though that maybe they were sending people from..." She glanced around and lowered her voice, "... the order, to check up and look over Harry, you know." Hermione shrugged. "We don't know what they plan so for all we know Tonks could be here to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Quite often they knew stuff that we don't and it seems weird that they'd ask someone like her to take the job when there has to be someone with a less important position who would follow Dumbledore."

"I am still here." Harry pointed out when he was being spoken about in third person. But in his mind he was worried, were they sending people to watch over him? Again, not telling him what was going on only showing that he was in danger? How many more times were they going to treat him like he was a child and not growing at all?

They made their way down towards potions. They had a break now but Hermione insisted on getting there early so they could be ready and not lose any points for being late, they all decided to wait at the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeon so they could avoid all of the Slytherin's down there, something Harry was grateful for.

Slowly Harry began to forget about Tonks and her reason for being here and remember Draco, hurting himself... It was a sick thing to do but he had no way of stopping him, or even helping him in any way, especially since Draco would no longer come to Harry to talk or help because of the kiss and there was no way Harry would go to Draco for the exact same reason. He had completely messed up his chance to help him. Maybe he could have even gotten to know Draco deeper and understand what was so wrong with his life...

Suddenly he got an idea. He did not like the idea very much but if he wanted to help Draco he would have to go to the last person on Earth he would want to talk to.

"I have to go down into the classroom quickly." Harry said dropping his bag on the floor. "I will be back, just look after my things."

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione said but he had already spun around and began to clatter down the spiral stair case, he hoped he was alone...

Harry went all the way down to the bottom and walked across the dungeon corridors over the hard stone steps. His black shoes made loud thumping noises in his hurry and a lot of people turned around so that they could all stare at him. He ignored all the comments and sneers he got from the Slytherin surrounding him. He moved quickly until he was stopping outside of Snape's office. Then, before he could regret his decision, Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind of him.

Snape looked up from the desk he had previously been writing at. He scowled when he saw Harry standing there and went back to his work.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not knocking. Now what do you want, Potter?" Snape said quietly, Harry almost did not hear him. It was especially difficult when he didn't move his lips.

"I need to talk to you." Harry gasped, ignoring his first comment.

"Obviously, otherwise you would not be here." Snape sneered before setting down his quill and standing up.

"It is about Malfoy," Harry said slowly. Snape rose an eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue but the look in his eye suggested Harry didn't have long to get to his point. "He has been doing some thing... I mean... He has been cutting himself..."

"Excuse me?" Snape frowned.

"I saw the cuts and he admitted to me that he had been cutting himself. I think he is depressed about his mum, I don't really know but I do know he needs help but he wont talk to anyone so I thought..." Harry's voices faded as his sentence went on.

"I am sure Draco will be happy about your concern but I assure you there is nothing wrong with him mentally" Snape said coldly.

"But-"

"Now, out! Lesson will begin soon but you are not to come in until I tell you so." Snape gave him one look that showed him he was not joking.

Spinning around Harry left the room. He hoped Snape would take him seriously, the words were sure but his voice faltered slightly. Inside, Snape sat back down and tried to think, but he was puzzled. Potter, as much as he hated him, was not one to make up stories about others just to get them into trouble. That was much more Draco's thing. And if he did want to get him in trouble then he would have gone to any other teacher since he knew Snape wouldn't take him seriously. But would Draco really hurt himself?

He decided to find out.

Standing he went to the door and opened it, letting everyone in. They filed inside and took their seats at each of the desks. When they were sitting, Snape began to explain about how different potions can do the same thing with only slight differences, such as side effects or how they worked overall. When he was done he told them to go into twos and two both make a potion that done the same thing, but they had to be made in different ways.

Draco went in a pair with Blaise and they were both given the task to make a potion that would burn through metal only but leave skin and wood in tact. They seemed to work well though they did not talk very much to each other and when they did it was normally to tease Neville in front of them who had gone with Hermione to do the potion to heal wounds. They paired together so that she would be able to help him when he was in trouble, but even with Hermione beside of him he was still messing up in every possible way.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron partnered together to do a potion that would grow hair quickly and Harry hoped that he would be able to concentrate hard enough that he wouldn't think about Draco. Otherwise he might grow or shrink something of his own body by accident.

By the end of the lesson everyone at least had a flask full of something. Draco and Blaise made a small cheer and smirked as Neville's flash began to crack under the pressure of his potion despite Hermione's coaching.

They all set there labelled flasks on Snape's desk before they went back to their own desks to gather their things, he would mark their potions and give them back to them as a grade next lesson.

"Draco, I would like a word with you." Snape called to him just before he left.

Blaise waved and Pansy gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and beamed before they all left him. When Harry was the only one left, since he was purposely going slowly in hopes to catch this, Snape grew annoyed and turned on him.

"Five points will be taken by Gryffindor for every second longer you take." Snape snapped.

His hopes to catch it were in vain anyway so he hurried up and went outside just as the door was slammed shut on his heels. He leaned against the door, still wanting to try to listen in on what was happening. If only he knew the right spell, hell if only he hadn't told Ron and Hermione to go ahead then he could have asked her. But he would just have to make do.

Besides, Harry could just about hear them if they spoke loudly to one another.

"Draco I have been hearing certain things that have become a concern to me." Snape explained sitting at his desk and waving Draco over.

"Like what?" Draco frowned but his heart was already picking up pace and a flash of Harry appeared in his mind. And just like that the kiss was in his mind and he felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Someone said you were being attacked by other students." Snape lied. "Said that they were leaving marks on your arms." He held out his hand. "May I?"

Draco was confused as to where this was going. He did not know that Snape was simply planning to trick Draco into showing him his arm, if there were any marks he would know that either Potter was telling the truth, or by some miracle coincidence someone really was attacking Draco and leaving marks on his arm, either way he had to find out. One step at a time since he knew there was no way Draco would ever confess.

"Who told you this?" Draco frowned.

"Does that matter? May I see your arm or am I going to have to assume it is true and have words with the headmaster." Snape said. "If you show me and show me you are willing to deal with it we can keep it between us."

"Okay... So... Someone did attack me." Draco lied shrugged. "But Crabbe and Goyle already dealt with them so there is no problem."

"Can I see your arm?" Snape asked again.

"Why? They are healing!" Draco said sharply.

"I have something that could help them disappear faster." Snape explained and reached under his desk, he shuffled through a few empty and half filled glasses before he picked out a long tube with a murky blue liquid in it.

"That is all?" Draco said slowly stepping forward.

"Of course," Snape nodded.

Draco took a breath before he stepped forward and held out his arm, the sooner they disappeared the better. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Harry or anyone else seeing them and getting any ideas. He let Snape push up his sleeve and look down at the scars on his arms. He bit his lower lip and let Snape drop some of the liquid on before rubbing it on gently, then he moved onto the second arm and done the same.

When he was done, Draco tried to pull away but Snape tightened his grip around his wrist and would not let him go. Instead Snape sighed and held onto Draco's hands with both of his pulling him forward slightly.

"Draco I think we both know I was lying." Snape said looking him in the eye. "Potter told me but I wanted to believe you had more sense than that... Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco said, tugging to be free.

"Don't fight me, I just want to know you wont do it again. This can't be helping you, it is just making physical pain to go with any emotional pain you may have." Snape pressed, sounding just like Harry did in the Hospital Wing. "Look at me, and promise me you wont do it ever again."

"I am not doing anything and since when is it any of your business!" Draco shouted and pulled his arm too hard that it slipped from Snape's grip. As he fell down, he hit more than half of the flasks of todays assignment, knocking them from the table so they hit the floor with a loud crash and broke apart, sending potions to spread and mix in with each other on the floor.

"DRACO!" Snape shouted standing up.

Draco ignored him and jumped over all the potions and glass and ran to the door. He pushed open the door before Harry could move away and the two fell down with Draco landed on top of him, hard.

Harry choked and the breath was knocked from him as Draco elbowed his chest and smacked their foreheads together hard. Draco was just stunned until there heads knocked then he shouted in pain and tried to sit up only to have a rough hand grab his collar and drag him to his feet. His eyes swam with tears but he blinked them away and looked up to find Snape scowling down at him.

"Stop being a child," he hissed. "Listen to me."

"Let go!" Draco shouted and pulled his cloak off before he ran off leaving Snape holding his robe.

Harry blinked before he jumped to his own feet, forgetting his bag and running after Draco. He followed Draco all the way down the corridor and into the library where he ran to one of the corners and duck down to catch his breath, hiding from the world. He was glad that he had so much practice running from Dudley's gang, the Dursley's, or Ripper, that stupid dog of Vernon's sisters. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to keep up with Draco who was surprisingly fast.

Draco felt frightened. Afraid of what Snape would do next. What if he went and spoke with Lucius? It was no doubt Lucius would make him pay when he got home for daring to draw attention to himself. Or maybe he would lash out for punishing himself, because it was one of the many things Lucius loved to do. Either way he was in so much trouble and he couldn't handle that on top of everything else. He didn't expect Harry to appear around the corner and find him with tears dribbling down his cheeks like a baby. Nor did he expect Harry to sit beside of him and drap his arm around him.

"Come on, don't cry" Harry whispered rubbing his back in the only comforting way he knew how.

Even though he told him not to, the words just seemed to make Draco sob even more. Until eventually he had his face buried in Harry's shoulder and his hands clinging to his shirt. He cried until finally he couldn't cry anymore but even then he kept his face hidden. They were in the perfect corner of the room, the most boring and largest books that only Hermione ever got and she was in class in the farthest corner of the room where no one could see them.

"You feeling better now?" Harry asked when Draco sat up and began to viciously wipe at his eyes, digging his knuckles in to really get them clear.

"I am fine!" He snapped, his throat still tight.

"Just checking," Harry shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "Malfoy... About that kiss..."

"I don't want to know!" Draco snapped suddenly with his back to him.

"Look I just wanted to make it clear and let you know that I did not mean to do it. It was an accident and I am sorry! I am really sorry." Harry said before turning around, his ears perked up when he heard something that made him stop.

"I'm not..." Draco whispered.

"You're not sorry?" Harry blinked and saw Draco turn a pink colour.

"No!" Draco jumped up then stuttered. "I mean, yes! I mean no I am sorry I mean..."

Harry stared at him for a long moment before he went on an impulse. The next thing he knew, he jumped to his feet, grabbed Draco's arms, pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips over the pale boys. For a moment Draco struggled against him but then shut his eyes and began to kiss back, resting his arms gently on Harry's shoulder and leaning into his soft embrace.

Harry pulled away so that he and Draco could take in a breath. They stared at each other with wide and confused eyes for a moment before Harry leaned in again. Draco blinked before he turned his head to the side and looked like he was in pain as he bit his lower lip. His whole body was suddenly shaking and thoughts of his father and the others in his year suddenly pushed into his mind.

"We can't... We're guys... And different houses and-"

"I don't care... Do you?" Harry asked.

For a moment their was silence in the library apart from the other people shuffling to pull books from the shelves as Draco stared at Harry. For a moment he thought he wasn't going to answer and that he really was thinking this whole thing was a mistake. But then, slowly, he shook his head and leaned forward. When there lips met for the second time Draco grew braver to place his hands around Harry's head and pull him close. His heart was racing and his mind was so full he couldn't even think about if anyone did so happen as to see them.

Just as Harry was beginning to reach down and pull Draco's waist towards him someone dropped a book making a loud thump that caused the two to jump apart, afraid someone was watching them.

After a tense moment of waiting for a face to appear around the corner Draco bit his lower lip and then grabbed his bag, he went up to Harry and mumbled. "Meet me in the boys bathroom on the first floor an hour before we have to be in our dorms."

"Okay then." Harry said and watched as Draco then hurried from the library without a glance back.

It was only then when he was alone, that he realised exactly what he had done. He had kissed Draco Malfoy again. Only this time it was a proper kiss, not a little peck but a full on kiss! And Draco responded and kissed him back, even put his arms around Harry's neck. It had been great but they had done it in the library! Not only Hermione used the library, anyone could have seen them! And he had kissed him! He had kissed Draco Malfoy of all people! His body was still feeling suddenly hot and his lips were surprisingly dry. Wetting them, he tried not to imagine that he was tasting what Draco's lips had tasted like.

Sighing, Harry stepped out from behind the shelf. His legs were shaking but he forced them to hold steady and ignored the tight nervous and excited feeling in his stomach. He walked slowly around the corner, wanting to be as far behind Draco so that he could think about Draco clouding his mind. Only he came to a full stop when his head turned and he froze to see Hermione standing there and glaring at him. She was holding a book close to her chest, she must have seen them and been the one to drop it on the ground that caused them to jump apart.

Just as he raised his hands in surrender and prepared himself to explain to Hermione, she began to walk and he quickly followed her. "I'm not going to tell or say anything." She stated much like when she was answering a teachers question in class.

"Y... You're not?" Harry blinked.

"I just want you to be sure that you are careful. We all know what Malfoy is like. Maybe it is not the brightest of ideas to be meeting him so close to the time where we could get into trouble, especially since it is so close to Snape's office and he has tried to get you caught out of bed, after hours before. Remember?" Hermione warned him.

"Y... You think he's trying to get me into trouble?"

"Possibly, I mean I don't know for sure but Malfoy is a very tricky person. There is a reason he is the leader of Crabbe and Goyle, because he's the brains of the three." Hermione went on getting her large book out before she placed it into her bag, then she led Harry back from the library and down the corridor. "Is there any particular reason that you think you can trust him? I mean you must have something, mustn't you? You're not the kind of someone to just randomly decide to make out with them because you felt like it. If you were then the girls in this school would be pretty happy right now."

Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his feet as he walked beside of her. "It is really complicated, Hermione... There are things I found out... Things I can't tell you..."

"Say no more," Hermione nodded. "We all have our own little secrets, whether they are our secrets or someone else's you still don't want to tell them to others."

"Uh yeah." Harry nodded. "Glad you understand... Wait. What secrets do you have?"

"If I told you they wouldn't secrets anymore and I wouldn't be able to understand in the same way," Hermione smiled, walking slightly ahead while Harry trailed after her, blinking. "By the way Harry, I guessed you wouldn't make it in time, so I wrote down notes and everything you missed in class, as well as the homework, don't think you're getting out of it because everything you need is on the notes and I am not doing it for you, you wont learn that way."

"Well, uh," Harry grinned. "Thanks for the notes then," she held out a dozen sheets of paper and Harry blinked taking them in his hand and flipping through them. "Hermione... You do know notes are meant to be short and like... summarising what they said, not what they said word to word."

"I didn't copy word to word." Hermione said, frowning at him. "I just wrote down the facts I felt you would need."

"I would need, or you want me to put in my homework instead of bugging you when I forget the littlest of things?" Harry said folding the paper and putting them in his pocket.

"Yes, well, that too," Hermione smiled. "I told Ron that he could ask you next time because you'd have all the answers, so don't lose them."

"You wont tell Ron about... Uh... You know." Harry said looking around sharply as if someone was listening to them.

"Of course not, I said I wouldn't tell and we all know how Ron would be. But... Even though he might not act the best way, he still is your best friend and if this really is going to become a thing you'd better let him know eventually. Especially before anyone else finds out and tells him for you." Hermione shrugged.

"I thought you just said not to trust him?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but that doesn't mean he really is up to something," Hermione said. "Take your invisibility cloak with you and go slightly early, see if you find any other Slytherin's hiding out and watching you and leave early too, we don't want you being late for bed. I mean it, Harry. No matter what you are doing you get to bed before anyone sees you."

"Yes, mother," Harry joked as they walked but grinned to show her he was just kidding. "I will be okay, I promise."

Hermione sighed "The thing with you Harry, is you've been known to break your promises." Then she smiled as Ron ran up to them and asked where they had been. Hermione was completely honest in sayings he went to the library and meet Harry there, so Harry tried to be as honest. He told Ron that he had tried to hear what Draco and Snape were saying and then followed Draco to the library but lost him at some point and that was when he found Hermione.

If he done anything wrong or stumbled in his words then Ron never noticed and began to tell him about the new spell they had learned about how to blow things back away from you. Normal... But on his mind, Harry was still thinking about that kiss.

* * *

That night Harry grabbed his cloak and claimed he was going to the bathroom. When he got there he then hid in a corner before pulling his cloak on and slipping through the door just as Seamus came in. Then, when he was outside he began to make his way down the first set of steps towards the bathroom just like they had planned.

He jumped a trick step and continued, not caring about the noise he was making since there were still a few students out. There were just enough people for a sound to not sound out of the ordinary but not too many that he couldn't walk without bumping into someone, which was very good. It was almost the perfect time of day to be wearing his cloak. Everyone else was already heading back to there dorm rooms to get comfortable and ready, only a few people actually did stay out for as long as they could and that was normally some rebelling kids in the younger years or Fred and George wannabees.

It did not take him very long before he was stepping into the boys bathroom. There was no one there and when he stuck his head out he saw people were slowly leaving the corridor, one by one.

Harry sat down in the corner out-of-the-way in case anyone came in unexpectedly and waited. No one came into the bathroom and every time he stuck his head out the door he saw fewer and fewer people out there. It was time to meet but still Draco had not turned up. As the time passed Harry felt more and more like an idiot and eventually gave up making his way back to his common room, still feeling stupid!

* * *

Harry hid away from Hermione that night, he was not sure he could handle her saying 'I told you so' to his face so instead he just shrugged and smiled like he knew something she did not. By the look on her own face, she wasn't buying it when he tried that the next morning in the common room but she was nice enough to pretend to. Ron was still oblivious to it all and had no idea what was going on between the two of them. In the end he assumed it was too boring to care and let the matter drop.

They went down to the great hall and took their seats before they reached over and began to pull plates of food towards them. Then the Slytherin's walked into the hall and Harry kept his eyes down. Draco kept his own eyes ahead and did not look back at Harry in fear he might blush or stumble in front of everyone. He hadn't meant to stand him up.

It had just been so hard and then when he was given time to think it over he chickened out. It was too much anyway! Not only where they both on opposite houses, and not only where they both enemies since they meet, and not only did Harry believe he was a death eater, and not only had Draco gotten Harry into trouble repeatedly... But they were both guys! Men! Boy! Male! Dudes! It was impossible to get involved with someone of the same-sex!

When he sat down he stared at the food and pulled a face before pushing it away and instead sat sipping on water before he gave up on that one as well.

"Draco, is that all you are having?" Pansy frowned.

"I'm not hungry," Draco mumbled.

"You weren't hungry last night either." Blaise noted, staring at him as he chewed his way through a pasta bake.

"So what, I ate a little before bed, dad sent me some cakes." Draco lied.

"He sent you cakes and you never shared?" Blaise scowled, annoyed while Crabbe and Goyle quickly looked up at the word cakes.

"I only had enough for me, get over it." Draco scowled and went back to his water.

They all shrugged it off and began to eat while Draco sipped at his water. After a while he even pushed that away completely and then stood up declaring that he was going for a walk outside, he was feeling hot and stuffy.

"I'll go with." Pansy offered, standing up sharply.

"Alone." He said quickly and shot Crabbe and Goyle a look as they began to rise. Quickly they shrunk back down into their seats again and continued eating cheerfully.

Then Draco left the hall without so much as a look back. It was happening again. A few years ago when Draco's mother had gone away for a private holiday with her sister Draco had gotten very depressed and he ended up lying a lot. Not just about the bruises, he always lied about that anyway, but about his meals. He told Lucius that Dobby had given him something, even if it meant Dobby would get into trouble. And if Dobby ever asked if he was hungry Draco either said he had already eaten or just that he was not hungry since Dobby would never argue with him. Tiffy used to try and insist he eat but he quickly shut her up but he punched her fat nose in.

During that time Draco starved himself, only eating (more like nibbling) small foods when people were watching, but then he stopped. Mostly he just drank water and slumped around, not feeling hungry no matter how skinny he got.

It was only when he was getting deathly bone skinny that Snape noticed and suggested Draco go to talk to someone about how wrong it was to not eat. But before that happened his mother came home and Draco began to eat normally again. His mother didn't suspect a thing. His father could not care less and Snape let the matter drop when Draco was gaining weight.

Draco tried not to think about it and began to walk from the building down the large steps and along the path, passing people from different houses without even looking up. It was surprising how little he was recognised when Crabbe and Goyle weren't stalking him around everywhere. Eventually he left the path and was going down across the grass, it had been raining so his feet sunk a little into the mud before the water from the grass began to seep into his shoes.

After a while the water began to annoy him so he went back to the pavement and continued his walk. He didn't have any classes for a while so he had plenty of time to walk and think. Though he had no idea where he was going and he started to wander around the castle, making his way to large open grounds where people quiet often enjoyed running around when the sun was warm. Today it was empty because of the damp weather and someone had spray painted a picture of a moving hawk over the top that snapped at people's heels.

"We need to talk," someone whispered into his ear when he came to a stop to admire the hawk.

Draco looked around and came face to face with Harry... Oh god no.

"We need to talk right now." He growled.

"... Fine," Draco said, trying to match his growl.

Draco let Harry led him back the way he came. They went down along to a more private area behind of the castle where no one would see them. They had to trudge over the cold grass but at least they trusted no one would happily wander over and accidentally overhear them. Then Harry turned and glared at Draco angrily.

"Why did you stand me up like that?" Harry demanded.

"Because you deserved it! It is disgusting that you'd even think I would let you do anything!" Draco snapped.

"What are you talking about? What is disgusting?" Harry frowned.

"Guys! Kissing! It is disgusting and I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I never want it to happen even again so don't even try it!" Draco snapped and shoved passed him.

Harry turned and stared after Draco, confused and hurt. Then he looked around just in time to see Hermione standing there.

"Did you follow me?"

"I am sorry, Harry but I don't trust Malfoy and I wanted to be here just in case. Plus I saw you run after him anyway and by the looks of it I was right anyway." Hermione said quickly. "Oh, Harry why didn't you tell me that he stood you up?"

"Because I didn't want you starting on me!" Harry snapped and stormed passed her much like Draco had just done to him.

Hermione sighed and stared after him. Why was it every time she tried to do the right thing everyone always snapped at her like she was the bad guy here?


	6. Pranks

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Edit: If I make mistakes, please bring me up on them. I do want to become a better writer so please help me!**

* * *

It was clear to only one person in Hogwarts that Draco was not eating. The other houses were never watching him or even caring to notice, even Harry was purposely ignoring him since they had spoken almost three nights ago. While the Slytherin's probably did notice, they either did not care or they were all stupid enough to actually fall for his excuses of him eating other things before dinner that made him full. No, there was only one person that did notice Draco was starving himself and that was the someone who had been told about Draco hurting himself and wanted to protect the boy. Snape sat watching Draco during dinner, breakfast, lunch and even in corridors and lessons when he had the chance.

He watched as the boy grew weaker and weaker with every passing day. He was still only wearing long-sleeved shirt even in the hottest of weather and stuffy classroom, he picked at his collar a lot but he down right refused to roll his sleeves up, even when he was working in Care Of Magical Creatures of Defense Against The Dark Arts and they had to roll their sleeves up for protection. If he had worn more revealing clothes it might have been noticable that he was getting skeleton thin.

Snape had written to Lucius shortly after he had realize what was happening. He had warned him that Draco may be feeling pain due to his mother leaving and that he was resorting to drastic measures that included hurting himself in more ways than one. Now he was waiting for a reply and hoping it would be helpfully rather than Lucius other carefree replies when it concerned his son's well-being.

Either way, it was obvious that if anyone was going to do anything then it would be Snape. At least until Draco went home, then maybe Lucius could do something for his son. He was rough on the boy sometimes but Snape was sure he would never actually hurt the child. He was his son after all. Until then it was up to him. But he didn't know how, the last time he had tried to help Draco had gotten very upset and ran off. He still did not know what happened since both Draco and Harry were not telling him anything. He would have expected Harry to since he was reasonably scared of Snape and he was the one to come to him in the first place.

It might have helped to maybe talk to someone higher than himself... But then he didn't want to tell Dumbledore in case that just made things even worse! But he could hardly leave Draco to starve and bleed to death.

So that lesson he planned to give Draco a "detention" and make him listen. It may not work out well and maybe a little drastic but he had no other choice.

So that day he told Draco to stay after lesson for an hour, going into his lunch, and told him it was for forgetting his homework. Others forgot it but he ignored them and Draco did not answer because he had been expecting it anyway so he had time to think of an excuse to begin with. Most of the class was surprised and confused, the Golden trio's eyes widened and Ron actually began to laugh a little when Snape shot him a look that snapped his lips together. Harry, once again, forced his eyes on something else and tried not to look too annoyed whenever he happened to see Draco.

At the end of class everyone began to shove there books in their bags. They were unable to get their asigments back because Draco had knocked half of them onto the floor causing them to smash. Instead Snape had them describe in intense detail what they had actually done to create the potion all lesson despite how hard that may be for them. He was harder on the Gryffindor as normal and actually managed to say it like it was their fault their potions had smashed.

Then as everyone left the room Draco stayed where he was and watched everyone leave. As soon as the last person left (Harry was fifth to leave... Not that he was watching him or anything) he stepped up and went to the front desk.

"Sorry I didn't hand in my homework," Draco shrugged like it was unavoidable.

"We both know it isn't about that." Snape gave a small smile.

"Then what is the matter, sir?" Draco asked with fake innocents.

"You know what it is Draco. I am concerned about your diets." Snape explained slowly.

"I am afraid I really don't understand..." Draco said, cocking his head to the side in fake confusion.

"Draco... Are you eating well?"

"Fine." Draco lied.

"Then why have you not been eating in the great hall?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I have been eating a lot before and after, just because you don't see me doesn't mean I don't eat." Draco said quickly, looking angry.

"Where have you been getting the food?" Snape asked.

"Sent to me-" Draco lied sharply. "-by my father."

He might have been able to get away with it if he had not said that. In the rush to answer the question he almost gave the answer he used to always give. That his mother had given him the food since she normally did, but now she was missing he had to say the first thing that came to his mind. His father. And the minute it was out of his mouth he knew he had lost.

Snape gave a nasty smile to show that he had been caught. "We both know that is a lie... Draco I will give you one chance to start eating again before I have no choice but to go to the head master." Snape warned him, standing up and waving to the door. "You may go."

Draco wanted to argue and lie but he knew that was pointless. So instead he stalked back to the dormitory, suddenly not in the mood to go to lesson. He went straight to his room and dug through his bag. Finally he pulled out a long silver knife, Blaise had given it to him for his birthday last year, it was actually a letter opener but it didn't work properly because of the way the blade was made and it normally read the letter outside the minute the blade went in the envelope. It had a lovely handle, ordinary shape but it had spider, snakes and bats engraved into it.

When he had the knife he stood and climbed into his bed, pulling the blanket up and over his head. When he was safely hidden from the outside world he pressed the blade against his upper arm and bit down on his lower lip. Then he began to feel as much as his numb body would let him.

When he was done he hid the knife again, ignoring the tutting sound it made as it complained about the mess and lay down... Just to rest a bit.

* * *

The days passed and Draco kept an eye open, he forced food down in the great hall whenever Snape was around, then, if he was feeling ill he would go to the loo or mix together a few things from every day Hogwarts to make a potion that would cause him to throw the food back up again. He tried to keep most of his wounds on areas like his shoulders and upper legs so soon he was able to walk around with his sleeves rolled up and everyone would stop whispering about him. The scars he actually had that were surely permanent were all pretty small and faded so you'd have to look directly at them to actually see them.

Draco avoided Harry and no longer embarrassed him in front of others despite everyone finding that out of the ordinary. He just couldn't face him anymore but to even out the balance of it all, he was even meaner to Hermione, Ron and Neville which quite often made others laugh. When he made jokes about things that were true he even got laughs from other houses that hated Slytherin's couldn't help but giggle at them as well. The nasty ones still got him dirty looks but he didn't care what any of them had to think about him.

Then, before he even realized what was happening, Draco found Christmas coming around the corner. His father had already sent him a letter that told him that he would be going home for the holidays and Draco felt sick at the idea of it. He would have liked to stay at Hogwarts but then he remembered that he would have to deal with Snape and Harry. In the end it seemed he couldn't win either way, if he stayed or if he went he was going to be miserable.

As they drew nearer Draco began to shrink down in whatever chair he happened to be in during class. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He had gone home for other Christmas, something he liked to tease Harry about at every chance he got... But his mother had always been there for him...

"Draco!" Pansy's voice broke through and he looked up at her. She was leaning right over him with her hands on her hips, frowning and cocking her head to the side. "I was asking you a question!"

"Sorry, what?" Draco blinked.

"I was asking if you wanted to join us in the annual Halloween prank" Pansy grinned.

Draco blinked. He had been so obsessed about going home for Christmas he didn't even think about Halloween at Hogwarts, days away from now. Pansy, Blaise and two other kids from the same year (including Stella) were all planning a large prank on the other houses. A group of Slytherin's did this every year, mostly to the first years but a few braver people would sometimes go after those a bit older. It sounded like it might be fun, it almost might cheer Draco up so he agreed to join in.

"Okay, here is the plan," Blaise whispered when they were all gathered in a circle. They whispered only so no one else would steal their ideas. "We all get three people from each of the houses, some of the more stupid ones and tell them we are going to show them a ghost, not the boring kind that floats around every day, or the annoying Peeves like kind but a ghost that actually had a story. It has to be a bloody story that would excite everyone and even freak them out again. We take them to the tower, the old one opposite Gryffinfor right near Flitwick's classroom. We take them up there and tell them that is where the ghost is. I have everything set up thanks to a few friends a little older than me, well we get them all into the tower and shut the door, locking them in. That is when we cut out the lights and drop the bat blood I have hanging onto the ceiling, you two can be the ones up there and dropping the blood." Blaise turned to Stella and the other boy. "Pansy, Draco and I will be the ones to lead everyone to the tower."

"Will they trust us? I mean we aren't exactly unknown." Draco said frowning.

"That's why we tell them all that Snape is the one to tell us about the ghost, and I am sure most of them will come if we bait them because they don't want to come across as scared to us of all people!" Blaise laughed.

"Sound brilliant!" Pansy grinned. "When do we take them?"

"During the Halloween feast, just before the end, it'll give us plenty of time to get away and they will have full stomachs." Blaise snickered.

"So who are we getting to come?" Draco asked.

"Well, we need to pick someone who wont tell, or if they will, they will tell _AFTER_ we done it." Blaise said, "So that definitely counts out that Mudblood Granger."

"Scare that freak from Ravenclaw! Luna Lovegood, I mean seriously, lets freak her out!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Okay then, but we have to get Weasley, and Potter! Those two are so easily baited, it won't be hard to trick them into coming just to prove how many they are." Blaise said seriously.

"Longbottom!" Draco smirked. "He is easy to scare, and if he starts screaming everyone will freak out and start screaming along with him."

"True. Okay, that is the three Gryffin-dorks, we have one Ravenclaw, we need two more and three from Hufflepuff."

In the end they picked two other girls from Ravenclaw, second years called Stacy and Penelope. Then they chose another girl named Cestoria from Hufflepuff and two twin boys named Luke and Duke.

That evening when they all went down to have dinner with the rest of the school, Pansy immediately walked over to the Ravenclaw table and took her seat beside of Luna. She was easy to hook, eager to see new things that everyone else would believe were fake, and since she was so into it, Pansy asked Luna to get Stacy and Penny to come along before she came back to her own table and gave a very satisfied smirk to the boys, eating her dinner with a cheerful smile.

It was Draco and Blaise that then faced one another and had a go at Quills, Wands and Potions (Rock, paper, scissors) to see who would have to go to the Gryffindor table. Draco lost and groaned loudly but watched as Blaise strode over to Hufflepuff and charmed Cestoria until she was practically drooling over him. It was sickening but that meant Cestoria was in quite easily. Draco suddenly remembered her as the girl that had a new crush every week but somehow still craved attention from every boy, even boys like Weasley. He watched as Luke and Duke were harder to get and eventually Blaise had to pretend to go and ask someone else before they jumped to there feet and said they would come. They were idiots that only wanted in if they weren't actually wanted.

Now it was his turn.

Draco took a deep breath before he stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He wished he didn't have to be here, just because he didn't want to talk to Harry. If he had it his way then they would have chosen Dean or Seamus or even the Weaslette. Anyone but Harry! But he couldn't back out now, so instead he stepped in front of Longbottom just as he was leaving.

"Hey, listen. A few friends from each house are going to a Halloween surprise, we decided to ask you to go because everyone feels sorry for you." Draco shrugged, smirking.

"Uh, no thanks." Neville squeaked and tried to run passed but Draco stepped in the way again.

"How about this then... You come along, and I'll keep Crabbe and Goyle from attacking you till after Christmas holidays." Draco said reasonably.

"Really?" His eyes widened and he looked up. Draco nodded and cocked his head. "What's the catch? Why me?"

"It was just random. Stop worrying so much. Just be greatful that you were picked since we'll be giving you a treat." He smiled and paused, raising an eyebrow. "We have a deal then?"

"... Okay, if you get Crabbe and Goyle to back off then I'll come." Neville said.

"We'll come get you for it then."

Draco turned and made his way to Ron and Harry, Hermione was there too but it would not take long before he could scare her off.

"Granger, Flitwick wants to see you in his office immediately, something about a test or whatever." Draco drawled casually in a bored tone like he wanted nothing better than to get away from her.

"Be right back!" Hermione gasped, she grabbed her bags and ran off, leaving her food and barely glancing at Draco.

When she was gone Draco sat down in her seat. Ron scowled at him and dropped his fork while Harry pretended not to notice and continued to play with his plate full of food. A few others automatically moved away like they were afraid he would turn on them if they sat too close to him, which he probably would.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Three people from each house have been chosen to go and see this ghost in one of the towers, he is gonna tell us a proper bloody story, should be interesting. And don't ask me why, but you two were picked to come along." Draco said, scowling. Again like he didn't want to be they're talking with him.

"Yeah right, well we don't want to go." Ron snapped and Harry nodded in agreement, still not lifting his eyes up from his meal.

"I thought as much, don't worry. I'll let everyone know you were too afraid to come. It'd be better if you were left out anyway, you're so annoying." Draco nodded and stood.

"We aren't afraid!" Ron snapped angrily while Harry frowned and finally looked up.

"Well when a guy like Longbottom is going and you don't want to, it makes you look like a real coward of the highest order." Draco snickered. "Don't worry, I'll get someone else who's a bit braver."

"Who else is going then?" Ron said after a moment of hesitation.

"Lovegood, Hentmen, Sanders from Ravenclaw," Draco said. "Snarks and the Dell twins, oh and Longbottom."

"Who from Slytherin?" Harry asked, for a moment Draco and Harry's eyes caught each other but then Draco quickly looked back at Ron.

"Me, Blaise and Pansy." Draco explained.

Ron looked at Harry before he looked up again. He didn't want to be a coward but he still did not trust the Sytherin lot. Harry meanwhile just did not want to be alone with Malfoy of all people.

"Alright, when?" Ron asked.

"We'll come get you on Halloween after the feast."

Draco turned and walked back to his table before Harry could say anything. So instead he glared after the Slytherin before turning and glaring at Ron. "What the hell, Ron? I don't want to go off with Malfoy on Halloween."

"Me either, but I didn't like him calling us cowards," Ron grumbled.

Harry sighed and nodded in agreement. He didn't really care about what Slytherin's called him but he didn't want people from the other houses making fun of him, hell he might have wanted to go more if Draco and he were not so awkward around each other, it was kind of embarrassing really. And he might as well admit that it also hurt to see him when all he could think about was how he wanted to really _be _with him.

When they finished eating they went to there lessons as normal and tried to work. Hermione was less than pleased to tell them both that Draco had lied to her and made her rush all the way to his office and wait for him for nothing. They knew why he had gotten rid of Hermione and although they knew they should tell her, they also knew she would suddenly become the voice of reason and somehow convince them not to go or even tell a teacher, whether guilt or threatening them to get her way.

The days approaching Halloween, Harry had a bad feeling about going. He knew Ron did too but he was going through a macho phase and didn't want to be the one to back out. Meanwhile, although he denied it whenever Hermione suggested it might be what he wanted, Harry knew he just wanted a chance to talk with Draco again.

And then, before they knew it... It was time for the Halloween feast.

* * *

That night every house made there way down to the great hall for the great feast. Draco had sent Crabbe and Goyle off to enjoy the feast while the two others were already waiting up in the tower. They argued at first but Blaise and Draco made them go straight away so no one would notice them leaving just before they gathered the others. Blaise and Pansy had saved him a seat so they could all get up and head off together, when they checked they saw the others they had asked were doing the same thing, even Ron and Harry sat down beside of Neville and kept glancing over.

For a moment Draco and Harry caught each others eyes again. But for once, Draco did not look away. He forced himself to hold still and stared at Harry. After a moment he rested his chin on his hand and kept staring at him with an almost scowl. Harry wanted to look away but found he couldn't so he decided to try and stare Draco out. It was almost a competition of who was more ashamed.

But then Hermione sat down in front of him and blocked out his gaze. For a moment he thought she had done it on purpose so that he could not look at Draco but then he saw her head so far stuck in the book she would have sat opposite Pansy on the other Slytherin table without even noticing if they had swapped the tables around. It was, as usual, a book at least twice as large as Harry's head and three times as thick with old yellowing paper and fancy italic writing that looked like it was incredibly hard to read.

"Hermione, do you ever put your bloody books down? It's Halloween, as in a Holiday!" Ron snorted.

"I can't, Ron. I started reading a few of these old fiction stories for the wizarding world. I mean, I have read fiction stories sometime back at home but they are so much more fascinating from a wizard's point of view." Hermione gushed.

"You are so weird, Hermione." Ron grumbled and began to stuff his face hungrily.

Harry looked down at his food now he could no longer stare ahead at Draco. He began to pick out some bits of food before nibbling on the ends rather than stuffing himself silly like he normally did. It was the first time that this feast had not brought his starving animal side. He finished off the only plate of food he gathered, then he moved on to grab a handful of sweets from a bowl beside of Ron before he finished them all off himself slowly. Then Neville turned to face Harry.

"Hey, Luna Lovegood's coming over." Neville whispered to Ron.

Harry and Ron both looked up sharply while Hermione returned to her book. Sure enough, Luna stood and skipped over to them, she grinned down at them before stating. "Happy Halloween. Harry, Ron, Neville. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Harry stood.

Hermione barely looked up from her book when Ron said goodbye to her. Then they followed Luna over to where Stacy and Penny were standing with Cestoria. Luke and Duke were talking to Blaise for a moment. Then Pansy walked passed with Draco and made a motion to be followed without actually saying any words that would attract any other attention from those around them.

As they left the hall, Ron sped up and demanded to know exactly where they were going, and why.

"Man, you sure know how to spoil a surprise." Draco snorted. "Fine, I'll tell. We are going to one of the towers, it is to see if the stories are true, a ghost lives up there. He has some kind of story that is different to the other boring ghost, cause he really is trapped in the tower, and apparently he only appears every Halloween night. Also... There is a rumour whoever goes into the tower, doesn't come back, but I am sure that is just a rumour. Right Longbottom?" Draco sneered as Neville began to shake.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Make me, Potter!" Draco turned and glared at him, they stood there for a moment, glaring at one another in silence while everyone else stared at them, waiting for a fight.

"Come on, Draco." Pansy said, grabbing his arm, stepping in between of them and dragging him along ahead.

"You okay?" Ron asked standing beside of him. "You looked really mad there."

"I'm fine, let's just go and get this over with." Harry grumbled, ducked his head and began to walk.

They nodded at one another and began to march forward again. They all walked in silence for a while when Luke and Duke got bored and began to talk in their own made up language. Luna tried to tell Cestoria about some of her made up animals but Cestoria's eyes were stuck on Blaise and Stacy was being rather bitchy about Pansy, who in return was bitchy about her until both the girls turned their anger on Neville or Harry, or even Penny!

It took an age before they made it, and by then Harry was very close to walking off. He was determined to take Neville and Ron with him when he did. He didn't trust them to stay with the Slytherin lot alone.

But then Blaise came to a stop and smiled, he pointed to a set of stairs in front of them. "Right up in through the door, whose brave enough to go first?"

"Why don't you?" Ron demanded.

"I never said I wouldn't." Blaise scowled back. "I was just asking if anyone was going to be brave, I mean that's what you Gryffindor is all about, but if you are too wimpy then I will show you up!"

With that, he started up the steps. Draco and Pansy quickly took the rear and followed them, claiming it was to stop any cowards from sneaking away unnoticed.

"You're the coward Malfoy, how do we know you wont run?" Luke and Duke said at the same time.

"Because I seem to be more braver than you lot at the moment/" Draco smirked and walked up calmly. The more calmer Draco seemed the more nervous Harry got. Draco was a known scaredy cat so he must have something up his sleeve, Blaise too for that matter!

"Maybe we shouldn't go anymore." Harry mumbled to Ron.

"Yeah, it is getting creepy," Ron agreed but they were pushed up by everyone else before they could fight.

As they reached the top, Blaise grabbed a hold of the wooden door and pulled. It was just as heavy as he thought it might be and he couldn't open it, as soon as he stopped pulling it swung shut again and made a loud banging noise. Everyone jumped and Neville made a loud squeal that sounded like a girl. Blaise snickered but hit it as he turned around, he would only need two people to hold open the door, but he planned to use three.

"Draco, Pansy, give me a hand with this door, it's too heavy!" Blaise called.

They pushed their way through the crowd and stood either side of him. They all grabbed the door and pulled, it moved a lot easier but was still heavy as they lugged it open. They all held it open and Blaise told the others to get inside. As soon as everyone had walked in Blaise, Pansy and Draco all released the door and let it slam shut behind the last person, barely catching their heels.

They then jumped forward and pressed themselves against the door while Pansy fiddled with a bolt and quickly latched the door, it was old and with enough pressure it would break but they wouldn't have time.

Inside the whole room was pitch black and people were walking into one another, treading on each others toes and falling into the walls of the small room around them. Ron was shouting curse words about Draco and Blaise. He shoved passed someone and slammed into the door, beating on it with his fists before he realized it was the wall. Somehow he managed to get to the right door and began to bang again, demanding they let them out. Harry stumbled as he had dropped his glasses at some point in being shoved by someone and couldn't get on his hands and knees without being crushed.

That was when the blood fell. Of course they didn't know that it was blood. They just felt something sticky and wet hit their heads with great force, causing a few to drop down to the ground, the rest ended up slipping as they stumble wiping their eyes and fell over anyway. Ron clutched the door and began to scream bloody murder through the wood at the Slytherin's who could be heard laughing loudly opposite. They was shouting in at them, asking if they were enjoying their bath.

"We better go, before they get out." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah," Pansy giggled then looked back. "What about the two in there? Stella and what's his name?"

"Who cares, lets just go!" Draco snickered and ran down the steps, closely followed by Blaise. Pansy squealed and chased after then snorting the whole way down as the sounds of the others followed them.

They ran all the way back to the feast and took their seats at the table, quickly telling everyone what had happened. Soon the whole Slytherin table was full of waves of laughter.

Meanwhile everyone was now thumping the door, pushing together. Soon, as expected, the latch broke and everyone fell through the door. Ron shouted in pain as everyone pushed down pressure on him, then they all jumped up and ran, all wanting to catch Draco and his friends before they got too far. Halfway down the stairs they noticed exactly what they were covered in and a chorus of screams started.

Ron stared at himself and shouted out, jumping up and trying to wipe it off but there was too much. He stared at himself and swallowed hard before turning back to where Harry was still looking for his glasses.

"Why didn't we just use our wands?" Ron blinked suddenly as he remembered he still had his wand. He had been in such a panic he hadn't been thinking straight.

"I was a little busy to get mine, come on, Ron, help me get my glasses." Harry said, squinting.

"Okay, sorry." Ron fell down to his knees and used his wand to light up the way.

He found them and somehow they were undamaged. Someone must have just kicked them out of the way before they could have been stamped on. He went over and handed them to Harry.

"Thanks, what are we covered in?" Harry asked.

"Blood... I think..." Ron's voice had suddenly gone high.

"Great, come on, let's get out of here." Harry sighed.

Ron helped Harry up and they both staggered out of the room, trying not to slip over the left over blood. Harry wasn't that worried about whose, Slyerthin's had a nasty sense of humour but they wouldn't have killed someone for it. It was probably animal or even fake. Ron, however, could not be convinced so easily and insisted that they were all sick enough to get some real human blood.

"Let's get to the nearest bathroom already." Harry growled, he couldn't see a thing through his glasses now that they were covered in blood.

The first bathroom was taped off for a leak and the second had all the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in so they skipped it. Finally they found an empty bathroom to wash off the worst from there faces and hair. They couldn't do much about their clothes but they took off there over robes and washed them a bit, the blood was staining most of it but because it was so dark you could hardly see it, none the less, Harry wasn't planning on using this coat again.

"Bloody Slytherin's. I say we get them back!" Ron snarled, rubbing at his robe together as the red blood ran down the drain.

"Maybe we should just leave it..." Harry grumbled. "Getting them back will only make them want to get us back and then us them and then them us and it never ends."

"I don't care! They deserve it!" Ron shouted.

Suddenly the door swung open. Snape stood, scowling at the two of them. He didn't say anything at first, just stood tapping his foot like he was waiting for some explanation. Harry and Ron decided to be as equally stubborn and stood glaring back at him.

"Well?" He finally asked.

"Well what, sir?" Harry mumbled.

"Well, what are you doing standing around here for, either join the end of the feast or go to your dorm rooms." Snape demanded.

"Yes, sir." They both mumbled.

"Then get to it!"

Harry pulled his soaked robe from the sink and dragged it along behind of him, while Ron squeezed most the water from his and used it to cover the blood stains on his shoulders and backs. They dived passed Snape and made their way back to the dorm rooms to avoid the rest of the students who would no doubt stare at them if they tried to return to the great hall.

"Man... Sometimes I have real trouble remembering who is worse out of Snape and Malfoy... I'll say Malfoy, but just cause he is spoilt." Ron said seriously.

"I think Snape, but then he hates me more than anyone else anyway so he treats me worse." Harry joked, feeling uncomfortable since he knew far more about Draco than he wished he did.

"There you are!" Came a voice. Looking around they saw Hermione running over to them. "Where on Earth have you two been? And... What is that all on your shirt?" Hermione looked at Ron's shirt where the blood stains remained.

"Slytherin's." Ron answered swiftly.

"Oh. Well are you okay?" she looked at both of them.

"No permanent damage anyway." Harry shrugged. "Do you know any spells, to dry off our cloaks and get rid of the blood?"

After Hermione had once again showed just how brilliant she was, they all made their way back up to the dorm room again, trying to forget how angry they were.

* * *

Draco and his friends spent the rest of the half term making fun of everyone they had tricked. No one was happy and one way or another they all tried to get them back, whether it was telling on them or trying to pull their own prank. All of which failed because they had no proof any of the Slytherin's were actually there (Snape and half the other Slytherin's insisted Draco, Blaise and Pansy were with them the whole time) or there pranks just generally failed altogether.

By the looks of things, they were in the clear. Except for Draco.

Harry caught him just a few days before the Christmas holidays began. He pulled him into the nearest cloakroom just as he was making his way to breakfast one morning. Harry pinned him against the wall and covered his mouth before he could shout for help. Draco struggled at first but then realized who it was and slowly relaxed, glaring at him and letting him release him.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed, they were so close that he could feel his face turning red against his will.

"Listen here, Malfoy. I am keeping a lot of secrets for you. Secrets that I feel should be told to the others anyway. So I am warning you. Just this once and only once, try something like that on any of my friends ever again and I'll have you! Got it?" Harry snapped under his breath

"..." Draco glared at him but said nothing. Part of him was now angry but another part was still so nervous about his and Harry's face being so close. He could feel his heart beat pick up bit down on the inside of his lower lip.

"I said, got it?" Harry snapped, pulling him forward and slamming him back against the wall. He took a deep breath before he did anything worse and glared into Draco's eyes to let him know that he was serious.

"I got it!" Draco snapped loudly, so loudly they then went very quiet and tense for a moment as some students passed, but then leaned back and glared at him. "You can let me go now."

"You better mean what you say, otherwise I'll go straight to Dumbledore, or even your father." Draco visivle paled but Harry hardly even noticed it in the dark. "I would an' all, I am sick of being nice to you just to get shit in return!" Harry snapped.

"I said I got it! Now shove off!" Draco tried to shove him off but he wasn't very strong so all he ended up doing was making Harry's foot slip slightly.

Harry looked like he wouldn't for a moment, looked like he was going to hit him... or maybe something else (kiss?). Draco tried to look angry, he didn't want Harry seeing him scared or hopeful. But then all he did was nod. He let go and slowly back away. Then he turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving Draco to lean against the wall and get his breath back. He was shaking slightly but not from fear. He was annoyed at himself for being disappointed when Harry did not kiss him... He had wanted Harry to-

"No." Draco growled aloud and cut his thoughts short. "No, no, no." He shook his head a few times, took a deep breath and then walked from the room, hurrying to join the other Slytherin. When they asked where he had been, he lied and pretended he had dropped something and had to go back to find it.

At the table he looked like cool, calm Draco but inside he felt like the little boy his father made him feel all the time.


	7. Holiday Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

It was a rush for all those who had left there packing to the last minute, which was quite a few people. Everyone was stuffing things into there bags so it grew more crowded and harder to close and running around to find all the missing objects they had left lying around somewhere. But those who had already packed were able to sit down at the great hall and relax in there seats with there bags beside of them, drinking punkin juice and eating tasty treats for breakfast or talking to one another about there plans for the holidays.

Hermione was one of these people while Harry and Ron were sitting opposite her. The Weasley's were going to spend Christmas with Charlie Weasley like they often did so the others would be staying at Hogwarts for another year. Ron didn't mind, if anything he was cheerful to have most of Hogwarts to himself since nearly everyone was going home for there Christmas holidays. And he would be able to lounge around with his best friend for most days.

"Do me a favour and stay out of trouble." Hermione begged them from across the table.

"Hermione, it's us you're talking to!" Ron laughed and nudged Harry until he grinned as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed before returning to her meal. Ron continued playing with his small figures that moved around on there own and attacked one another for his entertainment, trying to behead the other first. Meanwhile, Harry was staring at the entrance of the great hall, not completely sure why he was staring. It was only when Draco walked into the room that he realized he had been waiting to watch the silver haired boy stride to the Slytherin table with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle before taking his seat with his back to Harry.

"What are you staring at?" came a voice right in his ear.

Harry looked up to see Ron frowning at him, he blushed and stuttered. "N-Nothing."

"Are you sure?" he frowned, suspiciously.

"Yeah, just started day dreaming." Harry gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay then," Ron went back to his figures.

Meanwhile, Draco began to eat his dinner quickly, he was only half packed. He was too lazy to do it all in one go, normally he got Crabbe and Goyle to pack for him but the last time he did that he got home to find half his things broken from the way they had forced everything into one bag. His father had told him off for being so sloppy and that was how he NEARLY lost a finger, luckily his father had been in a good mood from earlier with friends so he was half easy on him that day.

"So what are you doing for your holidays, Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly. She had been ignoring Stella for days now ever since they left her up in the tower after the prank was pulled. Stella had glared at her and gotten into a fight. Not unusual for those girls but ever since Stella and her had stopped talking, Pansy seemed to have grown all the more clingy to Draco.

"Nothing." He grunted. "You?"

"Going to see my gran, ought to be real boring, she's in the nut house now but dad makes us visit her every holiday." Pansy moaned.

"I wish I had grandparents," Draco mumbled, both his grandparents had long since died before he could actually meet them.

"No you don't, trust me." Pansy said and Draco scowled at her. She had no idea what it was like to be as alone as he was, and she was so ungreatful for it! Stupid bitch.

"Whatever." Draco growled, he didn't want to fight with her, she always made a scene.

He went back to his food, when he was done he ran back down to the dungeon to finish off packing. He was just finishing off when Blaise walked into the room and sat down in front of him on his bed.

"Potter was staring at you just now." Blaise said quietly.

"What?" Draco looked up, blushing.

"He was staring at you all while you were eating... There isn't something going on between the two of you, is there?" Blaise asked, frowning.

"Of course not! He's a Gryffindor and he's Potter! Why would there be anything going on?" Draco snapped, burning red and glaring at Blaise, determind to hold his gaze.

"Okay, okay, I was just checking. But I am glad." Blaise said and stood, Draco blinked but before he could react, Blaise was over him.

Blaise leaned down slightly and grabbed the back of Draco's neck with one hand, the other grabbed his shoulder and suddenly Blaise's lips were over his while he held him in place. Draco wanted to yell out at first but his voice was muffled by the other boys lips. Blaise held him there for a long moment and he realized he had been holding his breath and needed to breath desperately.

He tried to push away but Blaise didn't seem like he was going to let go at all. But then finally he let Draco fall back slightly so there lips were still brushing against one another. They stood there panting, Draco stared at Blaise with wide and confused eyes while Blaise just smirked down at him.

"Cause you belong to me."

Draco stared after him as he left the room and made sure to slam the door. The slam caused Draco to jump and shivered before he swallowed hard and continued zipping up his bags like nothing had even happened... What else could he do?

* * *

On the train, Draco made sure Blaise and he were never alone togther. He kept Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle or any other Slytherin around in the same compartment as them the whole time or he evern left with them once or twice. Though it all seemed to be a waste of time in the end. Blaise did not try anything and didn't even give Draco any new looks, he looked at him like normal and spoke to him like normal but other than that he didn't do anything.

Draco was so _CONFUSED_!

As the train came to a stop they all began to say goodbye to one another. Pansy tried to give Draco a kiss but he quickly avoided it by hiding behind of Crabbe, she laughed like he was joking but then gave in and just gave him a hug instead. Crabbe and Goyle walked off as soon as Draco waved his hand, meaning that they were dismissed and Blaise hung around long enough to promise to write to Draco before leaving. It was the same thing he said every time they parted, in the same way with the same wave, yet somehow this time felt so embaressing and awkward.

He waited until Blaise was walking home with his parents before he grabbed his things and dragged them down the street. Normally his mother came to meet him and walk him to the carraige she hired so they could have a long talk about what happened to him since they had so little chance while she was out. Normally she ended up talking about how they would celebrate Christmas which normally always was Narcissa taking Draco out to a special party at her friends that made Draco feel so happy to be with her that it became one of his favourite holidays. Normally she was there for him. But this year his mother would not be meeting him...

He knew this, but it still did not stop Draco from hoping that he would find her standing there with a bright smile on her face, her lovely hair falling down her back as she wore a pair of brand new ruby red robes and shoes. She would hold her arms out, they would embrace and then she would show him the new broom or potion kit or text book that she brought especially for him. Then they would return to normal in the carriage on the ride home, talking and ready to have an enjoyable break together...

But instead it was Lucius waiting for him at the end of the street. He was talking to Goyle's father, they mumbled until they spotted Draco and then they said a quick goodbye to one another.

"What took you so long?" Lucius demanded.

"What do you mean, father?" Draco asked innocently.

"Nevermind, let's go," Lucius growled.

They didn't get a carriage but instead walked down the street into a building and used the floo network to a building near the mansion. Then they walked the very short walk home in pure silence, the complete opposite to what he and his mother used to do with one another. Just before they reached the house Lucius turned and spoke swiftly, the first words since they had started walking.

"I won't becoming to pick you up anymore, you're old enough to walk home on your own from now on." Lucius snarled.

"Yes, sir." Draco mumbled.

"Speak up!" He snapped and grabbed Draco's shoulder, squeezing so hard he was going to leave a bruise

"Yes, sir!" Draco said loudly.

When they finally got home Lucius dragged Draco into the main room and made him sit down at the kitchen table, demanding he do his homework now before he so much had a chance to put his bags up in his room. Normally he would work in his room anyway, at the personal desk his mother had gotten for him when she had visited China with her friends. He had no idea why he had to work in the kitchen but he didn't argue for fear of his fathers anger.

Pulling out his work from his bag he began to set his mind on it. It was not as hard as he thought it would be, but he was worried that he would do something wrong or that his father would notice something he should not have been doing, so he ended up taking most of his afternoon to complete it. When he was done he packed them away before going to his room with his bags.

His father was no where to be seen.

After he had packed all his things away he started off by writing a letter to Blaise. He couldn't talk to his face but he could talk over the letter and ask what the hell he thought he was doing. He didn't mention the kiss directly, in case anyone found the letter and read it, but Blaise would know what he was talking about.

When he was done he sent off the letter with his personal owl and lay back down on his bed. Draco was so tired...

"DRACO!" His father roared up the stairs.

Draco sat up and blinked. He was frozen on the spot, listening closely. His father screamed out at him again so Draco jumped up and practically ran down the steps. Lucius was waiting with his arms crossed at the bottom.

"Yes father?" Draco said as innocently as he could manage in his sleepy state.

"Where were you just now?" He demanded.

"In my room, putting my things away." Draco explained walking down the steps.

"Did I tell you to go to your room?"

"Well... No." Draco mumbled, coming to a stop in front of Lucius.

"Then why did you?"

"I thought I would be free to go when I was finished my work." His father knocked his cane against his shoulder, hard, he knew it would leave another bruise.

"Well you thought wrong!" He snapped. "From now on when you finish your work you bring it to me so that I can check it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Draco mumbled.

"Speak up!" Lucius shouted angrily.

"Yes, sir!" Draco said, a little too loudly.

"Don't shout!" Another hit the shoulder.

"Sorry, sir." Draco said clearly.

"Go to your room and do not leave unless it is to the bathroom. No dinner. Maybe that will help you learn." He snarled.

Draco nodded before turning and making his way back up the stairs again. He went to his room and curled up on his bed. He wished he would have gotten something to eat while he was in the kitchen. Draco was just so hungry!

* * *

The next day, Draco was not as hungry as he expected to be. Maybe from all the other years he had starved himself or maybe because he finally stopped thinking about the food he wished he had. He climbed out and of his bed and went down to eat something anyway since he knew he would be hungry soon and he had to eat while his father wasn't so furious with him. Down the stairs everything was dark, it was very early in the morning and the sun had not risen yet properly.

Draco slipped down the stairs as quietly as he could and walked into the kitchen. He went to the side and pulled out the first food he could grab. Biscutes. They were dry and stale but after he was chewing them they tasted lovely and his stomach let out a satisfied groan from finally eating something. When he was finished he grabbed a drink and gulped it down so quickly he nearly choked.

Then he began to make his way back up the stairs. He just reached his room when he heard a soft scratching noise coming from somewhere behind of him.

Looking up, he saw his owl clawing in at the window. Rushing over Draco let her in and took the note that was tied to her claw.

It was from Blaise. He was saying that he knew Draco loved it deep down no matter what he said and that no one had to know since it was only for fun anyway. He went on about how it was natural and every teenager was a little defiant against there parents and to experiment with friends on their sexuality. It was all in fun and it would get to there parents even if they never really found out exactly what was happening. He then asked if Draco really wanted to do something he knew would piss Lucius off without actually getting into trouble?

Draco stared down at the letter. He didn't fullt understand how he could annoy his father without telling him about it but Blaise was pretty good when it came to getting into peoples minds without opening saying anything. And as much as he hated it admit it... Draco was half tempted. Then he remembered how different it felt to kiss Harry... Then to kiss Blaise..

Shivering Draco crumpled the letter and threw it against the wall, curling up into a ball on his bed. Tears filled his eyes and he felt sick.

Draco was so busy and lost in his own thoughts and misery he didn't realize that Lucius had stepped into the room. He picked up the letter and read it through while Draco wiped away the tears on his pillow. Then, before he realized what was happening someone had grabbed his hair and pulled him from the bed, dragging him, kicking, onto the floor.

"What is this?" Lucius demanded, flashing the letter in front of Draco's eyes.

"Nothing!" Draco gasped, panic hitting him hard.

"Don't lie to me!" Lucius roared.

"I swear! Blaise just sent it to me! I think it is a joke!" Draco lied desperarely.

Lucius dragged Draco to his feet by his hair and down the corridor. He dragged him all the way to the stairs and then held him above them, threatening to drop him down the stairs all the way to the bottom, Draco would most likely break a bone and that was if he was lucky! He had taken this trip once before and had to visit St Mungos.

"Draco, you have one last chance to tell me the truth," Lucius snarled.

"B-B-Blaise kissed me. I-I didn't know what to do!" Draco shouted. "So I asked him in a letter and that was his reply!"

"You kissed back?" he frowned.

"No! Never!" Draco shouted. "I didn't know what to do! I just stood there!"

"... Good" Lucius turned and dropped him onto the floor.

Then he turned and disappeared back into his study, leaving Draco to pant and shiver on the floor. His head was hurting where his hair had been pulled and his hair was a mess but at least none of his bones were broken.

Sniffing, Draco stood up and shivered where he was standing. His father had always been mean, but never that mean! He could have killed Draco! Suddenly he was no longer shaking with fear but with anger. He hated his father for doing all this to him! And he wanted to piss him off even more! Suddenly the letter came into mind. Pissing his father off without even getting into trouble for it?

Turning, Draco went back to his room, he wrote back to Blaise. Lucius was not happy with the fact that Draco had been kissed by a boy, so he turned Blaise's offer down. Lucius would be even more furious if Draco was going and kissing the one and only Boy Who Lived...

**(AN: Basically, for anyone who is confused. He is turning down Blaise's offer to piss his dad off and instead will do even worse and go with Harry. He plans to use Harry to secretly get back at his father). **

* * *

His father barely saw him for the holidays. He spent most of his time going out or in his private study. He still made time to tell Draco what to do, and Draco was so busy studying and practicing spells that he had no time to himself, not that he really had very much to do anyway. The house elves were ordered to watch him and make sure that he did all of the work, when he did not finish it in time he was punished, badly. Draco already had a bruised cheek, a cut lip and a shoulder that felt like it could be broken or cracked but Lucius would never take him to St Mungos to check it out.

However his holiday was not as bad as he feared it would be. When his father was not around and he had finished his work, he was allowed to go for some very short walks before he had to get back. Often sneaking snacks he knew his father would never notice and doodling in his own new personal journal that was full of cartoon drawings. Draco was not bad at drawing, his mother always encouraged it when he was young and he loved praise so he worked on it, but as he grew older he drew more for himself than his mother (apart from on like birthdays and other holidays when he used to make her home made cards).

As it got closer to Christmas Draco grew more and more intense. His first Christmas without his mother, being alone with his father... It was a scary thought.

Even so, Lucius ordered the house elves to put up a tree. He did not decorate it, or anything else in the house but the tree was nice enough to give him a sense of comfort like it wouldn't be so bad this year. Draco wondered if the tree was up because he would be getting presents this year or if it was just to tease Draco and then hurt him when nothing showed.

In return Draco was wondering if he was supposed to buy his father a present... His mother had always done that before, so even if he was going to, what could he get him.

In the end Draco took some money from his private bank he had kept hidden from his father and popped down to Diagonalley by himself one morning. He made sure to have finished all his work and was planning to pick up anything cheap just in case, then, even if his father did not apreciate it, Draco didn't have to worry.

But, he did not plan to run into Blaise and Pansy on his little shopping trip. Both of them were also looking for presents for family and the minute Pansy saw Draco she ran over and gave him a hug from behind. Draco yelped and stumbled forward slightly in shock before he looked over his shoulder and the grinning girl, her arms fastened around his shoulders.

"Draco! I missed you! You have been so busy lately you haven't even popped around to say hello to me or Blaise!" Pansy beamed, letting go and taking a step back.

"Hi." Draco gave a smile to them as best as he could as Blaise walked over, it felt so awkward.

"Hey, how's your holiday been?" Blaise asked casually, he was holding a small bag in one hand with the other was in the pocket of his robes.

"Normal." Draco lied. "Yours?"

"Same, I guess." Blaise shrugged.

"Not me." Pansy sighed and began to gush. "My mum's sister is coming round with her new husband and new kids, and on Christmas my dads sister and his brother plan to come around with there kids, it is going to be so crowded and annoying! And then because I am in the middle I will be, like, invisible, they will be talking all sensible with the older kids and gawping and cooing at the younger ones and then there will be me! Stuck next to boring old cousin. Steve!"

"You are so spoilt," Blaise grumbled with a small smile playing on his lips. "I'd give anything to take attention off of me in my home."

"Same." Draco agreed with a small smirk, for once things felt normal again.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat, all together." Pansy suggested. "Then we can talk properly."

"I need to do some shopping." Draco mumbled.

"Do it after!" Pansy shrugged then smiled at him sweetly. "Please! We will help you find something."

Draco hesitated, he did need help. Finally he agreed to have something to eat if the two of them helped him find a present for his father. And then he said he would have to return home, so he wouldn't have the awkwardness of being with them and doing nothing for too long. He wasn't used to actually being with them both for very long since his company was normally just Crabbe and Goyle.

They went and sat down in a new small cafe, Pansy ordered some Butterbears as well as a bowl of crisps. They all leaned back in the large cushion chairs and sipped at there creamy drinks.

Pansy started the conversation, she also took over there ends of the conversation and finished it. Draco forgot how much this girl could talk. She went on and on about her parents, her family, the presents she wanted, the things she'd buy with her christmas money and how she would show off when they were back at school. Then she started on how her family were holding a special Christmas party and that everyone was invited.

"There will be mistletoe so watch out boys." Pansy grinned and looked at Draco, winking.

Just then, Draco felt someone grab his hand and pinch hard. He jumped slightly and scowled at Pansy angrily. She blinked at him and he noticed both of her hands were resting on the table, around her drink almost protectively. Blaise, however was another story and Draco burned red in the face, just as Pansy went to ask him what was wrong he stood up.

"I need the bathroom, excuse me." Draco said quickly.

He turned and hurried to the door with the large bathroom sign above it. Inside he went to the mirror and stared at himself, sighing before he washed his hands. He suddenly felt like he was covered in filth and wanted to clean himself until every last part of that "filfth" was gone. He stood there for a long time when the door opened and Blaise was standing beside of him.

"What's taking you?" Blaise asked with a small sly smirk.

"I said no." Draco snarled at him.

"I know you did, but I'm pretty stubborn," Blaise hissed.

Draco turned and pushed passed the smirking Blaise quickly. He walked back to his seat and sat down, barely touching his drink or his food. Draco did not need this right now!

"You know what, nevermind, I need to go now". Draco said, standing and turning away,

"Wait! Draco!" Pansy shouted but he ignored her. "At least come to my party! My father will be sending your father an invitation! It'll be fun!" he voice slowly grew quieter and quieter until it was completely gone.

Draco walked slowly all the way home, it was a long walk when he was not getting a lift or going by floo network but he needed the fresh air and he didn't want to go back to that hell hole. By the time he was making his way back down his street to his home it was pitch black outside with only a few stars shinning down just like the last night he saw his mother. He walked up the stone path and pushed on down the road until he was walking up to the door of his house.

Taking a deep breath he went up the stairs and to the front door. Probably locked. But he tried pushing the door open anyway. It didn't budge and he tried knocking, though if it was as late as he thought it was then his father would not be opening it for him.

Only Lucius did. He opened the door, reached out, grabbed a hold of Draco's collar and pulled him inside. Draco barely had time to react before he was being thrown down onto the floor. A foot appeared and kicked him hard in the rib, Draco screamed in pain but it was cut short from another kick, this time in his stomach, making him choke on his breath. Then he was being dragged to his feet and along up the stairs so quickly he tripped half a dozen times.

Draco was thrown into his room and he just managed to crawl up onto his bed to look around at his father, standing in the door way, looking furious.

"Where do you think you were going?" Lucius demanded.

"I just went to see some friend," Draco coughed, at some point he had knocked his face against the banister and cut his lip open just as it had healed.

"Did I say you could?" Lucius bellowed.

"No... Sorry," Draco coughed, some blood came out of his mouth but nothing serious.

"I had work for you to do, and you left." Lucius snarled, he walked over and grabbed the back of his hair, forcing there eyes to meet. "If you ever leave like that again, you will wish you'd have stayed gone, are we clear?"

At first Draco did not answer. He was trying to press down on his lower lip with his upper lip to ease off the pain it was bringing.

"Are we clear?" Lucius snapped and pulled on his hair again.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" Draco shouted.

Lucius almost threw him back down on the bed. Instead he turned around and went to the door. "Tomorrow morning a house elf will wake you very early. You will work on everything you missed and you won't stop until it is completed even if it means missing a few meals, if it is not done then you will not be allowed to move, even if you starve yourself!"

Draco winced as the door was slammed shut and he stared at where his father had once been. Slowly he climbed to his feet and went to his draws where a box of tissues lay on the top. He pulled out a few and began to dab at his bleeding lip. It stung and he winced before he got down on his knees and crawled, looking for his wand. He could never do big spells without getting caught but maybe the minor spell here and there wouldn't hurt.

Unfortunatly it was only then did he see and realize that his father had gone through his room and taking his wand away as punishment.

Sighing he sat up and dabbed at his lip again. Then he froze on the spot.

Dropping the tissue he dived over to his bed, his ribs ached and he coughed when he breathed slightly but he ignored that pain. He reached over and reached under the matress searching around until his hands felt the cover of a book. He took a breath of relief as he pulled it out, only to freeze again as he stared down at the tatter torn remains of his drawing book. Inside was even worse and Draco suddenly felt angry and sad at the same time.

Suddenly he wanted to scream and cry at the same time, but he feared Lucius would hear. So he settled for opening his mouth and uttering a wordless scream as he threw his book across the room. Tears prickled but he desperately fought to keep him back and settled for curling into a ball and covering his face in his arms. That book had been something his mother gave him and held most of his secrets in drawing form so no one would be able to tell what they were. Now it was destroyed it felt like he had really lost his mother completely and any hope that she might return.

The next morning Draco was woken by the house elf as promised. They poked him, not realizing his stomach and ribs were hurting him. He yelped awake and back handed the elf around the face angrily.

"Don't touch me!" Draco snarled. "If you have to wake me then call my name."

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" the elf called.

Draco climbed from the bed and gasped, he fell down to his knee and coughing. His bruises were even worse than yesterday. He took a breath and tried to stand but it hurt even more and he had to lie down again. After taking several deep breathes he leaned forward and froze everytime his side hurt. Finally he was sitting up and breathing deeply, ajusting to the aching pain in his side.

Then he stood and limped to the door that the house elf had left open, he had fallen asleep in his clothes so he did not need to change, thankfully.

In the hallway, Draco limped to the stairs and moved slowly, gasping every time he made a wrong move and sent shivers of pain digging into his ribs. Stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen where his work was already laid out in front of the chair he tried not to tear up. He sat down and gasped as he leaned back slightly, it was still burning but he could ignore it now.

There was more work than he thought there would be. The pile was quite fat and Draco stared down at it miserably, he could finish it in an hour tops but if he wanted to do it properly and get some of the answers right then he would have to take a long time to go over it. And he knew Lucius would read over and it and punish him if he got EVERY question wrong.

So he set to work...

Later that day, just before dinner, Lucius came to check his work. He looked over his shoulder and grunted, just barely satisfied with his work before turning and leaving the room without a word.

Draco couldn't help but rush to finish the last piece before he pushed it away and stayed where he was. He was afraid to move, for fear that his ribs would hurt again and he knew Lucius was probably be annoyed if he left before he was told he could. Sitting there and staring into his space he felt his eyes slowly growing heavier. Soon he found himself drifting off in his seat.

He was woken sharply by his father, smacking him around the head. It wasn't hard but it still stung and made Draco gasp in shock and pain.

"Don't sleep in the kitchen," Lucius snarled.

"Sorry, sir." Draco gasped and looked up, he was holding a letter. "What is that?"

"A invitation," he mumbled, half to his self.

"To?" Draco said quietly in case his father shouted at him for being nosey.

"Parkinson's Christmas party," he mumbled again.

"Oh," Draco said quielt, watching him. "Are we going?"

"Of course we are, don't be stupid!" He snapped and Draco winced.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It is tomorrow, so sort yourself out tonight, wash and put something on you." He knew he meant potion or spell to cover the bruise and cuts.

"Yes, sir."

"Go on."

Draco hesitaited before standing up. Pain shot through him and he bit down on his lower lip. He couldn't breath properly but he couldn't stop either, so he forced his feet to move.

Everything ached and burned around his body but he forced his feet to move anyway. He left the kitchen and held his breath until he was sure that Lucius could no longer see him. Then he winced and ducked his head low, walking slowly and clutching his side. Finally he found himself half crawling up the stairs until he reached the large cupboard that held most of his fathers enchanted objects and viles of positions. He knew exactly what was in there so if Draco ever took anything without permission he would get a beating, he learned that the very hard day at the age of five years old.

Draco went through the labelled ones and carefully tried to touch them as little as possible so he didn't get any fingerprints on them. He knew what each of the viles had in them so it wasn't too long before he found the right one. This position would rid him of the bruises and cuts for a few days, he would be able to act and walk naturally but after a while the pain would come back slowly and then painfully and he would be back to hobbling around and gasping every time his body twitched to the right.

Uncorking the vile, Draco threw his head back and doused the whole position in one. It tasted awful! Worse than the most rotten vegetable under the floorboards of some molding house! So it was best to get it all down as soon as possible and not to give yourself a chance to vomit it back up.

The effects would only truly happen after Draco slept, while he was sleeping his body would steadily heal itself. So he limped all the way into his bedroom, he shut the door and then limped over to his bed. He hesitaited, trying to figure out how to roll onto the bed without hurting himself too much. In the end he couldn't do it that way, so Draco moved quickly and sat down before lying back and adjusting himself to the pain, then he pulled his legs on and took a deep breath, lying perfectly still with his arms beisde of his body and his head facing straight up, only just clinging to the pillow.

Another good thing, by the time the wounds come back, more than half of them should have healed up and not hurt as much anymore. That was good...


	8. Holiday Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

The night of the dance, Draco was a hundred percent better again. There were no injuries on any part of his body. He was dressed in very respectable black robes with a golden stitching in the shape of a snake around the collar and golden buttons going up the middle, he combed his hair back and brushed himself down and made sure he was suitable to go out in public. Then when he was ready he took a deep calming breath and walked down the stairs where his father was waiting in his own handsome robes that matched Draco's, his cane in one hand and his blond blond hair tied back with a black bow.

"Come now," Lucius gripped his shoulder and guided his son out of the door and down to the awaiting carriage as if he was afraid that Draco would make a run for it.

They would ride into town and then use the floo network to go straight into the party. It was most likely going to be a drag so Lucius had already set up a "I would love to stay longer but I am sorry to say that Draco has work to do, keeping top as always" a chance to get out of there and almost promote his son like he was some special trophey. He acted proud but in real life he felt that Draco just cluttered up the space in his house and Draco _KNEW_ that was how he felt. He gave him so much work so that he could stay smart and on top but it was never good enough since Hermione Granger always bested him.

The whole way there was a trip made in silence. Draco felt nervous, afraid his bruises would come back before the night was up. He took enough to last a couple days but then that kind of potion was not always reliable.

Finally they pulled up outside of Goyle's home, the home where they would use the floo network. Goyle and his father were actually waiting for them, Crabbe and his father were standing there too, both looking as thick as always.

"Welcome, Lucius." Crabbe's father grumbled so quietly that Draco almost did not hear him.

Lucius nodded in reply and they all walked inside. Goyle led the way into the house and towards the main room where a large fire place was waiting for them to use to travel. They were all dressed in rather plain matching black robes that made them look twice as thick as they actually were. It was only here that he glanced up at them and realized just how frightening their parents were, even their mothers were bulky and muscular.

Draco was shoved through first by his father so fast he almost smacked his head on the top of the fire. Moments later Pansy was grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hall where a dozen other nameless people were laughing and dancing around.

"What the... Were you waiting for me?" Draco demanded as Pansy dragged him along the to the other side of the room.

"So what?" Pansy giggled and suddenly Draco was shoved and pulled to a stop. "Draco, meet Rosemary, my mums friends daughter, Rosemary, this is Draco!" Pansy gushed.

Rosemary was relatively good looking. She could have been Pansy's sister through. She had curling black hair with bits of blond it in, a pug face like Pansy and pale oil skin, tall skinny with large breast and big hips, she had pencil thin arms and wore a very short black dress with a large white pantha on the front and back. She smiled coldly at Draco and he didn't like the look she was giving him. Neither did Pansy who quickly wrapped herself around Draco's arm possessively.

"Gonna be a long night." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Later on, Draco spent most of his time as some kind of trophey for Pansy to prance around with, showing off to people who ignored him every time he pointed out that he and Pansy were JUST friends. But then it was better than having Blaise near him. He came over once or twice to say hi but Blaise was quite handsome so many young girls tried to get as much of his attention as they could.

"Hey! It's Professor Snape!" Pansy gasped dragging Draco along like a doll by his arm.

"Good evening Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy." Snape nodded when they came over to stop in front of him.

"I am so glad you could come," Pansy giggled stupidly.

"As am I." Snape nodded with a tight smile. Pansy giggled happily but Draco knew he was just saying that to get rid of her.

"Sir, can I talk to you in private?" Draco asked quickly.

"Of course, excuse us Miss Parkinson." Snape said politely and walked off with Draco. He didn't glance back over his shoulder but he knew Pany would be scowling or pouting behind them.

They left the main room and walked until they were just outside Mr Parkinson's office, it was deserted and gave them plenty of space from the others.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Snape asked kindly.

"Actually? I just wanted to get away from Pansy and that was the only way I knew she would let me go," Draco admitted.

"Of course," Snape smirked.

They had a very brief moment with an awkward silence.

"How have you been Draco?" Snape asked slowly, there was deep concern in his voice like he knew something.

"Fine," Draco shrugged.

"Are you sure?" He pressed.

"Very... I should go back before my father gets worried." They both knew that Lucius would probably not even realize he was gone but Snape nodded and let Draco go passed.

Draco made his way back to the party. Pansy seemed to be too busy arguing with Rosemary and Stella so Draco slipped passed them without any of them noticing him. Most of the night was built up with Draco avoiding people but at least it passed some of the night and that meant he was closer to being home free. Then, as it grew later, Draco felt sharp pains. It was the potion. The first warning effect that would show it would be wearing off in no more than a day. Gasping he quickly sat down on one of the chairs that had been set around the room and tried not to look like he was in pain. It was easy for him, he had been pretending his whole life.

After a while he decided to go to the bathroom, maybe that would help the pain if he could put some ice water against some of the bruises. When he was washing his hands it came on sharp. Sharper than ever before.

Collapsing to the ground he gasped and clutched his side. Everything hurt so bad! Shivering he clampered to his feet, using the sink to support himself, he slowly lifted up his robes and shirt.

Where his bruises had once been were turned an awful brown like colour, with a hint of green around it, it burned and made he cough like someone had just punched him on the lung. He had never reacted this way to the potion before. It scared him. Staring at it he reached down and slowly ran a finger over the skin, so gently that he barely felt it, but it still caused him to jerk back sharply.

Shivering, he swallowed a few times to keep from making any sounds or vomiting.

He had to tell someone. But who?

Lucius? No way! He would just hit Draco and either tell him to live with it, or tell him that it was his own fault and then hit him again.

Pansy? Yeah if he wanted someone to scream and draw attention from everyone else in the room. Plus she would be useless to help him in the first place, since she was one of the most dumbest in the year when it came to potions anyway. Well third dumbest next to Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaise? ... Did he even need to answer that one?

Snape? Most logical choice. If it were any other injury or potion accident then he would have gone to Snape without even thinking about it. But how was he suppose to explain about the injuries, or why he had been trying to cover them up in the first place. It would be too much of a hassle, but what if he didn't go to Snape and it turned out the whole potion was having some serious reaction...

Maybe he could keep quiet... Keep it to himself and not tell anyone...

Another sharp pain that cause him to duck down and bend over told him that was not an option.

Staggering to his feet he tried to stand straight, hoping to look normal until he reached Snape but it was almost impossible with the sharp stings that stabbed him repeatedly like tiny pins all along his upper torse. Small but painful and there were so many of them. Shaking horribly, Draco slowly licked his lips, there was no way he would be able to get through the crowd without anyone realizing something was wrong.

Just then the door opened. Draco's whole body froze and he looked up sharply...

"Oh, so here is where you have been hiding?" Blaise smirked, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He had just turned around when he saw Draco's face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Just... Get Snape." Draco gasped.

Blaise disapeared in seconds. For a moment Draco thought he had made a run for it, left him to stay there in pain. But then he appeared again with Snape by his side.

"What's wrong?" Snape frowned, rushing to his side and leaning over. He was careful not to actually touch him yet.

"Pain." Draco gasped.

"What kind?" He was standing close to him now, his hand hovering over his shoulder, unsure if he should touch him or not.

"...Hurts." Was all Draco could mumbled through his teeth clenched together.

Snape frowned, he turned to Blaise. "Shut the door and keep anyone from coming inside until I say so." Blaise nodded and left the room, he looked quite shocked and pale. Then Snape turned his attention back to Draco. "Can you sit?"

"No." Draco whimpered, he was afraid he was going to start crying in front of Snape.

"Alright, just hold still, where does it hurt?" Snape asked kindly.

"Sides." Draco gasped, a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Okay, hold on." Snape reached down. He slowly lifted Draco's shirt and saw the marks. It was not something he had expected to see and Snape was shocked at the sight of them. He looked up at him. "What is this?"

"Bruises." Draco gasped, swallowing hard. "I took... Potion... To hide... And..." He couldn't continue.

Snape scowled, he stared at the bruises. He was wondering what would make these. He would have to ask later, for now he would need to get Draco some medical attention. Snape stood, he told Draco to hang on before going to the door. When he opened it he found Blaise was telling a boy his age that he would have to find another toilet.

"Blaise, stand inside. Keep people out but also keep an eye on Draco." Snape whispered then turned to find Lucius and Parkinson.

Blaise stepped inside and shut the door, leaning against it to keep people out while his eyes fell on Draco. Draco was hunched over slightly, gasping and shaking, he saw he was trying not to cry but the pain was so intense that tears were building in his eyes, he blinked them back but the odd one or two escaped down his cheeks.

He had never seen Draco in so much pain that he would show such a weakness before. Honestly? It kind of scared Blaise a little.

It took almost an hour before Mr Parkinson made everyone leave. If anyone but Snape had asked him he would have probably ignored them, but since he owed Snape and Lucius at the same time he though better than to ignore them. Mind you, Lucius hardly looked like he cared, he looked more annoyed than worried for his son. If it were any other time then Snape might not have noticed, but today, he was paying extra attention.

After everyone was gone, Snape and Lucius had moved Draco to one of the bed rooms slowly. There they stripped him down to his underwear and found more bruises like the one over his ribs.

"You took a potion to hide these?" Snape asked, waving at the worst of the marks.

Draco gave the smallest of nodds, so small he almost missed it.

"What potion?" Snape asked but Draco could not say. "Alright, I think I know, just hold on."

Snape had sent Blaise and Pansy to get a list of things from Mr Parkinson's potion room. When they came back he would work on easing the pain. Then he would help get rid of them completely.

"How did you get so many bruises?" Snape asked finally.

It happened again. Draco's eyes flashed to Lucius, with fear in them. It was only a second before they were just pain and back on Snape. Any other time he would have ignored it or passed it along as anything else, but today... Today he noticed it. And it gave him a very unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"How, Draco?" Snape repeated.

"... Fell down the stairs." He mumbled weakly, not looking at him anymore.

"And why did you hide them?" Snape scowled.

"Embaressed."

"..." Snape wanted to ask if that was the truth. Maybe send Lucius from the room. But would that make a difference? Draco and Snape had plenty of times when the two were alone. If something was going on, wouldn't Draco have told him then?

Then Pansy and Blaise appeared with a small wooden box in there arms each, no bigger than their chests with golden locks that were lying open and ready. They handed it to him and scrurried from the room the minute Lucius looked at them with those dark eyes. They wanted to stay but Lucius was too terrifying to challenge and they knew Snape would probably have sent them away anyway. At least now they could run off with one another and talk about what was happening to him.

"One moment," Snape mumbled.

He spent the next moments mixing a few potions together and trying his best not to spill too much of them onto the carpet or himself since he did not have a proper cauldren and he was in a rush. It wasn't like Draco was in any real danger if he didn't get it soon... But he didn't want to make Draco wait any longer since the boy was obviously aching all over.

After a long moment he finally sat up, holding a small china cup from the bedside and filled it with a purple thick liquid. He dipped his two fingers in and then began to smeer them over the bruises very carefully. Each bruise was hotter than the first and he was afraid it would hurt Draco, but at the moment he seemed to be almost numb to the pain.

When he had covered ever bruise he could see he asked if Draco had any others. Draco shook his head, eyes growing heavy.

"Go to sleep, hopefully the pain should be gone when you wake." Snape explained. "The bruises will be there but much smaller."

Draco nodded and drifted off right there. Snape sat by his side while Lucius went to apologise to Mr Parkinson.

"What's been happening to you, Draco?" Snape whispered, staring down at him.

* * *

That night, just when Snape was wondering if they should take Draco to St Mungo's, he woke and didn't feel any more pain.

His eyes flickered open to find Snape was still beside of him in the chair with his head down. He seemed to be falling asleep slightly, and even though his eyes were open, they didn't register Draco until the boy had sat up and waved a hand in his face. Then he blinked and quickly made Draco lie back down again.

"I just need to check that you are well." Snape explained.

Draco nodded in silence. He waited as Snape looked him over carefully. He ran a finger over each of the tiny bruises, they stung a little but it was nothing that he couldn't ignore. When he was done he helped Draco dress and stand up.

"Now then, I suggest you spend the rest of the holdays resting," Snape explained. "I will visit you every now and then to make sure you are doing just that."

"You don't need to do that, sir. My father will help me and I'll be fine." Draco whispered.

"If you're sure. Let's get you home." Snape helped him stand.

Draco looked up at him. "Where's my father?"

"He went home ahead, asked me to look after you." Snape lied, really Lucius just said he had things to do and that Draco could take care of himself.

"Oh," Draco sighed.

"Come," Snape said, leading him to the door. He didn't want to risk taking the floo network while Draco was still in so much pain. Also he wanted to try and talk to Draco for a bit longer.

They left the house with a single goodbye to the Parkinson family. Pansy looked rathered annoyed but she hugged Draco and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek like she was showing him there were no hard feelings for ruining her party. Then they waved and walked from the house where their ride home was waiting. Together they climbed into the horse drawn carrage and sat down facing one another. Draco said nothing and kept his eyes down while Snape watched him closely.

"Draco... You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" Snape said slowly.

"Of course sir," Draco lied.

"... Alright then," Snape sighed. "Christmas day tomorrow. Planning anything special?"

"Dunno." Draco said, almost as if he was embaressed as he stared down at his feet and shuffled in his seat.

"Your more jumpy than usual." Snape noted. "It was just a little potion, you shouldn't feel too bad about it. The particular one you were using is good, yes, but unpredictible."

"But I took it so many times before." Draco mumbled, but he said it so quietly Snape didn't hear him.

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Nothing," Draco shrugged casually.

"Alright then," Snape nodded.

They fell into silence. Draco kept his head down, his mind was elsewhere. He was wondering what his father was going to do to him when he got home. He would no doubt be punished. He had let someone see the bruises, and then he had let Snape see them as well. He had made a fuss and embaressed his father at the party and cause it to end early. There would be no escaping his anger tonight.

The ride home was much longer, but soon they were pulling outside of the Malfoy Manner. Draco looked outside, the door was shut and the only light on was from his fathers study. Maybe he would be working too hard to punish Draco?

He's hopes were in vain but, lately, hopes were all Draco had left.

"Will you be alright walking up to the front door?" Snape asked.

"I'll be fine," Draco nodded quickly, he was in enough trouble as it was. He did not need his father calling him so weak that he needed Snape to walk him everywhere.

"Alright, goodnight," Snape nodded, "I will see you when term starts again."

"Goodbye, sir."

Draco climbed from the carriage and walked perfectly straight. He knew Snape was watching him, so if he so much as stumbled he would come and help. Luckily he made it to the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him without tripping.

Inside, he wanted to collapse, but he had to stay strong for when he faced his father. Better do it sooner than later.

"Father. I'm home." Draco said quietly, then repeated loudly.

"Come upstairs. Wait in your room." his voice was so deadly calm. That scared Draco more than when he shouted.

"Yes, sir." Draco said, quietly again, he didn't care if Lucius heard him anymore or not, it wouldn't change any punishment he was about to get.

Slowly, walking up the stairs he didn't pause to make his way down the corridor to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and then went to his bed, sitting down and waiting.

Waiting was probably the worst part of it all. But then that was probably the point. Lucius liked to torment Draco and make him think about what he did and why he was about to punished. Sometimes Draco would get frustraited and sit there, thinking about what he had done without even realizing what it was that he TRULY did wrong. At least he knew why this time.

For a while he thought that maybe Lucius had forgotten about him, but then he heard the foot steps. Hard but slow, knocking on the floors surface as they slowly made there way towards his room.

He tensed and forced himself to stay where he was, waiting. He had tried to hide before when his father was coming to punish him. He had been found quickly and dragged all the way down stairs to the main room by his hair to have his left leg shoved into the fire. It burnt and he limped for weeks before his father gave him something to help.

The door slowly opened and Draco kept his eyes down onto the ground. Lucius walked in and stood in front of Draco, waiting for the younger boy to look up at him.

"Look at me!" he demanded.

Draco slowly looked up and met his fathers ice cold glare.

"It wasn't my fault." Draco whispered.

"Of course it was!" Lucius shouted.

Draco wanted to quote what Snape had told him. That it wasn't his fault. That it was the potion and that it would be best if he was just left to rest of the rest of the Christmas holidays. But that would just get him in even more trouble with his father, so he shut up and tried to stare at a safe spot of his fathers features that wouldn't get him in even more trouble.

Eyes were defiance. Feet were cowardness.

Lucius didn't say anything else, just grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him up to his feet. He then tugged him from the room and led him back to his study. Draco's whole body went cold. He was really going to get it if he was going to in his study!

Inside Draco was pushed against the wooden desk, no time to look around. He heard the swishing before the cane actually made contact with his back. It burned like crazy and he almost screamed out but he managed to keep quiet by biting his tongue until he tasted blood. His legs gave way as his shirt was ripped, the material digged into the wounds his father had just made and that made it burn twice as much.

Before his father could hit him again, Draco darted to the side with fear of being hit again. Only he didn't move fast enough and his wrist was caught in the second blow. His wrist burned but not as bad as his back was. There was a deep cut and it was aching so it would no doubt be bruised before the day was over. He was starting to look like some sort of rainbow.

Before he could do anything else, Lucius grabbed his shoulder and held him down as he was hit three more times. Each was as hard as the first. For a while it looked like the blows would never end. Then finally, just as he was about to collapse right down to his knees, his father stopped.

"Get back to your room," Lucius snarled.

For a moment he wasn't sure he would be able to. His back was aching and his hand stung. But then, fear of his father, pushed him to his feet and stumbled out of the room.

He just heard his father screaming at a house elf to get in there and get rid of the blood stains before he was in his own room. He kicked the door shut before standing in the middle of the room, gasping for breath and to hold back the pain peeling along his back. His back was aching, and lightly cut and his wrist was swelling up. After a while he managed to pull off his shirt without hurting himself too much and sat down on his knees.

After a while of panting and shivering, he stumbled to his feet and went to his private bathroom.

Draco's back was not as bad as he thought it was. Only one real deep cut, the rest were just sore scratches. But he would be very bruised and his wrist was looking a horrible colour.

Taking a deep breath he reached under the bath and found the small medicine box he had hide under there after a brutal beating. He couldn't do much for his back. He couldn't reach that far, but he splashed a bit of Idolic (A special numbing potion) on it as best as he could and done the same for his wrist before wrapping it in a white bandage. He wouldn't be able to use a proper spell or potion unless his father chose to do it himself, if Lucius saw the wound was gone he would make it even worse. It was a punishment after all.

When he was done he went back to his room. Throwing himself down onto the bed, face down and trying to see if, maybe, he could sleep the pain off.

Draco woke the next morning. Christmas Day.

His back was just aching slightly, nothing he couldn't ignore but his hand was another matter. It was numb and heavily, when he touched it he felt a sting that ran all the way up to his shoulder and brought tears to his eyes, but Draco quickly blinked then away and stood up. He couldn't dwell on it without making things worse. He just have to suck it up and stop being a baby.

It was very early. The sun was only just beginning to rise. His father would be working in his study and would not want to be disturbed. The house elves had most likely been out all night exchanging gifts from master to master. The Malfoy's house elves collected the gifts intended for the Malfoy's and vice verse for other house elves, this avoided any house elf being set free by there master by accident. And sure enough, at the bottom of the stairs was the smallest pile ever.

Normally his mother would buy him present apon presents! The tree would be hidden behind the mountain of gifts he had recieved. And he loved going through them all just so he could give her a hug and thank her for each one. He didn't care what he got, just so long as he had an excuse to be in her arms for a few moments longer... Draco was a mummies boy... And for once he was not ashamed to say it.

Tears filled Draco's eyes the more he thought of his mother but he quickly rubbed them away with his knuckles, he couldn't be seen crying. Otherwise he would be smacked around like a rag doll on Christmas. But he couldn't help it, it may sound baby-ish but he wanted his mother back. He wanted to hug her and thank her for everything, he wanted to kiss her cheek goodnight and have her rub his sore hand, claiming she had the magical touch to make it all better.

Suddenly Draco felt no older than four years old...

"Draco? Are you down there?" Came Lucius' voice.

Draco quickly wiped his eyes and called back in best normal voice he could. "Yes, sir." It sounded thick but then that could have been mistaken for sleep.

"Don't open anything." He warned.

"I won't." Draco called, he looked at the small pile. These presents meant nothing to him anyway.

He got onto his knees, being careful with his hand and stared down at the presents. He noticed one or two. Two were from Snape. One was from his aunt Bellatrix (no doubt something nasty) the rest were either from people like Pansy and Blaise (none from Grabbe or Goyle. He made sure to tell them that he didn't want any more of there stupid ideas for a present this year) or family he couldn't actually remember.

Although Draco knew it wouldn't be there, he had still half hoped for a present from his mother and was severly disapointed when he did not see one.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up sharply he saw Lucius slowly pulling him to his feet and leading him to the sofa, setting him down slowly like he was a dog on a leash.

"Now then, if I had it my way you wouldn't have any of this." He growled. "Don't deserve it."

Draco kept his head down to show he felt ashamed. Really he just wanted to the fact that he was rolling his eyes and resisted the urge to mutter 'Of course' under his breath.

"You can open the ones from Severus. He will no doubt ask what you think of them. The rest will be given to you over the year if I think you have worked well and hard enough." Lucius said.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Draco nodded, he picked up the smallest present by Snape. Then picked up the bigger one. Taking his seat again he slowly opened them. Normal children tore the paper off like wild animals, squealing and laughing at what was underneath. Not Draco.

The bigger one was a small dark brown wooden box, with a small golden hook latch. When he carefully unflicked the hook and lifted the lid he found it was filled with small glasses of potions. Different colours but they were all the same size. Under them were small bags of power and some solid objects. None could do much damage but they were good for small things and would give him some practice. Draco smile slightly. He loved potions... It was one of the reasons that Snape was his favourite teacher. That and he was so nice to him.

The second one, much smaller than the first, was in a small dark blue carboard box. It was soft in his touch and he blinked down at it for a moment before opening it. Inside was a small silver ring with a snake head on top. It had it's mouth open at an angle facing away from him with emerald green gem eyes and matching fangs. It was probably very expensive and had his named engraved in side it. It was the kind of present his mother would have given him if she had still been around.

Draco felt the urge to tear up again, maybe he was crying so much because his hand was hurting him, or because it was his first Christmas without his mother... He pushed the urge away and looked up at his father.

"I am going out. You will stay here and work through the book on the desk." Lucius commanded, then turned and left Draco sitting there. No longer interesting in Draco's gifts now he knew it was nothing special to him.

When he was alone, Draco slowly slipped the ring on and read the card that was attacked to the wrapping.

_Draco I thought you needed something to cheer you up this term. Be safe, you can always talk to me. Severus Snape._

Draco bit down on his lower lip. He wished he could talk to Snape. But he couldn't really.

1) There was no way that Snape would believe him over his old friend.

2) What could he even do about it, even if he knew?

It would be better if Draco just kept quiet and continued to play happy little family.

Turning and making his way towards the kitchen to do the stupid work. Draco did want the rest of the presents after all.

The rest of the holidays passed slowly. Draco only earned a few presents before Lucius locked them all up. He didn't care too much, he was half relieved when Bellatrix's went away, at least he had the ones he really cared about. He got Pansy's present and wished he hadn't. It was a picture frame with both Draco and Pansy inside from the Yule Ball. Just the sight made him ill and he hid it under his bed.

The others were plain. Quills, paper, books, potions, things to put in his room. Nothing as special as the gifts that Snape sent him. He hadn't taken the ring off apart from when he was sleeping and washing.

Even as the weeks passed his arm was still sore, he had to keep it wrapped up at all times and quiet often put ice on it to keep the swelling down. By the looks, it was not going to go down before term started and Draco was going to have a hard time explaining to Snape how he got _this_ one if Lucius didn't give him something to cure it before he returned. He was already coming up with as many excuses as he could and Lucius might see the wrist as an easily waved off and that he deserved it for trying to run.

Finally he stopped and thought up some sort of excuse. In the end he settled for one of the house elves trying to attack another and Draco, watching them while he waited for his father to stop it, was caught in the cross fire as they threw things at one another. He didn't see what hit him and hopefully Snape would not look too hard at his arm to identify it as his fathers cane. It might have been more believable if Snape hadn't seen all the other bruises.

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Draco was more thankful than anyone would know. He packed his bags and went down stairs, setting them down, ready to go.

"Remember," his father said, standing just behind of him. "Don't say a word."

Like he had to warn him. Draco rolled his eyes when he didn't think his father was watching. Only his timing was bad because Lucius happened to look around.

"What was that?" Lucius demanded.

"Nothing, sir," Draco lied quickly.

A sharp back hand, it stung but it wouldn't leave a mark, though one of his nails did catch Draco's lower lip and cut it slightly.

"Know your place," he snarled.

"Sorry, sir." Draco gasped, shivering but holding his nerve as best as he could.

"That's better. Now come." Lucius said, he stood, brushed himself down and strode towards the door.


	9. Caught

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

As always, Draco made it to the train with more than plenty of time to spare. He said a very stiff goodbye to his father before he went into the train and found an empty compartment. When his bag was away and he was sitting down he let out a deep breath he had been holding since leaving his home and let his body sag down in the seat. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he breathed in so much as the wrong way, then he would get into trouble and be beaten. And knowing his father that was probably the case.

He rubbed his sore wrist, very gently so he was hardly rubbing it at all. Just after waking this morning he rested a bag of ice on it but had to take it off when his father came into the room to get him ready. Now it was aching again. He reached up and felt the cut on his lip. It was in the very corner of his mouth and wasn't bleeding but it probably just about showed up, if anyone asked he would say he didn't remember how he got it. He would have taken something to heal it up but his father had said he could come up with an excuse since he loved getting attention from his bruises.

Now he was alone, and now he would have to wait a while before he got to Hogwarts. Draco curled up into a small ball and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep for a small nap since he had to be up so early.

It wasn't long before he was being woken up. Eyes blinking open he found Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all sitting around him in the compartment. The train must have been going for a while because he didn't recognise the area around them and the sun was beginning to set behind the many trees and bushes beyond, leaving a thin trail of orange and pink streaking across the sky softly.

"Morning," Blaise smirked, raising an eyebrow at him slowly.

"How long have you lot been here?" Draco scowled. He didn't like the fact that they had basically snuck up on him.

"Just got here. We were looking for you and only found you now!" Pansy beamed happily. "So we decided to sit with you."

"Oh," Draco mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his bad hand, then wincing as it stung. He lowered it down gently to the side. He hoped no one noticed but today was just not his day.

"What did you do to your hand?" Goyle mumbled, frowning.

"None of your business!" Draco snapped sharply.

"Seriously, what did ya do?" Blaise asked, leaning forward from his seat opposite Draco.

"Just the house elves getting in a fight." He sighed and shrugged, ignoring the scowl Goyle gave him. Who could blame him, he had told him to shut up but then immediately answered Blaise. Blaise was better to talk to and he didn't care if he hurt their damn feelings. Crabbe and Goyle were only there for his amusement anyway. "I happened to get caught in the middle."

"Dirty beasts!" Pansy hissed, eyes alive with rage suddenly. "I hope your father knocked some sense into them! Elves like that should be put down like dogs immediately!"

"If that was the case then there would be none left." Blaise smirked. "All house elves are disobedient rats!"

"You can say that again," Draco smirked along with them all. "The only thing they're good for is getting in the way so you trip over the short idiots, even when they're cleaning up. They always miss spots."

"Tell me about it," Pansy snickered. "Yesterday I told the elf to clean up my room and put my books in order. So guess what she does... Puts the books in order okay, but then forgets to clean behind my bed and closet! When I asked her she said she had been so busy she forgot! I nearly slapped the bitch right then and there. Would have if I didn't want to get her slimy germs on my hands. Instead I told my father to do it for me."

"I feel for you," Blaise nodded. "I once told my elf to re paint my room. I could have asked one of my dads wizard helpers to use his wand but it was easier to ask the house elf and I didn't really want to seem too rude to them... Yet anyway." he snickered before continuing. "Only he complained that my dad had told him to do some other stuff. I gave him until I got back and I had been gone for a whole day! When I get back my room hadn't even been touched. He said he was busy with the stuff my dad told him to do. It pissed me off!"

"What did you do?" Pansy gasped, eyes wide as if he had been telling them some kind of horror story. Draco listened but leaned back and acted like he wasn't while Crabbe and Goyle were mumbling to one another.

"What else? I told dad to give the nasty beast a shirt." Blaise sneered proudly.

"Good for you!" Draco smirked. "I'm kind of glad we got rid of Dobby, he really was a useless elf in all."

They all laughed as they began to make jokes over their house elves, calling each as useless as the first and debating over which of them owned the worst and the best house elf of all. For once Draco felt like old times and he was able to relax without any worries over his home or school life and who might discover his secrets.

As they got closer to Hogwarts they pulled on their robes and sat down again, then suddenly Pansy was grabbing his hand and pulling it up, luckily it was his good hand. At first he thought she was trying to hold hands and was going to snatch away and glare at her for even trying in front of the others. Instead he found her holding his hand out and staring at it, frowning slightly, then he realized she was looking at the ring Snape had gotten him for Christmas.

"What on Earth is this? I want one!" Pansy almost shouted loud enough to be heard by the other students in other compartments.

"It's a present, Snape got it for me." Draco shrugged, letting her pass his hand over to Blaise who stared at it with equal wonder like he was some kind of jewel. Though Blaise did hold onto his hand for slightly longer than needed.

"You got a present from a teacher?" Pansy demanded, scowling as if she should have gotten it instead. No teachers, not even Snape, could stand Pansy.

"I got a present from a family friend." Draco corrected, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Jealous?"

"YES!" Pansy said. "I want one! Let's ask him where he got it when we next have potions?"

"You can if you want." Draco drawled and shrugged.

Pansy and Blaise finally released his hand, Crabbe and Goyle sat back but craned there necks so they could see as well. Draco didn't mind. He liked this kind of attention.

"Time to go." Blaise commented, looking out the window, he took a final glance at Draco and his ring before he stood up and turned away.

Everyone stood up at the same time and made their way to the door. They left there bags to be taken to their room for them and made their way down towards the many black carriages already waiting for them. Two first year Hufflepuff's were sitting in one and leaned back just as Crabbe and Goyle stepped up, cracking her knuckles.

"Move it." Blaise smirked.

They hesitated.

"We said move!" Draco snapped, jumping up so fast the two boys almost fell out of there chairs.

They jumped up and climbed off quickly running down to join a larger group for protection. Draco smirked and took his seat, Blaise and Pansy sitting either side of him with Crabbe and Goyle in front.

"That is how you do it." Draco sneered.

Blaise smirked and rolled his eyes but said nothing as the carriage began to move. They didn't say much, instead they waited in silence and looked around. It looked like it would be round about dinner time now. They would eat, then have some time to relax before bed. Tomorrow would be normal lessons and everything would return to normal in Hogwarts like it was supposed to be for him.

Soon the small Slytherin group found that they were walking into the main hall where everyone was eating and laughing with one another, sharing what they got for Christmas and explaining about their holidays with enthusiasm.

As they walked, Draco looked over and spotted Harry. He was sitting with his friends, grinning as Hermione and Ron started up an argument. Ginny and Neville sat nearby, rolling there eyes and grinning along with them. They all seemed happy and barely noticed them. But then Harry looked up and saw him, they stared at one another and Draco suddenly could feel himself blushing. He looked down sharply and forced his eyes to stay away from Harry's face.

"Hey." Blaise whispered as they took their seats. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Draco hissed. "Just hot!" He began to pick at food to eat when McGonagall was standing up and tapping her spoon gently against her glass.

"We have an announcement to make. There will be a small day where your parents or family members may come and join us for a special ball," Dumbledore smiled. "We hope to see as many there as possible, we have already sent out invitations but it would be nice if you could remind them." His smile spread. "Carry on with your meals."

Draco looked forward and stared down at the food, suddenly not so hungry anymore. He stared down at his food and willed himself not to cry, Pansy was already off. Her parents would come down and show off, the things they'd bring the things they'd do and more. Blaise barely got in a word about his own parents but he managed to shut her up for five minutes when the deserts appeared and Pansy stuffed her fat face with treacle tarts. None remembered nor cared about Draco's mother.

Suddenly he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. He would cry and he had to get out of the main hall before anyone saw him.

Standing up, Draco ignored Pansy's questioned and instead turned, leaving the hall without a glance back. A few people looked up but no one really noticed him properly. Harry did.

"Be right back," Harry mumbled, standing up and following Draco before Ron could follow him as well.

Harry left the hall just in time to see Draco almost running around the corridor. Harry started after him, he only passed a few people, they looked at him but said nothing as he dived passed. Draco was always slightly ahead, at first he thought he might be going to the dungeon and the common room, then he would definitely lose him! But luckily the blond boy ran instead to some of the deserted practice rooms, mostly used when things needed to be destroyed.

Inside Draco shut the door and took a few deep breaths, letting tears stream down his cheeks and fill his throat as he walked over to the window. It was too dark to see anything but he liked it that way, instead he could see himself in the reflection of the glass.

His hair was coming out from the gel slightly but otherwise it was still quite neat. He was crying freely now and his lip had a very visible cut on it, he ran his tongue along it but instead just caught a few of his salty tears on the tip. He sniffed and wiped his eyes clean but they quickly filled with tears again, leaving him snivelling there like an baby.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco began to quickly scrub at his eyes to get them dry again.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, stepping inside and shutting the door behind of him.

"Go 'way!" Draco snapped, wiping at his eyes.

Harry stared at him before walking over, "Mal- Draco. Is it your mum?"

"Yes." Draco snapped, turning to face him with red puffy eyes. "Yes, I am upset about my mother. Draco Malfoy is a big mumma's boy and a big baby! Go and tell all your friends so you can laugh at me!"

"I won't do that, Malfoy." Harry said, stepping up beside of him. "I don't have parents either remember, I know how it feels not to have a mum around for special occasions."

"You can't compare our parents." Draco snarled, suddenly angry but not really with Harry. "You just can't and really shouldn't. Besides, you never even knew your parents."

"Low blow Malfoy. And even if I didn't know them doesn't mean I wish they were here any less." Harry scowled down at him. "So yes. I know how you feel."

"Wise words for someone who has so many people eager to help look after him and be with him. Who do I have?" Draco sneered.

"Your father?" Harry leaned forward.

"Oh yeah right!" Draco laughed nastily. "Puh-lease! If you knew, Potter..." he paused for a moment before smirking and stepping up so he and Harry were almost touching. Harry blushed, swallowing hard, wanting to take a step backwards but he resisted. Draco stared at him. "Why don't we forget about parents for now." His voice was still thick with tears but it seemed he had finally stopped crying at least.

"Um. Draco - Malfoy... Um..." Harry blinked, taking a small step away when Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in.

"What's the matter, Potter?" He sniffed and blinked away a few of the remaining tears. "Afraid to take advantage of someone so depressed and alone? Not to mention. I'll be really easy." He whispered the last part, there lips almost touching already.

Hesitating for only a moment, Harry swallowed once and wet his lips before wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, leaning down and kissing him hard on the lips. Immediately Draco kissed back. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly like a jigsaw and there arms felt perfect wrapped around one another like they were one person. Draco shut his eyes and took a breath through his nose, leaning completely into the kiss. Nothing had felt this right since his mother had gone missing.

After a moment Harry pulled back, breathing heavily he rested his forehead against Draco's, half smiling down at him as his hands rested on Draco's back and lower waist.

"Oh god that felt nice." Draco whispered, curling against Harry.

"It was new. I always thought I was straight," Harry mumbled, rocking Draco slightly. Draco shut his eyes and lifted his head, gently kissing Harry's neck and making him shiver.

"Let's just keep this between us for now. Makes it more exciting." Draco grinned, kissing his neck again and gently running his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Sure," Harry whispered running the tips of his fingers up and down Draco's spine. He was in such a dream state he would have agreed to become a Death Eater as long as Draco kept kissing his neck.

Draco pulled away from his neck, leaving a small love bit in its place and kissed him on the lips again. Harry pushed him against the wall and kissing him hard on the lips. Draco moaned softly and then hissed in sudden pain. His hand had knocked against Harry.

"You okay?" Harry gasped, looking at Draco's arm. It was dark and he could just see the outer shape of the bandage. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Tripped down the stairs," Draco lied, kissing Harry, eager to distract him again.

"Why didn't you heal it? With magic?" Harry asked, pulling away.

"I was home. I couldn't do magic" Draco shrugged, and kissed his neck again.

"But your dad-" Harry began.

"Shut up! God do you have to ruin everything?" Draco demanded, stepping back, "Seriously?"

Harry stepped forward so sharply and quickly that Draco fell back and hit the wall hard. Harry scowled slightly and wet his lips once more, ready, and accidentally tasting Draco own on them. Sweet and warm. They were still tingling and he wanted more. Leaning down her held Draco's face in between his hands and planted a kiss on his lips again, more gentle this time. He kissed him a few times before deepening it, nervous but forcing himself to try it. Gently rubbing his tongue in between their kiss.

"Harry," Draco moaned and leaned against him. "Harry". The sound made Harry want more, pressing his kiss harder against him, pressing him fully against the wall as he kissed him, hands running down over his body, making Draco very hot, breathing heavily against his lips and pushing his body against Harry's.

They were so distracted that neither boys noticed when a small crack in the door opened up and a shape slid into the room, but they certainly heard as it was slammed shut loudly, echoing through the room. They both jumped apart sharply, Harry spinning around, Draco's eyes wide to see Blaise standing there. His wand expended with light shinning at the two. Immediately Harry stepped away and Draco's hands dropped to his side, wanting to cover his face but knowing there was no point now.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blaise sneered nastily.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Draco gasped, eyes wide with both shock and with fear, his cheeks still slightly pink from when Harry had kissed him the way he had. He was shaking but he wasn't cold until he saw the way Blaise was looking at him... That glare just sent chills all down his spine.

"Came to see if you were okay, as all." Blaise shrugged, acting innocent but the sneer was still firmly in place. "But now I see that you are being taken care of, just fine."

"Look-" Draco began sharply, trying to regain some of his confidence and take control of the situation. "It-"

"Isn't what it looks like?" Blaise snorted, finishing his sentence while rolling his eyes at the two of them. "What a cliché!"

"... Yeah?" Draco said slowly, almost desperate that Blaise might just happen to be having a dumb day and believe him.

"Nice try. You think we are all idiots, Draco?" Blaise snorted, he suddenly looked angry as if Draco was really insulting his intelligence (the fact that he was, was a whole other matter). "Nasty wound on your arm. Wonder, if there would be anything worse if Lucius found out about your little... love life."

Harry blinked for a moment, he hadn't said anything because he didn't know what to say. Blaise was Draco's friend, not his (but by the way he was talking to him now they didn't sound like friends). He was listening in though and looked at Draco, frowning in confusion while Blaise spoke. Meanwhile, Draco had visible paled and his eyes widened as he stared at Blaise. Did he know about the abuse Draco was suffering? Or was he just fishing? Shouting his mouth off in hopes that Draco would let something slip? If he knew or not, Draco should play dumb, otherwise Harry would figure out and the last thing he needed was another lecture of "you should tell someone".

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Blaise." Draco hissed through gritted teeth, trying to keep himself calm.

"Oh. My bad then." But he gave him a knowing smirk before his eyes rolled slightly and fell onto Harry. "The chosen one, snogging it up with his worst enemy? Strange or what! Bet people would love to read about this in the Daily Prophet."

Harry just scowled at him, pressing his lips tightly together to avoid cursing. He would give anything to dive for his wand but then what would stop Blaise from running around and telling everyone. Plus he was still trying to work out what he had meant when he had spoke to Draco about his arm. Something about his father? What did Lucius have to do with any of that?

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco demanded.

"I told you. I didn't want anything. I came to see if you were okay." Blaise said, smiling innocently with that wicked look underneath.

"You know what I mean." Draco hissed, stepping forward, trying and failing to look threatening.

"Oh! To keep quiet!" Blaise laughed and crossed his arms, smirking and tapping his foot. "Wow... I dunno... I mean... This is a pretty big secret. And I think your father has a right to know."

"I have secrets on you remember!" Draco snarled sharply.

"Yeah, but none as big as this one!" Blaise laughed.

Draco flushed red in the face (though it came out more pink) and glared at him, running out of things to say. Harry was back against the wall, wanting to run forward and hit Blaise as hard as he could, but instead he resisted, once again, it would not stop him from screaming blue murder afterwards. Draco would have to fight his own battle. For now at least.

"Anything," Draco hissed, he knew he sounded desperate but for once he didn't care.

"Anything?" Blaise rose an eyebrow.

"Anything!" Draco snapped, stepping forward again.

"How about... You back down as Slytherin prince. Let me take the roll instead. When you plan to embarrass someone you stand back and wait for me, you never beat me in any insult I give and you always come second. I become the star of the dorm and you must always make sure you look second best too. For the rest of your years at Hogwarts you WILL be second best. Sound fair?" Blaise grinned.

"No way!" Draco yelped. He was the Slytherin prince! It was one of the few things he had left! He had lost so much because of his father! He refused to lose this as well!

"Then I tell everyone." Blaise sneered, shrugging.

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered, he had to speak up sooner or later.

"Shut it!" Draco snapped. He would regret it later. For now he was too tense to deal with hurting Harry's feelings.

"You heard him." Blaise smirked, not taking his eyes off of Draco. "Shut it."

"..." Draco stared at Blaise, he made sure Harry was not going to speak again before he whispered quietly. "You won't settle for anything else, will you?"

"No I will not." Blaise sneered nastily.

"... Fine. Just keep it quiet," Draco whispered. Then had to repeat himself so that Blaise could hear clearly and smile at the pure hate in Draco's eyes.

"Perfect!" Blaise laughed loudly.

"Are you done?" Draco asked angrily, pink in the face still.

"Yes, thank you." Blaise beamed.

"Now leave." Draco hissed, he was so angry he was afraid he would do something to make Blaise blab. The one thing that had always been his. That he had been good at. Was now taken away from him by the little rat!

"Of course, you two obviously want to continue." Blaise smirked but stepped back to the door.

He had saw the look in Draco's eyes and was testing how long he could push him. Because he planned to push him, Blaise was going to squeeze every drop of blackmail out of Draco that he could. Whatever he was doing, he expected Draco to be there, almost like a slave. Yes part of it was jealousy, he didn't see why Draco was going with Harry instead of himself when it was clear he was the obvious choice as well as less hassle, but most of it was just that he got a horrible satisfaction for making people squirm, even people in his own house. Like any other Slytherin.

He turned away from Draco and Harry and left the room, smirking. He then went to find Crabbe and Goyle. After all, Draco wouldn't mind if Blaise happened to borrow them as his own henchmen from now on. Even if he planned to borrow them for a little while. And even if Draco did happen to mind, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Back inside the door, Harry walked over to Draco and gently put an arm over his shoulders, trying to comfort him. Draco hesitated for a moment, he considered shaking him off and screaming at Harry. Saying it was his fault. Blaming Harry for everything...

But instead he turned around and cuddled into Harry's arms. He needed someone to hold him. His insides were cold and his body was aching, his legs shaking like they wouldn't support him for much longer. It was all just too much but he had to stay together. He couldn't break apart in front of Harry. Draco hated Blaise more than ever in his life...

Draco and Harry both took some time to calm down. Harry tried to press a few questions but Draco just waved them away and smiled at him rather coldly.

"When you need to know... You'll know..." Draco pecked him on the lips before turning and leaving the room without even a goodbye.

Harry watched him go before he sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and thought back. Draco was so... strange.

"Harry?" came a voice, making him jump from where he had been sitting, his head snapped up too sharply and he knocked it against the wall painfully.

"Hermione?" Harry squinted through the dark just as she opened the door.

"There you are! I thought Malfoy had done something awful to you!" Hermione gasped, running inside. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where's Ron?" Harry blinked.

"He went to see if you were in the dorm." Hermione sighed. "Honestly Harry, what happened?"

Harry ignored her and walked over to the door, he checked the coast was clear before shutting the door and carefully placing a chair in front of it. Then he walked back to Hermione and, in a whisper, told her all that had happened.

"Are you serious? That's black mail!" Hermione gasped, more shocked at what Blaise had done rather than what Harry and Draco had done.

"I know. But that's not what worries me. See there was something weird about what he said. He said something about Draco's dad. About his arm and wondering how many more injuries there would be if he found out..." Harry bit his lower lip. He had a feeling but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. So if Hermione said it first them maybe...

"You don't think Lucius hits him?" Hermione's eyes widened. God bless her brilliant mind reading abilities.

"I dunno. I don't want to do anything stupid in case I'm wrong but..." Harry hesitated again.

"We should tell someone. A teacher." Hermione insisted fiercely.

"NO! Hermione! What if I'm wrong?" Harry stressed. "Look. Why don't I just try and get some answers out of Draco. Wait and see if he gives me anything. Then... If so... We can go to a teacher..."

"Harry. It could take years before you're close enough for him to admit it, if it's true. What if something happens before then? You'll be so guilty. We should tell someone for YOUR sake as well as his. They can investigate and they can discover the truth." Hermione whispered. "Look. Abuse is serious. No matter what. If something is going on... Just... Let's go to someone."

"Like?"

"Snape maybe, they like each other-" Hermione began.

"Cher right! Last time I went to Snape about Draco possibly hurting himself, Snape threw me out the office!" Harry snorted, cutting her off sharply and scowling slightly at the memory. "He would never listen to us. No matter what evidence we had." He hesitated. "And by the way, how much are we going to tell them?"

"We'll keep your love life a secret, Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes, waving the question away. "We'll just say we saw Blaise and Draco while hiding from Crabbe or Goyle. They don't have to know. Now back to telling the teacher. How about Dumbledore. He is kind and he will definitely do something. Plus he will believe you easily since he knows you wouldn't say something like this without proof."

"Yeah but. If we're wrong we'll have interrupted him and made him-"

"Harry! This is serious! Even the slightest suspicion would be looked at! And I am sure Dumbledore would be so relieved he wouldn't care if his time was waisted." Hermione snapped, losing her patients now.

"Hermione..." Harry began again.

"No! I am going to Dumbledore. You can either come with me. Or you can go back to the dorm and tell Ron I will be there in a moment," Hermione scowled.

"Okay!" He said quickly then nodded. "I'll come."

"Good." Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room.

They didn't take any time to rest or catch their breath, even after walking up and down a dozen set of steps, just kept moving. Harry was feeling very doubtful, he was sure he was wrong, but Hermione seemed especially tense.

They pushed their way through the groups of students, Hermione never letting go of Harry's hand for the whole time. A few of the others glared at them or whispered about them in some way but still Hermione ignored them, when her mind was set to something she was almost impossible to snap out of it again. Harry was just trying to get his head straight.

What if he was wrong? What if he got everyone to attack Lucius and got Draco in trouble? Or just embarrassed him in front of everyone?

Harry wanted to make sure Draco was safe but he didn't want him to hate him. Not when they were just finally getting along! Soon it didn't matter, they were stepping up outside of Dumbledore's large gargoyle entrance just as he was considering putting his foot down and demanding they leave.

"What now? We don't know the password." Harry sighed, fidgeting, hoping to use this to just drop it all.

"I guess we will have to wait for someone to pass and ask them the password" Hermione shrugged, taking a seat on the ground.

"But... Hermione!" Harry began angrily. "We can't just sit here!"

"I don't want to miss them." Hermione said stubbornly. "And we don't have class yet. Plus McGonagall is sure to come out and see us before curfew. We'll be fine."

Harry wanted to argue, he didn't want to sit here waiting for someone like Snape to come along and shout at them for trying to help (not that he was sure they were helping). They could take some serious points off of them! But in the end Harry knew he couldn't worm his way out of it without looking as bad as Blaise. Instead he sighed and took a seat beside of her.


	10. Concern

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy." Snape said, whispering into his ear while he was staring into the fire so that no one else could hear him, "Can you please come with me for a moment."

Draco had been sitting in the common room and ignoring everyone around him as he found his mind drifting into a sort of day dream about Harry and his father and what he was going to do about his lessons. Blaise was sitting off with Crabbe and Goyle, talking quietly, only glancing over to see if Draco was still glaring enviously at him with hate for stealing all what was his. Unfortunately no luck yet but it was only a matter of time before Draco realize how much he had lost.

"Yes, sir?" Draco looked up, blinking at him.

"Can you please come with me for a moment." Snape repeated, standing up straight and walking towards the door.

Draco blinked again, watching him for a moment before standing from the large comfortable chair he had managed to steal for a second year student and followed. He left the dorm room and followed Snape, expecting to go to his office just down the dungeon but instead made his way up all the way to one of the towers and then towards Dumbledore's office. Draco had started to frown and slowed down his pace earlier but he didn't stop. He didn't know why Snape wanted him but he hadn't really cared until he saw that it was Dumbledore who wanted him.

That meant it was very serious, whatever it was. Otherwise Snape would have been the one to tell him.

Was he in trouble? Maybe Dumbledore knew that Snape rarely punished him unless... Well, never actually! Even when it was serious like frightening Harry at Quidditch, pretending to be dementors. If Dumbledore had enough of Snape... "punishing" him, then maybe he decided to do it himself. That was the only thing he could think of... But what had he done?

It had only been, what? Two days? Two days since he had come back (two days since he had kissed Harry... the memory still made the corner of his lips tug upwards but it also brought a painful punch of fear and worry into his gut). He hadn't had a chance to do anything! He had made fun of people, pushed a few younger kids over but no more than Blaise, Blaise had done so much more than him as the new Slytherin Prince.

Still angry at the thought, Draco scowled and completely missed the password as Snape spoke to the stone gargoyle in front of them. He followed him onto the spiral steps and tried to push, both, Harry and Blaise out of his mind.

He had bigger things to deal with now.

Snape stopped just outside the final doors, he hadn't said anything at all and his face was hard. It was starting to worry Draco now. What had he done? Maybe Dumbledore liked one of the first years he'd tripped up. Maybe he was going to lecture him and punish him over that.

Swallowing hard to dry out his hard throat Draco watched as Snape knocked on the door and then waited in silence.

"Come in." Came the older mans voice from the other side of the door. He didn't sound angry, just calm and like he was in the middle of a daze.

Draco looked up sharply as the door opened, hoping to see something in Snape's face. But the man did not look at him and his face remained hard, though most of it was hidden with his hair.

Taking a breath Draco stepped inside the warm office. Though it was warmer than he would have liked and he felt suddenly stiffy and sweaty under the layers of his school robes. He couldn't remember the last time he had been here. It was warm and looked familiar so he must have been called or taken at some point. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been as bad as this. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked very upset. It was rare for Dumbledore to wear anything other than a soft smile unless he was truly angry.

As if reading his thoughts Dumbledore looked up and smiled calmly at Draco. The warm smile back in place and Draco felt a bit of himself relax now that the tension was being taken off.

"Come and take a seat, Draco." Dumbledore nodded at the chair facing him.

Draco tried not to hesitate and went towards the small wooden chair, it was small but had a large cushions placed on the seat with made it more comfortable. Still it was strange and he began to wriggle and fidget on his seat, gripping the side of the seat and twisting his feet against one another. When he realized what he was doing he quickly stopped and held still but he found it hard to stare into the headmasters soft blue eyes.

"Do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked. He offered him a cluster or strange round yellow sweets that he had never heard of. Draco shook his head and leaned back in his chair, holding his hands on his lap.

"No, sir." Draco said, finally looking up at him so he knew he was not lying, "I don't."

"Alright then." He nodded slowly then looked down at his hands. "Are you feeling well?"

"... I suppose..." Draco frowned, leaning forward again, unsure of why he was suddenly concerned about his health.

Dumbledore nodded and watched him for a moment. "Did you get that injury on your arm by fighting with the other houses? Harry or the Weasley's perhaps?"

"No sir." Draco frowned. Had someone told him he had been fighting with Potter and Weasley. He hadn't done that! Well, if he had then they were not much of fights.

"Then how did you get it?" Dumbledore pressed smoothly.

"I fell down the stairs." Draco shrugged, glancing back to where Snape was still standing by the door before he looked back at Dumbledore and shrugged again like it couldn't be helped.

"Didn't you tell Parkinson and the others you got it stopping the house elves fighting?" Snape stepped in. Draco turned around to see him stepping into the room, still stiff and stone faced.

Dumbledore looked up as well but said nothing and let his eyes wander back down to Draco.

"I... I didn't want them thinking of me as a clutz. They already tease me and that would have just made things even worse." Draco said quickly. "So I pretended house elves did it." He knew Snape was watching him. The house elf was to stop suspicion because Snape had already seen some of the other bruises that he had covered up with falling down the stairs, but he had been in such a rush he had forgotten the lie!

"So you really did fall down the stairs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded, better keep with that lie now rather than change it again.

"How did you do that?" Dumbledore frowned softly.

"Excuse me?" Draco blinked.

"Did you trip over your feet? An elf? An animal? Just slipped or lost your footing? How?" Dumbledore pressed, but he pressed so gently that Draco didn't think twice about it.

"Um. My own feet." Draco shrugged.

"Alright." Dumbledore nodded and then leaned forward "Draco. This is a safe school. No one can hurt you while you are here. If there is anything going on. Anywhere. You can tell me, or Professor Snape. We can protect you. You don't have to go at this alone."

Draco felt cold as ice but he kept his face hard and scowled, trying to keep his voice even as he said; "I really don't understand what you mean."

"... Alright you may go." Dumbledore nodded leaning back.

Draco stood and hurried from the room. He didn't catch Snape's eyes as he made his way down the stair case and back to his dorm room as fast as he could. He was angry at himself for being so easily caught off guard but he was also angry at Blaise. He must have been the one to let something slip to one of the teachers and now they were all prizing into his life.

Meanwhile Snape had waited a few moments for Draco to get away from the office before he walked over to Dumbledore's desk and leaned over, placing his hands on the wooden surface and scowling at Dumbledore, waiting for the elder man to explain why he had let Draco go so easily. He was trying to hold back his anger but he was building so much inside of him that sooner or later it was going to explode on someone innocent.

"We don't have enough evidence." Dumbledore sighed eventually.

Snape said nothing but he pulled his lips back over his teeth and suppresses a growl. His hands balled into fists on the desk tightly.

"If we told Draco of our suspicions we don't know what he might do or say. Let's wait and investigate before we run and scream down on him." Dumbledore continued.

"I understand that but-" Snape began.

"No buts. Watch him. Wait and do not say a word. At least not for now." Dumbledore sighed, then looked Snape in the eyes. "We _will _help him. I promise."

"Alright," Snape nodded, weakly taking a step back.

"You should get some rest. You are exhausted. You have not been sleeping well since Miss Granger and Mr Potter's visit, have you?" Dumbledore's eyes were gently but his tone was more direct.

"I am fine," Snape lied. Ever since Harry and Hermione had told them of their suspicions Snape had been in a state. He had been remembering how he had found Draco when he was at the party and how he had done nothing to help him. He was in a mix of feelings.

Guilt. For both not doing anything to help Draco even after he had seen that something was clearly wrong. But also for his friend. Lucius was his friend. They had been friends for a long time. Ever since they were in Hogwarts themselves. How could he doubt him without even talking to him about it. If they were wrong then how would Lucius feel if he ever found out the kind of images that ran through Snape's mind at this very moment.

Confusion for the exact same reason. Why would Lucius do this? How could he become this kind of man. He knew Lucius father had been strict and he knew he had an occasion of smacking him around every now and then, but they were only ever just light hits or smacks on his hand when he was younger. Never anything bad enough to leave a bruise (not like Snape's parents) and even if he did leave a bruise, back then it was a time where hitting your child in the wizard world was more or less acceptable. Then there was the confusion of why Draco had never told him. Didn't he trust him? Did he not think that Snape would believe him? He had tried to show Draco that he would always be there for him but clearly he had not shown it enough.

Anger. Towards Lucius of course. How could he just smack Draco around like that and still act so coldly? And after what had happened to poor Narcissa! Snape still found it hard to believe that Lucius honestly did not care that had happened to his wife. Draco have loved Narcissa and lost her so quickly without even the slightest idea why. Now he had lost his mother and by the looks it seemed he never had a true father to begin with.

And so much more, a mix of his own emotions and ones he felt for poor Draco and Lucius, even a few for Narcissa. He was unsure, did Narcissa know about what might be happening to Draco? Did she help? Or was she as oblivious as the rest of them? Her only child was suffering and he didn't even know who to talk to about it.

"Go and rest." Dumbledore repeated.

"I will go. But I doubt I will be resting any time soon." Snape grumbled, mostly to himself.

With that he turned and left the office, making his way back down to his own room in the dungeons. At least Draco was safe here at Hogwarts for now.

Back in the common room of Slytherin, Draco had gone straight up to Blaise and grabbed the sleeve of his robes, he pulled sharply and dragged the boy up to their dorm rooms without a word. Blaise shouted and struggled at first, then just scowled at Draco and followed, curiosity getting the better of him as he wondered what it could possibly that Draco wanted.

"Out!" Draco snapped when he saw two other boys in the room. He left them no room to argue and practically threw them down the stairs. Then he turned his eyes on Blaise. "You! You dirty little stinking rat!"

"Mind telling me why I'm a dirty little stinking rat?" Blaise rose an eyebrow, calmly.

"You know why!" Draco roared and shoved him, then lowered his voice down again. "You said if let you be Slytherin Prince and stood down, you'd keep quiet about me and Potter. I guess it was my fault. I kind of _expected_ you to keep quiet about my arm and father too!"

"... You have honestly lost me." Blaise scowled at him, uncrossing his arms and stepping forward.

"You told Dumbledore about this!" He snarled, waving his arm in front of Blaise's eyes. "You told him and now he's snooping!"

"Draco. Darling. What could I honestly get from telling that stupid old secret?" Blaise rose an eyebrow.

"Enjoyment!" Draco growled. "Watching me suffer like you always do!"

"Draco. Darling." He repeated. "I would have blackmailed you if that was the case. I want to really _get _something out of the secrets I know. There would be no fun in just going and telling a teacher because then it wouldn't be a secret that I could threaten with anymore."

Draco paused and stared at him. "You mean you didn't tell?"

"No."

"Then who did?" Draco demanded, like Blaise might know if he asked him enough times.

"Let me use my psychic abilities to find out." Blaise snorted, he went to push passed then hesitated with a smirk, "Mind you, as far as I know, Potter was the only one around when I gave off that little hint. Maybe your new boyfriend is trying to help out and is only making things worse. You know how he always ends up making things worse a lot of the time because he wants to be all perfect and make everyone else miserable in his efforts."

"What are you saying, Blaise?" Draco growled, an awful feeling piling inside of his stomach.

"You know what I'm saying. He's too much trouble." Blaise smirked and walked over.

The next thing Draco knew, he was being pinned to a wall with his hands above his head and Blaise's lips were over his. His tongue running over his lower lip and dipping inside of his mouth. Draco gave a muffled yelp and struggled, Blaise was stronger but Draco refused to go without a fight. Blaise pulled back for a single breath before he kissed him again, pushing his body against his and rubbing slightly for a moment.

"Stop it!" Draco gasped when Blaise pulled back to kiss his neck. "Let go of me! Let go, Blaise!"

Blaise smirked and took a step back, he licked his lips and grinned at the taste of Draco was still tingling on his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair before he shrugged and brushed down his clothes casually while Draco stared at him through wide and furious eyes. For a moment it looked like Blaise was not going to say anything, but then he stepped forward and shrugged.

"You know what I am saying. You could have so much more for so much less trouble." Blaise smiled in that cool and charming way that normally made a girls legs weak. But it only made Draco gag.

"Get away from me." Draco snarled.

"Whatever you say." Blaise shrugged, he leaned over and pecked Draco's cheek before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind of himself and leaving Draco to stand against the wall before slowly slipping down to the ground.

He didn't care about what Blaise had did. That boy was always a horny idiot that didn't think. He could handle Blaise any day of the week.

But if Harry had put two and two together and he had told Dumbledore then that meant that Draco's misery had only just begun. He would have to tread carefully for the rest of his time, at least for the rest of this year, at Hogwarts until everything just... would blow over. Maybe he could convince Harry that it was all just a misunderstanding and then he would tell Dumbledore that he was wrong and they would all just leave him alone and things could go on like normal again.

If he couldn't convince Harry to take it back, then Draco was sure he would not be able to see him anymore... No matter how much it killed him inside.

* * *

That night Draco hardly slept at all. He tossed and turned in his bed, knocking his pillow onto the floor and getting his legs tangled in the sheets, thinking back to the questions that Dumbledore had asked him earlier. Then it skipped to what Blaise had said about Harry possibly being the one to tell them about his dad. Then it went back to one of the few burn marks that Lucius had left on his back when he had accidentally let it slip to one of his fathers friends wife. She had asked questions and Lucius was not happy one bit, he burnt Draco's back to make sure he never let anything slip again.

When sleep finally did come, it was only to open the window to a whole new nightmare.

In it his father was chasing him through the Malfoy manner, he furious with Draco but he could not remember why. Draco ran as fast away from him as he could but he kept tripping, he wanted to make it to his room and maybe hide from him but it was just so far away! Then the scenery changed slightly and he was outside, he just pushed passed a tree when he saw Harry and ran to him for help. He had ran into Harry's open arms but Harry turned out to be Blaise and he held him still while Lucius ran towards them. Draco had shouted and tried to break free but it was pointless. Just before Lucius reached him, his cane waving around in the air, Draco woke up. He sat up sharply and stayed where he was, sweating softly and gasping for breath before he looked around the room.

Everyone else in the dorm room was still fast asleep. He glanced over at the window, it looked like the sun was just about to rise up, leaving a pink and orange trail to run across the horizon of the sky. With a single yawn, Draco shook of the rest of the nightmare and climbed from his bed, dressed quickly and lightly made his way down to the dorm towards the common room. When he was sure no one was there, he went to one of the chairs he had been in the night before when Snape had come to collect him. But he refused to think back to that time, he was not going to think of what Dumbledore and Snape could possibly know about his home life.

When he was settled down he leaned back, slouching in his seat, and stared at the fire, no matter what it was always alight, warming the common room. It was nice to feel warm again.

Suddenly an image of curling up in Harry's arm in front of a fire hit Draco hard, he almost laughed aloud at the randomness of it but quickly kept himself quiet. It was nice this morning and he wanted this morning to himself, at least for a little longer. They probably would not hear him but he really did not want to risk it. As soon as everyone else come down the calm and warm feeling he had right now would disappear.

Unconsciously he reached over and scratched his wrist and arm. Then he realized there was no slight sting like there normally was. He looked at his arm and squinted down at the very faint red marks from where he had cut himself. He hadn't done any cutting in a long time, either he was distracted or (for once) he was too happy with what was happening that he didn't even notice.

Staring down at the faint red marks he leaned back once more and let his expression go blank. Cutting himself had certainly relieved some of the tension that was building inside of him, and honestly, it had helped him a lot when he needed something to vent his anger out on. Even if it was just himself, but since he clearly did not need it anymore, was that a good thing or a bad?

"Good, I suppose." Draco whispered to himself, though he still wasn't sure. Good because he wasn't harming himself anymore? Or bad because he was just letting his anger build up inside of him, that any moment he would snap and let it loose on someone else.

It wasn't much longer after that before the other students began to come down and fill the common room, one sleepy Slytherin after another. They didn't pay him much attention, so he was able to relax for a little longer before Pansy appeared, already dressed with her hair combed and her make up on and hugged him, squealing that she had a dream about him last night.

Just before she could go into detail about the obviously dirty dream she had of the two of them, Blaise appeared with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind of him.

"Do you two wanna go to breakfast or would you two rather make out?" Blaise smirked.

Pansy looked like she knew which she could chose, but Draco was already standing and walking away from her.

"Let's go then." Draco shrugged.

"Hold on a second!" Stella called, also appeared as she ran over and stood beside of Pansy. The two began to whisper and giggle to one another, Pansy eagerly telling someone about her dream and Stella talking about god knows what.

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped forward, meaning to leave the common room as quickly as he could, but he did not get very far before Blaise grabbed him by his forearm, holding him back so Blaise could take the lead quickly with his two body guards. Draco resisted swearing and just followed, trying to avoid having Pansy hold his hand while Stella giggled and watched the two from behind.

They went down to the main hall, all walking as if they were one big group of friends, no idea that Draco was secretly hating on both Blaise and (the more she grabbed for him) Pansy. While Stella was showing pure jealousy over Pansy no matter what and Blaise was hating on both Pansy and Stella for stalking them so much. They were far from a happy group of friends like the golden trio.

When they were all sat down with the very few other students that were up so early, they began to nibble on toast and cereal laid in front of them. There were some other things to eat, bacon, sausage, egg and Blaise quickly claimed a small plate, eating with a smile to show he was like a prince. Like the title he deserved so much.

Watching the hot butter drip down off the hot toast suddenly made Draco's stomach ache. He was almost sick there and then! He was hungry, he knew it, Draco could feel his stomach rumbling and groaning to be fed, twisting around trying to find something to digest. But at the same time the food was really off-putting and he couldn't bring himself to put a single piece near his mouth.

"You not hungry, Draco?" Pansy asked, leaning over from across the table, smiling at him in a way she thought was sexy.

"No," Draco mumbled, reaching for a glass of water instead.

"Well, okay then." Pansy shrugged, taking the toast and biting into it.

"I'm not either," Stella sighed. "I'm on a diet so I decided to cut out breakfast all together."

"You know you'll lose more weight by eating a different breakfast than no breakfast at all." Blaise smirked.

"You are such a liar!" Stella snapped angrily, glaring at him.

"It's true." he shrugged casually, eating some egg.

"Ignore him, Stella, he is so wrong." Pansy snorted "He's just jealous that he couldn't get a girl like you even if he tried."

"Not that I'll try very hard." Blaise snorted under his breath.

Stella and Pansy ignored Blaise for that morning, whispering to one another about how Stella was right about avoiding breakfast. Soon Pansy set aside her toast and the two best friends promised to diet together. Draco tried to suppress a snort when he saw Pansy slip a small strip of bacon into her mouth when Stella was not looking.

Draco chose to stay quiet as Crabbe and Goyle stuffed themselves silly with half of the food on the table. Blaise occasionally tried to make his own conversation with Draco but with a swift silent glare he gave up and moved on to teasing a few first years on the Ravenclaw table beside of them that had been making funny faces with their breakfasts. The two idiots brought it on themselves in Draco's mind, they sat by Slytherin's and then sat giggling at the eggs for eyes like two-year olds.

Sipping at water all morning Draco tried not to watch the door, waiting for Harry to come in but he found it very hard to. Finally the raven haired boy walked in with Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked up straight away and caught Draco's eye without even meaning to. He would have probably blushed and grinned like an idiot, thinking back to their kiss, if it wasn't for the fact that his mind was on other things. So his eyes instantly drifted down to Draco's arm and the look on Lucius face when he probably gave it to the boy. Because after talking to Dumbledore he had no doubt that it was true.

It wasn't until Hermione tugged on his shoulder and gave him a warning look that he snapped out of his daze and followed her to the table. Hermione hadn't said much about it since they went back to the dorm room (they told Ron that Harry had been in the bathroom and made Hermione wait for him). She had just said that she honestly wished they were wrong about it because it would mean that Draco was going to be having a very hard time even if they managed to get him away from Lucius. He would be swarmed by people wanting to know it was true, plus people would be taking sides for and against him judging on who the trusted more...

When they sat down Harry grabbed a large breakfast and ate it as quickly as he could, almost choking to get it down. He was disappointed when Hermione sat him down with his back to Draco, but then maybe she did that for a reason. Maybe she didn't want him to accidentally make it obvious by staring at Draco all through the lunch, which they both knew he would end up doing even by accident.

Ron seemed oblivious to the fact that Hermione and Harry were both quiet and deep in their own thoughts at breakfast, but he wasn't to Draco's glances.

"Watch out you two." Ron whispered, voice low. "Malfoy keeps glancing over. That cannot be good."

"How does he look?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione when she frowned at him.

"Like his usual slimy self." Ron grunted, shoving a whole sausage in his mouth at one go.

"I mean does he look angry? Scared? Annoyed? Is he looking at anyone in particula-AR!" Harry yelped when Hermione stomped on his foot.

Ron, and a few other Gryffindor and Hufflepuff members sitting near them, looked up and stared at them, blinking as Harry turned and gave Hermione a sour glare while she just pretended not to notice and sipped at her pumpkin juice. Harry looked back at Ron and gave a weak grin, pretending he just have a moment.

"You feeling okay?" Ron asked, swallowing the food he had in his mouth and reaching for some more.

"Yeah I am fine." Harry grinned, trying to keep his voice even.

"If you say so." Ron shrugged and continued to eat.

Harry went back to his own food, he wanted to be annoyed at Hermione but she had a point. Harry could not become obsessed with Draco, otherwise Ron would put it together, he wasn't a genius but he wasn't an idiot. Ron might eventually have to find out but if he did then Harry would much rather he tell Ron rather than he find out on his own and realize his best friend had been keeping a big secret from him.

"What do we have today?" Ron asked casually and talk returned to normal once more.

The Slytherin's finished their breakfast before anyone else and made their way down, ready to have their potion lesson. Before they went through the door that led to the dungeon Draco stopped, a small idea coming to mind.

"I just want to go send a letter to someone." Draco said, turning around. "Go on ahead without me."

"Do you want me to come with?" Pansy asked hopefully. Stella rolled her eyes but then plastered on her smile again.

"Uh no." Draco mumbled quickly then smiled at her with his usual charming smile when he wanted someone to do as told. "Go ahead without me, see if you can't save me a good seat."

"Sure!" Pansy gushed, she turned and ran, wanting to get the best seat just for her and Draco. Stella gaped after her, angry that her friend had just ditched her like that, and stalked after her. Blaise may have taken over as the Slytherin prince but he was still nothing to her compared to Pansy's darling Draco! He had his charm and he planned to use it.

When she and the others were all gone, Draco rolled his eyes and made his way towards the owlery. He wanted to give Harry a message before he left the main hall.

_Harry. Meet me in the same room as before, just after lunch. D._

"Who's D?" Ron mumbled, peeping over at Harry's letter and frowning down at it just as the schools owl took flight again.

"No one special." Harry lied, folding the letter and placing it in his pocket, pretending to focus on eating again though he was too tense now.

"Okay, well, what's the same room as before?" Ron frowned, cocking his head.

"No idea. Probably a joke." Harry shrugged.

"You don't think D is Draco Malfoy do you?" Ron scowled. "You better watch out. I told you he must be planning something."

"No." Harry laughed nervously. "If it was Malfoy he would have at least pretended to be someone else. Left someone else I know or an 'Anonomous' signature. Even Malfoy isn't that stupid."

"Beside's... It is irrelevant." Hermione shrugged casually slipping herself into the conversation. "Harry can't go anyway."

"I can't?" Harry blinked, as equally shocked as Ron.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and staring at him with hard brown eyes and frowning slightly, "Remember. You were going to come to the library with me after lunch so I could help you with the homework. Remember." She repeated, giving him another very hard look. "The one that Ron and I have done but you're behind on."

"Yuck, can't believe you're gonna make him do homework at lunch." Ron snorted, looking back at his food.

Harry continued to frown at Hermione, wondering what she was talking about. She stared at him and then let her eyes flash down to the letter, making sure Ron did not notice, before he finally caught on.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. I forgot." Harry blushed, grinning.

"Thought you might have. Ron can you do me a favour." Hermione said, turning her eyes on him again. "After you've eaten can you go to the dorm room and try to finish your own homework. Then I can check it over as soon as I am done with Harry's since I know you are going to ask me."

"Thanks Hermione." Ron grinned "You're awesome."

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said, but for different reasons. If Ron was kept busy then that meant he wasn't going to walk in on them in the library and find Harry was not there.

"Come on." Hermione sighed, standing up. "We're going to be late." Really she was truly wondering what these boys would do without her.

They gathered their things from the table and left the hall with a few others from different houses. None of them were looking forward to their potions lesson but then they did have Defence Against The Dark Arts in the afternoon which should be interesting. And then even later on they would be having Care of Magical Creatures, so they would get a chance to talk with Hagrid.

Harry remembered the last lesson he had with Hagrid. It had been when he found that Draco had been cutting himself. Now that he thought about it, Hagrid's lesson would be right after lunch. Maybe he would find out the truth about Draco's home life in that lesson as well. Harry swallowed hard and tried to push the feeling away, he had to focus on not getting in trouble by Snape, then he could worry about Draco...


	11. Bathroom

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

Potions class was nowhere near as bad as he thought it was going to be. They were still in a very cold and stiff room with Slytherin's sneering at them and doing everything they could to drive them up the wall. But Snape did not notice them much at all, he did not torture them by hovering over their shoulder, glaring down at their potion, and snapping at every little mistake they made. Instead most of his time was spent as his desk for a change with his eyes stuck on Draco Malfoy.

That was something the two of them, Harry and Snape, had in common. Neither of them could stop their eyes from drifting over to the blond boy, where he sat sandwiched between of Pansy and Blaise, head ducked down. Only their reasons were very different.

"Harry." Hermione hissed, breaking his thoughts, "Just because Snape is not attacking you does not mean you can take it easy. You are about to blow the potion up!"

"Damn! Thanks." Harry grinned sheepishly at her, quickly putting the clear liquid he had been about to add back on the side and re reading the instructions carefully from the board. He read it a few times before he reached down for another, darker and thick liquid that was just beside of the first one.

He glanced over to the other end of the bench they were working on but Ron was too busy with his own failing potion to notice what had happened. His mind began to drift off towards his best friend.

Ron had been Harry's first real friend at Hogwarts. No. He had been Harry's first real friend full stop! Because of his cousin he never made proper friends at school or in his street or anywhere at all for that matter. Ron had been his first and he had also been the greatest friend that Harry could ever wish for! They had been friends since he climbed onto the train, and they had been through so much together since then. They had fought to get the Philosopher Stone even though they had barely known each other for a few months. Harry helped him save his sister from the Chamber Of Secrets and went into the Forbidden Forest even though Ron was terrified of spiders. And so much more than that! Little things that add up together and big things that you would not do for someone else unless you were truly close.

And now he was keeping a secret from him just because he was afraid of what he might say and think.

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly hissed again, "Your potion!"

He looked down just as the thick liquid began to over flow and drip down over the edges of the black pot, leaving a bright yellow stain like a slug slime trail. Harry yelped and took a large step backwards, almost smacking into the desk behind of him as he did and almost knocking poor Neville's pot over the floor as well. For once Neville's was not the worst of the class (though it was turning an awful green colour and beginning to smell like some kind of rotten egg, so he was not far behind).

"Oh, Harry." Hermione moaned as the Slytherin's began to laugh loudly and point at him. She made a mental note that Draco was not laughing, but instead he was staring intently down at his potion, forcing himself to focus more than he needed to.

"What have you done now, Potter?" Snape growled, standing from his desk and walking around to glare at Harry properly.

"I'm not sure..." Harry mumbled, staring at his potion and squinting at it as he tried to avoid it falling down and landing on his shoes. He honestly had no idea what he had done, he was sure he was doing everything right for once! Maybe he added too much of something in his day dreams...

Snape sighed in frustration and glared at him for a moment before he pulled out his wand from the inside of his black robes, seconds later Harry's potion pot was completely empty and the floor was as clean as before they entered the room.

"Looks like you've failed todays class assignment again, Potter." Snape sneered, then turned to get the class to quiet back down again.

Harry blinked after him as he walked away. Not because Snape had failed him, for once he probably honestly deserved it with no arguments, but because of how easy he had gotten off. Only a few other people seemed to notice, the rest were still snickering at Harry or had not even noticed his accident because they were focussing on their own potions, but Snape had said one sentence and then walked off. He had not even taken any points off even though that had been the perfect time to. It would have even been a good excused to give him detention.

Harry stood and stared down at his potion. He wondered if he would be able to do it again quickly before the end of the lesson... Probably not, now Snape had gone easy on him it would be even harder to concentrate on what he was doing.

Just another thing to add to his already fully and confused mind!

"Come on," Hermione whispered, "Try and help Ron for the last few minutes."

"Okay." Harry said, nodding his head and he moved over to Ron's side.

After a while of talking to Ron, they began to grin and snicker a bit, acting like normal friends over the potion. Not like one of those friends was hiding a secret crush on both of their worst enemy for all of their school year! Ron had been too busy with his own potion to notice Snape not take away points, which was lucky, because that would surely rise Ron's suspicion.

By the end of the lesson Ron had not only messed up his own potion, but he had also managed to get some of it down himself and Harry while they were laughing too hard to notice.

"Ten points, Weasley, now pay attention next time." Snape hissed, suddenly appearing behind of them and making them jump. As a result, Ron spilt slightly more of his pink/purple ice-cold liquid over his black robes, staining them.

Ron scowled and went back to his potion but Snape's words only increased Harry's confusion. He took points off of Ron but not Harry?

Harry was definitely missing something here.

Meanwhile Draco made sure to focus on Pansy, trying to listen to what she said and not on what Hermione and Harry said. Only he realized he had not been listening and so he had no idea what Pansy was talking about. Instead he gave a tight and small smile, nodding his head and humming slightly. It seemed to satisfy her long enough to make her smile and turn to her own potion.

"You feeling okay?" Blaise asked with a small smirk on his lips. He had been watching Draco closely from the start of the lesson.

"I am fine!" Draco snapped, a little sharper than he intended to, turning to glare at him. "So mind your own business!"

Blaise just smirked at him again and rolled his eyes at Draco and snorted. Then he turned away and continued to act as princely as he could. Pansy was blinking at the two of them before she sighed loudly and glared at the two.

"What has gotten into you two? You've both been acting weird lately." Pansy said loudly.

"It's nothing. Draco is just a little sensitive." Blaise said, smiling coldly down at his potion.

"Sensitive?" Pansy blinked. "About what?"

"I dunno, what are you sensitive about, Draco?" Blaise smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Draco growled. "You're all giving me a head ache."

"Sorry." Pansy blushed and looked away. For a moment there was peace, but then Pansy forgot about his head ache and resumed flirting and talking.

It felt like an age before the lesson finally finished. And when it did Pansy instantly clung to his arm. Honestly, of all things Blaise stole from him, why couldn't it have been bloody Pansy Parkinson! Scowling, he let her drag him right from the room, barely giving him a chance to grab his bag on the way, and out into the corridor. Everyone else was quickly followed, they had another lesson and Draco was not sure what it was but he did not feel in the mood to go.

"Pansy, hold on a second." Draco mumbled, pulling on Pansy until they were slowly walking at the back of the group.

"What is it, Draco?" Pansy asked, blinking at him.

"Look, I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna skip this lesson, tell the teacher I went to lay down." Draco lied.

"Do you want me to come with?" Pansy gasped, immediately, clinging to him with both hands.

"No, thanks." Draco forced a smile. "Go to class, write down what I miss for me." He turned his strained smile into his charming smile. "Please?"

"Of course!" Pansy squealed, making Blaise and the others look back at her.

"See you then." Draco gave a final smile and slipped his arm free. He then turned and walked swiftly down the corridor, away from the others before Blaise or anyone else for that matter, could call after him and ask him where he was going.

He just wanted to be _alone_!

Passing the golden trio he did not even look up when Harry watched him pass. He made sure to force his gaze to stay steady ahead of him and hoped that his body didn't give anything away. Harry glanced over at him, hoping to see some kind of indication on his face as to where he was going now he was separated from his friends. But instead all he saw was the focus on his face, walking somewhere that they could not find him. Even Harry, he would talk to Harry as he planned later on after lunch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione hissed, grabbing a hold of Harry's arm as he began to turn around.

Knowing that Ron was staring as well, Harry grinned. "Uh... Bathroom?"

"No you're not." Hermione scowled, knowing what he was really planning on doing. "You have class, you can go afterwards. I don't want to have to take down another load of notes for you because you don't read them anyway. Just go and you can go to the bathroom after class during break."

"Calm down, Hermione." Ron snorted, rolling his eyes at her and shaking his head sadly. "He just wants to loo, how can you tell a guy to hold it?"

Hermione ignored him and stared at Harry with hard brown eyes, her lips getting tighter the longer he stood there with his body turned like he was going to run the minute she let go of his arm. Finally, when he couldn't take it anyone, he sighed and turned around, walking as normal again and shaking her arm free.

"Fine. I'll hold it." Harry sighed, resisting the urge to glance around at Draco's back over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Draco was just strolling through the corridors, no idea where his feet were actually taking him. Many people stared at him as he passed them but no one said anything, just watched him pass and then continued with their own walk. A few people giggled or snickered at him but even without Crabbe and Goyle following like loyal body guards people were weary of picking a fight with the son of a Death Eater.

After a while he found himself wandering down a long empty corridor. He didn't remember being there before... Or if he had been there then he didn't go there very often. Maybe it was just that there were no students around so it was hard to recognise the way it was. It was cold and the windows high on the wall were wide open, making Draco shiver.

He stopped, looking around, and sighed. Sitting on the ground. If anyone came he would tell them he was getting dizzy and needed to sit down. Taking a breath he rolled his head back and let his eyes slide close, class was so boring, and useless nine times out of ten.

"Meow!"

Draco blinked and looked down, it was a snow white cat, thick fur sticking out at all angles and a rather flat face. Winding its way around of Draco's leg, its bushy tail wrapping around him slightly and purring up at him.

"Hello..." Draco mumbled, he reached over to stroke the cat when suddenly it hissed and scratched him with its long sharp claws.

Draco did not really react to the scratch although it certainly made him jump when the cat hissed. He stared down at the cut, slowly bleeding softly as the cat turned and ran away down the corridor. It was a dark red and only a drop escape his skin but it was enough to hold all of Draco's attention. He remembered when he used to cut himself, it hurt but at the same time it amazed him... Blood was amazing... The only time he did not find it amazing was when his father caused the blood.

He watched the cat run away and poked at his wound...

"I hate you." He whispered, but he was not sure if he was talking to the cat, Lucius... or himself.

* * *

The blood quickly stopped and soon it was a simple red line going down along his pale pointed hand with a slight pink outline around of it that could very well transform into a bruise with all his luck. Draco stared at it for a while, sitting on the floor and feeling miserable, before he shut his eyes again. His head was starting to feel heavy and it just felt so good to have his eyes shut for a little while and lean his head back against the cool brick wall behind him. The whole corridor was cold and hard but that didn't mean shutting his eyes didn't feel any better.

He'd close them... Just a little bit, until his next lesson...

* * *

He woke up sharply, no idea how long he had been asleep, but it could not have been for very long considering the corridor was still empty and no one had come by. If someone had then surely they would have nudged him or something. It felt even colder than before and Draco wrapped his arms around of himself, forgetting about the cut on his hand until it caught one of his buttons in an attempt to warm himself up. One hand was just healing from a broken wound and had literally came out of his cast the other day, and the other was cut and constantly snatching on things, probably reopening itself and bleeding all over again. Draco cursed and glared at his hands. This pair caused him quite a bit of trouble...

Mumbling another small curse, Draco pushed himself up against the wall until he was standing again. His legs ached underneath him and he nearly collapsed back down to the floor when they grew suddenly heavy and dizzy. He was so tired, that was the only reason he could see why he was suddenly so weak. But then he had just slept... Maybe he hadn't slept for long enough.

Draco considered it for a moment what he was going to do next. But then he decided to make his way up to the library. At least there he could pretend he was studying and it was not a very long walk from where he was standing now. He couldn't stand going back to the Dorm where anyone could be at the moment.

Pushing away from the wall he stumbled slightly and nearly fell forward onto his face. He stood up straight, wiped the rest of the sleep from his eyes, and began to make his way down the corridor. He looked around constantly for someone to appear and tell him off and send him to class. But no one showed. Not even that annoying cat of Filch's. And soon he was pushing through the doors and inside.

Luckily no one was inside of the Library so he could find a nice seat in the corner at the very back that was hidden away without a problem. He pulled out the first book his hand could grab from the shelf and lay it down in front of himself on the desk, open in a random page near the middle. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands and began to read the book in hopes of passing the time, though the words were not really sinking in and it was a very boring book!

The clock that was bewitched to hover around the air in a circle of the room ticked loudly as it passed over his head and the words in the book did not even seem to make any sense to him.

Looking up, Draco checked that the librarian was really not in before he rolled up the sleeve of his left wrist and stared at his arm. The marks were fading but they were still clearly there. He had a sort of fascination at looking at his wounds when he wasn't causing themself. He liked seeing them, even feeling them. At that thought he was suddenly reaching down, he ran a finger over the most faded line, it was also the shortest...

Digging his nail into tha exact mark, he slowly dragged it along slowly, digging right into the skin and going under the faded mark was completely reopened.

A single dribbled of blood ran down his wrist and fell down onto the white page, it sunk into the paper like a sponge and water, spreading slightly and creating a single large spot of red "ink". Draco blinked and quickly moved his arm so it was hovering over his lap instead and he didn't ruin anymore of the book in case someone managed to track it back to him with magic. He dabbed at his wrist with his free hand, trying to stop the bleeding even though he was stupid enough to cause it.

A bell rang suddenly and Draco jumped, almost knocking his chair backwards as he clambered to his feet, clutching his wrist tightly. His heart was hammering against his chest and his eyes were wide, breath coming in short gasps. He had been so involved he had lost track of time. For some reason he expected to see Snape or even Lucius standing, glaring at him with the cane ready to lash out for being late for class!

"HEY!" The librarian snapped, appearing behind her desk and frowning at him. "How long have you been there?"

Draco stared at her, mouth open with no idea of what to say before he moved out around the table and dashed out the door. He wiped at his wrist furiously. Pushing his way passed people as the corridors slowly filled with students. No one paid him any attention and he was able to slip into the bathroom and into one of the stalls without much of a problem.

He sat on the toilet seat and checked his wrist. It still seemed to be bleeding slightly but not as badly. He used some of the toilet roll to dab at it gently, trying to keep it from stinging as he did so.

He should go to the medical room. Find out why he was so tired all the time and weak in the knees so it was hard to stand. Or find out why his wrist was stinging worse than normal or maybe even get some sort of help as to why he was so interested in his own wounds and opening them up without a second thought. Draco knew he needed help. He knew he should ask Snape or someone for this help.

But he wouldn't. Instead Draco would clean himself up, shake off the weak feeling he had and make his way back to class just like he always did. Just like his father had taught him to and just the way his mother would watch him as he did it.

To prove that he would, Draco pushed down his sleeve to hide hits cuts and jumped out of the stall. He was ready to charge to his class...

Only to run, _literally_ run, right into Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Ron was a head or so taller than Draco was, so his forehead knocked hard somewhere around Ron's mouth and on top of his nose. Ron stomped on his foot and they both twisted around one another before falling down to the ground in a sort of lump. Harry, who had been standing behind Ron at the time, grabbed a hold of Ron's arm to help steady him and ended up just getting dragged down to the ground with them, landing heavily on top.

They stayed there for a moment, groaning and moaning as they each tried to get up and failed only to fall back down on top of each other again. Draco got on his hands and knees, pushing himself up to his knees and rubbing his forehead where he was smacked Ron. His toes were hurting too and the arm that had just healed was aching awfully! He tried to stand but then Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again in his own attempt to stand.

"Stupid git!" Ron snapped, standing up and rubbing his lip. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Me? You ran into me!" Draco roared, standing up again and glaring at him. He tried to ignore that his arm now felt like it was on fire.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, standing up behind of Draco and fixing his glasses straight. Then he realized he didn't know who, exactly, he was asking.

"Fine." Ron growled, brushing himself down and glaring at Draco.

"Lucky you!" Draco shouted, his hand was now _KILLING_ him. He gripped it tightly, which seemed to somehow help, and knew it would most likely start to swell up again if he didn't put ice on it soon. And he had just gotten it out of that stupid cast!

"You alright, Draco?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Ron blinked and Draco blinked. Harry froze and felt a blush run over his nose as his lips slowly gathered together and he tried to think of something to add to make that seem less... Friendly. But nothing came to mind.

"Wh-What do you care, Potter?" Draco snapped sharply.

Knowing that Ron was now watching him closely, Harry let his eyes fall in a frown as he glared at Draco. He tried to keep his voice even and remembered to call him by his last name this time.

"I don't, Malfoy, but I know you'll probably go running to Snape if you so much as have a bruise on your body!" Harry said. He probably spoke a little too quickly in his rush to get the words out before Ron grew suspicious, but Ron did not noticed and smirked.

"Cause we all know what a cry baby you are!" Ron growled.

"Oh shut up!" Draco snapped, he glared at them both and for a moment no one moved.

"Come on, Ron." Harry said, "We better hurry or we will be late for class."

Ron ignored him and stared down at Draco. He could practically see his friends mind ticking slowly inside of his head as he came up with a very nasty idea. Then it occurred to him what he might be thinking. They had Draco alone in the bathroom. None of his thugs to help him and no teachers to tell them off. Draco would most likely tell on them for "hurting" him anyway so they didn't have much less to lose.

At least that was how he saw it. Harry saw it as a case of taking advantage of a situation and bullying someone smaller than him.

"Ron. Let's go. Come on." Harry said, walking around and grabbing his arm.

"Not yet." Ron growled, shrugging him off.

Draco could see something was wrong and scowled, taking a step backwards.

"You touch me and I'll-" Draco began.

"Scream? Like a baby?" Ron asked, smirking slightly, he looked at Harry. "You know he'd take a chance like this to get at us! He'd probably already have his wand out!"

As true as that was, Harry couldn't let him do this to Draco Malfoy. But he also could not tell him _why_ he couldn't let him.

"He's not worth it." Harry said quickly.

"That's what we said to Hermione when she punched him one." Ron grumbled, "Maybe if we let her finish he wouldn't have been such a little slimy git all after that!" He took a step forward pulling his wand out.

"Ron! No!" Harry shouted.

Draco instantly snatched his own wand from his cloak and held it up, ready to defend himself.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted, knocking Draco's wand back so that it smacked against the wall and dropped down to the ground again.

Draco's wrist was knocked back slightly as well by the force of the spell, sharply and quickly, and he heard an awful sound. Letting his hand drop down he clutched it and roared in pain, resisting the urge to swear and holding back the tears that threatened to over flow down his pale cheeks. He did not want to cry in front of the others but the pain was too much too suddenly. Ron took a step forward and held his wand up. He began to shout a spell when Harry appeared, grabbing his arm and shoving him backwards, standing in between the two of them. Draco was too busy clutching his aching arm to notice but Ron stared with wide eyes at him.

Panting, Harry looked at Ron and scowled, "That is enough Ron! You took it too far!"

"Me? What about him? What about the time when told on us and Hagrid about his dragon? Or the time he made fun of Hermione for being a muggle born witch and called her that horrible name? Or the time he tried to make you lose the Quidditch match by pretending to be a dementor? Or the time he pretended to want to duel and instead left us for Filch? Or even the time he cursed mine and your families just because he lost a match against you?" Ron shouted, standing up to Harry and glaring at him. "Did you forget about all that?"

"No. But that is the point. You are better than him." Harry tried, giving a very weak smile.

Clearly, Ron did not believe it and continued to scowl down at him. He seemed to be watching closely. Like the truth might appear in Harry's eyes if he looked long enough.

"You're not telling me something. And that is fine, if you need your secrets then okay, we all have secrets. But this is something big. This is something you should tell me. I just know it is." Ron whispered. "I just know it is," he repeated, louder this time. "And so until you do tell, don't talk to me at all."

Turning around he marched from the bathroom, taking care to slam the door before he left. He had completely forgotten that he had needed the toilet, or maybe he just did not want to be anywhere near Harry and was going to find another bathroom. Either way, he didn't wait around.

Leaving Harry and Draco alone.

* * *

Harry had used a spell Draco told him to lock the door and put a fake "Not In Service" sign on the front to keep people out. Draco would have done it but his wand arm was still causing him a lot of pain. Then Harry sat Draco up on the sink in front of the mirror and helped look at his wrist. Slowly holding it in his hands and turning it around carefully so as not to hurt him. He wasn't very sure what he was looking for but he knew he would recognise if something was seriously wrong... At least he hoped he would.

Neither had said a word since Ron had left. They just did everything in pure silence when Draco wasn't giving instructions.

Harry did not know what he could do to help his hand but he just wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be too bad and it was keeping him busy. He grabbed a large bundle of toilet roll and twisted it around itself before letting it soak in the cold water until it was freezing as ice. Then he placed it gently over Draco's wrist. He winced when he heard the blond boy hiss slightly in pain.

"You should have really gone after the Weasel..." Draco mumbled suddenly.

"He'll get over it." Harry shrugged, but he honestly was not sure.

All this time he assumed Ron had no idea what was going on or that he was not telling him something. He thought his friend was oblivious to the secrets and the lies. But he had known all along and he was waiting for Harry to man up and finally spill the secret like he always did. He must have known for a while and he must have been frustrated, because when he stood up for Draco today he seemed to just snap.

And now he made it clear he was not going to talk to him until Harry was prepared to admit his secret.

If he kept his secret then Ron was never going to talk to him again! And if he gave in and told Ron that he was secretly dating Draco... then he was _NEVER_ going to _EVER_ talk to him _EVER_ again!

"You should get to the medical room." Harry said finally, stepping back.

"No thanks." Draco grumbled.

"You have to." Harry sighed, "Your arm is injured."

"You could do it!" Draco smiled. Harry blushed slightly, Draco was slightly pink in the cheeks from all the fuss and excitement and the way he cocked his head and shut his eyes slightly as he smiled just made him seem all the more cute in Harry's eyes.

"I could what?" Harry blinked.

"I know the spell. I tell you it and you could fix my arm. I can't do it on myself." He explained.

"No, Draco, I don't think I can..." Harry grumbled, afraid that he might mess it up. He still remembered how Lockheart had removed the bones from his arm after he injured it. How he wished he could have just gone to Madam Pomfree!

Draco stepped forward, gently pecking Harry on the lips in a very swift kiss. It was almost the exact same way he would act with Pansy when he wanted something. Only he might kiss her on the cheek if his smiles and hand holding didn't work. He smiled at him and rested there foreheads together so that Harry could feel Draco's breath lightly slapping his lips and brush across his chin. It was a cheap trick to use on Harry but he was running out of options frighteningly fast.

"Please... Do this for me, please, Harry." Draco whispered.

"... Okay, we'll give it a single try." Harry grumbled. He hated how he couldn't resist Draco like this... It was weird and embarrassing but he couldn't help himself.

"Thanks!" Draco beamed.

After sitting on the dirty floor so that they could be at even level, and repeating both the hand motion and the spell to Draco until he was satisfied, Draco stood up and held his arm out. He kept his sleeve down to avoid Harry staring at the faint marks he had made and shut his eyes, tensing his body automatically.

Harry swallowed hard before pointing his wand at Draco's wrist and turning the wand in a clockwise motion three times, then back once in an anti clockwise motion while muttering the spell under his breath. He tried to focus and ignore the loud chattering from the hallway outside as students made there way to class. It was dying down but it was still there enough to distract him.

Finally the tip of his wand turned a very dark blue and shot forward. It spun around of his arm slowly in a small blue light like a fire fly. Then it split into three, still circling Draco's arm before they went forward and slipped into the skin.

No one spoke, no one moved. Harry was waiting for Draco to open his eyes, grin and say everything was fine. And Draco was waiting for the horrible news of Harry to admit he turned his arm blue or gave him a set of claws.

"You feeling good?" Harry finally asked when he could take it no more.

"I think so..." Draco whispered, afraid to raise his voice, he opened his eyes and looked at his wrist. It seemed to be normal and healed again.

"Move it." Harry shrugged.

Draco slowly twisted his wrist in a very slow motion to the right. For a moment it looked to be as good as new and he didn't feel anything when he moved it. He just began to grin at Harry and thank him for his help when a sharp pain jolted all the way from his arm up to the rest of his body like every bone had been snapped and electrocuted at the same time. He froze and gasped in pain and shock.

"What is it?" Harry yelped and ran forward to grab him.

Draco fell forward, into Harry's open arms and completely black out into the darkness. His body grew limp and Harry's eyes widened with fear.

"Draco? DRACO!" Harry shouted, then faced the closed door and called out to anyone that would hear him, "Help! Help!"


	12. Frustraition

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

"Help!" Harry shouted for what felt like the hundredth time with no response.

He was just about ready to give up and go to search for someone when the door was thrown open with a clattering sound as it hit the wall behind it and McGonagall appeared in the doorway, her black robes swinging around her body and her hat almost sliding off her head, her eyes wide and alive with worry and anger. She was standing tall in the doorway and frowned down at them through her small round glasses. When she saw Draco and she finally took in the scenery, her expression was a mixture of fear and pure confusion, with a hint of anger when she glanced at Harry. She dashed forward quickly and took Draco in her own arms, checking that he was still breathing properly and cradling him in her lap before her eyes turned on Harry, only anger in those sharp eagle eyes now.

"Please do not tell me you were fighting again!" McGonagall snapped sharply.

"No!" Harry said, instantly telling the truth and then stalled. What other explanation could he give? "Sort of..."

"Oh for goodness sake! This has to stop! Ten points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall snapped, she stared at him and took a breath to calm herself down as she glanced worriedly at Draco. "Go and fetch Madam Pomfree, now!"

"Yes ma'am." Harry mumbled, glancing at Draco once more before running from the bathroom.

McGonagall stayed with Draco on the floor with him lying across her lap. Checking to make sure he was in no immediate danger every few minutes. When she was sure she began to check that he was comfortable, lying him straight on the bathroom floor with his head on her lap and using her cloak to tuck under his head as well. She knew some spells that would wake him but she would much rather wait for Madam Pomfree to come and make sure he was well in health and that no spells could do any more damage to him.

And then, as if on cue, Madam Pomfree came rushing into the room. She immediately kneeled down beside of Draco and checked him over in the same way that McGonagall had to make sure he was breathing. She wasted no time looking shocked or confused as she worked like she had been expecting it.

"Will you be alright on your own?" McGonagall asked, standing up.

"Yes, but if you could inform Professor Snape? He is the boy's head of house and we may need some potions." Madam Pomfree said, mumbling as she felt Draco's forehead. "I will take him to the medical room now but something doesn't seem right..."

"I will inform Professor Snape then. Potter, with me." McGonagall demanded, grabbing his shoulder and leading him from the room, gripping him painfully tight.

"But... Professor... Dra-Malfoy? He's hurt!" Harry yelped.

"I am aware Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, her voice was very low as she pulled him down towards of the dungeon. It was her way of showing him just how angry she truly was and that he should stop talking.

For a horrific moment Harry thought she was going to let Snape punish him for what he did, or even just leave him with Snape for a few moments would be torture since they were making their way to his office and McGonagall seemed really angry now. But then she knocked on the door and told Snape that the two had been fighting, that something was wrong with Draco and that Madam Pomfree wanted him for assistance.

Snape gave Harry a single dirty look as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, just like any other day. His hair was falling down in his face but he did not stop peering down at Harry for a full two minutes. Finally he nodded at McGonagall before turning and striding from the dungeon. Harry let out the long sigh of relief he had been holding in.

"Don't think you are out of the woods yet! Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped sharply making him jump slightly by the sudden sound of her booming voice.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Harry mumbled, hanging his head, then he felt her tug his arm back the way they came and towards of her office.

Inside she stood him in front of her desk and sat down on her chair, glaring at him through her glasses. Her hands folded in front of her but they seemed to be shaking slightly out of her anger as she tried to hold them still.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Well what, Professor?" Harry blinked.

"What happened? Detail!" McGonagall snapped, standing up again and slamming her hands on the desk.

"Uh well..." Harry stared at her for a moment.

He began to make up some soft of lie in his head about how he and Draco had started a fight that got out of hand. But before he even realized what exactly he was doing, he was telling her the truth.

He was spilling everything out in the open. Telling McGonagall about how he and Draco were seeing each other romantically and how Ron had hurt Draco's hand in the bathroom so Harry stayed to help him and how the spell seemed to go wrong. He even mentioned slightly about the abuse he suspected and how Draco could even be hurting himself.

He was not sure why he was telling her everything. Maybe it was his nerves and everything just came out before he even realized what he was saying. Maybe it was just that he did not want to get in trouble for trying to help. Or maybe it was just that he wanted someone else apart from Hermione to understand what was he doing and the stress he was going through because of how he knew Draco was hurting himself as well as being possibly abused by his own father and there was nothing he could do to help him!

McGonagall stared down at him, her eyes growing wider as he told the story. Her eyebrows rose and she was slipping back down into her chair again and staring at him. Her arms seemed to drop down by her side and there was an odd silence when he was finished.

"If any other student had told me such a... crazy story like that, I probably would have called in Madam Pomfree to give them something for shock or to take them down for some mental treatments. If not I would have taken points for making things up most certainly." McGonagall said finally, sound faint.

"But for me?" Harry asked, giving a weak smile.

"Although I should do the same." McGonagall mumbled and went into silence. She honestly had no idea how to react.

"Professor?" Harry said finally.

"Yes?" McGonagall said, watching him with a slight confused frown.

"Can I go see how Draco is doing?" Harry asked suddenly.

McGonagall blinked at him for a moment. He thought she was going to say "no", that she didn't believe him and thought he was just trying to get out of being punished and that he was definitely going to be punished for what happened to Draco. But then she surprised him and instead of shouting she sighed sadly, "Of course you can."

After Harry got over his brief moment of shock, he stood along with his head of house and walked back from the room towards the Medical wing without saying a word to one another. The school corridors were all empty but lots of kids were sticking there heads from outside where they were having breaks or from the classrooms. They all saw Harry and McGonagall and assumed he was in trouble... _again!_

Harry felt nervous and kept his head ducked down as they walked so they wouldn't ogle at him too much. When they made it to the room, he was made to stand outside and sit on one of the cold hard wooden benches while she checked that it was alright. He was told strictly to not move and to wait as McGonagall went in to find out what was wrong and how Draco was progressing. If he was too sickly then Harry would most likely be sent away and have to come back another time. Harry prayed silently that Draco was going to be alright.

Harry sat down, his legs feeling weak and almost numb. He leaned against the wall and let his head roll backwards as he stared at the ceiling.

It was hard to believe that this morning he had only been worrying about meeting Draco to learn whan he wanted to talk about. That he and Ron just went in the bathroom to do their business before meeting up with Hermione again and going to their next class to learn along with everyone else. That he had been worried just about handing in a stupid homework assignment for Snape at the end of the day and probably failing because Snape seemed intent on making him fail.

"So do you know what is wrong with him?" McGonagall asked as she strode over to his bedside where Draco was lying, perfectly still as if he were asleep.

She was standing opposite Snape and Madam Pomfree as they looked down at Draco lying on the bed. He was stable now and seemed to be perfectly fine, lying on his back with his arms by his side and facing upwards with his pale eye lids closed.

Madam Pomfree nodded her head, she looked up at Snape but he was ignoring them all and focussing on Draco. He was holding Draco's hands and staring at him intently like he didn't want to risk taking his eyes off him for a moment in case he disappeared on him.

"It seems that it is a case of Kegollius." Madam Pomfee explained.

"Kegollius?" McGonagall frowned, she had not heard that before. "Isn't that spell?"

"No, it is a special case, hardly ever reported if it happens. Mostly because it would mean a parent admitting to abuse."

Snape's head snapped up sharply. "What?"

"Kegollius is a special condition caused in the temporal area." Madam Pomfree explained, "When a child is abused, damage it caused naturally from the beatings. They are different to bullying and attacks because they happen more frequently and are therefore more dangerous." She paused before going on, "I mean you can tell when someone is being beaten or abused..." another pause, "When a wizard child is abused, they resort to magic. They use it as their excuse to fix any injuries that they have. That or potions they have created.

"The magic works at first, but the more they use the less effect it has. It mixes in with the internal damage and soon, like a virus, the body creates anti bodies to fight the unnatural entrance in their body. But the human body was not made to fight against magic, causing the person to become weak or tired or dizzy. Sometimes they can even just forget where they are or who they are but they are in more extreme cases.

"When Mr. Potter used the magic to do whatever it was that he intended to do, whether to harm, help or frighten Mr. Malfoy, it reacted negatively and he passed out. It was a warning that magic, from a wand anyway, is getting dangerous." Madam Pomfree stopped and looked at them. "He will need to stay in here for a while, and no more magic must be used on or even near him, at least until his body's natural defense system can return to normal."

"And you're sure it was from abuse?" Snape pressed, standing up.

"Like I said, it has been happening too frequently to be anything else. Another possibility could be that he was hurting himself but that is very unlikely as the effects would most likely be different and so would the injuries and therefore the spells. The spell reacts from emotion trauma as well as physical, the most emotional thing for anyone would be a family member or a loved one to hurt them. It is rare but I suppose it could be from others. Though after checking Mr. Malfoy for more help, I am almost a hundred percent sure on the abuse side." Madam Pomfree went on.

"Abuse..." McGonagall whimpered. She remembered Harry mentioning that but she did not believe it. She thought he was just thinking of Lucius being a nasty Death Eater.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Snape said, standing up. He gave a final look at Draco before turning and leaving the room.

"What will happen with Mr. Malfoy now?" McGonagall finally asked when she heard the doors slam together once more.

"He will need to rest in the medical room. Let his defense system return to normal and his injures to heal the muggle way." Madam Pomfree explained.

"No. I mean if his father or mother has truly been abusing him." McGonagall said, barely above a whisper.

Madam Pomfree looked down at Draco and sighed. "God knows really. But either if we save him from his abusive family or he goes back to the abusive family, it will be hell for him."

* * *

Harry was even more nervous when he saw Professor Snape striding from the room, slamming the doors shut behind him, too angry and shaking too badly to even notice that Harry was sitting there in front of him. He watched Snape walk and disappear and looked at the doors again, waiting for Madam Pomfree or McGonagall to come out and get him so that he could see that Draco was going to be alright.

But when no one came, Harry stood up and silently walked over to the door. They couldn't expect him to wait forever, not with the tension continuously building in his stomach and his worry growing worse and worse. So he opened it just an inch and tried to listen in on what they were saying to get some kind of idea that he was going to live without any dangerous side effects. But they were either not speaking or they were speaking so quietly that Harry could not hear a word they were saying.

Then he saw McGonagall turn and stride towards the door. Harry threw himself back and just landed on the bench with a loud thump before the doors swung open again.

"Mr. Potter, you can't see Mr. Malfoy today. Go to your dorm and rest, you are dismissed from your classes for the day. Come back tomorrow and you can see him." McGonagall commanded, turning around and entering the room before he had a chance to reply.

Leaving Harry alone.

He stared at the door, unmoving. He wanted to see Draco, to make sure that he was alright. How could he just leave when he was sure it was his fault in the first place. But he knew if he hung around he would just be refused and lose points and if he tried to get in then he'd probably just get shouted at and then maybe get a form of detention for disobeying orders. He didn't have any other options but to wait.

Finally, he turned and began to make his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

That night, as he had missed all of his classes because he was sitting on his bed and worrying over Draco and he was given the okay to miss them anyway, he managed to pull Hermione away from everyone and spoke to her in a whisper, telling her what had happened and why he hadn't been in class. They stood by the window with no fear of Ron walking over since he was holding true on his promise not to talk to Harry until he told him the truth. Harry told Hermione everything that had happened in the bathroom and then what had happened while he waited outside of Draco, hoping she might be able to give him some kind of advice to make him feel better.

"Oh, Harry. No wonder Ron's been acting funny." Hermione sighed, "Well you have to tell him!"

"I can't!" Harry gawped, "If I do that he'll hate me! And kill Malfoy!"

"He already hates you! At least if you tell him then it won't be your fault. You two are best friends, you need to be able to trust each other. At least if you tell him then you can say you were the bigger person and he won't attack Malfoy just because you are..." She lowered her voice "Going out."

Harry stared at her with a raised eyebrow and snorted, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Well at least if you tell him and he doesn't accept it then we can try and bring him around. We can't do that while you are keeping secrets from him." Hermione scowled.

"I know, you're right." Harry stared off at Ron as he played a solo game of chess while talking to a few other boys in the same class as them, "I'll talk to him tomorrow. After I make sure Draco is okay."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Hermione frowned.

"No. McGonagall wouldn't tell me." Harry sighed.

"I just don't understand, from what you said you did the spell right..." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"God I just wish I could see him..." Harry moaned, leaning against the wall for support.

"You can. Tomorrow." Hermione smiled, "Let him rest today, you rest too, and tomorrow you can see him."

"I suppose so..." Harry moaned.

Hermione smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled thanks at her and neither of them noticed Ron glaring at the two with as much hate in his eyes as he could muster. He liked Hermione. Harry knew that. And yet, from what he could see, he was flirting with her!

"I'm going to bed." Ron grumbled to Seamus, who stood watching him.

"Night." Seamus called as the boy sulked up the long spiral stairs and into his bed, fully dressed.

* * *

When Draco woke up he had a splitting head ache, like someone had just dropped a rock on his skull, and the arm he had gotten Harry to fix was throbbing so badly he had expected it to be malformed in some way with bloody scars and bruises covering most of it. But when he rolled his head to the side, he was surprised to see it looked as normal as it could, as it was wrapped up in a set of crystal white clean bandages. It could still be horrible disfigured underneath but at least it wasn't swollen to the size of a cat or anything. He was lying on a very soft bed with a thick pillow resting under his head and a matching thick blanket lying over him, tucked him and keeping him almost uncomfortably warm. He was changed too, into his plain white night clothes, a long top and a pair of white silk shorts as well.

His eyes wandered around the room and it took Draco a few moments before he realized he was in the medical wing with a sheet spread around the right side of his bed to keep the sun from blazing down on his eyes. It was empty from what he could see, not a teacher or student in sight and the windows were all glowing so it had to be early morning or midday for the sun to be poking through so sharply.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said as she made her way down towards of his bed, seeming to appear from somewhere by the main door.

"What's going on?" Draco mumbled, trying to sit up, but she pushed him back down again. "What am I doing here?"

"You were not feeling very well, obviously." She held a glass of plain water to his lips and he forced down as much as possible before pushing it away from his lips again to ask more questions.

"What's wrong with me?" Draco asked, finally when she set the water beside of him.

"You're just under the weather..." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"If I'm just under the weather then why can't I go to my room or something?" Draco frowned, trying to sit up again.

"Stay. Down." Came a slow voice. He looked up to find Snape was standing in the doorway, watching him closely before he strode froward and stopped just beside of Draco's bed side. Knowing better than to argue with him and since he respecting him, or maybe it was because Snape reminded him slightly of his father and he was afraid, Draco immediately lay back down on his bed. He lay still staring up at him.

Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey got Snape a chair to sit on and left the two of them alone. Snape reached down, feeling Draco's pale forehead and taking his hand in his own, mostly just to give himself some form of comfort. He was so gently and there was a strange softness to his feature that got to Draco. It reminded him of someone... Someone he missed very much...

Before he realized what he was doing, Draco found himself sobbing. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and his heart was hammering against his chest as he coughed and spluttered in his attempt to talk. Snape was so taken aback that he sat there and stared at him for a moment before he began to comfort him and help wipe his eyes and nose with a tissue from the box Madam Pomfree had left them.

"What is it?" Snape whispered, treating Draco like a toddler, but for once he did not care.

"Wh-Wh-What h-h-happened to my m-m-mummy?" He sobbed. Did he just say 'Mummy'? He hadn't called her mummy in years! He had been raised to call his parents mother and father, occasionally mum and dad if he was having a really emotional day and his mother was in a good, sometimes drunk, mood! But his father used to hit him and shout at him when he called him daddy so it just effected his word for his mother as well.

"Uh..." Snape began. He was not completely taken aback by Draco suddenly change, not to mention being unable to answer the question.

"I... Know you... know..." Draco gasped, reaching up and scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, "I... I heard you and f-f-father t-t-talking and-and you-you said something and-and..." He broke off into more sobs. "I want my mother!"

Snape stroked some of Draco's hair and took his hand so that he could stroke the back of that with his thumb slowly. It was the only comforting thing he could think of. Draco tried to use his remaining hand to hide as much of his face as he could.

"I wish I could say, but I am afraid at how you will react, especially in your current state... When you are better and if you still want to know the truth, I promise that I will tell you." There was clear guilt written over his features.

Draco stared at him through watery eyes. He sniffed and scrubbed at his face with the back of his hands again, leaving his eyes to be puffy and red.

"Calm down, if you get too excited then I will be kicked out." Snape smiled softly. It was strange to see him smile like that, normally his features were so cold or his smile was nasty.

Sniffing weakly and getting rid of the worst of the tears that remained on his cheeks, Draco gave a weak and depressing laugh that reminded Snape more of a sad teenager that was feeling sorry for himself. Snape watched Draco whiled he wiped his eyes fircely. He finished up as he said, "I look a right state... Sitting here, sobbing like a baby."

"You're not a baby." Snape sighed, "It's good to get it out every now and then."

Snape pulled out another tissue the box beside of him and then hesitated to pull out a thick self cleaning tissue from his sleeve. It was good to keep them handy in case he dropped any painful/poisoners potions on his person and the charm on the tissue kept it from staining. Draco tried to remember what exactly happened before he slipped into unconsciousness as he rubbed his eyes furiously with the tissue.

"Draco... I need to ask you some very serious questions. I need you to be honest and I need you to trust me." Snape said quietly. It was now or never.

"What is it?" Draco mumbled, blinking at him as he blew his nose.

"Promise me you will be honest." Snape said slowly, frowning.

"I will." Draco shrugged, sniffing and wetting his very dry lips. They were beginning to crack and bleed slightly. He just figured he would ask him why he had been fighting with Potter again and the lie was already forming inside of his head.

"Does Lucius ever get... rough? When telling you off?" Snape said, watching Draco's eyes widen.

"What?" Draco mumbled, blinking like an owl.

"Does he hurt you? Big or small?" Snape asked slowly.

"No. Of course not!" Draco snapped sharply, trying to sit up in his bed, he was shaking and looked almost terrified. "No! He would never do that to me!"

"Calm down, Draco." Snape said, trying to keep a level voice. The last thing he needed was to shout at him when he was like this.

"Why do you keep asking me this?" Draco snapped, suddenly angry, "I don't know who has told you what, but it is a load of lies!"

"Draco!" Snape snapped sharply, silencing Draco with a single dark look. He almost never glared at Draco, he always smiled at him or praised him, even if his work was not the best out of the class, (and with Hermione Granger in the group, he never did have the best). "Enough. Calm down and let me explain."

Draco stared at him and said nothing, but he was shaking badly and when Snape tried to take his hand to comfort him, he snatched it away again.

After a long conversation later, Snape explained as to why Draco was actually inside of the hospital wing. He told him why he was there and all about how he would have to heal the muggle way if he wanted to leave. He then added, in a very careful tone, slowly in case Draco misheard him, that the only way Draco could have ended up like this, was if he was being abused constantly at home.

"No..." Draco mumbled, "Father doesn't do anything".

"Draco you promised to tell me the truth." Snape whispered.

"I am!" Draco snapped, but he was shaking and unable to look Snape in the eye. "Please just leave it..."

"I can't. You said you would tell me the truth." Snape said, he was starting to get annoyed and began to glare down at Draco very much like he might on Potter or Weasley.

"There is nothing you can do..." Draco hissed, suddenly glaring right back at Snape, "There is nothing I _want_ you to do!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He suddenly whispered, quite deadly.

"I just don't want you to butt into my business." Draco grumbled, glaring at him with the darkest look he could muster, "So drop it."

"You know I can't." Snape whispered.

Draco stared at him, silently. He then sneered nastily as a sign that their conversation was over and lay back down, shutting his eyes and pretending to sleep. Snape sat by his bed, staring down at him for a long moment before he stood up and brushed himself down.

"I just thought you might want to know..." Snape said softly, "That we have already spoken to some people." He said vaguely, as if not wanting to say who exactly. "And they have gone to your father's home."

Draco blinked and sat up, staring at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates and filled with horror.

"They arrested him under the charges of Child Abuse. We are trying to keep it on the down low for any reporters but don't be surprised if it finds its way into the paper somehow." Snape explained, "It has been done so don't complain because there is nothing you can do."

"What?" Draco screamed, "You... You... What am I supposed to do now? I have no family!"

"We are finding arrangements for you now. Possibly Nymphadora Tonks or her parents." Snape said, his back was to Draco so he could not see his face.

"No!" Draco pushed the bed covers back and jumped to his feet. He instantly became dizzy and had to grab the side of the bed for support. Snape wheeled around to help him but Draco slapped his hands away, "Don't touch me!"

Snape stared at him, "I am sorry, but this if for your own safety." He spoke slowly and quietly, trying not to shout.

"My own good. Ha! Some god father you are!" Draco hissed, shaking horribly as he gripped the bedside.

"I would take you in. But with your father and I being so close he could easily make excuses to visit. You need to stay with someone he will have no reason to go to. So that he cannot do anything." Snape growled.

"Why do I have to go anywhere?" Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway as he screamed.

"Mr. Malfoy! Please lie down!" She ran passed Snape, completely ignoring him.

As her hands reached out to help him Draco tried to swat at her, his legs almost giving way.

"Please calm down!" Madam Pomfrey cried.

"I won't go! If you send me anywhere but my home then I'll run away!" Draco shrieked at Snape as he struggled to push Madam Pomfrey off of him. She managed to get him on the bed but was having difficulty lying him down. She might have gotten Snape or someone to put a spell that could calm him down but magic would just make it worse. The boy had surprising strength for someone so dizzy.

"Professor, please." Madam Pomfrey gasped, trying to hold Draco's legs and his fist at the same time, "Could you just leave to let him calm down."

"Of course. I will come back later." Snape said, turning and leaving the room. He ignored the swear words and threats that Draco called after him.

In fact he was so focussed on ignoring calls, that he didn't even realized Pansy Parkinson was calling his name until she came to a direct stop in front of him just outside of his office and almost screamed at him. She was huffing and puffing so she must have been following him for some time and was completely out of breath.

"Sir! Why won't you... Tell me... If Draco's alright?" Pansy gasped.

"I have things on my mind, Miss Parkinson, and I would advise you not to shout at me at this very moment. Or any moment for that matter." Snape growled, his teeth barely moving they were so tightly pressed together. "Mr. Malfoy is fine, he just needs rest. Now please go to your class."

"... This is my class." Pansy gasped, she swallowed hard, "We have... potions." she took another breath "Sir, can I... leave potions... to see Draco?"

"He is resting." Snape snarled, even Pansy took a small step back, "Get into the class room now." He noticed a few people were not staring at him, "All of you! Get inside!"

There was a rush and everyone darted inside of the classroom, knocking into each other in there hurry before he could take out any more of his anger on them, especially the Gryffindor's. Harry purposely slowed down so he was at the back of the group and could look at Snape, asking him with his eyes if Draco was going to be alright. He was disappointed.

"Get inside, Potter!" Snape snapped sharply, "Five points from Gryffindor for dawdling."

Harry scowled, tempted to stay back and demand to know about Draco, but instead slouched inside, taking his seat beside of Ron at the middle desk on the right.

"We will be making one of the more difficult potions today." Snape growled, changing his mind from his previous lesson plan. He would take his anger and frustration out on the class. "Anyone who does not get it right will not only recieve extra homework, but even more points will be taken away."

His eyes never strayed from Harry's face and he watched the younger boys scowl deepen.

"Begin!"

* * *

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Ron raved. He, as well as Harry, had both failed miserably in getting the potion correct or anywhere near correct for that matter. Dean and Seamus also fell behind meaning forty points had been taken from them altogether as well as a few other points just for whispering to one another over their cauldrons. Funny enough, Lavender and Parvati managed to just scrape by and Hermione had muttered to Neville for the whole time so he failed but nowhere near as badly as the others. As expected, Hermione passed with flying colours, but even she had begun to anxiously jolt when she almost put something wrong in and quickly pulled back to fix it. Most of the Slytherin's failed as well but no points were taken off of them, they just received a small amount of the normal homework.

"He's always like that." Harry shrugged, trying to think of some way they could change the subject before it went the wrong way. Ron had only just starting talking to him again and he didn't want to lose that.

"No, he was worse today! If that is possible!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah... Well... We better use this free period to do the homework." Harry said quickly. Only it was very out of character and very obvious to Ron.

Ron turned and frowned at him before slowly saying "...Orrrrrrr.. We could go and play some Quidditch."

"Yeah!" Harry grinned, glad he could get Ron's mind off Snape as well as avoid the homework.

Hermione frowned at them, "You'd be better off getting it out of the way."

"Yeah but we need the practice!" Ron insisted, "We've been doing pretty well with Quidditch so far. Won most of the games, but we're against Slytherin in a few weeks and apparently they've gotten even more brutal than ever!"

"That's true." Ernie from Hufflepuff said, appearing at their side suddenly while they walked to Herbology. "They knocked Cho right off her broom, even when she was nowhere near them at the time. Good thing both the beaters managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Her broom is badly bent but she should be okay." He added at the worried look on Hermione's face.

"And I heard Roger. You know, Ravenclaw's captain. I heard he got head butted hard. Only as he was falling back on his broom, Slytherin knocked the bludger and it hit him square between the shoulders. Luckily it had just been hit so it didn't pick up enough speed to hurt him that badly." Ron said quickly, "But he still has to put ice on it to keep the swelling down."

"Oh they're probably just rumors." Hermione mumbled, trying to look busy with her bag.

"I _saw_ Cho get knocked off!" Ernie hissed.

"And I asked Roger. Hell I even left out some of the details for you!" Ron scowled.

Hermione sighed, "Well the teachers will surely do something if they get too out of hand."

"Cause they have done _soooooo_ well in the past." Harry grumbled, remembering the time Marcus Flint had pushed Katie Bell right into the goal post right _after _he had stolen the quaffle off her. He just claimed he was getting the ball off of her and accidentally knocked her into the post and there was nothing they could do.

"Well you put too much focus on Quidditch anyway!" Hermione rolled her eyes, walking ahead slightly to show she wasn't going to start arguing if they started to defend the sport.

"She really doesn't get it, does she?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Nope." Harry grinned, momentarily forgetting all about the panicking Draco Malfoy in the medical wing.


	13. The Dailey Prophet

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

A few days had passed since Draco had screamed Snape from the room and a curtain had to be put up all around of Draco's bed rather than just on one side. So many students had slowly heard of what had happened and wanted to see if it was true with their own eyes. They didn't know the full story, of course, they just heard that Draco and Harry had been fighting in the bathroom and that Draco was so seriously injured that he was confined to the medical room until he was better.

Most people followed that story, but a few started making their own ridiculous version about Draco and Harry wandering into the forest and fighting off a dozen werewolves at the same time. They now claimed Draco had been bitten and would turn as soon as the moon was full. It was up to Harry to set them straight when people came to ask him if it was true since he was the only person that they could ask really.

Snape could not visit Draco anymore. Every time he tried to enter the room the younger boy began to scream and kick out madly, trying to throw anything he could grab his hands on at the potion master. Madam Pomfrey had been the one to ask him if he could refrain from anymore visits until Draco had come to accept what was happening to him. It hurt not to see Draco but as long as he was getting updates on his condition, Snape was happy to leave him at peace.

No other teachers had visited him. Dumbledore had come to talk to him and received the same treatment as Snape. When he saw that Draco was not talking to anyone, he made sure that the teachers stayed away. He hoped Draco would calm down and then they would be able to ask him more about it, maybe convince him to tell them th truth in return of something he dearly wanted. It was blackmail but they were slowly running out of options.

Pansy had been one of the few people to visit Draco. She had brought him flowers and sat by his bedside, sobbing and begging for him to get better as if he was making himself stay in the hospital wing on purpose. Blaise had come too and sat with him, giving him knowing looks and dropping hints with everything he said. He flat out told Blaise he was not in the mood and kicked him off the bed. He would have kicked Pansy out too (she was dead annoying) but he needed someone on his side to spread the news that Draco was not covered in his own blood with a face full of scars from being attacked by a werewolf and he was not growing tree roots out of his arms and legs from a curse that Harry had sent at him.

Harry made sure not to visit at all. Not because he had anything to hide (besides the fact that he and Draco had been seeing each other romantically...). But mostly because he felt that he did not know what he would say or do when he got there. Hermione would give him those looks as if to say 'It's your fault he is in there, so go and visit him!' but he just made up excuses about not wanting to draw attention. It was true after all. If Pansy or anyone besides Blaise saw him and Draco they would either assume they were fighting again and get a teacher to come and tell him off for no reason or there was something seriously wrong going on. They might pry and end up finding something that Harry really did not want them to find out. (At least not until he got around to telling Ron the truth).

And then everything just seemed to drop down hill and Harry knew he had to visit Draco soon.

* * *

Everything happened the next morning at breakfast. They all sat down at the tables and Harry was reaching for the toast and Hermione took a small sip of pumpkin juice, it was Ron who spotted the owls first. Ron was still not talking to him at all, he was using Hermione to pass on messages and if Harry tried to communicate he would ignore him or pretend he had something to do and left. Harry was going to tell Ron on that very day, but changed his mind as soon as the mail came and dropped on their laps.

"Here they come!" Ron said through a mouthful of egg to no one in particular.

Hermione looked up as an owl landed beside of her, dropping the Daily Prophet just beside of her drink. Hermione was having her own hard time with the two not talking. She was sick of passing messages to Ron and so had begun to ignore him, trying to see how he liked it, only he got furious with her and she ended up apologising to him because she felt guilty about it. So she tried to get the two to talk to one another but she admitted she thought they were both in the wrong.

Pulling something from her robes, she gave the owl a knut and watched it fly off out the window again before she picked up the paper.

No owl came to Harry, he didn't see Hedwig in the air and he didn't expect to either. No one wrote to him much and normally when they did it was because of some important reason or because they were just feeling pity for him. Maybe if he applied for the Daily Prophet like Hermione he might not feel so bad. Instead he leaned back and continued nibbling the edges of the toast and watching as Ron opened a letter from his mother, no doubt telling him he could go to the "place" (Order headquarters) this year. If they were still fighting then it might mean a lonely time in Sirius's old home.

"Oh my God!" Hermione shrieked, so loudly that quite a few people turned to look at her and Harry's elbows accidentally knocked over a drink so it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. But across the hall several other people also yelped loudly, holding up the paper, and one girl from Slytherin even stood up from her seat with a loud theoretical gasp.

"What is it?" Ron asked, trying to look over at her paper, but she snatched it up and folded it under her cloak, hiding it from view. "Hey!"

"Harry! Come on!" Hermione snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, ignoring Ron.

They darted from the hall before Ron could even stumble to his feet, Harry noticed he forgot his bag and hoped it would still be there when he got back since Ron was unlikely to grab it for him. Hermione kept a tight hold on his wrist as she dragged him away from the hall and down a long deserted corridor until she was sure that they were alone. Only then did she let go of his wrist and turn to face him with a pink face, huffing and puffing loudly.

"I don't know why I'm running! The whole school will be talking about it in seconds!" Hermione snapped, she looked furious, "But still! It is sick! Sick! Sick! Sick!"

"Hermione, what is so sick?" Harry blinked, fixing his wonky glasses as he stood up straight and tried to catch his own breathe. His wrist was hurting but he was too curious to worry about that right now.

"This!"

She thrust that paper from her robes and into his face. For a moment he fumbled to catch it and then unfold the paper, then he saw exactly what she meant.

**SUSPECTED ABUSE IN THE MALFOY MANNER?**

**Lucius Malfoy was taken away just days ago by a special department in the Ministry which deals with family issues in the home, this can involve both magical and non-magical problems. Such as abuse of ones family members. As Narcissa Malfoy has gone missing with only a letter left behind, one must wonder what truly happened to her and if young Mr Draco Malfoy had been suffering much while he has been at home.**

**It was only a tip off but the _Daily Prophet_ has received some nasty information that Lucius has a nasty temper at home. It is unknown who this could concern but judging from the fact that Mr Draco Malfoy had not been returning to classes just yet, it could be linked. A anonymous resource informed us that he has been in the Medical Wing for quite some time now.**

**The ministry is refusing to answer any questions but one passer by had revealed that Mr Malfoy is refusing to answer his teachers questions just as much. Is it that he wants his innocent father to be released? Or is it that the young boy is too frightened to even open up his voice? **

**More information will be gathered soon. For now, turn to page five for more of suspected Abuse cases in wizarding families.**

Harry's jaw dropped open and he stared down at the piece of paper in front of his eyes. He could not believe it, he knew that it had to come out sooner or later but it was still crazily impossible that they had all found out about Draco so soon. And who were all these sources that told them about Draco not going to class, or that he was in the Medical Wing? Or even that he was not talking to the teachers? There was way too much information here.

"No way... I asked... I asked Dumbledore! They said they were keeping it quiet!" Harry snapped, looking up at Hermione.

"They can't have kept it quiet forever." Hermione sighed, looking extremely angry, she was still pink in the face and her lips had gathered together as low she had been eating something very sour. She frowned down at the paper and her fists were clenched tightly. Then she let out an angry sigh, "But they could have at least gotten more facts! They were just so eager to get this out that they didn't even pay attention to half of the details!"

"Hermione! The more details the worse it is!" Harry snapped, he stared down at the paper again.

"Don't you think it is better that they understand what is happening to Draco? Next thing they'll have is that Draco done something to do with it." Hermione growled, and added quickly as Harry opened his mouth to answer, "There is nothing more dangerous than someone only _half _close to the truth, Harry."

"Okay, okay." Harry sighed, he leaned against the wall, still staring down at the paper.

They stood there. Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what to say. Draco's life was about to go to hell. He had to visit him but he was still so worried about if anyone saw him. Maybe he could get Snape or Madam Pomfrey to watch out for him. Or he could sit on the bed beside of him, and if anyone asked then he was there for a head ache pill.

"Hermione!" Ron rounded the corner without warning. Harry and Hermione were too involved in the paper to even hear his footsteps as they made their way over. He scowled at Harry and stormed over, "What the hell was that about?"

"Sorry." Hermione gasped, she snatched the paper out of Harry's hand and tucked it away safely, "I just saw something that might be interesting to Harry."

"Oh..." Ron slowed and stopped, "Well... What was it? And why did you need to run away from me to show it?"

"Nothing. And it wasn't you. It was everyone. Not my fault you can't keep up." Hermione shrugged, she grabbed a hold of Harry's elbow and dragged him closer to Ron. She dropped her breath and hissed into his ear, "You have to tell him, mend your friendship now before he finds out on his own!" then she smiled and grabbed Ron as he went to take a step back away from him. "No! You two need to talk! Harry has something he needs to tell you, Ron."

"What?" Ron scowled, glaring at Harry.

Harry swallowed hard. He glanced at Hermione, who, in return, glared at him and jerked her head towards of Ron. When he faced Ron, his friend was still glaring at him. But he seemed to be waiting for him to speak, so maybe that meant he was _STARTING _to forgive him.

If he was starting to forgive him, then telling him the truth could make him hate him again!

"Okay..." Harry sighed, "You want the truth?"

"Yes!" Ron said, sounding half exhausted and half excited.

"Okay." Harry repeated slowly, he took a breath, "The truth is... I... I'm gay."

Ron stood there for a moment, eyes wide, he leaned forward. It took him a moment longer before he got his breath back enough to talk again. "What? Gay... But... No... But no... But you dated Cho!"

"Okay. Maybe Bi. I dunno, I haven't really..." she shrugged weakly and then threw out, "I'm new at this!"

Ron continued to stare at him, trying to work out whether or not it was just a cruel joke. When no one began to laugh he looked Harry in the eyes.

"This is real? No joke?" Ron said, his voice dangerously low.

"It's real." Harry nodded, "I didn't want to tell you because I was worried what you'd think of me." he lowered his head before quickly adding, "And you don't have to worry! I'm not going to put any moves on you!"

"Is that it?" Ron said, still in a low voice, "You're just gay?"

Very aware of Hermione's eyes on him, Harry purposely ignored her, keeping his face turned away, and smiled calmly. "Yeah. That's it." Her eyes widened but otherwise she gave nothing away.

"Come on, man." Ron suddenly grinned, it was shaky but otherwise genuine, "How could you think we would stop being friends over that? I know you!"

"I guess I was just worried." Hary said, shrugging. He knew he was blushing but luckily Ron just thought he was embarrassed for admitting it, not that he was embarrassed about lying.

"We're friends. And we will always be friends. No matter what." Ron smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I mean it. Just know you can be honest with me."

Harry relaxed, ignoring the tightness that was slowly building in his stomach and his chest, and instead grinned at him. He placed his own hand on Ron's shoulder and the two let out a loose laugh. They were so busy rebuilding their friendship again, that neither of them even notice Hermione, standing behind of them, in the background. At least not until she let out another huff.

"Hermione?" Ron blinked, seeing her from the corner of his eye over Harry's shoulder. "What's wrong? You look pissed?"

"Oh nothing!" Hermione snapped sharply, glaring at the two of them, her voice steadily began to rise while she spoke until she was shouting. "Just nothing! Don't you worry at all! Because if I told you, then it would just end the world! The world would just end if I so much as opened my mouth and explained to my two best friends how I was feeling despite the fact that you clearly showed how you would always be by our side no matter what news we had to bring! And despite that this 'nothing' could be making me very happy! No! No no no! Because the world would just BREAK IN TWO IF I TOLD YOU ANYTHING!"

With that she turned and stormed off, clutching the paper in her chest as she walked. With every step her foot slapped the ground hard and made Harry wince until her stomps could no longer be heard.

"... What the hell is up with her?" Ron blinked.

* * *

The next day the whole school was buzzing with the news. Everyone had seen the paper, those that hadn't seen it had been told about it from a friend and there was a mass of people waiting outside of the Medical Wing to talk to Draco or even just to get a glimpse of him as if they might see something that they hadn't seen all year. Pansy had been seen by many people running from her classroom at top speed with the paper clutched in her hand like she was afraid to let go of it, she screamed at anyone - even teachers - that dared to get in her way and slow her down.

It came to a point where the teachers had to keep everyone from going into the Medical Wing just so Draco could have some privacy. But then a few nasty older kids that Draco had been horrible too had actually purposely hurt themselves just so they could go in an harrass Draco when they went for medicine. They had later been seen helping Professor Sprout with her more disgusting plants as part of there detentions the minute the teachers found out the truth with strict letters home.

And through it all, Harry had been one of the only people that had not tried to get in to see Draco, even though now he had the best excuse to see him without others judging him!

Hermione had started off the first week by ignoring him completely and purposely talking to Ron, loudly and purposefully, being especially friendly to him to prove her point that she was angry at Harry. When they sat down she practically turned all the way around just to make a point of ignoring him. But when he was not effected by this, she spent her time hissing under her breath different things that she hoped would make him feel guilty and nine times out of ten they actually did but he still forced himself to ignore her words and not them get to him. He had been with Hermione so long now and had many of these treatments before so it was quite a lot easier to ignore her new techniques even if he still had a guilty feeling deep in his stomach but then he had that without her help.

Meanwhile, Ron, as always, was oblivious to everything that was happening to his two best friends. He knew something was wrong but didn't push too far into it, sure Hermione would get over it and then they would all return to normal again. He was just happy that Harry was not keeping any more secrets from him, as far as he knew he had told him everything. And to make him more gleeful... Draco's life was miserable!

Since Harry was no longer visiting Draco secretly, it was easier to keep it a secret from him.

"What lesson do we have now?" Ron asked, walking in between of Hermione and Harry so they couldn't hiss at each other under their breath. He may be able to put up with it but it did get annoying after a while.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts" Hermione said, instantly. Of course she knew, she always memorized her time-table on the very first day. "But not for another ten minutes. If someone wanted to run somewhere for something they could do it now."

"... Well then I better go to the bathroom then." Ron shrugged and turned down the corridor.

Hermione purposely took this time to turn her whole body around and give Harry one of her better glares, pinching her eyebrows together and pursing her lips tightly together. He tried to ignore her and look at everything but her, but soon it was starting to creep him out - feeling her eyes on him - and he had to look at her eventually.

"Okay, fine. I'll visit him tonight. When there is no one to see us!" Harry hissed, "Now would you stop glaring at me!"

"Great!" Hermione beamed. The dark look vanishing from her face in seconds, she wrapped her arms around of him in a hug and pecked his cheeks. "You'll do fine!"

"Thanks." Harry grumbled, why did he not feel so fine?

They waited for Ron to come back to them again before slowly making their way to their next class. The minute they walked into the classroom they knew it was not going to be a very normal lesson. Everyone was sitting in groups and on desks, talking loudly to one another with a clear topic of Draco Malfoy while their teacher was nowhere to be seen. Voices could be heard carrying throughout the room, some laughing nastily, others whispering loudly and angrily like they were furious about the words they had to say. Almost everyone looked up to stare at them as they entered the classroom before turning back to their conversations almost immediately when they saw it wasn't the person they were waiting for.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, what do you two think?" Seamus called, turning in his chair to face them the minute he saw that they had walked into the room.

"About what?" Ron blinked, walking over.

"Malfoy! And his dad! You know!" Dean pressed, leaning forward so his chin was resting on Seamus' shoulder.

"Bet it is just Malfoy making it up for attention." Ron snorted loudly and rudely, they all began to grin and chuckle slightly.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled, though his heart was not really in it but no one seemed to notice.

"Or maybe you are all just a bunch of jerks!" Hermione snapped sharply, drawing attention from the others in the class. She pushed passed them and went down to the front of the class away from them all.

"Is it me, or is Hermione _really _moody and emotional this passed couple days? I mean more than normal." Ron commented, staring after her.

Harry just smiled weakly and nodded his head. They both made their way down to the seats near the front where Hermione sat, arms crossed, scowling ahead. Harry quickly made sure he could slip down so he was sitting beside of Hermione and he gave her a rather silent but serious look.

"I know what you are going to say. But I can't stand the way they talk about him." Hermione hissed, furious tears in her eyes. "Even after they have read what he has been through."

"Hermione... Not everyone has a heart as big as yours..." Harry grinned nervously, trying to get his point across without earning any more of her fury. "Many people find it hard to forget everything he's done to them. He was still a bit of a jerk to them."

"Whose side are you on?" Hermione snapped, rather loudly so Ron looked over.

"What are you two fighting about?" Ron asked in a normal voice, leaning over. "What sides?"

"Never mind." Hermione growled, sharper than she needed to, scowling ahead again.

Ron blinked and scowled, "Seriously, Hermione. I don't know what's gotten into you but you seem to be having a go at Harry and me a lot. And it is getting pretty annoying. So why don't you just take a breath and cool yourself before you do something you'll regret."

Hermione looked like he had slapped her. She stared at him and then slowly looked over at Harry, probably expecting him to stand up for her. Harry ducked his head, he knew he was blushing and he wished he could just sink through his chair and down onto the ground so they wouldn't both be staring at him with such hurt eyes.

"Come on everyone!" Tonks called, walking into the room. "Everyone in there seats. I know we all want to talk about the latest information but that is what breaks and lunch are for."

Tonks looked different. Not just her hair, she changed that every day. She had kept the same general shape and tan of her skin, but she was different. Her hair was brown but it was thin and lank, just passing her chin and done up in a tight pony tail. She was dressed in the same robes and her facial features were rather smaller than normal. Overall she just seemed to be a little darker than normal, instead of bright and bubbly. Some kind of news seemed to be weighing down on her.

"We need to move on with this lesson." Tonks said when a few people stalled, "So will everyone please take their seats."

"Ma'am!" Lavender cried, "Is it true? About the Malfoys? None of the other teachers will tell us anything."

Tonks gave Lavender a very un-Tonks-like glare. "There is a reason you are not being told Miss Brown. Now please take a seat."

Everyone sat down in silence, staring at Tonks with quite shock. Normally she was so kind and even told them things that other teachers would not.

The lesson was very slow, Tonks spent it explaining about some of the more difficult missions she did as an auror. It would have been interesting but everyone was still so shocked at Tonks for snapping at Lavender and most of them were too nervous to ask any of the questions they normally asked when she went into detail about her job. When she was done she set them off writing small paragraphs on which they would consider to be the hardest part of her job and why.

At the end of the lesson everyone was in a hurry to leave so that they could continue their discussion of Draco Malfoy and his family in peace, and maybe even to talk about Tonks' sudden change in attitude.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione all stalled. Taking a nice slow time to pack there things away in their bags and making sure they did not forget anything.

Tonks sighed and turned to face them, "I'm not stupid. I know you lot are staying back for a reason, now what is it?" Though she had a good idea what their reason was too.

"Is... Um... Everything okay?" Hermione asked carefully.

"It's fine. Why?" Tonks shrugged.

"You just seem... A lil out of it, is all." Ron shrugged, casually.

Tonks sighed again. It seemed like someone who had just given up and sagged down slightly against her desk which she had just been leaning on. She lifted herself up so she was sitting on her desk, swinging her legs slightly and watching her knees close before she looked up to stare at them. She stared at them and rolled her eyes slightly, "Look I am just really exhausted. We've had a lot going on lately and now this whole thing with Draco and..." she stalled, "Look if I tell you something can you keep it just with us? I trust you guys but should I trust you?"

"Of course!" Hermione said instantly.

"Well... The thing is... You know what's going on with Dray?" Tonks said quietly.

"Draco Malfoy... yeah..." Harry mumbled, he never thought he would hear anyone calling Draco "Dray", let alone Tonks. Considering they never actually had much confrontation while growing up.

"Well, as far as we know it is true. We've seen some marks and done some tests and you know." She waved her hands vaguely. "You get the idea. The point is, well they've decided he needs to stay somewhere else while the whole trial goes on and... And they have asked me. To be his guardian."

"What?" Ron yelped, Harry's jaw dropped open and the two stared at her.

"Oh, Tonks! That's great!" Hermione beamed.

"You what?" Ron demanded, rounding on Hermione.

"He needs somewhere to go. And who better to help him than Tonks." Hermione smiled.

"So you think I should do it?" Tonks mumbled.

"You haven't given an answer yet?" Harry blinked.

"No... I mean I said I would think about it." Tonks mumbled, "I'm the only family he has see, well there's my mum and dad but I don't think he would do good in a home with a muggle, at least not straight away. I mean, with Lupin he probably won't be much better but... You know what I mean." Tonks threw her hands out in frustration.

"The point is! I know maybe I could help him, but he's just grown up in such a hostile enviroment and Lupin and I are just getting on and... And honestly I don't want him to ruin it. Plus I've never been a parent before. I don't know the first thing about looking after a kid. Let alone a teenager who was previously treated as punching bag whose also lost his mother to an unknown source and has spent most of his life growing up with the whole idea of muggles being bad and that he would one day become one of the Dark Lord's followers when we all know that could very well end up in him getting killed!" Tonks gasped, panting and moaning, "Am I a bad person?"

"No, of course not!" Hermione rushed forward and sat on the desk beside of Tonks, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You're thinking about all of this because you're worried. If anything you're a very good person."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "Hermione's right. A bad person would say no with no regrets and a stupid person would say yes without thinking it through. You're a good genius."

Tonks grinned at him, "Thanks. So what do you think I should do?"

"You mean you really want our opinion?" Ron blinked.

"Yeah. I mean, you lot all know Draco a lot better than I do. And you know me, and Lupin. I mean who else could I ask. I've already sent a letter to Lupin anyway and he says its up to me and he'll be ready to encourage me no matter what choice I make but that doesn't really help. Why can't I have a controlling husband!" Tonks moaned.

"If you ask me..." Ron began straight away, "I say he is way too much trouble for what he's worth. He hates Lupin and he won't be much happier about you."

"Well _I_ think-" Hermione jumped in sharply, glaring at Ron, "-that it is a great idea for you to take Draco in. I think with positive people like you and Professor Lupin in his life, away from his father and the Dark Mark, then he could grow up to be a decent person. He could even become one of the Order if he really worked on it." she ignored Ron as his mouth dropped open. "I say you give him a chance."

Tonks nodded, "You both kind of have good points..." she mumbled, then her eyes looked up and fell on Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry swallowed hard. He had been regretting this. Ron had an almost smile on his lips, sure that he was going to agree with him about Draco not being worth his time. While Hermione was watching him with a very calm expression, sure he was going to say give Draco a chance because they were seeing each other and he had seen a nicer side to him.

"Would you laugh at me if I said I needed to think about it?" Harry finally grinned sheepishly.

Tonks grinned, letting out a small giggle, while Ron and Hermione both looked completely appalled. "Sure Harry, but don't be too long. I need to give them an answer soon myself. Tell me tomorrow? Our lessons at the end of the day so you have a while to think about it."

"Okay. I'll let ya know." Harry smiled.

"You better get going." Tonks sighed, "You'll be late for whatever it is you have now."

"Sure. See ya Tonks." Harry said and almost ran from the room. Not fast enough.

"Harry! Wait a second! Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out.

Harry turned a corner and then slowed to a stop. He knew he could not run forever, but he really did not want to deal with Hermione or Ron right now. But it was better to face them now when there was no one around than when everyone could listen to them closely.

"Harry. What the hell?" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione! Not now!" Harry snapped, "You too!" He said when Ron appeared.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Ron said, raising his hand in surrender.

"Harry-" Hermione stared, looking ready to explode.

"Be quiet!" Harry snapped, he realized he had been too snappy when she gave him a very offended look, he calmed down slightly but was still very frustrated. "I am sorry I did not agree with you straight away. Okay? Look..." Harry took a breath and looked Hermione in the eyes, "Go to the common room. I just need to go see someone and I will be there later."

"We have class." Hermione said weakly, shoulders saggy as she calmed down and put two and two together.

"Then I will meet you in class or in the common room for our break. Point is, I'll see you two later." Harry turned and began to walk.

He barely was five steps away when he heard the distant hisses of Ron and Hermione as they began to argue over the choices they told Tonks.

It didn't take him long before he made it to the Medical Wing. There was no one around to tell him to go to class so it was easy enough to slip into the room and make his way over to Draco's bed. He kept looking around, expecting to see someone. Especially since so many other students must have tried breaking in to see him before... But then maybe the threat of all the detentions and letters were enough to keep them at bay. Finally he was beside of his bed, slipping passed the curtains and stopping by his side.

Draco must have heard him coming, because he didn't look up from the book that he was reading, he just completely ignored him.

"Hi." Harry said awkwardly.

"Hi." Draco replied coolly. "Guess you got what you wanted."

"Huh?" Harry frowned.

"I know you told everyone." Draco growled, he closed his book and lay it down beside of him. "And I don't plan to forgive you for it."

"I only told Dumbledore a little. It was you who fainted." Harry sighed, sitting on the corner of the bed, staring at him. "This is for your own good, you know."

"How is it? Taken away from my father?" Draco snapped. "Being put in God knows whose care?"

"... They're thinking about Tonks." Harry said finally. Draco began to shout but Harry covered his mouth. "She's a nice girl. And she would look after you. I just think you would be better with her..." But then why couldn't he tell Tonks that?

"Well thanks." Draco growled, pulling free of his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you before..." Harry whispered.

"Whatever." Draco grumbled, looking away.

"I really am..." Harry leaned down, he pressed his lips gently to Draco's and ran his fingers gently from his cheek to his chin.

Draco let a small squeak escape his lips and then shut his eyes. He reached with one hand and grabbed Harry's cloak, leaning his head forward and adding more pressure to there kiss. They held it for a moment before pulling back, only slightly, for air.

"Definitely forgiven." Draco whispered, a small grin spreading over his lips.

Harry leaned down and kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth and slipping his arms around of Draco's chest to hold him closer. Draco's own arms slowly lifted up and slipped around Harry's neck, kissing him back while playing with some of his black knotted hair with the tips of his fingers slowly. Draco shut his eyes completely, pressing himself against Harry.

Finally Harry pulled back and stared down at Draco, still holding him closely. There lips brushed slightly for a moment before Harry pulled his head back to avoid temptation. "I should go to class."

"Skip it." Draco mumbled.

"I really shouldn't..."

"Who are you? Granger?" Draco snorted, "Skip... It..."

To answer, Harry leaned down and kissed him again, lying beside of him as they kissed. It was perfect.


	14. Walking In On Them

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

Harry was not sure how long they had kissed for, but when he pulled back from the kiss he had to take a deep breath of some of the sweet fresh air his lungs had been screaming for. He wasn't sure when he did it, but he found that he was now lying down beside of Draco, staring into his silvery eyes. Both there heads resting on the pillows with there arms still around each other like they might never let go. He leaned forward and pecked his lips very swiftly before grinning at him again.

"What's so funny?" Draco suddenly asked, feeling self-consious like he had done something silly or wrong.

"You just look really cute..." Harry noted. He also then noted the way that Draco relaxed and let out a small sigh.

Draco had a soft light pink blush on his cheeks and he quickly looked away, burrying his face in his pillow to hide his embarrassment from him. Harry noticed that the tops of his ears were turning a delicate shade of pink as well and his grin widened all the more. It just made him seem all that much cuter.

Draco then looked up from his pillow and grinned back at Harry. A real smile, one that didn't seem forced or only half aware.

"You know... I really do feel comfortable with you." Draco whispered, "And I rarely feel comfortable with anyone anymore."

"Good. I want you to feel comfortable with me. And safe." Harry paused and swallowed hard before pressing, "And I want you to feel that you can tell me anything, even things you cannot tell others."

Draco said nothing. He stared into Harry's green eyes, trying to decide if he truly meant that or if he just wanted information out of him.

"I mean it. I want to help. Please." Harry whispered, "Talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about." Draco said and shrugged, he sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Of course there is, otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive." Harry noted, pushing himself up as well so he was settled beside him.

Draco chose not to speak and just stared ahead, passed Harry's head.

"Okay. How about you tell me when you're ready." Harry said, drapping an arm over Draco's shoulders, "Just know that you can. I won't hurt you."

Draco nodded and stared at him, he then leaned over and kissed Harry, leaning against him as his arms wrapped around of his neck. Harry instantly reacted by wrapping his own arms around of Draco, resting his hands on his lower back and holding him close. It was like there bodies just fixed together like a jigsaw puzzle. Like they were meant to be together. And they only felt right when they were holding one another.

They were so busy, fitting themselves together to rid themselves of the space in between them, that they did not hear the main door open and close gently. And they didn't hear the footsteps coming into the Medial Wing. A loud tapping sound of hard shoes on the tiled surface, making its way over directly to Draco's bed. They were slow and quiet at first but then they stalled and picked up slightly when they noticed shadow and movement behind his private curtains of more than one person.

The footsteps were so light and swift that they didn't realize someone else was in the room until a hand snatched the curtain and ripped it back to reveal them settled on the bed together in each others arms...

* * *

Ron had gotten pretty sick of Hermione pretty quickly.

She had been so stupid to tell Tonks to take Malfoy in, especially when they all knew he would ruin Lupin and Tonks' relationship and probably get them killed by Death Eaters or thrown in Azkaban for something that they did not even do. He knew that if Tonks took Malfoy in then it would just end badly for them, ruining their relationship, their lives and anything else they might still have. And yet there she was preaching about the good inside of all people and how they just needed a little help.

She seemed to have forgotten about everything that Malfoy had done to him and his family, to Hermione herself, to Harry, and to almost every other person in the school apart from Slytherin and Snape. He and his sneering father even went after Dumbledore and Hagrid and Buttbeak and Norbert and any other of Hagrid's... uh... "Pets".

He decided not to go to class the minute after Harry had ran off, and instead stormed down the corridor in a huff on his own away from the dorm. Hermione glared daggers at the back of his head as he left but he ignored her and she didn't even bother to try and stop him. Not stopping him from ditching class? That just showed Hermione was just as pissed at him as he was at her. Everyone knew that Ron did like Hermione, and he, himself, knew he _really_ did like her, but she did get on his nerves a lot of the time with the way she thought and tried to make Harry and Ron think the same as her as well.

Sighing, Ron looked around. He was heading towards of Gryffindor common room at first and was just a few stairways away when he stalled. He wondered where Harry might be. Whatever he was doing, they could do it together. Better that than sitting around on there own with no idea of what to do until he caught up with Harry and saw Hermione again. Ron was not even going to try and persuade him to agree with him about Tonks taking care of Draco.

Ron was sure that Harry was going through a bit of stage fright. Nothing big. He would agree with Ron in the end.

He paused at one point. He had been about to ask the Fat Lady if she had seen Harry. Instead of doing that, maybe he could do something else. Harry wanted to be alone to think and Ron was going to respect his wishes for that. But then... If he was going to wander around doing nothing, then he might as well go and make use of his time. What better way than to give Draco Malfoy a hard time. After all, when did he get a chance to really get the Ferret back for everything he did and said to him and his whole family and his friends.

Turning back around, he made his way towards the Medical Wing.

It wasn't a long walk but Ron moved slowly. Cautious. If he was caught trying to sneak in then he would be in a lot of trouble.

But he had no trouble, there were hardly any people hanging around the corridors. All were outside, in there common room or in class. One or two were walking around but they barely gave Ron a second look as they hurried along. Then, before he knew it, he was outside the doors. It was reasonable empty, meaning harassing Draco had become old news. People were probably going for his House Mates next or even sending letters home to family for more information. Teachers no longer had to be on the paroll outside of the Medical Wing to protect the slimey git.

Reaching for the door handle, he took a breath. He would be quick, he would get in, get some pay back for the torment Malfoy gave him, and then he would leave again before he was caught...

* * *

Hermione knawed at the inside of her lower lip. Her heart was racing madly in her chest so that she was sure everyone else could hear it and she kept glancing towards of the door in hope that Ron would walk back in again, much calmer than before and ready to start the lesson. But the door stayed firmly shut and the teacher drooned on, not seeing either of the missing boys seats as anything but normal.

It was less of not wanting to fight with Ron, (she still felt he was wrong to not even give Draco a chance and they had so many fights that she just knew it would pass by soon), but more of that she didn't want Ron walking in on Harry and Draco doing anything, at least not before Harry had a chance to explain to them. She hadn't even thought of that idea until he was long gone and she was settled behind her desk writing things down. The idea of Ron marching in to find Harry and Draco so much as holding hands, let alone anything more, made Hermione feel like bursting into tears.

That could ruin there friendship for good.

Ron said he was going to just go to the common room and rest for a bit to clear his head. (He also said that he needed peace from the constant jabbering and shrieking that happened every time Hermione opened her mouth but she politely ignored this part due to the pity she felt for him since he had no idea what was happening. Even mad she felt sorry that he was being kept in the dark.) But he said it in such a upset way that she was sure he was going to change his mind or lie to her. She would not put it passed him for going to Draco just to be nasty to him while he had the chance. Hermione hoped he was more mature than that but... It was Ron!

She looked up at there History Of Magic teacher at the front of the class and blinked. She had been so busy thinking about Ron, that she had missed half of what he was saying. She hadn't taken any notes! Cursing, Hermione began to scribble down, she tried not to think of Ron or Harry but it was just so hard. She never wanted a lesson to end so much than she did now. She wanted to run out of the room now and find Ron and keep him busy until Harry came and found them.

But she couldn't. Hermione couldn't ditch class like they could. And she couldn't keep thinking of them when she was supposed to be concentrating on Professor Binns lecture! Besides, it was Ron and Harry who would be the ones in most need for her notes. She would have to get them to copy what she had written when they were together but they could not do that if she, herself, had not done the notes!

Taking a breath, Hermione frowned at the teacher ahead and tried to pay attention.

Just a few more minutes to go...

Hermione jabbed her pen down too hard on her notes and it left a large ink splash on her page as well as a small tear through the paper.

"Damn it!" Hermione hissed, drawing an unnusual look from Lavender Brown who sat just two seats away.

* * *

"Mr Weasley. Can I help you?" came a cold voice.

Ron froze where he was and snatched his hand back from the door handle and looked up to see Snape standing over him. He had appeared from the room opposite, looking his usual cold, cruel, dark, self. His greasy hair seemed even filthier than it normally was and his robes looked like he might have fallen asleep in them as well the way they hung by his sides.

"Um... I was looking for Harry." Ron lied.

"I sincerely doubt that Mr. Potter is here. Especially since I have been with Madam Pomfrey today and she assured me no one but Draco is in that room and no one but Draco will be _going _into the room." Snape growled, barely moving his lips as his crocked yellow teeth clenched together tightly. He clearly was not in the mood for any games today.

"Oh. Well. Sorry." Ron darted away before he could take any points off.

"Oh and Mr Weasley." Snape said loudly just before he could completely disapear around the corner.

"Yes, sir?" Ron mumbled, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for snooping around the medical room. And another ten for skipping class." Snape sneered nastily.

Ron scowled, resisting the urge to flip Snape off straight to his face, and then rushed off. He swore to himself for pushing his luck and returned towards of the Common Room like he planned in the first place.

Snape watched him disapear around of the corner before he strode into the Medical Wing. He moved quietly in case Draco was asleep, and then stopped. He heard voices. Someone else was there. There were shadows moving and it looked to be more than one behind the curtains. Moving faster, but still as quietly, he walked all the way over and threw open the curtain that was hiding Draco from the world to find the last thing he expected to see.

* * *

Draco shoved Harry hard on the chest with both palms the second the curtain was pulled back. He barely realized who was standing there, just that someone was there. There arms broke away from one another and Harry toppled backwards right off of the bed and onto the ground with a loud smacking ground. Snape just blinked, his body frozen as the image of the two boys holding one another was stuck on pause in his mind. He watched as Harry fell down at his feet, scrambling to his feet again and blushing on every visible part of skin.

Snape just seemed lost for words. He stood, staring down at Harry before his eyes slowly followed up to land on Draco, still crouched on the bed. No one seemed to want to say anything, or move either. Like if they stayed perfectly still then Snape would not have walked in on them. Snape would be happy unknowing and Draco and Harry would not be sitting there, embarrassed, with no way to explain it.

Harry began to scoot away on his backside. "I should be going." He spun on the spot, climbed back up to his feet and made to run for the door.

"Potter." Snape spoke at last.

Harry froze. Snape's voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear, but the icy chill that left his lips was unmistable.

Whatever he was about to say, he seemed to have changed his mind. "Hurry up." Snape said with a frightening growl. "Out."

Harry had no problem with that. He glanced at Draco but knew Snape wouldn't hurt him, he liked him too much. He tried to catch Draco's eye anyway, just as he reached the door to give him some reasurance, but Snape was standing in the way. He didn't want to risk getting caught so he just shut the door behind of himself. Harry stood outside for a moment and then debated whether he was going to stick around and wait for Draco or if he was just going to head back to the common room.

Meanwhile, Draco tucked himself under his bed, lay down and purposely rolled his head away from Snape so he was not looking at him. He tried to act cool and composed and ignored the blush on his cheeks. But it was rather obvious that he was embarrassed at being caught like that.

"Draco..." Snape began slowly. But he paused like he did not know where to go from there.

"Yes?" Draco said coldly. The silence was killing him!

"Are you going to explain?" Snape asked, his voice was gentle, like he was trying to stay calm and understand him, but underneath he could hear the growing angry and confusion.

Draco scowled at the bed beside of him, remembering that he was still very angry at Snape for ruining his life by getting his father taken away from him. It was his fault everyone found out about what had been happening anyway. Even if that hadn't happened, there was still no way he would openly talk to him. "Um, no, no I don't think that is any of your business."

Snape blinked at him and sighed. He gently sat down on the edge and reached over to take Draco's hand. As soon as he felt his hand about to touch his, Draco snatched back sharply. Snape hesitated for only a second and let his hand drop down onto the bed. Snape stared at him for a long moment before he spoke, very quietly.

"I just want you to be sure you won't do anything you might regret." Snape whispered darkly. "We all know Potter is arrogant..."

"He isn't that bad." Draco shrugged.

"I don't know what he has said to you, but you and I both know very well that he is ignorant and stupid that cannot resist but to get as much attention as he can." Snape snorted, rolling his eyes as Draco blushed once again.

"Okay, maybe he wants attention some times but he's still okay." Draco shrugged, he lay back completely and pulled his covers up to his chin like he was cold. "I'm tired and sick so please hurry up out."

"Draco." Snape was starting to sound almost angry with him. "I am saying this because I care about you. Potter will not be good for anything. He is just using you for attention. When it gets out he will-"

"It won't get out!" Draco snapped and scowled at him. "And for the record. What makes you think I'm not using Potter?"

Snape just gave him a single look before sighing. "It won't last, so I would think it better if you stopped it now. At least before you got any further and allowed yourself to get hurt."

Draco glared at him furiously. He took a breath before he looked away. He hated it when people did that to him. He hated when they just had to ruin one of the few good things that was happening to him. Snape did not need to do anything but he was insisting on ruining another good thing that Draco had. And the whole thing just made him feel so angry!

"I came to see if you were going to consider talking to me again." Snape said quietly. He was still watching him. It was like he was trying to pull things away from Harry's attention.

"No way. You want me to open up and confess a bunch of crap about my father." Draco spat. "The man who raised me!"

Snape stared at him with his small coal dark eyes and sighed, nodding his head. He stood up, and leaned forward. Before Draco could pull away, he reached around and grabbed a hold of the back of Draco's neck, he held him still and leaned forward.

"I just want to protect you." Snape whispered, "And I will. Even if you don't want me to." Whether he meant from Lucius or Harry, Draco had no idea.

Draco said nothing. He couldn't. He was afraid that if he did then he would burst into tears right then and there.

And Draco was sick of crying.

"You should get some more sleep. You are still very injured but if you would like you can return to your dorm soon." Snape explained. The worst thing was that Draco would have to bandage his arm in a cast. Otherwise there was nothing stopping him from getting back to normal.

Draco nodded silently. "Apparently I am going to be staying with Tonks? Like hell!" he laughed nastily.

"She is the only relative you have left that is not currently in Azkaband or in hiding with the Dark Lord. Would you rather her parents?" Snape said, "The ones who live, half, like muggles."

"No way!" Draco yelped in general shock.

"Draco..." Snape began.

"NO! Now get out! Get out before I start to really scream!" Draco threatened.

Snape stared at him before turning, as he walked away he called back over his shoulder. "I'll be back to see if you can leave the medical wing tomorrow... With your new guardian. See you then."

As he stepped from the room he stopped and glared down at Harry. He had chosen to stay. And what terrified him most was that he also had chosen not to let Snape scare him away. He stood beside of the door, tense but waiting for Snape to come out so he could go back in again.

"What are you doing lying around?" Snape snarled, showing teeth.

Harry took a sharp step back and almost fell right off of his feet. But then he took and breathe and stared right back at him. "I'm waiting to see Dra- Malfoy." He paused. It was just unnatural to say Draco in front of Snape. "I never said goodbye and there is something I need to tell him."

"You can tell him another time." Snape snarled, "Ten points from Gryffindor for such a disgusting display in public space." Harry's jaw dropped. "Another ten for skipping class." Just as Harry began to argue he cut over him. "Another five for standing there and not moving."

"You cannot be-"

"Another five for still not moving."

"But-"

"Another five still."

"Wait! I-"

"Another five, we really are not getting it are we, Potter?"

Harry spun and began to storm off. He made sure to slam his feet on the ground, gritting his teeth together and clenching his fists tightly. Fourty points! Fourty points taken off! He could understand it for skipping class and he was not happy but he still half got the public display. But the rest for standing around, for wanting to see Draco and make sure he was okay? Those five points every time he did no move was Snape just being plain spiteful against him like he always was.

He was in such a bad mood that he did not even realize he was in the Common Room until Hermione grabbed his arm and almost shouted dead in his face. A few people were staring at them but quickly returned to what they were doing before.

"Harry! I've been calling you." Hermione sighed, taking a step back. Seconds later, Ron appeared behind of her.

"Sorry I..." Harry let out an angry growl. "I ran into Snape."

"Say no more." Ron snorted. "We understand."

But they didn't. Even Hermione did not understand what he was feeling at that moment.

He was not even completely sure how exactly he himself was feeling either!

* * *

The next day, Draco decided to avoid both Tonks and Snape altogether. So when Madam Pomfrey left him to go finish some paper forms in her office, Draco stood up and dressed quickly as he could considering he was still pretty weak. He pulled on his wizarding robes and shoes, packing his things altogether in one bag and pulling the bag up over his shoulder.

Instantly his shoulder burned. He remembered how Lucius had brought his fist down hard, even using his nails to scratch the skin. But he could not even remember why he had to be punished.

Taking a breath, Draco marched towards of the door. His arm was wrapped up in a very thin bandage and there were plenty of bruises over his body to make it difficult for him to walk freely with a bag like that. But he was determind that he was going to leave the medical wing before Snape or Tonks could show up and start ordering and bossing him around.

He wandered down the halls and kept his head down low. It was very early and hardly anyone was up but there were still a few students that wanted good seats or to visit the library quickly to pick up a new book for homework. So as he moved down towards the dungeon, he ran into at least several people who stopped to whisper and point at him.

Finally, he found himself coming to a stop just outside the common room.

It would have been the end if Blaise and his new muscle men had not caught him. They were waiting behind one of the many statues as if they knew that Draco would be coming back that morning.

"Malfoy! Hey!" Blaise laughed, stepping forward, greeting him like the best of friends. "Been wonderin' when you were coming back."

Draco purposely rose his chin and ignored him. That was until Goyle grabbed his bad arm and twisted. The pain flared so badly that Draco almost screamed and fainted then and there. Somehow he managed to control him enough that he only dropped his bag down onto the ground instead and stalled slightly to the side, gasping to make his breath even again and hide his true pain. Then, just as he managed to calm down, Crabbe had his arms around of his waste, lifting him up and dropping him on the ground in front of Blaise, closer now.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped. His eyes were tearing up from the pain in his arm but he tried to blink them away.

"Just wanted to do an interview." Blaise shrugged and held out his hand to Draco's neck. As if it would broadcast his voice when he spoke. "So tell me Draco, how does it feel now that the whole world knows about your father smacking you around."

Draco said nothing. Refusing to take the baite. Glaring at Blaise with pure hatred.

"Well?" Blaise pressed.

"I could not care less." Draco snarled. "Besides... It's all a lie."

"Really? The Ministry for Abuse Cases seem pretty sure."

"Well they are wrong." Draco snapped. "I just want to go to my room, so let me go."

"Are you sure you wanna go up there?" Blaise asked, a horrible glint in his eye.

"Positive." Draco growled.

Blaise shrugged and motioned for his men to let him go. He watched closely as Draco turned and marched back through the doorway of the common room and straight up the stairs without stalling in the common room. He ignored all the eyes that followed him, though there were many. Many children were sitting on the soft chairs with their feet up in front of the fires because of the bitter wind and rain outside and so they all had a good view of him as he stepped inside. They gawped and whispers instantly began to build into full on shouts between one another in order to be heard.

As he came up to the door that led to his room he hesitated only for a second. Then he was stepping into the room and shutting the door behind of him. He walked over to his bed and lay his bag down onto the floor. He reached down, grabbing the covers and pulling the blanket back, ready to lay down and never wake up until Snape came charging to shout at him and demand to know why he didn't wait for him and Tonks to collect him...

Only to find himself shouting in shock. He stumbled back and tripped over his bag. His head smacked against the floor and he literally jumped straight back to his feet like he was made of rubber. Blinking down at the bed, he heard Blaise and a few others coming up the stairs, footsteps stamping like a heard of wild animals, the boys nearest to him woke up and began to laugh immediately at the sight of him.

Draco blinked. Someone had found a dead robin bird and placed it on his sheets. Beside of it someone had used some stupid fancy spell and wrote on the sheets a million different swear words that shifted around the bed and flashed different colours. They had even enchanted the bird to speak in a tone that sounded very much like "dick". Then Blaise was there, grabbing Draco and pulling him to his feet (he wasn't sure when he had fallen again but by the time they were there he was on his ass once more), pushing him against the wall by the door.

"Face it, Draco." Blaise sneered. "You're not a big deal anymore. So you better learn to be quiet and blend into the shadows or follow along with others such as myself."

"Otherwise..." Someone Draco did not know grinned, appearing beside of Blaise. "We'll make your life hell."

"Call it pay back." Another person from behind cheered, "For everything you done to everyone else when you were on top."

"Draco Malfoy is no longer Slytherin's Prince."

"If anything... He's our lap dog."

Draco's who face was pink, he was tense and biting so hard on the inside of his lower lip that he could taste the blood. His fists were clenched once again and his heart was hammering against his chest like crazy. Slowly the others began to leave the common room. Even those that had been asleep woke up and moved away from him, leaving Draco pinned against the wall all of Blaise's weight.

Soon it was just Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Draco left in the room.

"Wait outside." Blaise demanded, "Keep anyone else from coming in and warn me if any teachers show up."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Turning and leaving the room. They shut the door behind of them and Draco and Blaise were alone.

"You can get off of me now." Draco snarled. He was embarrassed and angry and confused.

"Oh no, not yet." Blaise smiled.

He leaned forward and kissing Draco hard. Draco gave a muffled yell and found himself pushed against of the wall tightly. Blaise's arms wrapped around of him and made it almost impossible for Draco to push him back off. So he settled with grabbing a chunk of Blaise's hair and pulling sharply, using his nails to scratch his cheek in an attempt to pull him off.

Blaise pulled back and shouted, clutching his face. His eyes burned with rage and he darted forward before Draco even had a chance to regain his breath back again. Blaise grabbed his bad arm, squeezing so tightly that Draco could not hold back the scream this time.

"Get off!" Draco shrieked. He tried to kick but Blaise just tightened his grip.

"You are mine! Remember that! Just remember how YOU are MINE!" Blaise snarled. One arm wrapped around of his waist while the other kept a painful hold on Draco's bandaged arm.

"You're hurting me, Blaise! You moron!" Draco gasped.

"Do you get it?" Blaise growled.

"Yes! Now stop!" Draco whimpered. Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes and his knees were about to collapse.

"Good. Now be a good boy and hold still." Blaise growled, leaning forward and kissing him again.

He held Draco's body against his, squeezing his arm every time Draco began to struggle against him. The pain was incredible and he wanted nothing more than to scream and sob until he passed out. In the end he forced himself to just stand there. Letting Blaise kiss him hard on the lips, almost forcing his tongue down Draco's throat.

Then Blaise twisted his leg around of Draco's and knocking the boy down onto the empty bed. (The one without the writing and dead bird thankfully). Draco found himself pinned under Blaise. It was such a shock he tried to gasp but just ended up choking on his own breath. Everything was now aching and he wanted nothing more than to shove Blaise off of him, but the other boy still had a tight and frightening painful grip on his bruised and broken arm.

"Stop it." Draco gasped when Blaise finally pulled back. "Just stop it!"

Blaise sneered and stood up. He pulled on Draco's arm until the blond boy was sitting up on the bed. Then he leaned down and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Oh. Tell anyone, like Potter or Snape, about this... And I may be forced to go one step further."

Draco was terrified. Enough to bring more tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffed and nodded his head angrily. He tried to pull his arm free but Blaise still did not let go of him. Instead he leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be down at breakfast. Hope to see you there before class." He beamed.

Then he turned and left.

Draco clutched his arm and lay down on the bed. He buried his face and let a few more tears stream down his pale cheeks. He betrayed Harry and he wouldn't even be able to tell him about it...


	15. Talks With Tonks And Snape

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

To say Snape was unhappy that Draco had left the Medical Wing without his permission was more of an understatment than claiming a wizard did magic or dragons had scales.

He finally hunted Draco down and found the boy curled up in the bathroom corner. He was desperately wiping at his face with wet pieces of tissue, over every inch of skin he could find. His face was getting rather pink because he kept scrubbing so hard to get the awful feeling of Blaise off of his lips and cheeks. And he was sitting down on the floor as he tried to use water to keep his hair out of his face now he no longer had any potion to slick his hair back.

"What has happened to you?" Snape frowned, seeing the boy curled up on the floor.

"Nothing." Draco lied. He stood up calmly like he was just resting and tried not to let it show that Snape had startled him.

Snape frowned at him and stepped up. Reaching down and tilting Draco's face to get a better look at his skin, Snape frowned down at him even more. He pinched his chin between his thumb and finger and slowly turned his face from side to side to get a better look at him.

"I got something on my face." Draco shrugged, trying to pull free. He hoped it wasn't obvious that he was nervous or that his heart was smacking him hard in the chest. It felt like the longer Snape held him the higher his heart rose up into his throat, making it hard for him to speak so calmly as he was.

"What?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow, still not letting go of his face.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just some ink or dirt. I got it. Now would you just get off of me, you're hurting." Draco grumbled, pulling his head free of his grip and rubbing his chin.

"You were supposed to wait for me." Snape said, anger slowly crawling back to the surface again now that he was sure Draco was alright.

Draco snorted lightly and tried to push passed him towards of the door. He didn't care what Snape wanted or expected of him. He just wanted to get on with his life and there was no way he was going to wait around to see Tonks!

He remembered the way his parents had talked about Tonks. Narcissa had been the most brutal of the two of them. She always went on about Tonks being a disgrace, how it wasn't even her parents, it was just that she acted like an idiot. How she changed her looks. The way she spoke. The people she spoke to. When she announced her engagment to Lupin there was a lot more said about her but Draco normally ignored it and blocked it out when he went into a day dream. All he needed to know was that Tonks was a pathetic little dogs bitch.

Just as he was making his way to the door, Snape sharply grabbed his arm. He snatch a hold of his good arms elbow and held him tightly so he could not shake him off and try to run away.

"Tonks still needs to think about it." Snape explained through gritted teeth, "But she wants you to go to her classroom at the end of the day. If I have to, I will drag you there by your arm, broken or not broken. Or do you want to show more class and walk on your own. Your own choice."

Draco glared at him and said nothing. He gave him one of his most darker looks. Draco had nice silvery grey eyes but he could make them look very disgusting when he stared at people like that. Then, so quickly and sharp that Snape was not sure he saw it right, he nodded his head.

"Good. Now, how do you feel?" Snape asked, taking a step back and giving him a softer tone in his voice.

"Fine." Draco shrugged, but he knew he was visibly shaking.

Snape stared at him for a moment. He seemed to be trying to decide whether he was lying or not. In the end he shook his head and sighed. "Come on." Snape said, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him towards of the door.

"Where are we going?" Draco demanded instantly. But he allowed himself to be guided through the door and down the corridor of the Hogwarts.

"Back to the medical wing." Snape answered simply. "You clearly are not completely better."

Instantly Draco opened his mouth to argue and fight back. He didn't want to spend any more time in the Medical Wing with Madam Pomfree running back and forth, muttering under her breath how easy it would have been to heal Draco if she could use magic. Draco had suggested they use magic anyway. Magic could cure anything so if they used the right spell then it shouldn't effect Draco that badly but they had all ignored him or given him a look that was both pitying and condesending. He hated that. Then after that they just ended up ignoring all his suggestions like he wasn't even there or like he got no say in his own health.

Draco hated being ignored. Lucius didn't always ignore him but nine times out of ten Narcissa did. That was what they did. They ignored him, giving each other looks that made Draco blush and feel like a stupid little kid.

He was just about to wriggle free and scream until his throat was raw. But then he saw Blaise and a few others from that morning standing together in a group in front of one of the many small classrooms. They watched him closely and slow grins spread across their lips as they gave rather sarcastic waves. Blaise winked and made a very mocking purse of his lips like a kiss.

If he had to go back to the medical wing to avoid them then he would. Being treated like a idiotic child was ten times better than being treated like a Gryffindor just because his father was cocky enough to get caught finally. It seemed childish but Draco could not stop himself from stepping slightly closer to Snape. Draco nodded his head and walked, still somewhat reluctantly.

When he was back in the medial wing he allowed himself to be placed back in the bed and shut his eyes. It was nice to be tucked up again. It was nice to feel someone stroking the tips of his hair as he began to dift back to sleep. Even if it was in the medical wing with that horrible smell perminantly stuck in the air. It reminded him of when he was young and Narcissa would say goodnight to him. She always wanted a son, she loved tucking him in and kissing him goodnight when he was younger.

From the moment he was born... Draco could always remember the way his mother used to touch him. Like she truly loved him. As she went out more, he began to realize that she would no longer tuck him up. Instead she said goodbye, a single kiss on the forehead and then she was gone. Leaving him alone in the hands of Lucius.

Draco opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling while he lay there. After so long of wanting to get out of the hospital he suddenly felt so much safer inside the room.

Narcissa. His mother. He was feeling something. He always felt something but he could never express what it was. Maybe he could... Maybe he just didn't want to express the feeling.

"Don't let anyone in." Draco whimpered. "I want to be alone."

"Alright." Snape nodded, standing and leaving him to rest.

**000**

Harry, Ron and Hermione said nothing to each other that morning. They had all woken earlier than normal and done some more homework as quickly as they could, looking through Hermione's notes of the lesson they had missed for help. When they were done they went down to the Main Hall to eat an equally early breakfast, of which was done with only nods to one another in their both sleepy and nervous states.

Hermione was smiling at Harry through out the homework and breakfast, nodding her head constantly so it looked like she was a bobble toy, hoping for it to be encouraging for today. It was a sweet smile and Harry could not help but smile back at her when he saw the way her eyes were practically shinning with pride at him. So very few people seemed to look at him that way anymore. Ron had no idea he was going to see Tonks to give his idea that she take Draco in and try to help him. He had no idea that he was practically going to turn against him and side with Hermione.

He was keeping so many secrets from his best friend.

Shaking the tight feeling in his muscles off, Harry looked up and gave Hermione a half smile and began to stand up from the bench.

"I forgot something in my room." Harry grinned at the two. "Be back in a second. Don't go off without me."

He stood and left the great hall without a glance back, trying to keep from walking too stiffly or making it too obvious something was going on. Hermione would keep Ron busy so he wouldn't come running after him and find out what he was really doing. He might tell Ron if he had to, but maybe he could convince Tonks to pretend she made up her mind on her own. Maybe she could pretend that she didn't have time to wait for Harry to choose.

Tonks was waiting in her classroom for her first class. She was dressed in bright purple and pink robes that fell down to the ground and matched her hair. It was short and shaggy with layer after layer of mixed bright pink and dark purple hair falling down with a very long set of bangs to frame her face. There was a strange animal sitting on top her desk beside of some pieces of paper. It reminded Harry of a cat, at least until he got closer. Then he saw it had a almost human face with larger paws and no tail.

"Don't ask." Tonks grinned when she saw Harry watching the creature with a very confused set of wide eyes. "You'll find out in your last year here."

"Looking forward to it." Harry nodded and grinned. He was actually. Since the creature was no chained up or in a cage that meant it couldn't be too dangerous which would be a nice change for him at Hogwarts.

"You here for a reason?" Tonks asked hopefully. She was supposed to being seeing Snape soon with her final choice on the matter before Draco that afternoon.

"Yeah. I came to ask... If you'd adopt Draco. I mean look after him." Harry said quickly before he chickened out. "He needs someone good like you to help him turn. To see what life is really like. And to see that what his dad has been doing is wrong. I feel you can do it and I have seen a side of him that is so much different. I just know you two will get on if you can see the same side."

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked, stepping up in front of Harry and taking his hands in hers. Each of her nails were short and a different colour of the rainbow.

"Positive." Harry nodded, staring her in the eyes to prove a point. Not giving himself a chance to hesitate once more since he was sure he would.

"Oh thanks Harry!" Tonks cried. She wrapped her arms around of him and hugged him close to her chest.

"No problem." Harry mumbled into her collar bone as she did some sort of little set of giddy jumps.

Tonks beamed down at him after she had released him before she took a breath and sat down on her desk beside of the cat/human creature. She pressed down her dress and kept her head low for a moment. For an awful moment Harry throught she was crying and that she really didn't want to look after Draco in the end.

"I really hope I can do it, you know..." Tonks whispered. "I really hope I can see that other side of him. I'm scared of what I'll do if I can't reach through."

"I know you can do it, Tonks." Harry nodded. He sat down on one of the desks in front of her. "Can I tell you something... Something just between us. You can't tell anyone, especially Ron!"

"Sure, I can keep a secret." Tonks shrugged and leaned forward. "What is it?"

"I kind of have seen the other side of Draco. Because we kind of got together." Harry blushed but he was determind to get it out. "We're kind of... In a sort of... Very complicated relationship." He watched Tonks' jaw drop open. "I'm just telling you so you can see. If Draco can get close to me, of all people, you won't have any problem."

"I... I can't believe it." Tonks mumbled. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Harry shrugged.

"But... I didn't even know you were gay. I didn't even know Draco was! You dated Cho! You have a crush on Ginny!" Tonks yelped. "Draco was with Pansy! They're girls!"

"I know what the difference between boys and girls are, Tonks. I'm bi, I think. But I don't know about Draco..." Harry paused before adding. "Didn't you notice when I started calling him Draco rather than Malfoy?"

"Yeah but I never understood the whole, referring to people by their last names because you don't like them anyway." Tonks shrugged. "I mean, I get called by my last name but that is because I hate my first name. I understand nicknames but what is so mean about calling someone by their last name. It's not exactly frightening or upsetting or anything like that."

Harry stared at her and shrugged. He never really understood it much himself but it was just something he had been adapted to doing.

"You should get back to the others." Tonks said, standing. She walked over and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. "And don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." She winked.

"Thanks." Harry smiled. He turned and made his way back to the door. He reached the door and reached down for the handle. But before he left he turned and looked over his shoulder once more. "Oh... And Tonks... Could you... Maybe... Not tell Ron about ANY of this? Maybe say you came to this choice on your own?"

"Of course, Harry." Tonks laughed. "Just thanks. And I'll look after your boyfriend." She winked and laughed again when Harry blushed.

**000**

Tonks smiled when Draco and Snape walked into her room. She had finished with her class and packed everything away just as they stepped through into the room, putting the final chairs back under their desks.

"Wotcher Draco!" Tonks beamed down at him.

Draco rolled his eyes in response and sulked forward in between the desks. He had to remind himself silently that although she did not act it, yes, Tonks was an adult. Even Snape seemed slightly uncomfortable to be in the same room as her while she paraded around and danced over to them like some sort of demented ballerina. She stopped in front of Draco and beamed down at him through pearly white teeth and bright red lips that could not be from any real make up. She could change her shape, he remembered, maybe that was it. Why would anyone waste such power on something as ridiculous as that?

"Good to see you." Tonks nodded her head.

"If only the feeling was mutual." Draco snarled. Snape glared down at him but he ignored it and stared at Tonks coldly. "So what? You invited me here for small talk?"

"I wanted to tell you a few things." Tonks shrugged. She sat down, "First, I will be looking after you so get used to that. Two, you will be seeing a lot of Lupin so get used to that as well, and three, you will be living in our house... So get used to that!"

"Anything I don't have to get used to?" Draco sneered.

"Not really." Tonks shrugged. "And you know that parent day thing next week?" Draco tense and felt Snape gently take his hand under the table. It made him feel embarrassed again. Like he was a little kid. But at the same time that seemed to be the only thing keeping him from running from the room.

"Yeah. What about it?" Draco grumbled.

"I'll be standing in as your parent." Tonks explained.

Draco's eyes widened and he got ready to scream and shout against that but Snape pinched his hand softly to get his attention.

"Don't argue. Tonks wanted to make sure it was alright with you but we all know what your answer will be." Snape warned him. "She will just be there to see how you are doing. If she socializes then she will be socializing as a teacher so stop worrying about what people will say."

"What are people going to say when they find out?" Draco demanded. He could just see Blaise's smug face or Stella's snickering.

"Who cares?" Tonks threw in.

"I care!" Draco snapped, throwing a glare at her.

"Look, Draco. You are not scaring me off. And the more you act like this bothers you the more people are going to see that it bothers you." Tonks sighed. "Just pretend like you couldn't care less."

"What are you, some student know it all?" Draco snapped.

"Draco!" Snape snapped.

"Don't worry about it, Severus." Tonks beamed. "I better get back to grading papers. I'll probably be busy, so see ya in class and next week, Drakey."

"Drakey?" Draco actually looked generally shocked by the nickname. He looked up at Snape, "Is she serious?"

Snape sighed and shook his head. "Let's get you back to the Medical Wing. Tomorrow you can officially take off your bandages and get back to your dorm."

Draco couldn't decide whether he liked that or not. When he thought of Blaise, he chose not. But it wasn't like he could tell Snape about it. Beside's, Draco was used to keeping secrets that sometimes hurt.

* * *

Everyone was excited for the Parent Teacher Day. They laid out their special robes they planned to wear with the House Crest displayed on their chests ready for it and even asked if they could help with the rest of the decorations through out the whole of the castle. Many students practiced their magic for making decorations or sweets and drinks for the parents and even though some done it because they counted on some extra credit for classes, most generally seemed to want to make a good impression.

"What _I_ don't understand... Is why everyone is making such a fuss." Stella snorted, rolling her eyes. "I mean, really, it isn't for another week yet!"

"I know what you mean." Pansy sighed dramatically and leaned back in her chair. It was almost like she was sulking in some way. "Besides I'm not going to do anything. My dad is here to see my teachers not some pathtic magic that makes me look bad even though I tried to make it look good."

"Exactly!" Stella almost shouted in her ear.

"Oh. Draco, I'm sorry." Pansy said suddenly. "I forgot, with your mum... You know and your dad... You know..." Pansy trailed off.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He was sitting on the short emerald green sofa beside of Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind of him with their arms crossed, scowling like bouncers. Meanwhile Stella and Pansy had quickly occupied the two large soft chairs of there own with nice warm drinks of hot chocolate and marshmellows settled down on their laps.

Blaise had dragged Draco to sit beside of him the moment he stepped back into the Common Room. Everyone stared at him oddly, even Pansy was no longer flirting like crazy with him (she still flirted, just not like crazy) because of the newspapers. And all the newspapers were laid out in tormenting ways in every corner of the Common Room as if to remind him. Blaise forced Draco to stay beside of him, even gripping his wrist slightly so that no one could see.

But Draco held his head high and tried not to push himself too much against the arm in an effort to stay away from Blaise's touch.

"Well. Do you know what I was thinking? I was thinking we have to wear our school robes, yes?" Stella began suddenly.

"Duh." Pansy shrugged, sipping at her drink.

"Well why don't we do something with our robes!" Stella beamed. "Something to make us stand out as a house. We could put giant sequin green snakes on the back that glow in the dark and moves around in between of our shoulder blades!"

"You know what... That's a good idea." Blaise smirked. "We could even put a little lion like cat in the corner that the snakes eats to stand for the Gryffindor's!"

"Brilliant." Pansy grinned nastily.

Draco smiled coldly but he wasn't really interested in the parent day at all. He leaned against his arm and shot a dirty look to a fat flat nose girl in pig tails that was staring at him like a animal stuck behind bars in the zoo. That was what it felt like. Like he was there purely for the amusement of others. But it would have been far worse if he tried to hide from them.

Hopefully they would get over it soon enough and leave him alone. Until then he would just have to bare with it and try to keep his head down when he was in a large crowd.

But still... He wished the stupid girl would look away and stop gawping at him with a slight frown on her fat flat piggy face... And then suddenly all of the girls she was around had stopped and begun to stare. It was a chain reaction and soon everyone was gawping at him in the same way as when he first stepped into the room.

"I'm sick of this." Draco grumbled, standing and pulling free from Blaise's clutch. "I'm going to do some homework in the library." At least there they would have to whisper about him quietly so he couldn't hear them.

"Want me to come?" Pansy asked, almost half heartedly.

"No thanks." Draco grumbled instantly.

Pansy was no fun to be around these days. Yes she still flirted with him because she still thought he was good looking and smart. But those were the only reasons. Even now her eyes wandered around of the room before they found Traz. A boy in the last year with half decent looks if he hadn't shaved his head. He was handsome, smart and he was one of the biggest bullies in the whole school. Just the kind that Pansy liked.

Draco left for the library as quickly as he could without seeming desperate. He forced himself to wander almost. And then he was out of the view. He walked to the library in silence with quick feet that clattered onto the ground and made loud echoing taps from his shoes. He tried his best to ignore the looks everyone else from other houses gave him or the comments mumbled under their breath when he passed. A few people looked at him with sneers and smirks on their lips while others just looked sad. Pitying him.

If anything, Draco hated pity.

He sat down at the desk and pulled out an essay, quill and ink. He leaned over his work and kept his head down. He was glad that the room was mostly empty because that meant there were fewer people to stare at him even if he was more noticable. Hermione was, of course, sitting at a desk reading a book that seemed to weigh almost as much as her, and a few people from Ravenclaw sat in a huddle over a magazine. But apart from that it was quiet.

Staring down at his work, Draco tried to focus. But instead he found himself listening to the Hufflepuff's behind of him.

"I hear his dad beat him, like every day?" A freckle faced ginger girl whispered. Her hair was a shinning red and reached down to her hips behind of the chair.

"Well of course, I mean it's true, isn't it?" A pretty blonde hair girl opposite her frowned. She was very pretty but, of course, she was a dumb ass Hufflepuff.

"No one knows." A sullen looking boy growled from beside the girl. He was holding her hand somewhat possessively. "He wont say, will he? He'd stick by his Death Eater father until the end. Wouldn't be surprised if he turned into a Death Eater just to be reunited with him."

"Damien! Don't say that!" The blonde gasped, pulling her hand free.

"Why? It's true, isn't it?" The boy, Damien scowled.

"We don't know that." The girl mumbled. "Beside's, shouldn't we feel sorry for him? I mean, now we know what he went through."

"No way!" Damien hissed. "He treated everyone like scum! No one has any right to do that. If anything he should have been nicer to everyone else. If you ask me, he deserves everything he got!"

The blonde haired girl stared at him for a moment. Her mouth hanging open. The ginger blinked in shock. Then the girl gathered her things together and stood up.

"Clove? Where are you going?" Damien asked.

"I won't sit around and listen to you say such things." Clove whispered. "No one deserves that." There were tears in her eyes. "I thought you were okay. But you're just a jerk like all those other Slytherin."

As Clove left, the ginger hair girl quickly followed her through the door, leaving Damien to sit on his own.

For a moment Draco had a silent feel of satisfaction that Damien's stupid girlfriend had walked out on him. But then he heard Damien stand up and felt a shadow loom over him as the boy came to a stop standing beside of his desk. Now he was standing he was bigger, Crabbe and Goyle big. Not even very good looking so Draco had no idea how he had a girlfriend in the first place.

Damien leaned over and glared at Draco. Draco stared at him for a moment before he casually returned back to his work. He had gotten halfway through a sentence when Damien snatched the quil from his hand and slammed it on the table, breaking the tip and using his thumb to snap it in half.

"That was my quil." Draco growled.

"I know." Damien snarled. "What you going to do about it? I noticed you don't have any stupid goons swooping around you anymore."

"Well aren't you a clever boy."

Damien grabbed the front of Draco's robes, pulling him to his feet so quickly that his arm accidently knocked all his things clear off of the table he had been working on. His ink smashed on the floor and his papers fluttered down to the ground on top of the ink, ruining all his hard work. His chair was thrown back and it clattered on the ground loudly drawing attention.

"Hey!" Draco snapped in shock.

No one, not even Hermione or Madam Price, had time to react before the punch landed hard on Draco's face.

For a moment everything seemed dark and his head was spinning slightly. He heard a scream and shriek coming from two different directions. Draco slumped down to the ground and blinked a moment, his whole face felt hot and before he could adujst, a foot appeared and kicked him hard in the side.

Draco blinked and looked up to find Hermione standing in front of Damien with her hand held out to either side. Damien was clutching the side of his face, blinking at her in shock with Madam Price standing to the side screaming louder than Draco had ever heard her scream before. Hermione's own face was a mixture of rage and shock, probably at her own actions.

"There is no fighting in the library! No! There is no fighting at all on school grounds!" Madam Price shrieked.

Damien glared at Hermione. Then down at Draco. Then he spat on the ground, turned and ran from the room before Madam Price could give him detention.

Hermione was breathing heavily and shaking, one of her hands still outstretched. She turned to Madam Price and made several apologise, promising to help clean everything up before she turned back to Draco and got down onto her knees. Madam Price was still angry, standing to the side and watching them with hawk like eyes, but she seemed to be calming down now that the person who started it had left her library.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked kindly. Her voice soft and braver than he had expected it to be.

"I'm fine!" Draco snapped, slapping her hands away.

"Good." Hermione nodded, not hurt by his reaction. She then turned and picked up his paper. "Sorry about your homework. I hope you didn't do too much. You know I might know a spell that could get rid of the ink but I might delete some of the stuff you wrote as well..."

Draco glared at her for a moment. Then he snatched the work from her hand. He gathered all of his things in his arms, covering his robes in ink, and pulling his bag up onto his shoulders. When he had everything in his arms he pushed passed her. Hermione did not seem hurt. She watched him go calmly and watched as he vanished out the door.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! LOOK AT THIS MESS!" Madam Price shrieked louder than before, almost knocking Hermione off of her feet.

Draco found the first empty classroom he could and dropped his things on the floor. It was pretty old and hardly ever used, probably because of the many broken chairs, smashed windows and torn carpet. The teachers might be able to fix it up but people used this classroom for practice so it just kept getting destroyed again. They chose to only fix it once a month.

Draco's hand was cut slightly on the fingers from the class from his ink pot and there was a large stain of ink of his white shirt under his black robes. He was shaking and panting hard, flushing pink. His things made a clang on the ground and some more class shattered.

He hated Hufflepuff's! He hated Gryffindor's! He hated Slytherin's and every other house in this school! He even found himself hating the school! Never before had he ever wanted to be back home with his father than at school with Snape and his "friends".

Draco slumped down onto the floor, staring at the things sitting in front of him as he drew his knees to his chest.

He stared down at his hands before slowly rolling up the his sleeves and then he found himself staring down at his arms bare skin. Of course they had found the scratches and scars but they assumed that it was just thinks his father had done to him over time. He hadn't done anything to himself for a while now so it was easy for them to believe. He never really thought of it much as of late since he seemed to finally be having some joy in his life.

It wasn't like he had the sudden irresistable urge to do it... It was just something that he felt he wanted to do.

Pulling out his wand and picking up one of the largest pieces of broken ink bottle Draco sat crossed legged on the floor and stared at the glass carefully held in his hand so it didn't cut him while he held it. He tapped the glass with his wand and the ink instantly cleared away leaving it clean and fresh as new. He wasn't stupid enough to cut himself with something dirty and give himself some kind of poison or infection that would no doubt get him noticed by not just the teachers and Madam Pomfree but the students as well. And he got enough hastle from them.

Staring at the sharp point, Draco slowly placed it against his skin very gently so he didn't actually cut himself, at least not yet. Then moved it higher. Then lower again. He couldn't decide where to do it.

Just as he was about to press the glass into his skin, right above one of his longest scars, Harry's face appeared in his mind like he was jumping out at him. Almost as if to hug him.

Draco dropped the glass down onto the ground with a gasp like it had suddenly turned scolding hot. He was shivering and wrapped his arms around of his upper body for protection and warmth. He could not even hold his hands still anymore, let alone steady enough to cut himself. Instead he could just stare at the glass like it had turned into a boggart.

"Why me?" Draco whimpered, he pulled his knees to his chest and gripped his blond hair in his hands when he ducked his head. "Why me?"

He recieved no answer. Instead he was left to sit there in the darkness with his broken objects sitting in front of him. He didn't know how long he stayed on the floor in that classroom but he knew he had probably missed a few lessons. At least the morning ones.

Sighing after a long time, he finally knew he had to go someone. Climbing back onto his knees he reached over and shoved all his things into his bag, not caring if they were broken or ruined or stained. Everything was aching and he knew someone would come looking for a practice room soon and catch him. Best not to be around when angry Hogwarts students came to release some of their tension with wands already in hand and spells already on the tip of their tongues.

When they were all packed away (staining and tearing into his bag), he stood and left the empty classroom and walked down the corridor.

Draco was silently glad he no longer had to worry about Lucius coming to see how he was doing. The amount of times he had skipped lessons lately was ridiculous. They would most likely call him up on it tomorrow with Tonks but he couldn't care about what she thought or what she said to him. Nothing she could do to punish him could match his fathers punishments.

He hoped Blaise and the other Slytherin's did not find out about what happened. Mostly because he didn't think he could handle that shame that Hermione the filfthy Mudblood stood up for him and ended up keeping Damien from doing anything else. Oh _God _the _shame_!

"Hi." Draco said. He had knocked on the first door he recognised and waited for the person to answer.

"Draco?" Snape frowned, he had been in the middle of grading papers. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class? What lesson do you have?"

"I was bored. I thought maybe I could help you instead." Draco shrugged casually. He didn't want to go to lesson and face everyone again.

"What class do you have?" Snape asked again, frowning down at him.

"OK... The truth is, I want to talk to you." Draco shrugged again. "About Lucius."

Snape blinked, taken back. Then he nodded and quickly stepped to the side, letting Draco into the room. Draco walked inside and set his bag down on the floor by Snape's desk. It was quite a small room compared to his classroom and some of the other offices. But it was dark, warm and nice. The way both Draco and Snape liked their rooms.

In the end, Draco found himself helping Snape organise most of his books and potions while Snape continued to grade papers, all the while keeping a close eye on Draco and waiting for the boy to begin. It was a good few minutes in before Draco even said a word.

"So..." Draco finally began.

"So?" Snape nodded.

"Lucius used to get me to help him." Draco said suddenly after another long pause. "Normally he used house elves but every now and then he would call me up and get me to do it. Sometimes he asked me to read from the books while I put them away or to explain what something meant."

"I remember." Snape whispered.

"Did you know I was desperate? I was always desperate to please him, it was why I tried to hard to begin with. I forced myself to learn things I didn't enjoy because I hoped he would tell me he was proud or some kind of positive reinforcment. It was like my drug when I was younger. I knew how to read and write pretty early. I had such intense lessons, I used to cry at first because I got so stressed. But like I said, I wanted to impress him. I got used to it so I never complained again. I was glad they did that. It helped me be smarter. Better." Draco went on.

Snape nodded, listening closely.

"One of the main reasons that I hate Granger is because she is such a show off! It was so embarrassing to admit to everyone that she'd beat me. Especially admitting it to Lucius when I wanted him to be pleased." Draco groaned and grinned at him. "And I hate how Potter is so good at Quidditch."

"I was surprised at that." Snape nodded, "Your father was pretty careful to make sure you were very good."

"It's because I choke." Draco said without warning.

"What?" Snape blinked.

"I'm no good in front of crowds. I'm not saying I would automatically beat Potter, but I could probably match him. Give him a run for his money. But I hate crowds. I guess I would get so nervous that I might screw up and then I would get into trouble." Draco shrugged, "I really did not want to get in trouble.

"Weasley just sucks because it is him." Draco shrugged. "He's a dick to me so I'm a dick to him. Simple as that. He isn't worth spit on dog shoes if you ask me."

"Draco." Snape interupted. "Are you going anywhere with this?"

"I dunno." Draco winked, "Maybe."

Snape blinked and sighed. Nodding his head. "Go on."

"The golden trio all suck..." he paused. "At least I thought they did. Harry's okay."

Snape tensed. So this is what he had been leading up to. "I thought you wanted to talk about Lucius? Not Potter." He spat the boys name.

"I am." Draco nodded. "Give me a second..." He paused like he was thinking of exactly what he was going to say next and went on. "Harry's okay. He doesn't mind that I'm mean to his friends and he respects a lot of what is wrong with me. He knew a lot about me, things that were wrong, but he still hasn't told anyone. It makes me feel safe around him. Like I can trust him.

"Harry's okay." Draco repeated.

"Draco..." Snape began in a warning tone.

"Please stay out of it." Draco said suddenly. "I know you mean well but it really is none of your business. What I choose to do with my life is exactly that. My life. I just don't want you to do anything that could leave me alone again. So leave it."

Snape said nothing. He had set down his quill and was staring at Draco.

"Lucius will get out soon." Draco stated. "And when he does we'll find my mother and we'll return to normal."

"Draco-"

"And when that happens I want to know that I can still trust you. You're probably the person that I trust the most in the whole world." Draco shrugged. Cutting him off and placing the last books on the shelf before standing up. He turned and smiled at Snape. "So don't screw up on me. Okay? I'd better go."

Just as he reached the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Snape holding onto him. The man had silently jumped to his feet and grabbed a hold of Draco before he even knew he was on his feet.

"I thought you were going to tell me about Lucius." Snape whispered, almost hissing at him.

"I said I wanted to talk to you about Lucius." Draco smiled again. The cocky Slytherin sly snake like smile. "Not that I would tell you what you want to hear."

"I thought you trusted me?" Snape snapped, grabbing onto both of Draco's shoulders and squeezing slightly.

"Listen up, Proffessor." Draco said, no longer smiling. He shook Snape off and took a step towards of the door. As he grabbed the handle and pulled it open he spoke. "I said I probably trusted you the most in the whole world. Not that I trusted you completely. Or at that I even trusted you. I don't completely trust anyone. I never will. You can either accept that and help me, or you can ditch me like everyone else in my life that I start to care for."

"DRACO!" Snape shouted.

Draco ignored him and left the classroom, walking back to the common room in silence without so much as looking back over his shoulder. When everyone else was at lunch he took the opportunity as the best time to catch a nap in every now and then. Most Slytherin's slept when they should be in lesson but none of them missed a chance to eat and get on the nerves of some other houses. And he was tired.

He was moving so quickly that he completely forgot he left his bag in Snape's office.


	16. Parent Teacher Day

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**DarkestAngel13, YAY! Thank you! And don't worry, Draco's just trying to act big, he hopes if he acts big he'll get his whole life back. :D  
IsabelEmrys, lol! Glad you're liking everything that is happening in the story :D Don't worry, we find out what happened to Draco's mother during a trip to Hogsmead and Snape's kinda mad because he expected Draco to tell him about the abuse. That's why Draco said he wasn't telling Snape what he wanted to hear:L  
SlashIsMyMiddleName, thought I would add another kissy make out scene just for you ;D  
hoperocks98. lol, a lot of people like Damien's girlfriend:L. And (although I am slightly frightened O_O) I am very greatful for the fantastic review! **

* * *

"You look great." Harry grinned, pecking Draco on the lips.

"Whatever." Draco scowled but leaned against Harry. He was warm and welcoming. It had been a while since they had been alone like this. And they were only alone now because they had both snuck out of dorm earlier than everyone else so they could meet up in Tonks' classroom to change into the robes they would be wearing on such a special day. That and spend some time together.

Draco had no idea where Tonks was. All Harry said was that Tonks would not come and bother them and that she said it was OK for Harry to use the classroom in private. He left out the part where Tonks knew that Draco would be there as well. He would have to tell Draco eventually... Just not now.

"I mean it." Harry said, "You look really great."

Draco smiled slightly up at Harry. Then he leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was an innocent butterfly kiss at first but then Draco wrapped his arms tightly around of Harry's neck and deepend it. His lips were warm and hot, making Draco's heart speed up slightly and his eyes flutter closed just to feel as much of the kiss as he could.

Harry's arms slipped around of Draco's waist, pulling him closer. He let his own eyes shut as he gently ran his hand up and down Draco's back. Slowly, Harry opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along Draco's lips. He couldn't give a name to what he was tasting but it was sweet.

When they pulled back, Draco was shivering and curling his body into Harry's.

"That was... Hot." Draco grinned.

"Very!" Harry nodded. He rocked their bodies from side to side slowly. "I wish we didn't have to go out there..."

"By any rights we shouldn't." Draco snorted. "I mean we don't exactly have a family to talk to our teachers..."

"Tonks is gonna be your family now." Harry noted. "And I think it's a good idea. She'll really be able to help you out and Mrs Weasley already said she was going to help me out." He grinned down at him. "So you can't use that excuse."

"You've started to sound like Snape. 'Tonks will be good for you' I mean seriously?" Draco snorted.

"How's it going with Snape?"

"Same old, same old."

"That bad, huh?" Harry said, giving a weak grin.

"I never said it was bad." Draco grumbled.

"Yeah but normally when people say 'Same old, same old' it means it is too bad for them to really explain it." Harry said. "I should know. I used that line all the time."

"Was your life really that bad? I thought you would be pampered." Draco snorted.

"Everyone does for some reason." Harry sighed.

Draco stared up at Harry. He knew he lived with muggles but he assumed they were the kind to give him whatever he wanted. But then if that was the case then Draco doubted he would have made friends with the Weasel in the beginning of their school year like he did.

"Must be weird going to a family where your normal and being treated like royalty here." Draco sighed.

"Weren't you pretty much like that?" Harry grinned.

"No. Mum pampered me." he lied. "And when I came here I'm... I _was_ the Slytherin prince."

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked. "About the Slytherin prince thing?"

"Not." Draco stated simply. Then added, "Well maybe you can help me forget." He grinned wickedly and leaned up.

He kissed Harry again on the lips and pressed his body against of him, stealing his warmth. He let his hands run up and grip some of Harry's tangled back hair as he turned his head slowly to the side.

Harry let out a gently moan and moved his hand slowly down to rest on his lower back. Their lips were so warm and soft. He couldn't help but compare them to how he felt when he kissed Cho Chang. Apart from being wet, all her kisses had been innocent, shy and sweet. Draco's were more sexual, forward and hot.

Draco pulled away and smiled at Harry. He leaned up and pecked his lips again before burrying his face in Harry's neck.

"You're really hot." Draco suddenly noted.

"Why thank you." Harry smirked, raising an eyebrow down at him.

"I mean your skin is warm." Draco snickered and kissed his neck. "But that too."

Harry grinned and held Draco close against his body. It was nice to be leaning on one another like this. It was comfortable. It was warm. It was welcoming.

"We better go get something to eat. The parents are gonna start showing up soon." Harry sighed.

"I'm not hungry. Are you?" Draco grinned.

"Maybe not anymore." Harry grinned back.

Draco pulled himself up, sitting on one of the desk before he leaned over and kissed Harry again. They wrapped their arms back around the other and depend the kiss slightly when the door flew open.

"Ah!" Draco shouted throwing himself back. He fell right off of the table and clattered loudly as he hit the ground.

"Sorry!"

Harry couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing and doubled over, clutching his stomach. It took a lot of strength to walk around and help Draco back up to his feet without collapsing into laughter again.

"Sorry!" Tonks repeated, shutting the door behind of her. "Thought you would be done by now."

Harry grinned and wickedly wraped his arm around Draco's waist, pecking the boy on the cheek.

Draco stared at Harry. Then at Tonks. Then at Harry. Then his eyes narrowed and he growled. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He spoke under his breath but Harry just ignored him and spoke loudly and proudly.

"Nothing." Harry beamed.

Angrily, Draco shoved Harry and took a step back. "Don't touch me you disgusting pervert."

"Draco..." Harry grinned. "She knows."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Draco shouted. "And don't touch me again or I'll hex you!"

"Draco." Tonks chimed in. "I know."

Draco's face began to flush and he looked back and forth between the two again. He seemed at a loss for words. His eyes landed on Harry. Slowly he grit his teeth and glared at the darker haired boy. The look was nasty, even for Draco, and cut off Harry's laughter.

"Dray..." Harry began, holding his hands up calmly.

"Don't even start!" Draco shouted.

"Uh... I'll leave you two alone." Tonks said, she rushed to her office and shut the door behind of her.

"Look, sorry, but it sort of slipped out. Unlike you I... I want to tell someone." Harry said. He had been very close to saying 'Unlike you I have friends' but that was probably the worst thing to say at this point.

"And you think I don't? I want to talk about it too!" Draco snapped. "But unlike you I think! If I told anyone then they wouldn't get it! Plus they called me a fag or worse! Or they might attack me purely because it's you!"

"Tonks does understand! She's happy for us! Just like Hermione." Harry tried to reason.

"Who else have you told?" Draco snapped, shoving Harry against the desk. "If you ask me the only friend or yours that doesn't seem to know is your so called best friend. What part of 'secret' do you not understand? As in, don't tell anyone! As in, keep it to yourself!"

Harry blinked and stared at Draco. "Snape knows. You may not have told him but he knows."

"By accident!" Draco snapped, shoving Harry again even though he was already pressed up against of the wall. "And I don't talk to him about it! I might as well climb into a snake's mouth if I did that!"

"... Do you want to talk to someone about it?" Harry asked, he took Draco's hand, trying to calm him down. "Is that the problem?"

"The problem is, Potter!" Harry blinked, surprised at the sudden use of his last name. "You telling everyone about us after we promised we wouldn't! We agreed we would keep it between us and keep it a secret!" Draco shouted, ripping his hand free from Harry's grip.

"Draco..." Harry tried. He reached over and stroked Draco's cheek with his thumb.

"Stop that!" Draco slapped his hand away. "If I can't trust you to keep THIS secret... Then how can I trust you with anything else?" He looked like he was fighting the urge to tear up, squinting his eyes.

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal. I'm sorry!" Harry stressed.

"I cannot believe this." Draco shook his head. "You are SUCH an idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry shouted.

The two stared at one another. Harry was desperately trying to think of some kind of an answer to calm Draco down. To go back to when they were happy and just holding him. While Draco just was trying to stay angry. He didn't want Harry to see him weak. Not now. He knew he was reacting way over the top. But he needed to know he could trust Harry.

"I won't tell anyone else. I promise." Harry said seriously. He reached for Draco's hands again but slowly, giving him the chance to pull away.

Draco didn't pull away. He let Harry take his hands and pull him into a hug. He shut his eyes and buried his nose on Harry's shoulder, taking a breath of Harry's sweet smell to calm himself down.

"I reall am sorry..." Harry mumbled.

"Whatever." Draco said into his shirt. He slipped his arms around Harry's chest and gripped the back of his robe.

"You guys made up?" Tonks called from the office.

"Yeah!" Harry grinned, then looked down to see if Draco was alright with Tonks at the moment.

"No point crying over spilt milk." Draco snorted, taking a step away from him. He glared at Tonks as she came out.

"Sorry. I really needed to get my pin." she held up a name pin.

"It's OK." Harry nodded.

"Um, well it's gonna be starting soon. Draco, I'll be talking to a lot of the other parents but you can just walk around for the morning and in the afternoon I'll talk to your teachers with you." Tonks offered.

"Oh I can't wait!" Draco snorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mrs Weasley's arrived, Harry. She's asking for you." Tonks explained, ignoring Draco. "But if you want more time I can stall for you? Poor Hermione's running out of things to say you all learnt this year."

"Thanks. Just a few more minutes, if you could." Harry nodded.

"Okey dokey then." Tonks beamed.

She walked towards of the door quickly. Halfway through the desks she tripped and collapsed hard on the floor. Before Harry could ask if she was OK and Draco could laugh, she was back on her feet. Tonks made it to the door behind she tripped again and that was because she was trying to hard to get out of there before she tripped again!

"She is such an idiot." Draco laughed, nastily.

Harry knew any comment he made would just upset Draco again, so he wrapped his arms around Draco from behind and kissed his cheek. He rocked him from side to side and began to kiss his neck.

Draco smiled and leaned back against him. He rolled his head to the side to give Harry more room and placed his own hands over Harry's.

"I wanna stay here..." Draco mumbled.

"Me too." Harry sighed. He hesitated. "But I gotta go soon."

"Yeah, to see the family of weasels." Draco snorted.

Harry resisted the urge to snap at him. Instead he kissed the spot under Draco's ear. Draco smiled again and turned around, kissing Harry properly on the lips with as much force as he could.

They held the kiss for a few moments and deepended it slightly before Harry finally pulled away from him and sighed again.

"I really should get going now..." Harry said.

"You don't have to." Draco said quickly.

"I kind of do." Harry grinned. He pecked Draco on the cheek and stepped away from his warm arms. "I'll see you later?"

"You don't have to go." Draco said, only more like a stubborn child this time.

Harry bit the inside of his lower lip and smiled. "I'll meet you here at lunch. We can have it with just the two of us. And we can stay late too. Just the two of us. Tonks won't mind. If anything she'll be happy to help."

That seemed to cheer him up. Draco smiled and nodded his head quickly.

"Deal."

**000**

Tonks came to get Draco sooner than he expected. He thought she wouldn't be free until after he had his lunch with Harry. But she came to his dorm room with a grinning face, explaining that McGonagall had offered to take over her Dark Arts teachings for that day so she could help Draco.

"Do we honestly have to?" Draco growled as she dragged him back to the main hall. He blushed when a few passing students pointed to laugh at him. "I couldn't care less. And you're not even my parent."

"I know that." Tonks nodded. "But you still should have someone around to help."

"I have Professor Snape." Draco said instantly.

Tonks just smiled and nodded her head.

They went to each of the teachers. They all said Draco was doing reasonably well but he could do better. Snape was impressed with Draco and just felt he should keep up the good work so they were gone in seconds but McGonagall kept them there for a good half an hour going into detail about Draco's flaws.

The whole experience might have been bearable if not for all the other students around them. The students and their parents. Watching every move he and Tonks made. Everyone gave him strange looks and whispered about him. The fact that Tonks was with him and not his own parents seemed to draw everyones attention even more!

It was getting worse and worse. A few Slytherin's laughed when Draco walked by for no reason and the parents...

Draco was starting to feel frightened. It was crazy. They wouldn't do anything to him while he was with all the teachers surrounded him but they way they stared at him. As if to say he was on their list. It made him feel sick.

"You OK?" Tonks whispered when they passed a few older boys who parents literally growled at him like animals!

"Fine." Draco growled, storming over to Flitwick.

Tonks looked worried but he ignored her. Draco didn't want pity. Especially not from someone like her. He just wanted to get through his morning so he could have his lunch with Harry.

But then Blaise shoved passed him rudely. It was enough to make him stall. "Sorry Draco." Blaise smirked, standing in front of him.

"Lucius's son." Blaise's father said quietly under his breath.

"His father probably hates him as much as much as he hates his father." Blaise's mother sneered. "His mother too."

Those words hit hardest. Suddenly the whole hall seemed a lot smaller. And a lot more crowded. There was so many people and all of them seemed to be looking at him. Either with pity or hate. Draco wished he could find Harry somewhere but he couldn't. He couldn't find a friendly face anyway. Then he just imagined his mother and father. The way they would act. The way they would talk. They way his mother probably wouldn't even be there and the way his father would have an iron grip on his shoulder.

"Draco?" Tonks voice came, she placed a hand on his shoulder, right where Lucius's hand would have been.

Someone laughed and that was it. That was his breaking point.

Turning around, Draco knocked Tonks hand from his shoulder and ran. He ran towards of the main doors and burst through them so they slammed against the walls opposite. He ran so quickly that he knocked Professor Sprout right off of her feet. Tonks was shouting after him but he didn't hear her. All he could hear was the laughter. Whether it was real or fake he couldn't tell.

They were probably following him but Draco didn't look back. He kept running until he was as far away from the hall as he could possibly get. He ran all the way down to the dungeons before he realized he couldn't handle the other Slytherin's either in the common room. He just wanted to be alone.

Turning, Draco ran to Snape's room instead. It was obviously locked but a quick unlocking spell opened the door for him and let him inside. Snape would know where he was. There was a spell to tell him when someone had broken inside. He would know where Draco was and they would all come and get him. But just a few moments alone might help. And he had no where else to go without running into someone who would most likely make a grab for him.

Inside, Draco went straight down to Snape's desk and sat on the floor. He hadn't realized he was crying until then.

"I hate you!" he suddenly growled to the air. His heart was thumping in his chest and he gripped his hands into tight fists. "I hate you." he said again and wished he had one of those family pictures from the manor wall so he could say it to the picture face. "I hate you!"

Gasping for breath, Draco buried his face in his hands. It was barely seconds later when he heard the door open again and shut softly behind the people that entered.

Sighing, Draco leaned back and stared at the wall ignoring the tears that ran down of his pale cheeks and onto his lap. "Go on. Tell me off."

"We're not here to tell you off." came Snape's voice. He walked over and sat down on the chairs beside of Draco.

"Draco..." Tonks said, walking over and kneeling in front of him. "It's OK. It's understandable if you're angry at Lucius."

"I'm not mad at my father." Draco said, wiping tears on the back of his hand.

"We heard you." Tonks said slowly. "You said you hated him. We heard you from outside."

Suddely Draco laughed. He rolled his head back and sniffed staring at the ceiling. "I believe I said 'I hate you'. Not I hate Lucius."

"I don't understand..." Snape said, frowning.

"I don't hate Lucius." Draco said, then coldly glared at the wall opposite. "The only person I truly hate... Is Narcissa."


	17. Rejection and Hiding

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! But sorry. my laptop wont turn on meaning I have to steal other computers and so the updates will be slow! I will try to get on but I am afraid I cannot promise much...**

**DarkestAngel13, I know I love doing cutesy chapters with them as much as you all love reading them!  
pie108, I like making surprises :D  
(No name...), You will find out in the very beginning of this chapter!  
deaths calling card, partly but you will find out the main reason right now! I am so glad you love my fanfic! Thank you so much! And hmmm, maybe, not a bad idea to be honest...  
Sarahbeara333, thanks! (love your name btw:L)  
hoperocks98, thank you for the review:L I am glad you liked it so much! Though I must suggest not mixing all those other sugars again but if you want to then it does give me interesting reveiws to read:L  
slashismymiddlename, lol. You're review really flatters me:D Thank you so much.  
IsabelEmry, don't worry. Harry's gonna try and help Draco! And yeah Tonks certainly has her work cut out for her.  
Serena90, you know you're the only one to understand the whole hating Narcissa bit:L  
XxLadyKikixX, it's OK! Glad you're back :D and thanks for the lovely review. You'll be finding out more on the hating Narcissa in this very chapter!  
Kaiden Malfoy, sorry! I will try and re read my story more often so I can spot silly little mistakes like that!  
L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m, thank you for the review :D Glad you like where the story is going!  
TheGreatAndPowerfulMoz, (Love the name change ;) )! I hope your dad is OK... Sorry about spelling, I am gonna try and re read my work and correct any silly mistakes I make. And (I assume ur talking about "fag" cause it came out as ** in your review) LMAO! This is kinda funny because... Well I would know that fag is a slang word for cigs cause I am from England:L We use it as a fag (or my brother has started to call them Tabs... which i find weird but he is weird...) but that is also a nasty word for a gay:L.  
djsrocks, I am glad I am good. Truthfully I am always so worried that I am not doing good descriptions of love, passion, kissing and feelings in general. So your review made my day :D (God I get so many reviews for this story!)  
**

* * *

"What are you talking about Draco?" Tonks blinked, generally taken back.

"You heard me." Draco snarled. Not looking at her.

"Draco, please, we don't understand." Snape said quietly. "What do you mean you hate Narcissa. She was your mother. You loved her."

"I hate her!" Draco screamed. Making them both jump. He jumped to his feet and turned to glare at Snape with tears still spilling down his cheeks. "I hate her! I hate her and her alone!"

"Why?" Snape whispered.

"Why? Because she's an awful bitch!" Draco screamed. "Lucius never pretended to be different. He never told me he loved me or that I was truly special to him. Narcissa told me that every day when she ran off for nights and days on end. She saw the bruises and broken bones! She must have known! But she pretended she didn't! She pretended! She cared more about being a happy family with Lucius and his money than she did care about protecting me! But yeah, okay, fine, I could understand that... But then she lied to me about it! She said she loved me and pretended she cared for me and told me I was special!" he took a breath and spoke slowly now. "Do you have any idea how it was for me living with that cow? She would come home, hold me, say she loved me. And my heart would rise and I'd think it was true. And then she would leave me to him and my heart would shatter all over again! I can stand Lucius because he doesn't fix my heart to break it all over again! He was cruel... But he was no where crueler than she was."

"Draco..." Snape began slowly. "Narcissa loved you more than anyone."

"No she didn't!" Draco snarled. "And nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

"I know she loved you. You were her world. She was wrong in very many things and she should have opened her eyes more to what was happening in the family but that doesn't mean she loved you any less." Snape said forcefully, grabbing Draco's wrists so he couldn't look away from him.

"You're no better." Draco growled. "You were his friend. You came by all the time. Yet you never noticed anything either." his eyes went cold and rather empty. "Or you didn't care. Seems like no ones cares anymore."

Snape stared up at him, clearly shocked. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. But there was also something else in his dark eyes. There was guilt. Like he almost agreed that he had not cared enough to protect the young boy.

"Just leave me alone." Draco growled, pulling free from Snape's lose grip.

"Draco!" Tonks began shouting.

He ignored her and marched towards of the door passed the two of them. Tonks stood up immediately and ran after him, leaving Snape alone in his chair.

The comment Draco made seemed to hit Snape hard. He cared about Draco and to hear that Draco didn't think he care...

"DRACO!" Tonks shouted but he was faster than her and she kept stumbling or knocking her shoulder against walls and doors, slowing her down until he was completely out of sight. She finally lost him when she turned to go up the stairs and tripped on the bottom step, falling down face first onto the stone steps. When she stood up, she could feel a bruise already starting on her chin.

Soon, when she had sat up and rubbed at her sore chin, he was completely gone and Tonks was left to stumble along the corridor, calling his name and hoping he would come out.

Meanwhile, Draco had not stopped running. He kept going down hallways with no idea where his feet were leading him. It took him just a few more corridors before he realized he was running to Harry for their lunch they had promised one another in Tonks classroom. It sounded stupid after everything that just happened but he still wanted to have his lunch with Harry.

It just seemed suddenly really important.

Harry was waiting for him at the desk, he looked worried and had not actually brought any of the food for their lunch. At the moment he just wanted to make sure that Draco was alright and if he was then they could get food later on.

Draco burst into the room and slammed the door behind of him loudly. Harry jumped and got to his feet, blinking at him as he stepped further into the room.

"Draco?" Harry blinked and stood there for a moment.

"There you are!" Draco snapped like Harry had purposely been hiding from him.

"Here am I. Where were you?" Harry blinked, stepping around the table.

"I... No where." Draco grumbled, shaking his head and taking a few breaths to calm himself down from all the running he had just been doing.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked quietly. He stepped up and gently took both of Draco's hands in his. He noted how unnaturally pale Draco was at that moment and then he felt that he was shaking like crazy in Harry's loose grip.

"No. Yes. I don't know!" Draco shouted and suddenly pushed Harry back, "Just forget it."

"What is going on?" Harry blinked, stumbling. "What is wrong with you?"

Draco glared at him. Then he lowered his gaze down to his feet and shuffled uncomfortably. He knibbled on his lower lip and twisted his hands around in one anothers grip. Then he looked up at Harry with rather miserable baby eyes.

"Sorry. I'm kind of annoyed." Draco shrugged and gave a sickly smile to him. "Tonks is a bitch."

"No she's not. She's trying to help." Harry said, giving his own smile for encouragment.

"I don't think so." Draco snorted. "And unless you want me to be pissed off all over again then just agree with me for a few minutes and let me rant about her."

"Okay, fine." Harry sighed.

"Good." Draco nodded. Then smiled. He transformed from shaken, afraid, upset and lonely, to the old Draco. Only there were a few more features to this Draco.

"What?" Harry blinked.

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around of Harry's shoulders, pressing their lips together roughly. Harry gave a startled yelp against of him before he wrapped his arms around of Draco's waist and kissed him back. It wasn't romantic or sweet or cute enough to freeze their hearts in their chest and make them feel like it was only them in the world. It was hot, needy, and passionate and made Harry feel embarrassed like he was naked in front of all his classmates.

Harry tried to pull back but as soon as he pulled back far enough to get a breath passed his lips he felt Draco pushing another kiss on him again. It was getting awkward and Harry wanted to be able to push Draco away without feeling like he was rejecting him. And Harry had to admit... It was quite hot. But he couldn't do this. Draco was upset and it would be like taking advantage of him.

"Draco." Harry mumbled against his lips.

"Harry." Draco replied, almost angry that Harry was trying to break the kiss to talk. And he pressed harder against him until they were pressed to a table. Lips against lips. Chest against chest. And yes, crotch against crotch. It was making Harry feel even the more hot and uncomfortable.

"No. Draco." Harry said when he felt Draco's hands slip down under his top.

"Why? Please. I want you." Draco whispered, kissing him hard again and pushing his tongue between his lips into his mouth to explore.

"No, Draco!" Harry hissed. "I said no!" He pushed him right off of him so he stumbled back and tumbled off of his feet onto the ground. They both stared at one another in shock for a minute. Both panting heavily.

"What the hell?" Draco gasped, standing up slowly and holding his hip where he hit it on the ground as he fell.

"Me what the hell?" Harry frowned. "What about you! What was that for?"

"What? Me flirting!" Draco snapped, angry and embarrassed he was flushing pink in the cheeks.

"Flirting?" Harry gawped.

"Oh I am sorry. Are you too good for me?" Draco sneered.

"No but-" Harry began.

"Don't but me!" Draco shouted, face flushing pink with anger.

Harry opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else. But Draco rose a hand to quickly shut him up and continued talking.

"Forget it. This was a mixtake. I seemed to be making a whole load of mistakes lately." Draco snarled. "Maybe I should just learn to keep my mouth shut and walk away every now and then. Apart from when it comes to insulting your weasel friend. That's just too fun to walk away from."

Harry gawped as Draco, then Draco gave him one final smirk before he turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind of him.

"What just happened?" Harry mumbled angrily to himself.

He grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He was _NOT_ going to chase after Draco just because he was acting like a ridiculous baby! But he would take a slow walk after him. Find him and smack some sense into him!

**000**

In the end he could not find Draco anywhere in the whole of the castle and could not stay out after dark any later because he knew he would just get into more trouble. Draco must have gone gone back to his dorm room for the rest of the night or was still running from classroom to classroom. At least they had lessons with each other the next day where he could catch him.

But that turned out to not be true after all. Draco never showed up. He didn't show up for any lessons and he was the talk of the school because he was refusing to leave the Slytherin dorm, even with the other members hassling him inside. He wouldn't even let Snape or Tonks into the room. Or if they did force their way in then he acted like his typical stubborn self and refused to talk or leave, even going so far as to throwing things at them until they left him alone.

By now they might have sent his parents a letter but obviously as Tonks was his guardian they didn't need to. But Tonks was useless and could barely get in the room to talk with him, let alone punish him for acting that way towards them. Finally Dumbledore decided to come down. If Draco did not listen to him then he would not listen to anyone!

All the others Slytherin's were forced to leave no matter how much they wanted to spy and find out what happened first hand.

"Good morning, Draco." Dumbledore said as he entered the boys dorm room to find the younger boy lying on his bed. Draco made sure his back was to the door and glared ahead, completely ignoring Dumbledore and the fact that his heart speed up with fear.

Draco stayed silent and took a slow breath in and out to calm his nerves. He really did not want to be here. He wanted to be anywhere but there. Even if it meant being home with his father! And he did actually want to be back with his father, as crazy as that sounded. He was still his father! He still loved his father even if he didn't give him everything he wanted.

"Draco..." Dumbledore said when he did not reply. "It is polite to say a good morning back to someone when they greet you in that way."

Draco stayed completely silent. He hoped in vain that Dumbledore would leave him alone if he stayed quiet for long enough. Instead he felt a pressure as Dumbledore settled himself down on the edge of the bed behind of him.

"Will you talk to me?" Dumbledore said quietly. "At least tell me why you will not talk with Professor Snape?"

"Because I won't!" Draco snapped, surprising himself.

"Why not?" Dumbledore pressed. He didn't sound the least bit surprised.

"Because..." Draco mumbled. He felt like the times when Narcissa came up to talk to him when he was sulking in his room after a bad beating. Of course Lucius told her he had been naughty and that he had given him a tap on the wrist so Narcissa always thought Draco was just being a whiney baby. No wonder people thought he was spoilt with Lucius saying lies like that.

"Draco, if you don't talk about it then it will not go away." Dumbledore said quietly and gently. "And I cannot have you hiding up in your room for the rest of the year. The only reason you have been allowed to go this far because you are, of course, special circustances."

"I don't want to have special circustances." Draco snarled into his pillow.

"Of course you don't. And I understand how hard this must be for you. So I have given you different treatment that others would be getting..." Dumbledore began.

"I don't want different treatment!" Draco shouted. He turned and glared at Dumbledore but instantly regretted it. Staring up at Dumbledore reminded Draco very much of glaring at his father. His gaze was not as cold. Actually Dumbledore's was very kind and comforting. But it still had Draco tensing and waiting for the blow or the shouting to begin.

"So..." Dumbledore began again, staring right back at him. "You are saying you don't want different treatment? You want to be treated like everyone else?"

"Yes." Draco said. It was still hard to stare at any part of Dumbledore. Draco was not sure why this older man made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Dumbledore had shown almost no care towards any Slytherin members and so he was more like a stranger to Draco than a real teacher of any kind. From what Draco could remember he had only had a few short encounters with Dumbledore right before he was punished or Snape gave him some sort of a lecture about keeping down when the head was around.

"Alright then. So you shall." Dumbledore smiled at him. "Starting from tomorrow you will be going to class as normal. If not then points will be taken off. If that does not effect you then we very well might have to send you home."

"I don't have a home." Draco sneered. "Not thanks to you lot who took my father away for nothing."

"No, but you will be staying with Tonks so the chances are you would go home and stay with Lupin or Tonks mother and father." Dumbledore smiled.

"A wolf or a muggle?" Draco yelped. "NO way!"

"Then I sugget you return to classes tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled as he stood up. "Oh, and you shall be spending one hour a day talking to a friend of mine."

"About what?" Draco frowned, watching Dumbledore walk towards of the door.

"Anything you would like." Dumbledore said, looking over his shoulder and continuing to smile.

Draco frowned a minute. Then his eyes widened in shock. "You mean a _THERAPIST_?" He knew he was shouting but he didn't care.

"Professor Snape or Professor Tonks will give you the time and place. Whoever sees you first." And with that he was gone.

"I am _not_ seeing a therapist!" Draco shouted to the air in front of him.

But there was no one there. Draco knew he would be going to class tomorrow. Purely because his only other option was to go live with a mutt or some muggle and father or no father, Draco would not be caught with either of them! But there was no way in hell that Draco would be going to see some therapist! There was no way he was going even if Tonks and Snape somehow did tell him where to go.

They could drag him there and lock him in the room but he would not talk to him. Dumbledore could not make him talk about crap with a guy who had no idea what he was getting into. No way could Dumbledore make him do that...


	18. Not him!

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! But sorry for the updates being slow! I will try to get the chapters out as much as possible but I am afraid I cannot promise much since I have not read Harry Potter in absolute ages...**

**L-u-c-i-d-D-r-e-a-m: It's cool, I got a new laptop for christmas so I should be updating twice as fast!  
Lidsworth: lol thank you!  
IsabelEmrys: You'll have to wait and see but yeah Narcissa did love him.  
EpicNinjaChan: Never fear, I can't tell you because it is spoilers for later on but you will discover what happened to Narcissa later in chapters. Thank you for such a kind review :D  
LoveTheForeverGone: I think you might have and nice to hear from you again :D thanks for more lovely reviews.  
J . M . NightPanther: Thank you so much for such a lovely review!  
TheGreatAndThePowerfulMoz: Good ideas, but I don't think Draco would know what Dr who is:L and Draco is still Draco so he'd rather suffer than let Gryffindor win without a fight. And sorry for the book being wrong:L:L:L  
XxLadyKikixX: I will be showing more of Blaise and Draco in this very chapter. And Draco will tell Harry soo (get a bit of a protective Harry going ;). And not really:L He'll always be a douche. I am sorry for slow updates but I am doing like four stories at a time, plus I am not exactly into/all excited about Harry Potter at the moment which makes it harder to write more but I do try to write at least a little bit each day so sorry. And you sort of answered your own question. I barely have enough money to get stuff for college these days let alone get a new laptop...  
****That being said I would like to cheer because my parents (they had to put their money together cause they've split and all but they managed to scrape together another) to get me a new laptop! Wahoo! It's shinny and new :D  
Ryuno Chu: Um, well I've set the story around Pureblood prince without any of the stuff from that book/movie actually happening. (it's hard to set a right year:L Cause I want certain stuff to have happened while others i need to change. And I want them to be old enough to feel love but young enough to be in school:L)  
PyroFyre1214: Sorry you'll have to wait and see :D Thanks for the review.  
**

* * *

"It will take place in my office just after lunch." Tonks said with a smile on her perky pink lips. "You have Snape today so he'll know and you'll be excused when you go in late. It will only last for half an hour today. He just wants to get to know you. A more preminent time and date will be set once you've settled down a bit."

Draco glared at her. He wished looks could kill, then maybe someway he could get rid of her just by glaring. But instead she stood there, still beaming down at him. She waited, as if she was waiting for him to nod and say "yes" he was going to go. But that would be lying and Draco had decided to avoid lying... When he wanted to a least. And for now he decided to be honest and not to lie, so he sat there and glared at Tonks.

"Okay. Good luck and enjoy the day." Tonks grinned, finally giving up.

Draco gave her a very sarcastic wave goodbye and sat back in his seat. There was no way in _HELL_ he was talking to some therapist. Not if Harry himself offered his body for him if he did it. And don't get Draco wrong. That would have been a very tempting offer.

He was sitting in Tonks lesson beside of Pansy and trying to ignore it when Blaise kicked his chair from behind of him in an attempt to get his attention and annoy him. Blaise seemed to have gotten even worse these last couple of days. He harrassed Draco at every chane he got, which turned out to be a lot! He grabbed him in inapropriate places. He kissed him whenever he got the chance, sometimes forcing his tongue into his mouth and leaving bruises and hickes on his neck that he managed to get rid of with magic (even if he wasn't supposed to use magic to cover marks anymore). He constantly pulled him into unwanted hugs. Blaise did everything and anything he could to get close and to annoy Draco. It was almost a good thing that Draco was avoiding Harry. Otherwise he might see some of the marks that Draco had forgotten to rid himself of and for some reason Draco really did not want Harry to think he was sleeping around just to get some sex.

As the lesson dragged on and Draco ignored Blaise, he looked over to where Harry was. So far he managed to avoid Harry but he wasn't sure if that was because he was good or if Harry was not looking for him. He really hoped it was the first option.

There he was. With the Weasel and Mudblood. Why was Harry friends with them? They were losers, bottom of the barrel, even to some of the Gryffindors they wondered why he was friends with a dumpy moron like Weasley and with a annoying brainiac like Granger. They both just on everyones nerves. So why on Earth was Harry so close with them both? It was a mystery to Draco.

It was impossible to pay attention to what Tonks was blabbering about. Not that he really cared about anything she had to say in the first place.

So instead Draco let his mind wander. He thought about Harry mostly. A bit about what he was supposed to do about Blaise's harrassment. A bit about his own family drama and somehow ending up on his beautiful mother. Dropping his head, Draco tried to ignore the pang in his chest when he thought about his mother. If anything he just wanted to know what happened to her. He still refused to believe she was dead. She had to be alive... Draco scowled to himself. Not that he cared about her. She was a horrible woman and he hated her. He hated her more than anyone else and he didn't care if she turned up now or never. He. Did. Not. Care.

As the lesson came to an end it was Blaise that appeared and dragged Draco from the room before he even got a chance to grab his bag. Pansy got it for him and joined them but he half wish she hadn't. Then he could have an excuse to go back and leave Blaise. Maybe even catch a hold of Harry. Not that he knew what he was going to say to him. Just that it would be nice to talk to him again so Harry could make him feel better like he normally did when they were alone together.

Draco was taken all the way down to their next lesson with Ravenclaw and forced to sit in between Blaise and Pansy. Pansy was not so bad but she still annoyed him and squealed and laughed and made joke after joke about the Ravenclaw's that he and the rest of the Slytherin's had to laugh at even if they were not funny. Draco wished she would just give it a rest for ten little minutes because she never seemed to stop and he was getting a serious ear splitting head ache. But he would prefer Pansy to Blaise. Blaise kept leaning over him and grabbing his leg or rubbing their feet against one another. It was far more distracted to have Blaise beside of him than to have Pansy.

The day dragged with them both surrounding him at every single second, barely giving him any room to so much as breath let alone move comfortably. Crabb and Goyle were there too but they were too stupid to actually annoy Draco apart from when Blaise told them to and even then that was only rare.

When they had a small break, Draco found himself being pushed into a bathroom and pinned against of the wall by Blaise. He was alone so Draco was not as frightened as he was when others were involved but he was still tense and nervous.

"What do you want?" Draco snarled, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Are you still tongue wrestling with Potter?" Blaise asked innocently.

"Is it any business of yours?" Draco snarled.

"So you are." Blaise nodded.

Draco scowled. He wondered if he might be able to hex Blaise and get away with it. Scare him into leaving him alone. That wouldn't stop the rest of the Slytherin and other houses but it might get at least Blaise off his back and Blaise was the only one raping his lips.

"Is there something you actually wanted, Blaise?" Draco demanded after a moment of silence.

"Just to look at you. You're different." Blaise said. "Not just because you've lost your parents and your title and all your friends."

"What are you trying to say?" Draco scowled.

"I am trying to say that I actually pity you. I actually feel sorry for you right now." Blaise said honestly. "You're so lost. It's so..." He paused, trying to think of the right word. "... Pathetic."

Draco tensed. He did _not _want for anyone to be giving him any kind of pity. Especially for a moron like Blaise.

"I liked the old Draco Malfoy. The one who actually had a pair of balls." Blaise turned and walked to the door. "Sort yourself out, Malfoy. You're just sad like this. And until you pick yourself up of the ground you're always going to be on the bottom of the food chain and that won't change unless you change schools or worse." He gave a very tight smile. "And I would miss you oh so much if you went away. So try and get better."

Then he was out of the door and Draco was left alone. He leaned against of the bathroom wall and stared after Blaise. He was not sure if he was relieved or just even more furious. He was relieved because by the sound of it, Blaise was not interested in sexual assulting him anymore. But then he was furious because Blaise had basically said he was nothing and was pitying him and treating him like he was a homeless child. He actually called him "Pathetic"!

Sliding down the wall, Draco found himself sitting on the ground and burying his face in his knees. He was now completely miserable. His old life had been perfect and now he was just... pathetic.

The word was running around in his head constantly, slapping him repeatedly. The same word hitting him again and again. Slapping him in the face. It might not have hurt so much if Draco didn't think it was so true. Because he believed that he was pathetic now that he had lost the title he had once held so close as well as his friends and his whole family.

Draco spent most of his day hidden in the bathroom. When people came in he hid away in the stalls and curled up in a ball on the floor or on the toilet seat.

He managed to stay hidden in their for most of the day. All of the morning and his break times. It wasn't until lunch before someone actually came to find him and by then it was Tonks. God he hated Tonks. Why couldn't she just leave him alone.

"Draco? Are you in here?"

Draco mouthed no and otherwise stayed silent. He didn't want her knowing he was in here. If she did then she would just attack him and make him go see that stupid therapist. He wasn't going. No matter what he was not going to talk to some stranger about his problems! They were his problems so why wasn't he allowed to keep them to himself.

"Draco?" Tonks said again but she sounded doubtful and seconds later he heard the door shut.

"Thank God." Draco whispered.

Suddenly the door opened again and Draco tensed. How the hell had she heard that? He ducked his head and stayed quiet again. Maybe she just dropped something and came back for it. Draco's ears listened closely as the footsteps echoed around the bathroom.

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco winced at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He did not sound very happy. He sounded calm, since he always sounded calm, but Draco could hear the slight disapointment in his voice. He wondered if he could continue to hide away from him. Maybe he was just bluffing and pretending that he knew Draco was hiding inside there. Maybe he would leave at any moment and Draco would be able to relax. Maybe...

"Mr Malfoy, please come out." Dumbledore said from just outside the stall.

Draco hesitated then gave up. There was no point fighting it any more. Dumbledore knew he was here and he really was afraid of what he would do if he didn't do as told. So he stood up, unlocked and stepped out of the stall with the best scowl on his face that he could muster in those short seconds. Dumbledore smiled when he saw him but that just made Draco feel even more miserable and scowl even more. It was like he was under his thumb! Mind you, Draco seemed to be under everyones thumb lately. Everyone could get him to do things no matter how hard he fought with them not to. Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, his father, his mother even though she was dead could still wring sorrow from him and even Tonks could to an extent.

"Why are you hiding out in here and not going to your session like we had planned?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I needed the bathroom. I wasn't hiding." Draco lied smoothly. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Not after you came in here at the end of your second lesson and have disapeared for the rest of the day. Or are you having some sort of sickness that has been keeping you in here all morning?" Dumbledore said, smiling gently but seriously at him.

"Whatever," Draco grumbled under his breath.

"Now, why don't we go and see my friend." Dumbledore suggested, holding a hand towards of the door.

"Oh. You remember that." Draco mumbled, it had been so unlikely but he had almost hoped that he had forgotten about it.

"Yes, now let's go."

Draco let Dumbledore grab a light hold of his shoulder to make sure he didn't run and sulked along as he was led from the bathroom. He was taken away from the bathroom in the middle of the lunch and down a set of corridors. He had no idea where they were going but he didn't care very much either. What he cared about what the stranger he was going to be forced to spill his guts to!

"I really don't want to talk to someone about anything," Draco growled, "Especially someone I don't even know!"

"Oh, but you do know him, Draco." Dumbledore said with a knowning smile.

"I do?" Well this was an interesting piece of information, "Who is it?" Draco demanded. When Dumbledore said nothing he scowled a him. "It better not be Potter... Or Snape! I don't want to ever talk to him! Or Any of the other stupid teachers here, they don't know what they're doing half the time. And you wouldn't understand so don't expect me to open up to you!" Still Dumbledore said nothing, but he continued to smile cheerfully. "Why can't I know? I'm going to find out sooner or later. Am I not? Or is he going to stand behind some curtain so I just know his voice."

"Not a bad idea," Dumbledore nodded and smiled down at him again. "But no."

God that smile frightened him. Draco wondered why. Maybe it was just that Dumbledore was so powerful and that his own dad had always been nervous around him. Slowly Draco began to wonder why Dumbledore even cared if Draco done anything. Snape had always been furious with the headmaster for his neglect to all the other students, claiming he had favourites and everyone else was basically forced to suffer. Snape had once commented that a child in Slytherin could be being beaten by parents and he wouldn't even know... Which was an very unfortunate and uncomfortable example for Draco at the time.

Dumbledore led her down the long castle corridors of Hogwarts before he came to a final stop just outside of Tonks classroom. Draco scowled at the door and wondered if it was possible to take a run for it the minute Dumbledore let him go. But that was a silly idea. The sooner he got in that room and spoke to the person, he could terrify the stupid idiot that he was going to talk to so that he would be the one running away. Depending on who it was, maybe he could pretend to be a death eater and pretend to call He Who Must Not Be Named on them. Then Draco wouldn't have to ever see him ever again. The chances of Dumbledore getting someone else was very little and even if he did then he would just scare him off as well.

The older man knocked loudly and opened the door without waiting for a reply, guiding Draco inside the room. When he saw the man sitting at one of the student desks he tensed and scowled furious, recognising him instantly. They. Could. _NOT_. Be. Serious!

"Draco, you remember Professor Remus Lupin."


	19. Sessions

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**The Heart Asks Pleasure First: Yeah, sorry for the rushing. I just want to get my stuff up!  
****LoveTheForeverGone: They will be talking in this very chapter :D And I'm glad Remus is your favourite character because he will be in this chapter a lot!:L  
IsabelEmrys: Glad you're enjoying it:L And I am sorry to say Harry and Draco are in a for a rough road ahead:L  
Shadows . In . The . Moon: :D Tehe, I am a genius... Tehe.**

**WARNING! I have re read, changed and editing a lot of the earlier chapters, putting two chapters together to make one. So you might want to go back and re read it, even if it was just to remember what happened because, like me, you've forgotten:L My bad.**

* * *

"Please tell me this is a joke!" Draco snapped.

"Draco, good to see you again," Remus said with a smile and a nod of his head.

"I have places to be, Draco, you can either stay with Professor Lupin for the full hour, or we will sit you down and you can talk with me for another two hours," Dumbledore warned.

Draco turned to glare at Dumbledore but he was already releasing him and walking through the door. Remus and Draco face one another. Remus smiled a friendly smile and waved his hand to the seat that was facing him on the other side of the small wooden desk. While Draco just scowled and tried to make Remus' head melt with his gaze, refusing to move his body, even just an inch, towards the chair that Remus wanted him to.

It was a known fact that Draco hated Remus. Everyone knew this. In Draco's mind, Remus was a half-breed, mudblood loving idiot that Draco had secretly hoped had been killed days ago, and was very embarrassed and disappointed to hear that his cousin was married to him and had a child with him! It was worst than walking in on your parents in Draco's mind. It wasn't even just how Lucius raised him, it was generally how he felt. Maybe Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and all the others and their children might have influenced him but mostly Draco shivered every time he thought about it. Every time he thought about Remus he imagined a dog and if he ever thought about Tonks and Remus he just thought things no child should think!

"Please, Draco. You don't have to talk, just take a seat." Remus said kindly.

"And if I don't want to sit?" Draco asked innocently with venom spitting withe every word.

"Then stand, but please come closer." Remus said, gently writing something on a piece of paper.

"Make me, mutt." Draco snarled.

"I've noticed you switch from cold and above it all to angry and loud." Remus said, mostly to himself. "I suppose you have been mixing your emotions up a lot..."

"Don't. Analyse me." Draco said slowly, shaking and clenching his fists.

"Sorry," Remus smiled. "I am just making mental notes. So that I can help you."

"I don't need your help," Draco snarled.

"You don't want it. There is a difference between wanting and needing, you know." Remus said, in a matter of fact tone.

"But in all fairness, if I don't want something I should not be forced to be given it." Draco said, teeth gritted so tightly that it was hard to understand what he was actually saying to the elder man.

"Unless it is for your own good." Remus countered.

"That makes no sense!" Draco snapped.

Remus said nothing else. He just glanced at the seat in front of him once more and turned his back on Draco. Draco hesitated a moment. Then he walked down the tables and sat on a desk as far away from Lupin as he could possibly get. Remus frowned at him but then shrugged, at least he didn't have to twist around to talk to him face to face anymore. They stared at one another for another long moment without speaking. Then Remus leaned over the desk and scribbled something else down on his paper.

It was tense for them both because Remus was not sure how to act towards of Draco, and Draco knew that everything he said and did would be taken down and studied like some sort of test animal. At the moment he was starting to feel like something in a zoo with the way he was being watched. It made him uncomfortable but he didn't want to back down. If anything Draco felt this was a challenge. He planned to piss Remus off so much that he ran away with his tail between his legs!

"So, mutt," Draco said calmly. "Shouldn't you be getting your dog bed down into a cellar for the full moon."

Remus ignored him but he visibly tensed. This made Draco smirk. It meant he was getting to the stupid half-breed.

"I mean seriously. Do you have enough flee treatment until then?" Draco asked casually.

"Draco, you can insult me all you like but I won't be leaving." Remus said calmly.

"That just makes it all the more fun when I keep insulting you!" Draco beamed, a dark glint in his eyes.

And that was how the sessions continued. Every week he was forced to meet with Lupin at the beginning of lunch. They decided that the teacher he had before lunch was led him there since he obviously could not be trusted to go on his own. Draco didn't mind too much, though he would still much rather not go. It was fun to see how far it would take before Lupin had enough of Draco and decided not to see him anymore. His patients could definitely only be stretched so far.

Draco normally sat on the desk as far away from Remus as possible. Other days he would purposely sit right behind of him to whisper the taunts into his ear. Remus tensed and scowled but otherwise he hardly ever reacted. He was very persistent. Repeatedly asked questions about Draco, about his father, his mother, his house elves, his childhood and his likes and dislikes. Surprising enough he rarely spoke about the abuse. He never mentioned any of his bruises apart from every now and then to ask how Draco's arm was healing.

"Slowly." Was always Draco's response.

He had never before had to let something heal without magic. It was AGONY! It was so slow! How muggles lived this way he could never understand.

Draco had been to the medical ward every day since. He had repeated asked about when his arm would be back to normal and each time Madam Pomfree told him the same thing on frustration rose each time she had to repeat herself to him. She told him constantly that there was nothing to do but wait and that it was only a matter of time before his arm was healed again.

Every time he left the medical wing he was even more angry than before. It was frustrating and left him in foul moods that he took out in everyone else. Blaise had stopped attacking him, although he spent many times watching Draco from across the room with both lustful and angry eyes. But that didn't mean he had it easy. The rest of the Slytherin's were not so kind. Goyle and Crabbe shoved him at every chance they had. Others teased and taunted him or pushed him around in the halls and the dorms, or left things where he were about to sit and lie down. It was more of an irritation than anything else.

Pansy was one of the few people that somehow managed to annoy him by being nice. She had stopped stalking him and had started stalking Blaise. She was obviously drawn to power but for some reason she still hung around Draco, insisting she was a friend. Draco hadn't worked out what she wanted yet but it was only a matter of time before she let it slip.

One morning when he strolled down to Remus he was in a particular bad mood. Goyle had shoved him out of his bed so he banged his head and was sure he had some sort of concussion. Then Crabbe had punched him in his bad arm and almost broke it again! Then he was late for lesson and got an earful from the teacher in front of everyone. It was embarrassing. Then he tripped over his own feet and dropped all the books he had been carrying in the middle of a crowded corridor. It would have been okay. But then that stupid Ravenclaw made it all worse! Clover or something stepped forward and helped him up like he actually needed her! He was so annoyed by then that he snatched his things from her and ran away as fast as possible from where he was sure everyone was snickering and talking about him.

So by the time he got to his session he was in such a foul mood. Draco stormed into the room, threw his bag on a bench and then threw himself down in a chair, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Bad day?" Remus asked calmly.

"No! No not at all!" Draco snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, you flea bag mutt!" Draco snarled. "I don't even want to be here! What part of that do you not understand!"

Remus said nothing, just wrote on his pad in front of him. Something about the way he ignored him just sent a fire of anger through Draco's body. He stood up and stormed over to the desk so he was standing right in front of Remus. He slammed both hands on the table either side of the piece of paper, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him but he held still and looked up merely from curiosity than anything. There wasn't even a hint of surprise in his eyes. That just seemed to add fuel to Draco's anger and he grabbed the notes, snatching them right from the table.

"What the hell are you writing about?" Draco demanded.

"Draco, please give that back. It's just some personal notes for me," Remus said, holding out his hand expectantly.

"No. I'd like to read it. It's about me after all." Draco snapped purposely walking away with the paper.

Remus sighed again. He stood up slowly and walked around the desk, following Draco. Draco stepped away from him around the tables every time he got close. He wasn't really reading it but it was fun to mess with Remus. It helped release some of his anger. Then he noticed some of the things that were actually written down. And his anger reached new levels. The stuff Remus had written...

"How in hell am I disturbed about my past?" Draco yelped angrily.

"Give it back, Draco." Remus demanded.

"Answer the questions!" Draco snapped.

"There is nothing to answer, I will not discuss these things with you until you decide it's time you want to discuss your feelings with me." Remus warned.

"Why won't you answer? They're about me!" He snarled.

Remus jumped and grabbed him on the arm, his grip was tighter than he planned but he didn't release him, even when Draco shouted in pain and punched him weakly on the shoulder. They struggled for a moment before Draco stopped and glared at him. He was breathing heavily and for some reason his arms both felt incredibly heavy to hold up so he let them drop, though Remus didn't release him.

"Let go of me." Draco growled.

Remus looked like he might refuse. But then, after a moment, he slowly let go and let Draco step back. The two didn't break eye contact and glared angrily at one another. It seemed like the first one who moved would lose some sort of game. They had both put up with a lot from one another, both forcing themselves to so much as stay in the same room as the other, let alone talking. Finally, after a long silent glare, Remus sat down on one of the desks and began to talk as calm as he could while feeling very irritated.

"Let's both just take a breather now," Remus said. As if to give an example he took a deep breath in his nose and out of his mouth.

Draco glared at him and made sure to keep his breath as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. When he didn't breath like Remus said, Remus crossed his legs and stared at Draco.

"Let's try something else." Remus sighed. "How are you feeling at this very moment?"

"frustrated." Draco spat.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because of you!"

"Why else?!"

"No other reason but you!"

Remus once again forced himself to take a deeper breath. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knee and glaring at him.

"Why are you so hateful to everyone that tries to help you?" He asked.

"Because I don't want your help! When are you going to get it through your head that I just want to be left alone! I don't want to have to deal with any of this! Any of it!" Draco found himself screaming.

When he finished there was a long and tense silence.

"I have had it with you." Draco growled.

"Trust me, Draco, you're no walk through the park either." Remus sighed.

The two shared a look again. Then they both seemed to slump down like the fight had taken everything out fo them. But they didn't break the gaze and Draco refused to stop scowling at him.

"Why do you fight us all? Is it because you're scared?" Remus asked. "I've been there."

"You've been there? Really?" Draco sneered.

"Not exactly, of course." Remus shrugged. "What I mean was I went through a stage where I was afraid. Afraid to let people see the real me or to get close to me so I pushed people away and ended up feeling more alone than ever. It was only when I opened up to friends and people around me that I was finally able to grow stronger as a person. We obviously have very different lives but I think the advice is the same."

Draco hesitated and glanced down at his feet. He didn't want Remus to see his face while he was thinking that all over. He didn't want to take any of that in or accept any of it but at the same time it did make sense.

"So... Now that we're both calm, shall we try again?"

"No." Draco growled. "I don't want to stay here any more. I want to leave!"

"I am sorry, Draco. But you have to do this whether you like it or not, so why won't we both just move on and get it over with as soon as possible and then you will be free to go." Remus said.

"My God!" Draco snapped, not realizing the door had opened just then. "You have got to be the most annoying, disgusting, bitch of a mutt I have ever met! The sooner Greyback or one of the Death Eaters puts an end to you and your stupid family the better! The world would be alright if you and that disgusting half breed of a baby you're having disappears!"

Remus stared at him. Draco stared back. And Harry slammed the door loudly behind him, glaring at Draco. There was a moment where none of them moved. They all seemed to be unsure of what to do next in the present company. In the end it was Draco who moved, he grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at Remus before he ran, shoving Harry to the ground and moved as quickly as he could from the room and down the corridors.

"Are you okay?" Harry said, immediately running to Remus.

"I'm fine." Remus sighed. He had used his wand to freeze the chair in mid-air and slowly lowered it to the ground. "I don't know Harry. I don't think I'm getting anywhere with Draco. He's too stubborn. I can't relate to him."

"Let me talk to him." Harry offered, walking over to the door.

He had no idea what he was going to say, but he knew somebody needed to trade words with him. But first he would need to actually find him. Draco would be hiding now. He would run somewhere he knew Harry wouldn't think to search for him and somewhere he could be alone. That didn't leave very many place that Harry knew of. He wandered down the corridor, hoping to ask someone if they had seen Draco when he got a sudden hit of inspiration as to where he could be. He wasn't sure what made him think of that place but after he had thought of it, he was sure that was where he was.

Turning, Harry began to lightly jog down the castle towards the tower where Draco and his friends had pulled their Halloween prank in the dark when they threw the blood over them. It was a long walk and he had to go back and do a double take once or twice but he finally got there in time to find Draco sitting on one of the old stairs leading up to the tower and clutching his bandaged arm close to his chest.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Harry asked, kneeling down beside of him.

"I fell." Draco growled, teeth grit against the pain. "Banged me arm. Hurts."

"Come on." Harry helped Draco stand and began to lead him back down the crocked wooden staircase and into the light again. He looked but couldn't see anything wrong with it. "We'll have to take you down to the Hospital wing."

Draco didn't fight. He let Harry lead him down the stairs and through the corridor. There were only a few people out and about rather than eating lunch with the rest of the students and most of them stopped to stare as Harry helped Draco along. It was a relief when they finally got to the Medical Wing but Madam Pomfree was nowhere to be seen so Harry set Draco down on the edge of the bed and sat opposite him, just waiting.

"We need to talk." Harry said, staring at Draco.

"Don't care." Draco mumbled, still holding his arm close like a baby.

"You can't go around treating people like that!" Harry snapped.

Draco looked up sharply, his eyes suddenly alive with anger. "Listen here, and listen good, Potter!" Draco growled. "I am not some kind of puppy that you can wave around and show off to your friends! You cannot train me and treat me like you're going to teach me the wonders of life. This isn't some story you'll retell your family and friends in years to come about how you turned some nasty little boy into an innocent child that never took anything for granted. This is who I am. I am a snarky boy. I am spoilt. I don't like Mudbloods and I don't like half-breed and I hate werewolves and oaf and creatures. You can't change that about me. So either bulk up and get used to the person that I am, or piss off because I can't be bothered to hear anymore of your rubbish."

Harry stared at him in silence. He seemed to be taking in all of what Draco had just said. Then he stood up and nodded his head.

"Fine." Harry said. "You win. If you can't treat my friends with a least a bit of humanity, then want nothing more to do with you!"

Draco stared after him but said nothing as Harry stormed from the Medical Wing, leaving him alone. He wanted to call after him and beg him to stay, but he had too much pride. So instead he turned to cradling his injured arm like it was his only last source of comfort. Maybe he would be better off if he was just left alone, then he wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt or not.


	20. Drawing

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**xdracocrazyx: Don't worry, this is the start of Draco opening up to those.  
Ikuinen Talvi: Lol, nice name change :D And thanks again!  
I . C . 2014: Yeah, poor dray. I promise to be nicer to him as time goes on. Thanks for the reviews! :D  
IsabelEmrys: ... Uh... Woopsie :L My bad. Thanks for letting me know, I'll correct that later!**

* * *

The holidays were getting closer. The end of the year was looming over them all and exams were coming up for all of the students. People were so busy running around, trying to get their exams sorted that they barely had time to make fun of Draco anymore. Some people still managed to make time to shove him or bump into him, or call him names and laugh at him behind his back as well as in his face but it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be and he found himself being able to somewhat deal with it. He wondered if it was because of the exams or maybe even they were getting tired of attacking him? They had to move on eventually. And Draco wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Especially now he was alone.

Harry had avoided him from then on, barely registering him as he let Hermione make up a timetable for him like she always did. They hadn't spoken for weeks since they had basically broken up. It was depressing and none of them wanted to talk even though Hermione certainly opened herself up in case Harry wanted to get it out. When they did see each other Draco treated him almost as coldly as before, sneering and laughing like he was trying to prove a point that he was not going to be changed.

Draco still had to visit Lupin but he had changed his tactics drastically. Remus no longer demanded to know about him and he didn't take down anymore notes, instead he set down some homework and helped him with it. It was such a surprising change that Draco didn't argue and even accepted his help for certain subjects he was struggling with like Divination or Charms. He finished most of his homework in the lessons and when he was done they just sat there, doodling or writing on old parchments.

"Wow," said Remus suddenly. He walked around and leaned right over his shoulder to look at the drawing. At first he tried to hide his work but eventually he gave in and let him have a small peak. "This is really good. I didn't know you could do art..."

"I'm alright," Draco shrugged but he was smiling. Remus hit one of the things he was truly proud of.

"Where did you learn to draw like this?" Remus asked.

Draco hesitated and then shrugged like it was no big deal. "My mother."

Remus gave a long pause, opening Draco to talk more about his mother but he didn't. He wondered if he should ask but then he knew Draco would just close up again. So instead he moved on to a safer subject.

"Do you know how you can bewitch your art so it moves?" Remus asked.

"No." Draco said, looking up with a small smile of excitement. "I mean. We know to do it to pictures but we weren't taught drawings yet."

Remus took a seat beside of him and grabbed an extra slip of paper. He showed Draco to write down the action he wanted the image to make and then taught him how to wave his wand and what words to say to connect the image and words together. Then his drawing of an owl did a small tap dance on the paper and Draco practiced making his brooms and wands spin around one another with magical looking dust appearing over the top and floating around them.

They spent the rest of the lesson with Draco drawing images and Remus bewitching them to do something funny or unexpected. If anyone asked he would never admit it, but he enjoyed the lesson and for once didn't insult Remus.

He went back to his dorm feeling better than he had in weeks and a surprise was waiting for him when he got back to his session the next week. Remus gave him three different pads, one was large, one medium and one small. He gave him a pen and told Draco the big and medium one was for whatever he wanted but the small one could only be open by Draco's wand and so he could fill them with everything he was thinking or feeling. Immediately he scoffed at the idea but secretly he carried the smaller book around with him at every chance he got. The problem was he didn't know what he wanted to put in it.

Draco sat in the library or his dorm room a dozen times, staring at the first page with no idea what to put in it. He didn't know how to put it down and every time he did... He seemed to just whimper out at the last second and erased it.

"So how is your drawing coming along?" Remus asked one session when he was slowly drawing the classroom in his largest pad.

"Pretty good." Draco shrugged. "My shading's getting better. I can't do chair's though."

"No, I mean in your little book." Remus said.

Draco paused. He glanced down at his work and began to play around with the corner of the paper. After a long moment of silence, Remus spoke again as if he was reading Draco's mind.

"Can't think of what to put in it?" Remus asked.

"No." Draco admitted.

"Hand it here."

Draco hesitated, unsure if it was a trick and he would use magic to make the previous drawings and words appear. But in the end he handed the book over and watched closely. Remus picked up his quill and started writing in very small words on the top of each of the pages. Draco frowned. He wrote Lucuis on the first page, Narcissa on the second, Severus on the third and so on. Each name caused Draco to frown more. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, on and on. Then when he stopped names he wrote places. Home, Hogwarts, School, Shops, Diagon Alley, Hogsmead. Then to random things like Cat, Owl, Toad, Teacher, Animal, Summer, Winter, Nature, Magic, Muggles, Werewolves, Unicorns, Dragons and so on.

"What is all that crap?" Draco frowned.

"All you have to do..." Remus mumbled, writing 'Light' and 'Dark' on the pages somewhere in the middle. "Is draw what comes to mind when you read these words. That should give you a starting point. After that, there are still lots of pages that you can add whatever you want if you get inspired."

Draco frown deepened. "What if I can't think of anything to write?"

"Leave it and come back later. Or stop thinking and just relax and draw the first thing you think of anyway. Don't erase it. Just accept it." Remus explained.

"Sounds fishy." Draco grunted but took the book and stormed it away. He then went back to drawing the classroom.

"Next session let's go take a walk down by the lake." Remus said suddenly. "That should be more fun to draw than an old classroom."

"Whatever." Draco mumbled.

* * *

As promised the next week they managed to find a private spot under a tree on a hot summer day. It was quite nice, only a few clouds in the sky with the sun gleaming down on them all and the lake looked like a mixture of calm green and blue that was perfectly at peace. The tree they were under was tall and high, casting a shadow right over them to keep from growing too hot and there was a gentle breeze that ran over the lake so when it hit them it felt even more cool and had an almost sea-side like smell. Draco was supposed to be revising for his exams but for some reason they seemed pointless and he told Remus that straight off.

"Why not?" Remus frowned. "This could lead you to becoming a great wizard."

"Just don't see the point." Draco shrugged. "Just don't. No reason behind it."

Remus frowned and turned back to staring out at the lake. Draco hesitated a moment before he turned to Remus and frowned at him.

"What's the point of that stupid book you gave me. I draw stuff and that's it? I never show anyone? I just draw." Draco snorted.

"You can show someone. Someday you will trust someone and you will show them what you have done and it will help you heal." Remus explained.

"What if I don't want to heal?" Draco demanded.

"Why wouldn't you want to heal?" Remus blinked, turning to face him.

"Maybe because..." Draco hesitated and stared down at his hands. "Maybe because pain helps me feel. If I heal then I wouldn't be able to feel anything." He sighed and shook his head. "It won't help. It will just make things worse because I would have to move on to the next step and I don't like moving on. I want to stay where I am. It's safer this way. I know who and where I am if I just hold still."

"Is that why you never told anyone about Lucius?" Remus asked.

Draco snapped up and glared at him. "None of your God damn business!"

"Okay," Remus shrugged. Turning away and ignoring him again. It was the complete opposite reaction he expected and Draco blinked at him.

He hesitated and frowned down at his roughly drawn sketch of the lake. He resisted the urge to tear it off and start again because he knew he could easily fix it when he added in more detail. Draco pushed himself up against the tree, leaving his pad on the ground and playing with the feather of his drawing quill. It was soft and calmed him down. He glanced back at Remus who wasn't talking anymore.

"If you must know," Draco said quietly. He saw Remus turn his head slightly but he still didn't say anything or look at him directly. "I kept quiet because he's my dad. That what you do for family. You stand by them, and if I told people then they would look at me the way they are now. Like I'm a freak and like it was my fault. By telling people I'm basically betraying him."

"Draco you must know that it wasn't your fault." Remus said, frowning at him. "You are a smart lad when you put your mind to it. You must know it wasn't your fault and that he didn't have a right to hurt you."

Draco glared at him, then turned and pretended to busy himself with his bag and pads to avoid letting Remus on that tears were filling his eyes. He told himself it wasn't his fault all the time. But Lucius was his father. He wouldn't have hated him so much if he didn't have a reason. Draco shoved everything in his bag and pretended to sort through it.

"Not everyone is judging you. I saw a young girl named Clove was helping you and you ran away." Remus said quietly, not moving near him even though it had to be obvious he was upset.

"I don't want help from them people." Draco snarled. "I don't like those people!"

Remus said nothing. Then stood. "Our session's over, we should head back to the castle. But before we do, you should really think. The people that you like are the ones that are making you miserable. And the people that you don't like are going out of their way to help despite the way you have been acting towards them. Cutting you off from people who could be your real friends. It must be lonely. And that is coming from a werewolf, who all he does is isolate himself because he's afraid to let people in."

Draco glared at him and pushed passed, storming ahead and hurrying towards the castle so he wouldn't have to spend anymore time with Remus Lupin the filthy mutt!

* * *

The library only had three people in it. Draco who was sitting at a desk, far away from the others. Hermione, who was there every day had the usual large book open in front of her and finally Stella who was glaring at the two of them like she wanted nothing more than to leave, but after mouthing off in Charms she got a detention helping the librarian to sort through the return books. He made sure to give them both a single glare so that they knew he was in a foul mood and he wanted to be left alone.

He was actually drawing for Hermione Granger page in his small book. He drew dirt stains and then someone's slit wrist as if to say she was a Mudblood. Then he doodled a few books and lips saying 'blah blah blah' while the looks of someone's head exploded from too much information. He then drew a small diagram in the very bottom corner where a male character was stabbing a female character with his wand, again and again until blood ran down the rest of the page. He sneered down at it and began to shade in some of the diagrams but his heart wasn't really into it. He left some more space on the pages in case he wanted to add some more things but he didn't know what else.

"Draco?"

Draco glared at Hermione as she took a seat opposite him. He purposely kicked her under the table and she jolted but then held perfectly still and glared right back at him.

"I won't leave until you hear me out. No matter how much you attack me." Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Fine. What do you want?" Draco demanded.

"Harry misses you. He does. But he won't come crawling back until you change your ways." Hermione said and then she suddenly kicked him when he tried to interrupt her. "Listen to me. You can say whatever the hell you want, call me whatever name you want, after I have finished. The fact is people are trying to help and you clearly do not want it but that is what hurts because I see a real innocent person inside of you that was molded and crafted and ruined by your father. You don't want to be him. I can see you don't. Your mother was maybe a bit full of herself," another kick to keep him from talking, "but she wasn't evil like your father. If she knew what was happening, wouldn't she want you to open up and get a move on with your life. I'm not saying talk to me, or Snape or anyone you don't trust. But Harry generally cares about you and he generally wants you around and he really wants to help you! I'm not saying you have to get back together or open your soul but try and talk to him since you clearly trust him more than anyone else, even those you have known your whole life.

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath in and out. "I'm done. You can call me a Mudblood or a bitch or a freak now."

Draco didn't say anything. He sat there and stared at her and glanced down at his book, now closed in front of him. He didn't look up, even when he heard her chair scrap as she pushed away from the table and stood, leaving the library and leaving him alone. He hesitated a moment before he drew a final picture. It wasn't one of his best, only rough, but it was still one of the nicest ones he had done. A simple picture of Hermione, smiling. Just her head and he made her eyebrows and hair too bushy and purposely gave her bigger teeth but she wasn't going to get much else out of him.

Suddenly the chair scraped again as he shut his book once more and sighed, expecting Hermione to come back and give him even more of a lecture but instead it was Stella. She was glaring at him.

"What did Granger want?" Stella demanded.

"None of your business. Piss off." Draco growled, he began to pack away.

Stella let out a growl and suddenly snatched his small book. He had his finger in the page so it hadn't closed properly and she easily flipped it open. Draco pounced and tackled her down to the ground, trying to tear the book from her grip.

"What the hell?!" Stella shrieked. "You got some love confession for Granger in that book or something?"

Draco grabbed his wand and held it in front of Stella's fat monkey like nose. He had pushed her right up against the book shelf and pinned her shoulder with one hand, breathing harshly as his wand sparked slightly, fuelled by his anger. Her whole body froze and her eyes widened, staring up at him and unsure what to do. She slapped her own pockets but they were empty, her wand must have fallen out when he tackled her to the floor.

"Listen here you little bitch." Draco growled. "I will not put up with you. Not you or anyone else anymore. I have had it! So piss off now, before I take one of your eyes out as slow and painfully as possible. Come near me again and I will go to Azkaban just to get rid of you. ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Stella had barely nodded her head when the librarian appeared. She was shrieking her head off and Draco knew he better leave now. Snatching up his bag and wand, he dashed from the library, still full of anger.


	21. Story Of Mothers

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb: Yeah, I am terrible with my their, they're and there's. Glad you're keeping up! Thanks so much and sorry for the slow update.  
yaoifanfake: yes he did :D  
Airazena: So sorry for all my slow updates. I'm not worthy! *bows*  
**

* * *

Exams. Draco didn't want to take any exams. Not physical or mental or any other kind they could think of. Draco was feeling sick all the time, he couldn't even bring himself to draw although he had managed to add a single tiny drawing in the corner of at least every page but Harry's. There was not a thing he could bring himself to draw when it came to Harry. At least not now, and he certainly didn't need to be thinking about Potter when he had the exams to deal with first! The written ones weren't so bad, even though he was sure he might only just scrap a pass in his condition but it was the physical ones he didn't want to sit through.

For Defence Against The Dark Arts he had to write down in an essay about the type of things Auror's must remember when facing someone who is breaking the rules and using dark magic. It took every ounce of Draco's will power not to write "Use the lumos charm". Instead he forced himself to babbling on deep into how you would need to be prepared but to watch out for muggles and to keep and eye for anyone that might join them halfway through the fighting. Even on paper the speech looked boring.

And then in the pratical lesson they just had to knock Tonk's wand from her hand. Everyone laughed thinking it would be the mosts simplest thing in the world to do. But it turned out they had a two hour time limit. She gave points for good tries but it seemed like no one could do it. Finally only Hermione wised up and remembered Tonks's clumsy nature long enough to trip her up and cause the wand to fly from her hand, recieving top marks as always. Draco ended up just aiming for her body rather than her wand and she blocked every spell easily since his heart wasn't in it. He somehow passed but he had a feeling she only passed him because she was feeling sorry for him.

Snape's exam seemed to be the easiest for him but he still stumbled and only just scraped a pass when he managed to quickly keep his cauldren from exploding much like Longbottom's did. The writen exam was much better and much easier than he expected. He managed to answer most of the questions and was sure he would do quite alright in it. Then he remembered how little he cared.

The worst was probably Divination in which he was sure hardly anyone passed since it seemed to be a load of rubbish and fake anyway. No one believed a word that Professor Trewlany said, even if she did happen to have a lucky guess every now and then on an odd day. He stared down onto the wood carvings or a tree they had all blessed with their DNA but had no idea what he was supposed to be seeing. Apparently the lines of the miniture tree was supposed to talk about someone's future in life and he had no idea whose tree he had but all he could see was that they would possibly grow a million wrinkles. In the end he mumbled about great loss since the old bat loved sorrow and left as quickly as he could. The written exam was a lot easier, it just involved repeating what she said and nine times out of ten, she said something about horror and sorrow.

At his session with Remus he confessed how irritated he was with the exams and how he didn't want to do them more than he normally didn't want to. Remus listened and gave gentle advice about taking it one step at a time and that it would soon be over and he would be glad when he done his best. It didn't exactly help him but he felt better after talking about it. For just a moment he considered opening up about how he felt alone without his father, how depressed he was without his mother and how he wanted Harry to hold him again...

... But then he remembered who he was talking to and very nearly slapped himself. It was one of the dumbest things he had ever thought!

When he passed Harry in the halls his chest, stomach, even his head hurt. He hadn't expected to miss him this much but he refused to let on. He kept a cool face and a easy smirk whenever he saw him coming his way.

The worst was probably Crabbe and Goyle still followed Blaise around faithfully, and even Pansy was slowly growing bored of him when he didn't react to her flirting and so he she had turned her attention to a boy in the seventh year named Dick and was flirting non stop. Draco always hated the way Pansy threw herself at him, but now she was gone he realized just how lonely it was without her since she was the only one that wanted anything to do with him anymore... Only one Slytherin seemed to pay him any attention without tripping, pushing or teasing him anymore and that was Stella.

Stella had kept her distance every since the library fiasco but she had certainly not forgiven him. She stood from afar and watched him, glaring, making comments to some friends under her breath but never getting too close. She was obviously frightened of him. But, just like any other Slytherin, she was not going to let him get away with what he did to her and even though Draco in no way so her as a threat, he knew he would have to be on his guard around her.

Either way, when he was finally finished with his last exam Draco sat down on the ground of his dorm room and accepted that he was beyond miserable. There seemed to be no one who so much as wanted to be in the same room with him anymore and it was growing harder and harder to be around Snape. In fact the only person that somehow managed to stand and listen to him was Remus and that was the last person Draco wanted around!

In his latest sessions Draco couldn't even bring himself to critisise the werewolf anymore. Instead he sat, slumping in his chair, glaring at the table... Or he had gotten into a habbit of picking at his wrist, opening wounds and scratching stupidly at his leg until he drew blood, all of which went unnoticed by Remus most times and when he did see he just asked if Draco was feeling itchy. It was growing easier and easier to cause himself harm now that most people avoided looking at him. That really didn't make him feel any better.

"Draco?" Remus' voice made Draco jump from where he had been gripping the top of his hand, digging his nails in to leave a bruise and he looked up sharply.

"Wotcher, Draco." Tonks grinned.

"How long have you been there?!" Draco demanded, almost shouting.

"Relax," Tonks laughed. "I just came in. Why? Doing something we shouldn't?" She peered down under the table and he blushed, crossing his arms in an attempt to hide his hands as casually as he could manage.

Draco glared at her but said nothing. He watched as she and Remus kissed each other lightly on the lips and didn't bother to hide his gagging faces. They barely glanced at him and instead whispered to one another so he couldn't hear them.

"Thanks again," Remus said, standing and walking to the door.

"What's going on?!" Draco shouted.

"Geeze!" Tonks laughed. "Would you calm down? Remus is just taking a break, that's all. He's gonna get some rest and he'll see you next week as normal. But for now, Dumbledore wants you and I to get a word in with each other so that we can get to know each other. If you're gonna be staying with me then we might as well suck it up and make sound ground rules. You can make some too if they're really important to you."

Draco hesitated, frowning at her. "I can make some rules?"

"I'll listen and I promise to accept at least three rules you make up." Tonks nodded. "But then you have to accept _at least _three of mine as well, if not more." She paused, glancing outside. "Come on, let's go for a little walk. It's a bit windy but I prefer outside to inside. Inside there are too many things for me to trip up over."

After another moment of hesitation Draco grabbed his jacket and his bag, pulling it over his head and following Tonks along the corridor and outside. He didn't even mind people staring at him anymore. He was too used to their whispers and hisses. The only difference was that quite a lot of them liked Tonks and so they seemed resigned to leave him alone whenever they were reminded he would be under her care from now on. It was amazingly annoying how fast gossip spread. Draco couldn't count how quickly everyone knew about his living arrangments and that just opened him up for more ridicule.

As they wandered outside Draco noticed Tonks was a truly special person. After all, she was the only person he had ever seen fall flat on her face while walking across a smooth stretch of grass at the pace of a zombie.

While Draco waited for Tonks to pick herself off the ground, he glanced back at the castle. Students like Harry and the Weasley's and even Granger would see a home safer than their real homes. They would see a special place that brought smiles to their faces and a glow of warmth spreading through their hearts. But Draco just felt angry when he saw the building. He felt angry and hatred and wanted nothing more than to blow it to pieces and keep running back home where his mother would be waiting for him. Draco hated Hogwarts as much as Harry loved it and suddenly felt himself growing tight in his throat, the feeling he got whenever he was about to cry.

"Hey, you okay, Dray?" Tonks asked as Draco turned, ducking his head and marching on. She had to hurry to keep up and stumbled twice.

"Don't call me that!" Draco screamed like she had just called him a muggle.

"Wow! Breath!" Tonks blinked, holding her hands up in defence but laughing cheerfully. "Seriously, sorry. I won't call you 'Dray' anymore, okay, Draco?"

Draco hesitated and blushed. He looked away like he was ashamed for shouting and growling out of the corner of his mouth. "Good."

Tonks sighed and shook her head. Draco was so weird. They only walked for a bit longer before Tonks tripped once again and Draco had had enough of her picking herself up from the ground.

"Let's just stay here!" Draco snapped. "What do you want?"

"I'm just trying to have a chat," Tonks shrugged, uneffected by his harsh attitude. "You won't open up to anyone. You won't talk to anyone. You are closing yourself off and it is not healthy for you or for anyone else... And that includes Harry."

"Don't talk to me about him!" Draco snarled.

"Have you two had a falling out?" Tonks asked, leaning over beside Draco as he glared at the castle.

It was bigger than he remembered. Which was stupid because he had seen it this morning, looking out the window. But it seemed bigger, more frightening and darker. Nothing like the place he had once loved. Maybe it was because he had changed rather than the building. No longer Syltherin's Prince or even as cocky and brave as he used to be. It was also cold, frighteningly and brought out the anger in Draco again, making him aware that Tonks was watching him, waiting for the answer to the question he was trying to ignore.

The question made him feel even worse the more he heard about it. They had a big fall out! And it was all Harry's fault! Draco refused to accept that he could have been the problem at all.

"You have." Tonks noted.

"I don't. Want. To. Talk." Draco snarled.

She sighed overly dramatically, shrugging her shoulders and slumping down on the ground. "I really have got to stop trying to open you up. It's like trying to arm wrestle a womping willow!"

Draco nodded his head and turned away from her, glaring down back at the castle again. Then he turned and watched Tonks who was stretching on the grass and taking off her shoes to feel the grass in between her toes - with nails that were painted with a nail vanish that was constantly changing with each and every colour of the rainbow. He hated how she was trying to push her way in. She was just like everyone else, trying to worm their way into his life and get him to cry on their shoulders like a little girl. He wished they would all leave him alone. Even if he was to tell anyone about it... Why would he tell her? Yes they were family but they had met once maybe twice in their life and all times it left with Draco glaring at her as she and her parents ran off.

Suddenly he wished he and Harry hadn't broken apart. Now he was actually considering talking to Harry. Not about his father! But after how everyone couldn't keep their noses out! But then he knew what Harry would say. Probably some crap about how they were all just trying to help. Well he didn't need there help. But he still missed Harry. He still wished Harry was here...

No. He didn't want to think of Harry now. That would just get him upset. So instead he turned his eyes back on Tonks and sneered. Time to have a little fun.

"I will never turn my father in you know." Draco said and Tonks looked up, suddenly at full attention. "I love my father. I plan to be just like him when I grow up with each of my children, how else will they learn to behave themselves."

Tonks is staring at him. Her face is emotionless but he saw the way her hands tensed and curled into fists and her eyes widened just the slightest. He watched her face closely and saw a hint of sceptism there. She wasn't sure but she didn't think he was serious.

"He made me who I am today and I am proud of who I am." Draco stated, trying to look convincing.

Tonks shook her head. "You can't believe that, Drake." His eyes flashed and she gave him a friendly smile. "Sorry, Draco." Pausing, Tonks looked at the castle and then back at him. "Hey, how different do you think things would have been if your dad had passed away in an accident and your mother raised you all on her own?"

Draco was taken back by the suddenly metion of his mother and he stood staring down at her.

"I never actually met Narcissa but when they were kids her and my mum were really close friends. Mum told me a lot about it as I was growing up. Narcissa had an odd habbit of changing her mind quickly about things like animals and wild life and people especially. Raised as she was she hated Muggle Borns and muggles and anyone who wasn't of pure wizarding blood but she was so happy and friendly around everyone else and sometimes she could even be happy around muggle borns so long as she wasn't alone or under the watchful eyes of her parents. She always laughed at everything. When they were really young our mothers played dress up and my mum was forever brushing your mums hair. Narcissa was the odd one out in the family, born with beautiful hair, crystal skin, everything about her made her stand out to everyone around them, sometimes my mum would get jealous but because Narcissa was always so nice to her and always complimented her and brushed her hair back she could never stay jealous for long. I think she loved her too much to have any serious jealous." Tonks paused to pick a daisy from the ground. Like everything it had a touch to magic in it and seemed to twirl in her fingers, almost waving to her. "They were so close...

"When mum chose to marry dad she didn't see Narcissa anymore but she caught glimpses of her and heard rumour from everyone that something had changed in her after she ran away. Our mothers were best friends, closer than sisters could be while growing up from the minute they were born. Much closer than anyone else in the family and closer than any friends could come to be. They shared secrets and hopes and dreams and love and everything they could with one another. I guess since mum turned her back on her family Narcissa felt almost betrayed - especially since mum probably didn't tell her the biggest secret of her falling in love with a muggle - and her hatred for muggles grew even worse! I don't think mum meant for that to happen but it did never the less.

"Mum doesn't know the rest but I think Narcissa is the way she is with others because of my mum and how she was raised and that deep down she really is a kind loving woman that only wanted the best for her family. I think if she was given the option she might be more of a muggle lover. Not as much as the Weasley family but maybe like my mum. Not really bothered either way. Mum told me when she met Lucius it was after she had moved out and so she wasn't around but she heard from everyone that Narcissa didn't really say much when he was around, just smiled and did as he said. I think Narcissa did love Lucius but I don't think she loved him as much as she showed. It was like she was over exagerating it to prove a point to mum. A pure blood was better. You know? I think that's weird. I think she could have fallen for a muggle or half blood or muggle born if she had taken the time to know them but she never got that chance and then she became pregnant with you and I think she actually started to fool herself into believing she did love Lucius, accidentally mistaking her love for you as love for him."

She stopped and smiled at Draco who was staring at her with nothing but shock on his face. Poor boy probably didn't get a chance to learn much of his mother. "I am guessing most of this from what my mum told me. But I really do think that Narcissa was a lovely woman, much more lovely than she let on. I think if she had raised you... You could have been so much happier."

He took in a slow breath and it was then he felt the tears forming in the back of his throat. He blinked desperately and swallowed but they came out of nowhere and he struggled to brush them away, digging his knuckles into his eyes to stop them. He kept his face covered and turned around so his back was facing Tonks while he tried to stop crying. Draco heard Tonks standing and felt her arms surrounding him. At first he struggled against her but that just made him cry harder. In an attempt to stop crying he left Tonks hug him and let out a loud sob.

It wasn't fair. It was _not_ fair!


	22. Progress

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb: Yeah, I am terrible with my their, they're and there's. Glad you're keeping up! Thanks so much and sorry for the slow update.  
yaoifanfake: yes he did :D  
Airazena: So sorry for all my slow updates. I'm not worthy! *bows*  
I . C . 2014: Don't worry! :D Opening up and crying in front of Tonks really is step one. He really is going to be getting better and some good stuff will happen! ... Then bad... Then good again! Happy ending! I promise!  
jrzygurl189: Don't worry, Draco will be getting better, in fact he is getting better now.  
DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb: (love the name btw), Thank you for reading it so much, glad you're enjoying it.  
MDarKspIrIT: Thanks for reading, here's more.  
Ylterces A: SO SORRY FOR UPDATES! And I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
Caramelloangel: Sorry for really long updates! I really am!  
**

**I am sorry for slow updates, I am going back and rereading the story and making longer chapers and making it better. Thanks for anyone still managing to stick with it. **

* * *

It took him much longer than he would like to admit to calm down. Tonks sat down and made him sit next to her where he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face as he finished off his much needed cry that he had been holding in for far too long. She kept her arms wrapped around him and though he wouldn't dare admit it out loud, he did enjoy the feeling of being held again. But it still wasn't right. She didn't feel like his mother, her clothes weren't right and she didn't smell right so he tried not to let his guard down any further than he already had. Draco was thankful for one thing and that was that no one happened to come wandering by and seeing him crying like a baby with Tonks hugging him. Everyone was either in class or in dorm rooms. Probably due to the heavy wind and the dark clouds that made it seem like it was going to rain.

When he finished crying his throat felt rough, his nose was running and he felt cold and weak like all the energy had drained out of him. But at the same time it felt as if a weight had lifted off, his shoulders no longer ached with tension and the knot that had built in his stomach had been cried out. He took a slow breath, trying not to wince at the pain at the front of his throat and when he finally lifted his head he found Tonks holding out a plain white hankerchief by the tips of her fingers. She had the decency to not look at him as he cleaned himself up and instead was watching the clouds above their heads silently.

Draco silently accepted the material and used it to wipe his eyes and blow his nose before he began to twist it in his hand. The material self cleaned itself and he found himself suddenly wondering how easily it would be to tear. But he didn't rip it. Instead he twisted it around and pulled it into easily undone knots. Playing with the hankerchief was so much easier than facing Tonks after he had bawled like a baby in front of her over his mother.

"I cried a lot as a kid. Long after I had grown into my teens I was forever bawling my eyes out because I hurt myself after falling over, which you can guess I did a lot." Tonks said with a small smile. "But I never cried so hard as I did when my best friend left. She had to move away and she was a muggle so I wasn't allowed to tell her who I really was or anything and I felt lousy about it. But I saw her again. She turned into a serious metal goth freak... But I'm sure we all see family and friends again. Goodbye's never mean goodbye forever."

Draco finally understood what she was trying to say. With as little emotion as he could manage. "You think my mothers still alive."

"Yes."

"You're the only one." Draco's voice dropped to a whisper halfway through the sentence. That was true. Everyone else was always speaking in past tense and giving him these long sad looks. After a while it seemed like that was all anyone believed and Draco couldn't find any hope left that she would still be alive but now that Tonks believed it... Well he just might start believeing again as well!

"I heard you said you hated your mum. That true?" Tonks asked.

"No." Draco said instantly, then surprised himself when he mumbled, "Maybe... I don't know." He finally admitted.

"I get some resentment but I don't think you hate her." Tonks commented. "You can never truly hate the people that gave you life. Even people like Lucius who batter others to get what he wants."

"You think a lot don't you?" Draco sneered. Tonks blinked down at him before he continued. "You're always saying 'I think'. You seem to think a lot. You think about my mothers past, you think how she was feeling, you think how I feel and how I think. You think a bloody lot!"

Tonks blinked at him again and laughed loudly. "You're right! I do! Don't I?" She laughed cheerfully, stunning Draco for a momet.

"Freak." He grumbled.

"Better than be some boring old normal person." Tonks said, poking his cheek. He swatted her hand away and rolled his eyes but for the first time in a while he was actually having to fight the urge to smile. He used to always do that, if Harry or even someone random did something to someone that was funny. He would normally have to control his face into a scowl but he hadn't had much reason to smile lately apart from when he was with Harry and then he didn't bother hiding it. As strange as it sounded, it felt good to be able to hold back a smile again. He hadn't lost himself completely.

"I get my own room and no one can enter it. Ever." Draco said suddenly. At first even he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Oh the rules of when you live with me." Tonks laughed. "Confused me there for a second. Does this mean you will come to live with me then?"

"I don't have many options left." Draco snarled. "But I'm still weighing with living on the streets unless all my rules are agreed upon."

Tonks watched him and smiled, nodding her head. "Own room, no one goes in without a good reason."

"No. Not at all."

"Draco, if you break your leg, die, or someone sneaks into the room and attacks you are you really willing to die because you didn't want anyone in your room?" Tonks said, still smiling. Draco glared at her. "We won't go in unless you're seriously injured, died or under threat. Even if you've done something bad we won't go into your room. Okay?" Draco crossed his arms. "That's the best you're gonna get Dray- Co." She added quickly.

"Fine. Deal. Stay out of my room unless absolutely necessary." Draco agreed.

"Now my turn," Tonks grinned. "You cannot insult anyone under our roof. If you feel the urge to swear then go outside. That includes bad mouthing people and species."

Draco gave her a special scowl. "No promises."

"That was the easier rule, Draco. So if I were you, I'd agree. If you want me to stay out of your room then you can't utter an insult in the house without me breathing down your back." Draco continued to stare at her and she sighed. Honestly Tonks was nervous. What if Draco really would rather sleeping on the streets? "Okay, how's this. In your room and not in our presence, you can insult whoever and whatever you want. But if you do it in front of us, you put some money in the insult jar."

"What the hell is an insult jar?" Draco blinked.

"My dads idea." Tonks grinned. "During my teenage years I swore a lot so he made a swear jar. Only for you it will be for insults rather than swears."

"Fine. I'll agree to that." Draco said. He didn't have any money left to put in the jar anyway. It was all in his bank and he knew Tonks wouldn't go into his bank just to put the money in a supid jar. "What happens to the money?"

"We save it up and spend it on something for everyone." Tonks explained. "A holiday or new piece of furniture."

Draco rolled his eyes but secretly he didn't think that was a bad idea. Muggles were weird but occasionally even a idiot like Hagrid had to have an idea every once a lifetime. Although nine times out of ten they did something stupid with the idea. He wasn't surprised since even the smartest idea couldn't change a moron. He suddenly realized that Tonks was waiting for him to give her another one of his rules.

And then he couldn't think of any. He knew he wanted more demand around the house but all he could think of at that moment was having a space that was his and his alone. He tried to think of all the things he wanted.

"No visitors. Not like Potter or the Weasley's. I don't want them anywhere near me. And I don't visit them either." Draco snapped suddenly.

"Nope." Tonks said, turning away from him.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned.

"No. I won't agree to that. I said three rules each and I cannot and will not agree to that rule." Tonks stated simply.

Draco blinked at her and scowled, turning away. He wanted to be free of them at least for a while. But if she was going to be stubborn then maybe he would have to reason with her.

"Okay, no visitors on weekdays. I need some privacy." Draco snapped.

"Deal." Tonks smiled. "But that means that when we leave the house, you have to ask mine or Remus' permission to go somewhere from us. We need to know where you are, where you are going, when and for how long." She paused. "And if I say you cannot go somewhere, you cannot go there. You don't argue unless you have good reasons and you just suffer in silence otherwise."

"No! Way!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, if you want your rules to be upheld you will have to uphold mine. So quit arguing with every single one." Tonks said pleasently.

Draco glared at her but Tonks just smiled back. She managed to keep a cool face on but inside her stomach was churning with nerves. What if Draco refused? Apart from threatening not to follow his deals she didn't actually have much to lean on. But at least he was making deals so did that mean he was finally settling down to the idea with living with them? Or was this all a trick and was he going to do something at the last minute that would push Tonks or Remus too far and make them never want him near them ever again.

After a moment of staring, waiting for one another to back down, Draco looked down at his lap and began to pull up pieces of grass from the Earth. Tonks continued to watch him, studying how small he looked.

"Last deal and then we can head back inside." Tonks promised. "What do you really want?"

Draco fell quiet and thought for a long moment. Then he looked up at the sky and climbed back to his feet, kicking the dirt and waiting until Tonks was standing beside of him. Only then did he turn and give a cool smile but she could see it in his eyes that he was worried.

"I want to be allowed to visit my father, whenever I want." Draco said.

Tonks stared down at him. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Then okay, but not whenever you want. Whenever we can arrange it we will try and let you see him." Tonks shrugged.

With a nodd Draco stared up at her but Tonks didn't move or say anything. She just stared down at him and cocked her head to the side like she was trying to think hard about something. Draco assumed she was thinking about her final deal she would be making with him but he thought she would have had them all planned out since this was her idea. The silence stretched on for much longer than Draco liked and he began to make his impatients clear by tapping his fet and raising his eyebrows or by huffing and staring up at her before finally snapping at her to hurry up.

"Well?! What is your last deal?!" Draco snapped.

Tonks smiled, looking almost sad for a moment. "You at least try and remember we are family, and I am going to protect you."

Draco looked away, suddenly feeling hot with embarrassment. She wasn't his family. Just because they shared blood or had the same DNA didn't mean they were family in the slightest. It took a lot more than being born from the same blood to be someones family and he wasn't willing to accept Tonks as a family member, not now, not ever. But at the same time he didn't argue with her final request and eventually she grabbed his elbow, pulling him up and along back towards the castle.

She was weird. A lot weirder than he first thought to believe from everything his parents had told him. She was stupid in the way she dressed or changed her appearance so often, she was ridiculously clumsy, she always seemed to be smiling even when she was insulted and she generally seemed to want this to work. Why was Tonks so intent on looking after Draco?

He realized she was still holding his arm and dragging him along. He quickly pulled himself free, embarrassed once more with himself and her behaviour. He would just about allow Snape to drag him around like a dog because he trusted and respected the potions master, but he had neither trust nor respect nor any positive feelings towards this woman. Tonks may have opened up to him and maybe he was beginning to no longer loath her completely but that didn't mean anything.

"See? Wasn't so bad spending a few minutes with me, now was it?" Tonks laughed down at him.

"Yes." Draco snapped but inside he agreed, it wasn't as torturous as he thought it would be. But Draco was still not happy.


	23. Fluff and Thoughts

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for slow updates! There's a lil bit of Tonks and Remus fluff in this chapter :D  
**

* * *

The end of the year was coming up fast. Draco's sessions with Remus Lupin weren't improving very much but somehow it was easier to sit in a room with him and draw in his book than it had been when they had their first session. He had filled out more pages in the book but Harry's page was still completely empty and clean as if new and he was unsure of what to do on Tonks' page. He felt like he should just draw her but also found no urge to do so. Instead he found himself doodling around the edges randomly with various rainbow colours to stand for her constant hair change. But Harry's page was blank and would remain blank.

He hadn't spoken to Harry for a while now and things seemed to be returning to normal for the Golden Trio at school. They were able to go about life as normal while Draco was still surrounded with letters every morning mail from nosy reporters, irritating people either on his side or telling him he deserved it, questions from fellow students in the halls and in class and plenty of hate and resentment from the rest of the Slytherin's as if it were his fault that everything was falling apart.

Draco sat in the common room trying to avoid the countless other houses that were either attacking him or giving him the worst kind of pity. It was easier to be with the Slytherin house than to be with anyone else even if they were some of his worst tormentors. That morning a news paper article had stated that Lucius was being released from his prison cell due to lack of evidence against him but he wouldn't be allowed to go near Draco without permission from both Draco and his new guardians. While they couldn't prove he was abusive they still felt Draco would be better off with Tonks and her family after all the reports, not to mention the fact that he had been accused as a Death Eater. He could fight it but there was not much of a chance that he would win... Unless he got a rather biased jury that were more against Remus Lupin because he was a werewolf than they were against Lucius.

If anyone didn't know where Draco was staying before that day then they would now after it was all plastered in the papers and it seemed like the tormenting was worse than ever because of it. After all, what was more funny than the Pureblood Malfoy being forced to stay with a Half Blood with a Muggle father and a werewolf.

"So... Tonks..." Said Pansy awkwardly that morning in an effort to start a conversation about it.

Pansy was trying hard to stay on his good side, she didn't attack or insult him like everyone else, but Blaise now held most of her attention as the new Slytherin Prince and he seemed to thrive on it.

Meanwhile Blaise didn't care about staying on Draco's side. He led the charge when it came to attacking Draco. The amount of pranks was nearly enough to drive Draco over the edge but thankfully one detention with Snape after Blaise had sabotaged his potion kept anyone else from acting out so obviously to him. It was clear that the role of Slytherin Prince didn't automatically claim Snape's favourite student.

Occasionally Blaise shot Draco a suggestive look, especially if they were alone but he seemed to have let it go, bored with Draco now that he was no longer a big shot. He didn't even want to sexual harass him though Draco was sure he caught him watching him whenever he changed in their dormitory and wondered if it would last.

"Let it go, Pansy." Draco growled. Even if she tried to stay on his good side, that didn't mean she had stopped being the loudest gossip in the world. She would be itching to be the first to get the dirt on Draco and his new arrangements.

"Whatever... Look, Draco..." Pansy began. She seemed like she was going to start arguing with him if her scrunched up face said anything about it. But then she just gave up suddenly. "I'm going now. Bye."

Draco watched as she went over to Blaise and immediately cuddle up beside of him on the single chair. Blaise beamed at her and clearly enjoyed the attention much more than Draco had when Pansy was obsessed over him. It really was insulting that he was such a washed up has-been that the annoying pair of Blaise and Pansy were both sick of him, not to mention that he couldn't get Crabbe or Goyle to do anything for him anymore. Without them, anyone could harass him. And almost everyone took the chance to do just that.

He sighed and looked away. He wanted to look at anything but the happy Slytherin people all around him that were getting ready to say goodbye to friends at school. This year had dropped worse and it all happened in a single year. He had lost everything and everyone that he cared about in a year...

Well maybe that wasn't completely true. Harry still looked at him in the hallways when they passed so maybe he missed Draco just as much as Draco missed him. And then Tonks was still being nice to him. Draco would never admit it out loud but he really did kind of like how Tonks acted when she was around him. She was so relaxed and laughed and seemed to enjoy talking with him, and it was not all bad when she told him stories of their mothers. He still couldn't stand Lupin no matter how much the man tried to be friendly but it was easier to sit in the same room with him now. So maybe he had lost everything but he had also almost gained a few things.

Maybe he wasn't completely alone but even if he wasn't, it still would never be the same as before. Draco leaned back in his chair and stuck his feet up on the arm in silence as he slouched right down like he might be able to hide away in between the cushions. It wouldn't be long before dinner and right after that he would need to see Lupin again for another hour and maybe talk with Tonks if she happened to be around. He would probably want to talk about Draco's book and about what he had drawn. That seemed to be all what he did talk about with him now. Admittedly, maybe it was just because Draco refused to talk about anything else but his drawings. Lupin tried to pry occasionally into his home life and how he was feeling but when that happened Draco clammed up.

The book lay hidden up in his room where the others wouldn't accidentally or intentionally find it. It was in a special spot under the floorboards under his bed that he had used magic to make sure only his wand could remove the plank and reach it. It had hardly anything in it but a few detailed drawings of the people when he had seen them doing nothing in the Great Hall during free periods. There were sometimes little pictures that Draco felt represented the words Lupin had written on the top of the pages but he had been unable to use his own imagination to fill out the rest of the blank pages with much more than scribbles of when he was bored.

Blaise's loud laughter interrupted his thoughts. Draco looked up sharply and saw the large group of Slytherin surrounding Blaise and they all seemed to be laughing at something he had said. Pansy was squealing so much she slipped and fallen onto Blaise's lap while a group of people that Draco couldn't name howled and grinned at one another. That wasn't too bad but they were all constantly glancing Draco's way which made him feel they were either messing with him or the joke really was about him.

Wincing slightly Draco glared at them as they continued to laugh his way and eventually he let his eyes drop to the floor. He was so pathetic. He couldn't even hold a glare any more. What was happening to him?

Draco realized he was unconsciously scratching at his arms. After quickly glancing up to make sure that no one had seen it - the last thing he needed was the papers to have articles of his self harm leaked from his ex friends - before he made sure he was covered. Draco hesitated and stared down at his now covered arms, remembering how not long ago he used to physically hurt himself in an attempt to have a distraction from the emotional pain. He was already physically punished by his father but even that didn't hurt as much as when his mother wasn't around or when she didn't notice his injuries.

That was pointless and he knew that now. He wouldn't do that anymore, but even now he couldn't resist scratching at his arm gently. Especially when he heard Pansy complimenting Blaise in such an over the top manner and Blaise laughing loud, once again. They were all being loud and long enough to give Draco a headache.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, Tonks was sitting with Lupin quietly on one of the many desks facing the front of the room. In just a few hours they would have a meeting with Draco that Tonks planned to attend to give Lupin some more morale support as he was finding it harder to deal with the boy. Soon they would be taking Draco to their small home back in the village with them and be in charge of his care full time.

"I've been home already." Lupin explained as he placed his hands over Tonks. "The rooms ready for him and I cleared up as best as I could. It probably won't be to his expectations but at least it's ready for him to stay. And I think we've got as much as we're going to get from his father." Lupin scowled.

He had gone to Malfoy manner with Arthur and an Auror to pick up some more of Draco's things not long ago and was just now remembering how Lucius had refused to let them in. Now that the man was back in his home he stated that they could buy anything else for Draco rather than hand over the things that Lucius had brought for him. And because Lucius had brought them himself, they couldn't actually force him to hand everything over. Arthur said it was a spiteful plan to get Draco to want to go back with him but Lupin was pretty sure that Lucius was just being spiteful full stop.

"Thanks." Tonks smiled and leaned across to kiss his cheek. "Just a few more days... I'll be riding on the train with him to make sure everything is okay."

"Arthur's already given me a rented car. It should be quick and easy. And Dumbledore even went out of his way to spread the rumor that Draco will be leaving two hours later than everyone else so hopefully we'll get in and out without any more articles appearing in the prophet as they catch him on the way home." Lupin went on.

Tonks sighed and stared out the window behind her desk. This was going to be a big sacrifice for the two of them but she felt that this was the right thing to do. She felt like they could be the ones to help Draco and they were family after all so it was only right they take him in. She had written her mother, Andromeda about it and she was just as enthusiastic as Hermione had been. Tonks was pretty sure her mother always felt slightly bad about never being able to be their for her nephews life. And it was probably worse for her now after she found out the life he had been living.

"We've both shared this classroom now." Lupin grinned suddenly.

Tonks let out a loud laugh and beamed at him. "That's right! We have! I forgot you taught here!"

"I miss teaching here. I would have loved to been able to stay a teacher here. I liked teaching. One of my proudest moments was watching Harry complete his patronis and knowing I helped make that happen. Or when Neville faced his worst fear and laughed at it during one of my first lessons with him. Or even when I got a student named Megan Hawkcliff to pass her exams when everyone else warned me she had serious problems with performing under pressure." Lupin looked around the classroom with a sad look in his eyes that made Tonks automatically reach out to hold him. "If it weren't for this curse... I could have taught. Had a normal life. No one would question us taking in Draco Malfoy if I were a whole man."

Tonks stared at him as he watched the area around them sadly and finally jumped onto her feet. She pushed a chair back - almost knocking it over as she did - and climbed on it so she was taller than Lupin. She smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips, wrapping her arms around him for a moment. She pulled back and grinned.

"If that's what you want, Remus... Then fight for it." Tonks whispered. "Don't let anyone keep you from following your dream. Talk to Dumbledore, you know he'd-"

"Yes I know very well he would give me a chance." Lupin sighed and stood. "But I don't want to make things any harder for him than they already are. Maybe one day... But not today. Today we must focus on Draco. Tomorrow we can focus on our family and maybe some day I can start teaching again. Maybe."

"Not maybe." Tonks whispered, taking his hands for a moment. "One day. Definitely."

Lupin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There's just no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope! Haven't you learned that by now? It's why I'm going to make a great mum for old Dray." Tonks giggled as he lifted her up into his arms. "You know... We've both worked in this classroom... Seems only right we... Christen the office."

"Are you suggesting..." Began Lupin looking both shocked and slightly amused.

Tonks shrugged, smiling and rolling her eyes towards the office door slightly. "Well I do happen to know a charm that will lock the doors and warn us if anyone is heading our way... If you're not too old and too much of a goody goody. Are you too much of a goody goody Mr Prefect?"

He stared down at her and smiled. When would they ever get the chance to do this again? Lupin carried Tonks up the stairs towards the office. She squealed with joy and kicked her legs slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek cheerful. It was normally extremely hard to get Lupin to agree to do anything wild with her. She made sure to kick the door shut behind them and with a flick of her wand the door locked with a click.

* * *

That evening Harry was settled in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione around the table. They would be heading home soon. It was that perfect moment for everyone, after the exams so none of the lessons were really anything but a reminder of what they would be doing next year and handing out homework which meant most days were lazy days. The three of them had no more lessons and were settled around the fire in the most comfortable chairs. Hermione was already getting a head start on her homework when she let out a loud yawn and put her things away.

"It's late." Hermione yawned, standing. "Maybe we should head to bed?"

"I'm gonna stay up a big longer." Ron mumbled, enjoying the feeling of sitting in front of the fire with his feet up and hardly anyone else around to annoy him.

"Me too." Harry grinned.

"Okay, well goodnight then." Hermione smiled, heading up to her dorm. She paused a moment, watching them with the same expression she constantly wore when she wanted to warn Harry to tell Ron the truth but Harry pretended not to see and when he next looked up she was gone.

Harry and Ron set out their Wizard Chest set. There was no one standing over Harry, telling him what moves to make and while he was clearly going to lose, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. They were halfway through playing when Harry began to grow bored and started a conversation, his mind drifting from the game.

"Not long left before we're done with Hogwarts completely." Harry grinned.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna miss these bloody exams!" Ron snorted.

Harry stared down at the board and couldn't help but think about Draco. He missed Draco a lot. Not as much as he thought he would but certainly enough to hurt him. He wanted to talk to him but at the same time Harry knew he had to stick through otherwise he would never be able to be with Draco as long as he treated all of Harry's friends like crap. There was no way Harry could be with someone who couldn't respect his friends and family.

"Me too." Harry sighed. He glanced up at Ron and then back at the board where the chess pieces were starting to grow restless with the lack of movements. "I wonder who we'll stay in contact with..."

"Well me, you and Hermione will stay in contact for sure!" Ron grinned.

"Yeah!" Harry beamed. "But who else? Seamus? Dean? Luna? Neville?" Harry paused and took a breath. "Hell, maybe even we could see people we don't like... Like those in Slytherin."

"You want to see people from Slytherin?!" Ron snorted.

"I was thinking of trying to reach out to them." Harry said quickly before Ron could interrupt him and before he could second guess himself. "Put the fighting aside and maybe make friends?"

"Is that a joke?" Ron snorted, staring at Harry like he had said something crazy.

Harry shrugged and stared at him seriously. However Ron reacted from this single piece of news was what was going to define whether or not Harry would really tell him the truth about him and Draco. Maybe it would be better if he told them after they had broken up rather than when they were actually together anyway.

Ron snorted again, louder and more irritated this time, and stood up. "Look, man, if you really want to try then have fun with that. But just so you know I think you're crazy. They will never want to make a truce and you'll just get jinxed if you try. I mean who exactly do you want to suddenly be all friends with? Malfoy?" He let out a short laugh as he began to pack away his chess pieces.

Harry opened his mouth but Ron didn't wait for an answer. Instead he turned and walked up to his bed, leaving Harry waiting and watching him go.

He stayed where he was for most of the night. He slouched right down and stared at the fire in silence. All he could think of was boys.

How Ron was going to react if he ever told him, what Draco was doing and if he missed him, how Lucius could do that to his son and how Lupin was going to stand having Draco in his home with him?

It was all too much to think about this late at night. Harry rubbed his eyes fiercely before he packed away his own pieces and headed up to bed after Ron.


	24. A Chat With Snape

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

* * *

It was hard trying to push everything into his trunk but he managed to fold all of the clothing and squeeze it in between all of the gaps along with his book so that it was hidden out of view in case anyone glanced over at him packing. There was also a second bag with everything else that wasn't clothing and wouldn't embarrass him if someone managed to snatch it from him. Draco wouldn't put it passed any of them to try and steal his things like they all did to Loony Lovegood. There wasn't really much of a need to be so careful and suspicious because Draco had chosen to pack his things while everyone else was down at the last breakfast of the year, straight afterwards everyone was to come and pack before heading back for the train though they would have a few hours of waiting before it was finally sent off back to London. There wasn't much point in Draco going down to breakfast, it would just be another long meal where he had to sit with people who disliked him. He didn't have any friends to say goodbye to and he didn't want to watch Harry laughing with the rest of his family. And he wasn't very hungry anyway so what was the point?

Draco slammed down his trunk, clicked the lock and sat down on it, staring around the room. Everywhere was cluttered with things scattered around the room and on the beds apart from Draco's bed which was now completely clear. After today he would officially be living with Tonks and Lupin. He vaguely wondered if he would ever live with his father again? Would he even ever see him again? There was no way of knowing. So far there had been nothing about Lucius trying to fight back to have his son live with him and so far he hadn't bothered to send any letters to Draco since getting out but that could always change. Unless he really didn't care or want him anymore. Draco found himself slightly sick by the thought of his father finally deciding that he was not worth the trouble.

Draco tried to push that imagine from his mind but instead somehow he ended up thinking back to his mother. When she picked him up after another year at Hogwarts she normally had loads of treats for him to eat on the way home, she would hug him on the station and kiss his cheeks (though at the time he pretended to be annoyed and embarrassed in front of every else he secretly loved the attention). She would ask him about his year and always be proud of what he had accomplished. Draco smiled. Narcissa would have been proud of Draco if he had failed every one of his exams. She would always have brought him something too, either a new book, or a new cauldron, or even a new poster or picture for his room. It could be anything as long as it cost more money than any of the Weasley's could afford.

It would always be so nice, but Draco's smile slipped as he remembered how his mother would always end up saying something about Lucius even if it was something as simple as 'we'll have a special dinner with your father tonight'. Draco was always wishing he could scream at her to notice the way his smile strained or the way his eyes darkened when she started speaking of that man. But she would never notice and Draco would keep smiling and keep playing the part of a happy little boy home for the holidays.

Draco leaned back against the bed, glancing around the dormitory again as if he were trying to take it all in one more time before he left. This had been a lousy year and he could not see it getting any better in the near future. He would still need to be in the same house with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Stella. Pansy was one of the few people he could stand but he would still rather not see her face constantly whenever he tried to do homework when avoiding the rest of the school in his common room. He would come back, spend his last year with these people, and only then would he be free to do and go wherever he wanted to.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up sharply to find Snape standing in the doorway staring down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Draco stood and brushed himself down as if he had been caught doing something wrong. He realized what he was doing and shrugged, nodding his head at the same time to cover up for it.

"I'm great... Good..." Draco said, blushing slightly.

Snape nodded and moved over to sit down on the empty bed. Draco automatically moved to sit opposite him and began to pull at the sleeve of his shirt.

"I noticed you were not eating with the rest of the school." Snape said.

"Wasn't hungry." Draco said.

"That all?" Snape asked.

Draco let out a slow breath and gave a lazy smile. "Okay, maybe I just didn't want to see or deal with anyone else. They give me enough hassle and it is the last day so I figured why not just give this one a miss? I mean seriously, I can't even work anywhere without worrying. I mean... I mean, part of me doesn't even want to come back next year. Maybe it would be better if I just left and got a job in some foreign country away from anyone that knows me."

"I think that's a bit of an overreaction." Snape said with a tight smile.

"Maybe but it's still how I feel." Draco grumbled.

"You know you can contact me at any time." Snape said suddenly, almost talking over the last of Draco's sentence. "Send me an owl any time of the day. If they do anything to upset you then just contact me. And if that wolf tries anything I want you to make sure I know about it straight away. I won't let him push you around."

It was silly. They both knew Lupin wasn't going to mistreat Draco just because of who his family was but still those words were a great comfort and Draco felt just a small bit of the nerves leave him knowing he could contact Snape at any time. He nodded so enthusiastically that he nearly lost his balance on the bed.

"Alright. Now I know you want to avoid everyone but just think of it as one more day and then it's over. You should go and get something to eat, it's a long ride back." Snape said, standing up.

Draco nodded again, slowly this time, but didn't move. Sensing his need to talk a bit more Snape sat back down and waited patiently for Draco to start.

"Sometimes..." Draco started and fell short. He swallowed. "Sometimes I wonder why."

"Why what?" He had a pretty good guess but Snape wanted to be sure before he started making accusations.

"Why me." Draco looked down at his hands. "Potter gets the parents who died for him." Snape noted the sudden use of the last name but didn't mention it aloud. "Weasley's got all these brothers and sisters and happy parents despite being poor. Longbottom's got his grandmother and parents to really look up to. Even Crabbe and Goyle have parents who care about them despite the fact that they're thicker than a ton of bricks." He shrugged and glanced out the window. "Just don't get why I get him and everyone else gets their parents."

"Sometimes life-" Snape began.

"Don't. Please. Don't give me that Sometimes things just happen or life is funny that way or anything like that." Draco glared at his hands and began to pick at his finger nails for something to do. "I don't want to hear that crap. I don't want to hear any excuses or anything for the way life is. I don't want to be reasoned with and I don't want to understand or accept it! I just want to be angry about it!" His voice had slowly risen.

"Then be angry."

Draco frowned and looked up at him. "What?"

"Be angry, Draco. Be angry and be scared and be lonely and be sad." Snape explained. "But don't try and be alone because you are not. Nymphadora may be a clumsy fool and I can completely understand if you deny your relation and do not want to live with her but she is still there for you. As am I." He paused and suddenly grabbed a small vile from his robes. It was empty and he handed it to a weary Draco. "Break it."

"What?" Draco blinked.

"Break it. Throw it to the ground. Put your anger behind it." Snape told him.

Draco hesitated but then stood, lifted his arm into the air and smashed it onto the ground. It had barely broken when Snape's wand was pointed to it and the vile repaired itself on the ground.

"Again." Snape commanded.

He repeated this several times before Draco found himself getting any use from it. Thoughts of his father, Harry, Weasley's, Blaise and his mother flashed in his mind and he smashed the vile over and over again. Sometimes he left it in pieces for Snape to repair straight away, other times he began to stomp on the pieces and crush them into smaller pieces as soon as it had left his hand. By the end Draco was panting as he stared down at the vile, once again fixed.

Draco threw himself down, gripping the bed as he clenched his teeth and calmed himself down. When he looked up, Snape had put the vile away in his robe and was watching him again in silence.

"You knew my father, right? I mean when you were in school." Draco whispered.

"Yes." Snape nodded. "He was a few years older than me but I was friends with him at one point."

"Was he violent at school?" Draco asked. "Was he always this way?"

"No. In fact when he was around anyone he would be the most calm and composed man I knew. Nothing anyone else said to him ever seemed to affect him. He brushed it all off with a smirk and barely reacted unless he really wanted to humiliate someone and even then it was only with insults." Snape explained. He saw Draco shrink down slightly. "He didn't become violent because of you, Draco."

The young boy blushed at being read so easily and looked at him with his head still hung low. "How do you know if he wasn't like that in school? You said you were a few years apart."

"Because I spent a holiday with him shortly after finishing school." Snape explained and Draco looked up sharply. "His family was nice, we planned to keep in contact and one day he invited me to spend a few nights with him. I wasn't sure but I went anyway to be polite and I saw what he was like when he wasn't in school. Lucius not only treated the family elves as if they were punching bags but he quite often found animals to mistreat as well. Even just cats and dogs and birds from the streets. He had a large dog when he was young that was terrified of him because of the amount of time he hit the creature. Whenever I asked why he simple said he was making sure it behaved..." Snape suddenly looked almost guilty. "These were pets you understand, creatures and animals that meant almost nothing to Lucius really... If I had ever, even for a second, considered he might copy these teachings on you..." He fell silent.

"I understand." Draco said with a hollow voice. At that moment he couldn't focus on Snape at the moment even if Snape might have been able to prevent some of the things that happened. All he could think of was Lucius as a young adult, beating a dog in the corner in the same way he once did to Draco. "Did his father hit him?"

"Not as far as I know of." Snape shrugged.

"Was he neglected?" Draco glared at Snape. "Molested? Bullied? Did he see something that changed him?"

"Not as far as I know of." Snape repeated. "Apart from being a bit cruel to other creatures, which was not unnatural for Slytherin's at the time especially purebloods like your father, he was a perfectly normal boy. It was fine to hurt creatures because they were beneath them, even other wizards because unless they had pure blood then they were also beneath them. Apart from that Lucius had a very normal child hood, a normal life with normal parents that cared and loved for him." He knew it wasn't what Draco wanted to hear but he was not going to lie to him.

"Then why?" Draco croaked. "Why did he turn out like this?"

"I wish I knew." Snape whispered.

"Maybe he was abused like me, I mean no one knew about me." Draco argued.

"... The potion you used to hide your bruises had not been invented during Lucius' childhood. If he was abused there would have been signs or marks showing." Snape sighed.

"There has to be a reason. There's always a reason why they turn out the way they do. There has to be, okay?!" Draco snapped.

He reached over and placed a hand over Draco's. "Sometimes there isn't a reason. Those are the times when it hurts the most and it would be much easier if there was a reason you could blame it on. Most of the time there is a reason of why they behave the way but every now and then there is that one person, that one... That one soul that has that touch of badness for no reason. It's hard but you must accept this. If you keep running around in search of a reason to forgive your father you will either drive yourself mad with grief or worse... You might drive yourself back into his arms."

Snape let him go and leaned back, leaving Draco to think it over.

He was right. Even now Draco felt the urge to contact people and find out if there wasn't any secret abuse that they didn't know about. He wanted to straight up ask his father if anything had happened, if he had seen anything that had changed him from that day on and caused something dark to grow inside of him. A small part of him was trying to convince the rest of him that that was what he should do. That he should find out the truth even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear because there was always that chance that there was a reason behind it all. What if he turned his back on his father and there was a dark memory that once his father over came it, he would be good to him?

Draco shut his eyes. This was exactly what Snape was trying to help him avoid. Even if there was a reason for this it was far too late for Lucius to change. He wouldn't want to even if he could. All that would happen was that Draco would be left broken and crushed with even more of his life lost to that cold man.

But even when he saw sense, Draco knew he would never truly push away that part in his mind that wanted something to have happened. That part that wanted Lucius to have a reason for the way he treated him. And that ever so small part that really did want to forgive his father for everything he had to endure if it would only mean they could be a family again. That part would be there until the day Draco died.

He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn. He quickly shut them and ducked his head. If Snape noticed he made no move to comfort him and when he was ready Draco looked up again.

"It's not fair and I don't care how many people try to help me deal with it I won't deal with it because I refuse to accept it." Draco growled.

"I understand refusing to accept it but whether you like it or not you must 'deal with it' because if you don't then you waste your life." Snape argued. "Do not waste the rest of your life. Lucius has already done plenty of that for you."

"What if I don't want to deal? What if I want to focus on the misery and stay miserable." Draco growled defiantly.

Snape sighed and stood up. "Then be miserable. Though God knows who would actually choose to be miserable for the rest of their lives. But neither I nor can anyone else help you if you don't want to be helped."

He turned and began to leave, listening closely as Draco stood from the bed and followed him from the room. He didn't agree with him but he had stopped arguing and was at least going to get some food in him before the long ride home. That was a start.


	25. On The Train

**Thanks for the reviews! A fight scene! And Ron discovers the truth!  
**

* * *

"We're going home!" She screamed.

Pansy jumped on Draco from behind and nearly knocked him off his feet as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She had barely landed back on her feet when she had let go of him to run off and catch up with Blaise. Draco blinked and stared after her before he saw her pink face and caught on. She was so used to spending time with Draco that during the rush of leaving she had a moment where she forgot everything and went to cuddle with him again like she normally did. She quickly remembered herself when she saw Blaise and ran off to be with him instead. Draco sighed and grabbed his trunk, heaving it after him onto the train.

Instantly Draco was reminded of when they arrived. He remembered how Harry had got him injured and how it was the start of everything between the two of them. He even remembered how the group had gone to gang up on the Gryffin-dorks for a bit of fun. This was back when times were simpler but not when they were perfect. No. His mother was still missing and his father was still being abusive towards him. Things were far from perfect.

"Draco."

He looked up and saw a pair of Ravenclaw girls standing side by side just outside of a small compartment. Sisters by the looks with smiles on their faces as they stood with their hands held together in front of them. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"No thanks." Draco sneered.

He turned to storm off when they spoke again. They had a horrible habit of talking in unison that made their voices almost echo. "The Slytherin lot won't let you sit with them. We've seen how they treat you and they won't let you sit with them. At least without trouble from them as well."

Draco turned to glare at them but they both just smiled and shrugged their shoulders.

"We won't talk to you. We'll leave you alone. You can just sit with us. At least then you'll have a place to sit." They shrugged again and went back into the compartment, leaving the door open.

Draco let out a huff and dragged his things in after them. He tucked his luggage away and threw himself into a corner seat, glaring out the window. The train wasn't going to move for a while but the girls held their promise. They didn't speak to him though they used their wands to pass colourful pictures back and forth to each other in some kind of coded messages. He had never seen them before. They looked to be about Draco's age if not older with their robes still on. They each had curly dark brown hair and just as dark skin but their eyes were both bright aqua blue.

Sighing, Draco pulled out a book from his shoulder bag. It was A History of Magic. He had read it a few times before when he first brought it in his first year but he hadn't read it all year and it was all he had on him. He could try and find something from his trunk but it was far too much hassle. As he began to read he heard a high pitched laugh and looked up just in time for Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Harry to all pass without glancing his way.

The six of them all found a carriage right near the end and threw themselves down. Ginny still had a large sandwich in her hands that she had grabbed before leaving the Great Hall, Hermione's nose was buried in a book, Luna was gazing dreamily at Neville, Ron and Harry as the three boys began to argue over who they would be having as a teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts next year since Tonks had only planned to stay a year.

"Maybe she'll change her mind!" Neville insisted.

"No way. I bet we get someone else from the Order though. Maybe Kingsley." Ron said with a grin.

"Kingsley?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "I think he's a bit too busy with the Muggle Prime Minister to come and teach at Hogwarts."

"Well whoever it is..." Ginny said, swallowing the last of her sandwich. "I hope they stick with the job. They really do need to find a permanent teacher soon. I'm sick of having to work out the different teacher styles each year."

"As long as they can teach." Hermione said, staring down at the book in her hands. "Not like that... that prune! Umbridge!"

"Or that fool Lockhart." Ron said pointedly.

If Hermione's face hadn't turned a bright pink colour, Harry would have thought she hadn't heard him.

They waited for a while, their conversations jumping from teachers to lessons to homework to Quidditch to teams. Then a random out burst from Luna and they found themselves discussing wand lengths and core centers in each of them to Phoenix to Dumbledore to the Ministry of Magic and so on. It was so normal that for a moment Harry could pretend that things were normal and that nothing new had happened that year (which actually was the opposite of normal for him but still nice). But shortly after their conversation had somehow jumped from Boggarts to penmanship the door opened and Tonks appeared.

"Wotcher guys!" Tonks beamed. She looked much different once again. She was dressed in a dark purple muggle coat over what looked like blue skinny jeans and her hair was pitch black framing tightly to her face with a bright blue and pink set of stripes down the right side of her face.

"Nice hair!" Ginny grinned.

"I dunno. I'm not a fan of black but I figured I'd avoid the pink and purples for Draco when we get to the station." Tonks sighed, looking in her reflection in the glass with a scowl.

"Try dark brown. Curly!" Ginny suggested.

"Like Mione's?" Tonks blinked at Hermione who laughed.

"Maybe less curly. And try honey brown. Nice and normal but very beautiful with the right face." Hermione suggested, grinning.

Ron and Harry caught each others eyes and had to struggle not to laugh as the girls continued to discuss hair styles and colours. Finally Tonks settled with light brown hair that she tied up into a pony tail. It had a slight curl to it but otherwise completely normal with no outlandish highlights much to Tonks dismay.

"Anyway!" Tonks shouted with a laugh. "I came here for a reason. I wanted to know if you knew where Draco was?"

"No idea." Ron snorted automatically.

Tonks glanced at Harry but he shrugged. She sighed and stomped her feet slightly. "Great. I guess I'll just have to find him when he gets off the train."

"You doing okay with that?" Hermione asked kindly.

"As good as I ever could." Tonks smiled. "Na, it's fine. Draco's a good kid really. We've had some pretty nice talks."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the train started to move.

"I don't like Draco Malfoy." Luna piped up suddenly in the silence. "He was very mean to me on my first year and called me a lot of names."

"He's a tough little guy but I think he can be sweet underneath." Tonks nodded thoughtfully. "Honestly, he's just had a really hard life. I hope maybe I can help him. And maybe I could get you lot to help me out a little..." Tonks looked hopefully at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione said immediately.

"I guess." Ron grumbled somewhat reluctant.

"If we can." Harry nodded when all eyes turned to him.

"Thanks guys." Tonks beamed. "I'm actually gonna check and see if I can't find him. I'll try and catch you guys before you leave. Okay?"

"See ya," Harry called after her as she vanished from the compartment.

As soon as she was gone, Ron made a loud noise that sounded like a mixture of a snort and growl. He leaned back and kicked up his feet on the empty chair opposite him, having to slouch down slightly so as to reach.

"What?" Hermione snapped, frowning at him.

"Well, poor Tonks. I mean, Draco is going to piss her off so much and he'll probably ruin things between her and Lupin. I'm telling you, everyone would be better if Malfoy was just dragged off to some orphanage in the muggle world. Then he would be out of everyone's hair. No one wants him around anyway. Not even the Slytherin lot give a shit about him any-"

Ron was cut off when Hermione stood and hit him around around the back of his shoulder with her book. Ron let out a loud yelp and jumped. He turned to scowl at her but Hermione had already collected her book and her small shoulder bag and stormed from the room, not looking back.

"What is _her _problem?!" Ron snapped.

Ginny gave a small smile. "Oh, you know Hermione. She's always rooting for the under dog. Last year she was obsessed with saving House Elves and now she's obsessed with saving Malfoy. She'll probably move on to Squib's next or Goblins or something."

Harry started to feel uncomfortable and stood. "I'll go find her."

Hermione was not far down, staring out the window with her book clutched to her chest and her shoulders shaking. As Harry stepped up beside of her he saw her eyes were glassy like she was trying not to cry. After a moment, Harry reached up and put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off angrily and turned to face him.

"How can you let them talk about him like that?" Hermione demanded.

He knew what she was talking about but had no answers.

"How can you just stand by and let everyone torment him like that? And how can you not tell Ron the truth? Are you his friend or not? Did you ever care about Draco or not? Well?" Hermione snapped.

"You know I do. But-"

"If you know then there shouldn't be a but!" Hermione snapped. "Harry. I have tried to give you time and I have tried to be nice but I just can't do it anymore. If you don't tell Ron... Well I can't tell him for you, and I will never stop being your friend but I will lose all respect for you." Hermione started to cry but she blinked hard, sniffed and went on. "I have always respected you but if you can't trust your friend and if you can't stand up for someone who clearly needs your help then how am I supposed to?" She paused and shook her head. "Forget that... How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You know you can trust me!" Harry snapped.

"Isn't that what Ron thinks?" Hermione whispered. "He thinks he can trust you because you have never lied to him or kept things... But... That's not true. So how many things will you keep from me while I think you're being honest?"

Harry opened his mouth but he had no argument. Instead he shrugged. "You can trust me."

"Can I? Can Ron?" Hermione croaked.

"Yes." Harry wet his lips and took a deep breath in. He knew there was only one way to fix all of this. He nod his head and gave a small smile. "Yes. I'm going to make sure you can. I'm going to tell Ron-"

"Tell me what?"

Hermione and Harry both jumped and looked to see Ron frowning at the two of them. He walked over and came to a stop beside them, having to pause to let a couple of second years squeeze passed on their way to the trolley.

Harry looked at Hermione. She shrugged and wiped away tears quickly, looking down at her feet.

"Tell me what?" Ron repeated, frowning.

Harry glanced around but the corridor was empty now apart from the three of them. This would be his best chance before people starting growing restless and running around again. He glanced at Hermione and nodded. She smiled before hurrying back to the compartment, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"I have to tell you something, Ron." Harry said when they were alone, being sure to keep his voice down.

"Well I figured that!" Ron snorted.

"I have to tell you... That I'm... Well I'm gay and-"

"I know you already told me that." Ron was frowning at him now now but still trying to keep a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah but that's not it. I have to tell you... That... I... I'm gay and... And I've been seeing someone this past year in secret. A guy. We get on really well but things are complicated because... Well..." Ron was listening closely, waiting for Harry to finish this time before he jumped in. "Well... because... the person I have been seeing is in Slytherin." He was surprised by how easy the last part came outbut the silence that followed was far from easy.

"You what?!" Ron yelped finally.

"It gets worse." Harry swallowed.

"How could it get wo-" Ron dropped off comically mid-word. His eyes widened and he stared at him. A hand lifted and pointed from Harry to the compartment back to Harry and then randomly down the corridor. "No... No... Not... No way..."

"What?" Harry blinked.

"Malfoy? No. You don't mean Malfoy, do you?" Ron asked.

Harry shut his eyes, swallowed hard and nodded his head. He was both ashamed and relieved that Ron had figured it out without Harry needing to say the words.

"So when you were talking about keeping in contact with Slytherin's after Hogwarts and I asked if you meant Malfoy... you really did mean Malfoy. You've been screwing with Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!"

"Ron keep it down!" Harry hissed.

"Keep it down?! Are you kidding me?! You've been lying to me for over a year and in between that you've been sucking face with Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

Before Harry could reply a voice suddenly sang out. "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better."

They both turned sharply and saw the Slytherin girl, Stella, standing with a horrifically smug smile on her lips and her hands held innocently in front of her like some Catholic School Girl. She let out a laugh and put her tongue between her teeth, still grinning quite proudly. She tapped her foot and raised her eyebrows, waving at them to continue their conversation. Ron looked just as shocked and mortified as Harry felt. They both opened their mouths for some kind of lie or explanation but nothing came to mind.

"Oh do go on." Stella said encouragingly when neither of them spoke. "I'm all ears."

"Piss off you little-" Ron began, his ears turning red.

"Screw... You..." Stella sneered. "Draco was rather nasty to me a few weeks ago in the library. He said some very nasty things and pushed me around a bit. I've been watching him since trying to get some dirt to pay him back and I just found some. Wait until the Prophet hears about this when we get to the station. I mean I just called the Prophet so they could harass him when he gets off the train but this? What you have just handed to me is more than I could have dreamed! Oh thank you, Ron Weasley!" She let out a laugh of a delighted child. "I... I have no words. Just thank you. I'll send you a cake in the mail you wonderful loud mouthed boy!"

Stella let out a squeal and turned, skipping down the corridor. Harry looked helplessly at Ron but Ron just glanced at Harry, scowled and stormed back to the compartment. Harry leaned against windows and covered his face, letting out an angry moan.

_Now what?_

* * *

Stella burst into the Slytherin compartment, throwing the doors open so wide that the glass on one of them cracked loudly down the middle. Pansy, who had been sitting on Blaise's lap fondly, had fallen onto the ground and Crabbe and Goyle had accidentally smacked heads loudly though neither seemed affected by it. Stella was grinning from ear to ear and looking slightly like a maniac. She was shouting words at them but they didn't make any sense in her excitement and rush.

"Calm down, would you!" Blaise snapped.

"_You won't believe what I just heard!_" Stella almost screamed.

"What?" Asked Pansy, slightly resentfully as she stood and brushed herself down. She wasn't keen on Stella having all the attention.

"I just heard the Weasley boy screaming at Potter!" Stella gasped, shaking with excitement. "He was having a go at him for something so I slipped closer and neither noticed me because they were too focused on each other but then I heard what they were saying! They said that Draco and Harry Potter have been getting at it all year!"

"What?" Snorted Pansy. "B! S!"

"It's not bullshit! I heard Weasley and Potter saying it!" Stella snapped, still grinning. "It's true! I heard them!"

"They must have been talking about rumors of it." Pansy shrugged. "You misheard them."

"I didn't! I heard right! Ron was shouting that Potter had been snogging Draco all year! I didn't mishear! It's true!" Stella snapped, slowly growing angry with Pansy now.

"Draco isn't gay!" Pansy snapped, stepping up to Stella. She was a head taller than Stella but that didn't seem to bother the smaller girl.

"Are you kidding me?! His dads been beating the shit out of the creep for his whole life and none of us knew about that! Don't go pretending you know the twat oh so well, Parkinson! I am telling you I heard Weasley and Potter talking about it! You just don't want to admit it because everyone knows you fancy Draco! You fancy him way more than Blaise, even if you pretend you don't. But you're only creeping around Blaise anyway because he's the new Prince, not because you actually like him. You've only ever been Draco's bloody beard! Hell! You're as much of a has-been as he is you pathetic gay-boy-loving-whore!"

Pansy slapped Stella hard across the face. She stumbled to the side before they were both standing up straight again and snatching their wands from their robes. Pansy was thrown back and her hair began to act mad, knotting itself as it slapped and swiped at her face thanks to a Hair Tangle curse while Stella had been lifted into the air and was kicking wildly as she was shook by an invisible hand from an unknown spell. But even shrieking as hair filled her mouth and screaming as she was turned upside down, the girls still waved their wands at one again.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were in a state of shock and did nothing to stop either of them though Blaise found himself somewhat amused by it and his mind was working fast. Somehow Stella managed to get back to the ground and Pansy had frozen her hair to stop it from blinding her though it now stuck up at all ends in knots.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"STUPIFY!"

The spells hit one another and cancelled each other out with a flash of dull light.

"INFERNO!"

"LEVICORPUS!"

Once again they bounced off one another, this time heading in different directions. Crabbe was lifted into the air by his ankles with a shout and Blaise dodged just in time for a large flame to land in his seat.

"STUPIFY!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Pansy ducked but a large cut appeared on her shoulder and she shouted in pain as blood streamed from the open wound. Suddenly a dozen faces appeared outside, peering in on them.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Pansy shrieked, still clutching her arm.

Stella was thrown right out of the doors into the middle of the floor surrounded by peering eyes that jumped back to avoid her. She jumped up, her hair as wild as Pansy's and her eyes almost crazy. She rose her wand and somehow Pansy knew she was going to either kill her or torture her with an unforgivable.

"PROTEGO!" Pansy shouted just in time.

"CRUCIO!"

There were more screams from others this time in shock. Then suddenly...

"ACCIO WANDS!"

Pansy and Stella's wands were ripped from their hands and flew across the air into Tonks awaiting fingers. She was glaring at Stella as she marched forward, pushing students out of the way.

"Enough of this! You two-! What are your names! Tell me now or I will take you personally by the ear to your parents!" Tonks snapped, somewhat repeating words that teachers had often said to her, specifically in her first year.

"Pansy... Pansy Parkinson." Pansy gasped, gritting her teeth from both anger and pain in her shoulder.

"Millicent. Millicent Bullstrode." Stella lied, glaring but with a slight smirk in her eyes.

Pansy opened her mouth to shout at her but Blaise stepped in front and silenced her with a look. Her anger quickly turned to hurt but Blaise was no longer looking.

"Well, Parkinson. Bullstrode. You can both come and collect your wands from me - with your parents - after we get off the train." Tonks said, scowling.

"That's-" Stella began.

"Very fair considering I heard you performing the torture curse. Just be glad I'm not reporting you. I'm no longer a teacher here, remember, I'm an auror again." Tonks turned, carrying both wands, but paused. She glanced back and walked over to Pansy, waving her wand so her hair returned to normal beside her face and muttering something to stop the bleeding in her shoulder. "You'd better get that sorted as soon as you get off the train. It'd be better to go to a Healer than me, honestly." With that she left the compartment and stormed away.

"That little..." Stella snarled, then turned to everyone standing around her. "What the hell are you looking at?!"

They scattered like scared mice. Stella turned, huffing and puffing to Blaise who was smiling slightly at her.

"Come on, Stella. Let's go see Draco, shall we?" Blaise grinned.

"What?" Pansy snapped, shocked.

"Oh Pansy shut up." Blaise snorted, putting his arm around Stella who looked extremely pleased. "Stella was so right. You're a has been too. Why don't you take your stuff and get out of our compartment. I don't want to see you here when I get back."

Pansy opened her mouth. She looked at Crabbe and Goyle but both were grinning stupidly and bobbing their heads happily. She looked up just in time for Stella to shoot her a final smirk before putting her own arm around Blaise's waist and walking down away from them.

Tears appearing in her eyes, Pansy let out a mixture of a shriek and a sob before she reached up, snatching her luggage and pulling it down with a loud clatter. She held it tightly as she turned and stormed from the compartment just as another sob broke free. Many eyes watched her as she hurried along passed them but she ignored all of them on her way.

How had things turned so badly on her? Stella was supposed to be her friend!


	26. New Home

**Thanks for the reviews! Close to the ending now but a bit of stuff is still going to happen!  
**

* * *

"Just leave him alone!" One of the twins shouted.

"Just leave him alone!" Stella mimicked in a high pitched voice, sneering as she stepped up beside of Blaise to glare at Draco.

"So is it true or is it not?" Blaise asked. "It's a simple question, Dray-Dray."

"Go eat dung, Zabini!" Draco growled but he was backed up against the window and his face was bright pink. He was shaking and his wand clenched in his hand but he used no spells. He didn't know what was worse. Weasley knowing? Stella knowing? Or Blaise pretending he didn't know and then tormenting him with it in front of a pair of Ravenclaw girls?

"Don't be rude, Draco." Blaise said, suddenly holding up his own wand. "Just tell us if it's true or not."

Fine. If Blaise was going to play around then so was Draco. "Of course not!" He shouted.

"Well then, what was Potter talking about?" Blaise asked, faking a frown as he looked at Stella who grinned up at him. She was certainly enjoying herself.

"How should I know!" Draco glared at both of them. "Go ask the faggot!"

"Nasty name for your boyfriend." Blaise tutted.

"He's not my boyfriend." Draco grumbled. The flush in his face was the worst kind of give away, but so help him, Draco was going to keep on lying until the day he died. They could pull out a picture of him and Harry kissing and he would keep denying with every lie he could think of. There was no way he was going to admit to anything. And certainly not with the people who could hear him admit to anything.

Blaise and Stella shared a look and sneered. Draco hadn't not noticed the way the two of them walked in with their arms around each other and wondered what had happened to Pansy. But then they started to talk and Draco lost all thoughts of that pig face.

"We know what we heard. Wonder what the Prophet will say when I tell them exactly what it was I heard..." Stella said quietly.

"You keep your God damn mouth shut, you stupid little cow!" Draco snapped and pointed his wand straight at her.

Blaise lifted his own wand and Stella glared at him. Draco wondered why she didn't reach for her own wand or try to protect herself, instead letting Blaise defend her like a damsel. The two Ravenclaw girls shouted and threatened to hex the two of them but neither of the little goody girls reached for their wands. Draco was wondering what sort of spells he should use just as the door opened and Tonks appeared.

"Oh enough!" Tonks snapped. She glared right down at Stella. "I just broke up a fight with you! What exactly do you plan on telling your parents when you come to collect your wand?!"

"You got your wand taken off you?!" Draco laughed. "How pathetic!"

"If anyone tells the prophet that Stella lost her wand after having a fight on the train, she'll get probably a week of grounding from her parents or something. If we tell the prophet you and Potter have a thing, you'll never hear the end of it." Blaise sneered.

"What part of 'enough', do you not understand?" Tonks snapped, barely hearing what he said. "Get out of here!"

Blaise just smirked, waved with a sarcastic smile towards Draco and left, taking Stella's hand as he went. She followed along behind of him, still beaming cheerfully.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tonks asked, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco slapped her hand away, still feeling the blush on his face. "Just leave me alone! Don't you get that I hate you! I hate who you are and I hate that I have to live with you! You're the filthy freaky daughter of a filthy muggle and a filthy traitor and you are marrying a disgusting mutt!"

When Draco was done, Tonks stared down at him with a blank expression on her face. The Ravenclaw girls were both sharing uncomfortable looks and finally stood, hurrying from the compartment to give them some space.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Draco." Tonks said in a carefully controlled voice. "But you have to stay with me and I'm sure everything will get better."

"Everything will get better." Draco sneered. "You people are so full of shit! Tonks, leave me alone! I hate you and I don't want anything else to do with you or your freaky family!"

"We're family, Draco!" Tonks snapped, loosing her cool slightly.

"Don't remind me!" Draco snapped. "I hate the fact we're related."

"Well we are! And you know what, you need to stop taking your anger out on everyone around you. That's why Harry doesn't want to be near you anymore. Because every time someone like Zabini does something to you, you scream at whoever is around even if they're trying to help you. Grow up, Draco. You will not act like this when we are living with us! Understand?!"

Draco glared at her and clenched his jaw tightly but forced himself not to argue anymore. He knew there was no point. Tonks didn't listen to him any more than Draco listened to her. After a moment of glaring at one another Tonks turned and left the compartment.

"Draco, wait for me when you get off the train. If you go anywhere then..." Tonks began.

"Then what?" Draco sneered.

"... Then you'll be grounded!" Tonks snapped, turning pink in the cheeks, storming down the corridor.

"Grounded?" Draco gawped after her. "You... You stupid..." He watched her disappear and let out an angry growl as he sat down again. It was starting to become increasingly difficult to decide who he hated more.

The Ravenclaw girls came back a few moments later and sat down, still keeping their promise of not saying anything to him.

Finally as the sun was high in the sky, the train came into the station and parents crowded around to welcome their children home. Draco stayed where he was, wanting to wait until most of the other students went home before he would get off. That way he might be able to avoid everyone staring at him. As it was, Draco was sure that many parents and siblings were already trying to get a peek in through the windows so they might see Draco.

The Ravenclaw twins stood immediately and headed for the compartment, they paused for a moment and glanced back at him. Draco ducked his head and when he next looked they were gone. Draco slipped down against the seat to avoid the looks from outside but made sure he could still see out of pure interest.

It was sickening to watch the mothers and fathers greet their children with such compassion and love. Draco scowled as Ron Weasley's mother grabbed both him and Ginny in tight hugs which they both fended off with embarrassed looks. A little further away Neville was greeting his Grandmother while Luna's father took her hand and stroked some of her long hair out of her face. Even Blaise's father was patting him on the back and wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. Draco watched as Stella hugged a pretty pair who seemed to be her parents before telling them something exciting. They both looked confused for a moment then as if Christmas had come early. Draco tried to tell himself they were pleased because of her grades but he just knew Stella was telling everyone she could about Draco and Harry.

Draco leaned back and sighed. How long before everyone would just leave already?! He wasn't sure how much longer he could watch a happy family knowing he would not have on to return to.

"Come on."

Draco looked up and saw Tonks. She didn't look angry anymore, just sad. He turned back to the window.

"I'm waiting for everyone to leave first." Draco mumbled.

"You'll be waiting a while." Tonks smiled. "Come on, Remus is waiting in the car. We'll get out of here and then you can relax back home."

"But it's not home." Draco whispered.

"It could be." Tonks said quietly, holding out her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Sighing, Draco stood, ignoring her hand, and grabbed his bags. Immediately Tonks moved forward to help him. She had been intending to stay annoyed after the way he had spoken to her before, but when she had come in and saw him staring at all the happy families, Tonks couldn't bring herself to do it.

Holding on to Draco's larger bag, Tonks led him from the train. She quickly made him wait just inside so she could meet with Stella's family who were none to happy at Tonks for taking their daughters wand. They didn't seem to care she had been fighting, or that she had used a unforgivable on a fellow student.

"If I ever heard of you taking my daughters wand from her again-" Stella's father began as Stella twirled her wand happily between her fingers.

"Sir, I'm going to remind you just this once that I am an auror." Tonks growled. "So be careful with what you say to me next."

He gave her one final glare before grabbing Stella's arm and dragging her away from Tonks. Tonks glared after them before she turned to look for Pansy's folks. She found them after a moment. Her father wasn't there but her mother was, hugging Pansy who was red in the face and crying. When Tonks approached them, Pansy started to cry harder to the point where Tonks actually felt sorry for her.

"Your daughter was fighting with a fellow student." Tonks explained. "I confiscated her wand because of it." She handed it back to Pansy, who continued to cry.

"What right did you have to take my daughters wand?!" Pansy's mother snapped.

Tonks sighed and shook her head. "Your daughter was fighting. She certainly wasn't the worst of the two but she still should have known better."

Without waiting for another reply from either women, Tonks turned and headed back for Draco. He was waiting with his bags just inside of the train where no one could see him. There were certainly less people but it didn't feel like that when Draco walked down the platform. Almost every eye seemed to find him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! It's the Malfoy boy!"

"Hush, sweetheart, don't point at the poor thing."

"I'm a thing now?" Draco growled, glaring at Tonks like it was her fault.

"Just ignore them." Tonks sighed.

As they slipped through the barrier, pushing Draco's things in front of him, Draco felt a single moment of horror. There were dozen of witches and wizards waiting for him. He knew they weren't muggles because some of them either had forgotten to get rid of their robes and the rest worse muggle clothing that stood out even in the muggle world. As he thought this, a man in a dusty tuxedo hurried over towards him.

"Mr Malfoy? Is this your new guardian? How long will you be staying with her? have you heard from your father, Lu-" He began.

"Get out of it Siminil!" Mr Weasley shouted, appearing and pushing him the man away from Draco.

Draco felt his stomach clench and took a sharp step back. There were far too many people here and all of them had eyes on Draco. He felt small and cold. He felt sick and like some kind of monkey in a zoo. Even the muggles who didn't understand who these people were or why they were around had worked out that Draco was the center of attention and so even they were starting to stare at him. The reporters didn't have their usual cameras and quick quills but they each had something that seemed to be taking note of what happened, even if it was just a quick quill and parchment that had been shrunken down and hidden in their jackets.

"Listen!" Mr Weasley hissed towards the nearest reporter so the muggles around wouldn't hear. "I work at the Ministry! And do you really think they will be happy about you all crowding around in a muggle station! Now stop drawing attention and get out of here!"

"Draco, this way, dear." Mrs Weasley appeared beside Draco who had found himself absolutely frozen in place.

With Tonks and Mr Weasley threatening to arrest anymore reporters that insisted on drawing attention in a muggle place, Mrs Weasley wrapped an arm around Draco and led him away. He was so frightened and shocked that he couldn't even bring himself to fight her hold, despite the fact that he swore he hated this woman that was helping him. Draco tried to make himself seem small and a Weasley that Draco had never met but seemed to be the eldest of all the children was in front pushing anyone out of their way. It wasn't until Harry appeared at Draco's arm, also pushing him along out of the way, that Draco felt even slightly better.

The whole family seemed to be working. Draco wasn't sure he would have been able to move if Mrs Weasley and Harry weren't pushing him along. The eldest Weasley, who Draco heard someone call Bill, was getting rather violent to the point that Mrs Weasley shouted at him to be careful. They were finally outside when Tonks and Mr Weasley caught up with them.

Remus was waiting beside of a silver car. He was pointedly ignoring the one and only Rita Skeeter who was by his side and quickly trying to ask him some question, not even bothering to hide her quill and pad.

"Ah! Draco!" Rita beamed when she saw him.

Draco felt his insides turn colder if that was possible and was practically being shoved now. He could barely move his feet even though they had left most of the reporters behind him now.

"Don't even think about it!" Tonks snapped, stepping up to Rita.

"I just want to ask a few-" Rita began innocently.

"You heard her!" Mrs Weasley snapped. "Come on, deary."

Finally Draco found himself being pushed into the back of the car. As soon as he was safely inside Remus climbed into the passenger seat (it seemed the werewolf couldn't drive the muggle car).

"Thanks, Molly! Write you as soon as get get home!" Tonks said in a rush, putting Draco's bags in the trunk.

They could barely say a goodbye to one another before a few more reporters got out and Rita had somehow dragged Ron away from the group to ask him questions that he was more than happy to talk about.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley snapped.

Bill grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him from Rita, scowling. Harry opened his mouth to tell him off but one glare from Ron silenced him.

It seemed he was still extremely angry with him.

"Oh let's get out of here before anyone else talks to any reporters!" Molly shouted, hurrying her own children into the car that had been sitting just behind of Remus'.

* * *

"It's small, I know, but cozy." Tonks promised.

That was an understatement. It was a single story building with outside walls that had been painted a pale green colour with a small front garden that couldn't have been plainer with no flowers, no fence and no trees. There wasn't even a pavement that led to the whit door, just a single step outside.

As they dragged everything into the house Draco prepared himself for the absolute worse. Already he felt sick by the simple size difference from his old home to this new one. When they stepped inside he saw it had a single long corridor with wooden floorboards and pasty plain yellow walls. There was a brown miniature table beside of the door that had a green bowl sitting on it that Tonks threw the keys down inside of.

"Explore around a bit." Tonks smiled. "Take everything in. The room on your far left is your room. The toilet's opposite that."

Draco was moving before she finished talking. He stuck his head in every room as he passed by them. The first on the left was obviously Tonks' and Remus' bedroom with a single dark purple and blue bed, a blue carpet, light purple walls, a large set of draws and cabinets by the wall with a large window. Opposite that was the kitchen. It had white tile floors, white walls with white and grey counters and a large grey fridge. It had a large sink facing the small window and a long table against the wall with four high black stalls facing the wall. There were a few other things inside but Draco didn't recognise them, assuming them to be muggle objects.

As he was sticking his head in the second door on the right that proved to be a small closet that was stuff full of old muggle and magical things, he heard Tonks and Remus whispering to one another behind him.

"What do you think Ron said to Skeeter?" Tonks asked.

"No idea. Hope it wasn't anything that could make things worse." Remus grumbled. "I just hope no one comes prowling outside the house for him."

"I pulled in some favours." Tonks nodded. "The spells should keep them away."

Draco glanced into the bathroom. It was just as small as the closet with a long white bath and silver taps. Right beside of the bath was the sink, also white with silver taps but much smaller compared to the kitchen sink and right beside the sink was the toilet, crystal white with a light brown wooden lid. The only thing that made any of it half decent compared to the large bathroom in his manor was that they had at least gone out of their way to make it clean.

Finally at the very end of the corridor in the final room was the largest room in the house. The living room had a dark brown soft carpet with a black leather sofa that looked to be fading in colour and a matching chair beside of it. There was a black coffee table in front of it and a large silver box sitting across from that. There was a large bookshelf that was full of different coloured books and a brown cabinet that had strange ornaments sitting inside, none of them even moving. There were a few pictures that included Andromeda and Ted Tonks on Christmas, a child Tonks and a second family that must have been Remus when he was just a baby.

"How do you like it?" Tonks asked. While he was looking she had stepped up behind him.

"I hate it." Draco grumbled.

"It'll grow on you." Remus smiled. "Let's get your things unpacked."

Draco doubted it would grow on him and slipped into his new room. It was quite small with a dark green carpet and light green walls. Draco assumed they were trying to show his Slytherin house in order to make him more comfortable but instead Draco just found himself resenting and hating the room. There was a single bed with Slytherin sheets that was in the middle of the room. There was a bookshelf like in the main room but smaller, emptier and a large window with a small box under it and a single large set of draws. As he stepped inside Draco hated every new piece that was in the room.

"Why couldn't I get my old things?" Draco grumbled. That would have at least made it feel a bit more comfortable.

"We tried." Tonks admitted. "We just... Lucius was... Well..."

"I get it." Draco mumbled, not wanting to hear anymore.

Remus placed a hand on Tonks' shoulder. "We'll give you some time to get settled."

"Take your time." Tonks smiled.

Draco watched the two of them shut the door behind them. It was a dark brown colour and Draco had the sudden urge to walk over and kick the door as hard as he could. Instead he turned and looked at his bags sitting beside the door. He didn't want to unpack. That would be like confirming that he did live here. Instead he moved the bags beside the bed where he could reach them when he wanted something. Then he sat down on the bed and recalled the reporters waiting for him on the station.

He had been frightened. So many people were trying to jump on him and ask him questions about his father so they could tell the world about it. Everyone just wanted to stare and poke at him. He felt sick.

Draco shut his eyes and threw himself down on the bed, trying to control any tears that would over come him. He stayed in the room for a while, the whole time feeling miserable. The only thing that cheered him up was when he remembered the way Harry's hand had felt against his shoulder as he had helped get him out of there.


End file.
